The Lord Appellant
by dantemalfoy
Summary: Draco/Blaise, one-sided Draco/Harry. Noncon. My take on Veela!Draco. Wizengamot politics and how they affect the purebloods. Bellatrix is good and Ron's bad- strong Hermione - let's not forget the Siddhe.
1. The Lord Appellant

Harry was worried. Of course he grieved for Dumbledore, but most of all, he felt overpowering, seething hatred for Snape and Malfoy. In his mind, he should have let Draco die that day at the bathroom, and take Snape with him. To him it didn't matter that it looked like Dumbledore was going to die anyway, nor did it matter how much Albus cared for slimy Malfoy, if anything, it made the hatred burn deeper.

Two weeks after the ignominious end of the school term, he received a summons to appear before the Wizengamot to discuss some legal affair. Wearily he made his way to the Ministry, went under using the phone booth, and leapt with joy when he found Hermione and Ron. Together they speculated about what this was all about.

The Appellant observed all newcomers, noting with interest that the minimum quorum was exceeded. What they deliberated had the force of law. He was especially grateful for Mrs. Bones and Mr. Diggory's assistance in setting up the audience; he was glad his friendship with their sons and daughters had led to fruitful exchange of ideas.

Many people had a distorted opinion of his beliefs and principles, a faulty opinion which he cultivated assiduously, to influence two set of people, the darkest dark and the lightest light, which, at the end, had very much in common.

Meanwhile, secretly in plain air, he had a network of trusted friends and advisors, much like Harry Potter, only their relationships had to remain hidden. This commingling of friends, these sharing of the spotlight, would have taxed and destroyed someone lesser, as it is, it wearied him no end, and it was a proximate cause for what would happen today.

When Amelia Bones saw everyone important present, even the current Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour, who looked sullen, she said, "we are reunited at last."

Harry said, "Why are we all here, I note Mrs. McGonagall, Tonks, and Kingsley are here, is it some kind of emergency?"

A firm voice drawled authoritatively, "It is an emergency for me."

They all turned to look at the speaker, and beheld a young man with fair hair like the sun, surrounded by his friends. Before the insults started flying and wands appeared, he said, "Madame Bones, I request a Lord Appellant's summary trial, to clear up the wounding and unfair things done to my name."

Many people in the light side snorted and coughed indignantly. The Appellant made a bet with himself that the one to speak first with utter scorn would be the Weasel or Potter. However, it was Scrimgeour who answered, "The nerve of you, you slimy Death Eater scum, you Slytherin swine, I will have you in Azkaban and kissed soon!"

Mrs. Bones said, speaking as if the words of the Minister had not been pronounced, "For a Lord Appellant to be granted audience, you must have 7 Ayes from the current Wizengamot. Are there people who will stand by young Mr. Malfoy?"

Slowly, a trickle of traditional Slytherin families voted yes, but there were only 5 of them. Scrimgeour, Harry and Ron looked smugly on.

However, their look disappeared when Mrs. Bones said, "I speak for the accused, Draco Malfoy, so that he might have a proper Lord Appellant's trial!"

There was only one person left: Amos Diggory, and Harry could have danced with joy, for if there was one person in Britain who must hate Malfoy more, he couldn't find them. So it came as a complete shock to Harry when Diggory said, "Aye, I support the Malfoy lad, may he find strength in the Lord Appellant's trial."

Harry could only mutter, "How could you? Cedric must be spinning in his grave; you are in favor of his worst enemy."

Diggory replied, "Cedric and Draco were good friends. I reckon Draco would've been a good lad for my Cedric."

Harry was about to reply indignantly when he realized what was implied. So Cedric was gay! Cedric and Malfoy were friends. From there his mind imagined Draco kissing Cedric passionately, Draco going down on Cedric, all thoughts about the judgment disappeared, and he was grateful that he was wearing his ceremonial robes that would serve to hide any unduly excitement.

While Draco was observing the gobsmacked expression of the light paladins, and noting how glazed Potter's eyes suddenly got, Madame Bones stepped back and intoned, "The conditions having been met, the Lord Appellant Draco Malfoy will present his case before the Wizengamot Chamber."

Scrimgeour said, "That slimy, good for nothing, we must not hear him, his case is forfeit, it is needed so."

Draco replied urbanely enough, "The Minister is wrong, like his classless descriptions. My case is not forfeit, not until the Wizengamot decides so, nor does my being forfeit benefit the commonweal."

Draco knew what he was doing, the invocation of the trial entailed conforming to traditions that were centuries old, among them, politeness. Draco being polite and truthful was helping his case, while Scrimgeour being himself, crass and vain, could only hurt the prosecution's case.

Next, Draco intended to ensure that that case was destroyed. He gestured towards where Blaise was standing protectively around a device. He said, "I want to present to the Wizengamot my first proof. A Pensieve containing a memory of Albus Dumbledore!"

"Won't you have Tonks and Shacklebolt step forward, scan the memory and compare it to the known magical signature of Dumbledore?"

In a question of minutes, it was done, and Tonks announced that it was indeed, Dumbledore's memory and had not been tampered with.

The Wizengamot was awed to be able to be present at a memory of the great Albus Dumbledore, while the side of light awaited developments with bated breath. Harry was especially nervous about seeing his Mentor. He had no idea how old the memory was.

Draco flicked the Pensieve to exposition mode and started showing the memory.

Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk, Fawkes on his perch, he was writing some documents. Harry could see that it was this year because his hand was still useless. Then the door was swung open and Draco came in. He looked really bad, with bags under his eyes and having lost a lot of weight, like he did that year. He also looked very pissed. He started yelling:

"I'm tired of it all, Albus. You said the wine was harmless, and I almost killed Weasley. You said the jewelry was inoffensive and I almost killed Bell. Heck, if I wanted to kill, I would have joined Voldemort as my family wanted and not try to work with you."

"It's been a year and a half, and you still don't trust me. May I remind you that if it weren't for me you would have lost Potter in the Department of Mysteries?"

Dumbledore stood and went near Draco, he said, "It hurts me to cause you more pain, Mr. Malfoy, but there are things you are not supposed to know right know, or the war we wage will be lost. I know you despise killing, and right now it seems that Voldemort and I are urging, nay conspiring together, to force you to do it."

"I know that when the times comes you will do the right thing, as you have done throughout your school career. You are a true protector. Shadow reborn, my Child of Dark."

Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling, and it was easy to tell that he cared a lot for the young blond; his body language was exactly the same he used with Harry. Potter could only see and feel the knife of jealousy twisting through his guts, finding a new reason for hating Malfoy, as if he needed any.

After the memory ended, everyone took some time to refresh themselves, until Scrimgeour called, "I haven't seen anything that makes me change my mind about that slimy good-for-nothing boy Malfoy. Who knows where that memory has been?"

Malfoy looked predatorily at Scrimgeour with a feral smile. "Indeed. I can offer another memory, and I submit that its location should please our renowned Minister in his infinite wisdom."

"There is a keyed obliviate waiting for the password to dislodge the memory. It's on Potter, and only I can trigger the memory. So if he is willing and is not afraid of what his mind does not show him, perhaps Tonks and Shacklebolt will extract the memory so that we can view it. The speed is because the Headmaster, who performed the Obliviate, told me Potter was extremely enraged by it, perhaps he will be so again, and if so I want it to be known before the person is affected."

Harry was angry, but also curious. What could be so important that he threatened to erupt over it and the Headmaster had to Obliviate him? Sure, his magic ran wild from time to time, when it (conveniently) suited him. Still, this promised to be bad business, especially if it had anything to do with Malfoy.

After consulting Harry, Mrs. Bones agreed. Tonks and Shacklebolt were on his sides when Draco got near him and muttered "Lemon Drops!"

Immediately he grasped a Gestalt of the situation, the idea fully blown, like Athena being born from Zeus's head, before it was immediately shut off as if by a switch. So they got the memory. He only remembered bewilderment and revulsion.

Tonks and Shacklebolt got near the Pensieve and put the memory in it. There was no need to ID the originator, because they had all seen it being taken from Harry himself.

The Pensieve got into presentation mode.

Harry was walking up to the Headmaster's office. He pushed open the door, sat down and said warily, "Ron's out of danger. Still, he and Katie, they could have died, and Malfoy is guilty, I know!"

Dumbledore said, "You don't know that, Harry, he might be innocent."

Harry, "No, he's a slimy git who is forever guilty of awful crimes! There's nothing redeeming about him. I loathe him! I wish he and his loathsome parents were dead!"

Dumbledore, although patient, had obviously gotten to the end of his rope, "What happened at the end of the Triwizard Tournament, Harry?"

"Err, Voldemort returned?"

"And at the end of the school year, seated where you are now, Draco Malfoy offered to work for the Light, to spy for us, even though it's torture if they ever get him."

Harry was speechless. Dumbledore relentlessly continued, "At the Department of Mysteries, you must have thought it a wonderful coincidence that we passed by. It wasn't. Draco guided us there. He was almost found, Harry, and that won't do.

"It won't do because he is one of the Children of Prophecy."

Harry asked stupidly, "What?"

Dumbledore continued, "There is more than one prophecy concerning Voldemort and his fate. Professor Trelawney made other prophecy shortly after the first; only I know the contents, and now you: _"The Child of Dark holds the balance of the worlds in his hands; his will commands the battlefield, though he does not fight. His mercurial sight reveals all. Woe betides us if the Children of Dark and Light meet before their time. Free of his shackles, the Child of Dark assumes his true heritage."_

"What makes you think this is Malfoy?"

"Notice the mercurial sight and Draco, keen grey eyes. Draco's will does indeed command battles, even though he does not fight, only informs."

Harry asked, "But that part about children of Dark and Light meeting before their time, you must have taken that to heart. You did everything you could to avoid this, even sending me to Muggle caretakers!"

"Please Harry, that had to do with the wards. Don't blame it all on Draco! For a long time now, you've had the tendency to ascribe all your problems to Draco, conveniently allowing you to persist in irrational ideas. I beg you to reconsider this course or action, or it will be your downfall."

"You like Malfoy more, is that it?"

"It doesn't matter, Harry. What matters is that if you win against Voldemort, and Draco is not there to approve or disapprove, it won't matter. What's important is that Draco is the decisive player of the war, and we've got him."

With this statement, Harry got so enraged that things in the office started breaking up. Dumbledore noticed and cast a low-key Obliviate.

When the memory ended, the Wizengamot stood entranced, staring at Draco, who'd gone from being a real walking cadaver to becoming their Saviour.

Not all were so pious. Scrimgeour asked snidely, "If you play such an important role, boy, why reveal it now?"


	2. It's all in his kiss

The characters and the world of Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling.

Draco stood regally and looked down his nose at Scrimgeour, "That is a good question, Mr. Minister of Magic. Perhaps you could indulge me by reading this warrant which was issued yesterday."

Scrimgeour took the warrant and began to read it, but paled. He inwardly refused to continue, but Draco's voice thundered, "The Wizengamot Chamber would appreciate it if you read faithfully what you wrought. If you deny the urge, you won't be able to breathe."

"There are some things you have to know when you follow ancient protocol. Pity that, a true pureblood would not have needed anyone telling him. Please do go on, if you dare."

Scrimgeour glared but was forced by the fairness spell woven into the chamber to read out loud:

_Warrant for the arrest and execution of Draco Malfoy,_

_The defendant being guilty, all the Malfoy assets and goods are to be seized by the Ministry and used in current expenditure. The defendant will be given the Kiss the moment he is caught, whether he is apprehended or gives himself up._

_Signed, _

_Rufus Scrimgeour_

_Minister of Magic_

The silence was truly deafening. Everyone looked shocked, even Harry. He thought that Scrimgeour was corrupt, but he also thought the man was crafty. Still, it would have worked, if Malfoy had been seen by anyone, he would have been seized and Kissed, which begged the question of how Malfoy had gotten to the Chamber.

Draco asked, "Did you sign this?"

Scrimgeour wanted to deny it, but the Chamber's magic compelled him to answer yes.

Draco said, "I want _la Sang juste_."

Mrs. Bones asked, "Is that what you want, Draco?"

He answered, "You've seen what transpired. That man schemed to murder me most judiciously. In all honesty I cannot be expected to keep such a nuisance at bay forever."

Mrs. Bones declared, "Mr. Minister, Mr. Malfoy has asked for the summary judgment "_la sang juste_." What this means, the fair blood, is simply that what you sought to do to him be done to you. If Mr. Malfoy is found innocent of the charges, you will be Kissed.

Scrimgeour fainted.

Draco motioned for Mrs. Bones to talk to him. A few moments later Mrs. Bones returned and declared "Mr. Malfoy has kindly alerted me about the correct execution of _la sang_ _juste_. As Scrimgeour was seeking the Malfoy fortune, it is fitting that the Scrimgeour goods be seized by Mr. Draco Malfoy. If the sentence is executed all the possessions of that family will fall to Mr. Malfoy's ownership.

hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

After Scrimgeour came to, Draco gave his closing address. He emphasized that he and Dumbledore had some discussions, although always came to agreements. Dumbledore had known of his plan to kill him and urged Draco to follow that to its bitter conclusion, even after Draco passionately pleaded his case. Apparently it was part of another prophecy that no one knew about.

Interestingly, what convinced the Wizengamot was the fact that the memories were different enough, at times contradictory. Maybe they would have denied the first memory, if it wasn't for the second, which was on their holy grail: Harry Potter.

Apparently, even that grail was outranked now by Malfoy, and few knew how to deal with him, from desperado to prince, all in a few hours.

Draco had talked to the assembly, cautioning against ill-tempered outbursts during the time of the trial. Apparently louts were frowned upon (and Ron blinked owlishly). He also told them that they would not be able to talk about what happened in the Chamber, so no one would be rushing to Voldemort with the news that his right-hand man's son was attacking him.

Finally, Draco put the case to the assembly, stressing that he had in essence been judicially murdered, his character impugned, his goods forfeit, so that the Minister may carry on his extravagant lifestyle. Not only that, but if they had succeeded in their dastardly plans, the light side would have lost its secret weapon and consequently lost the war.

When it was Scrimgeour's turn, it was pretty pathetic. The man would try to speak, but the chamber would not let him tell a lie, and so he said nothing.

When Mrs. Bones directed the voting, Harry was sure, that Malfoy would get 40. After all, the share of purebloods was approximately 33. However a lot of people voted for Malfoy, enough so that Harry had to unwillingly give up the coercion and bribes scenarios.

At last, 80 had voted for Malfoy, who now was a free rich man. Mrs. Bones announced the results and asked Draco, "About the Kiss, are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"When would you like it?"

"No time like the present, are there any dementors in the building?"

"I believe there is one in the department of Mysteries; I'll tell them to bring it."

A voice screeched, "How can you do that Malfoy, that's immoral, that's evil."

"Shut up, Granger. You saw he was murdering me for my money. If he lives, I know he will plot against me, and maybe next time he will succeed."

"People need to know that when someone does something wrong, he will punished, even if he is not a Death Eater; fairness, something we severely lack, unfortunately."

Just then the guards came with the Dementor, who approached Scrimgeour. Scrimgeour motioned for Draco to draw near, he said, "A last word with you, my Lord."

Draco replied, "Go on and Kiss him, I'm not interested in what he wants to say."

Scrimgeour answered loudly, "I know a way to kill the Dark Lord that you can use."

Several people screamed, "Let's hear what he has to say! Yeah, let's!" Ron added, "Harry, you can go and talk to him!"

Draco shouted, stentorian, "The bastard Scrimgeour is lying. He knows no novel way of killing the Dark Lord. It's plain to see that he lies. Kiss him."

The Dementor approached Scrimgeour and Kissed him, it was awful to watch, but Draco made himself bear witness.

Afterwards the guards searched Scrimgeour's body and found a cursed dagger, which would suck the magic out of any person if used at close range.

Everyone thought about the prophecy line: _ His mercurial sight reveals all_. Everyone was awed.

When Draco pointed it out to Weasley and how he so thoughtlessly urged Harry to go to Scrimgeour, thereby endangering his best friend, Ron hurled insults until Draco got bored and lifted his hand, thereby invoking the courtesy rule.

Ron was hurled out of the chamber and out of the Ministry very fast.

When Mrs. Bones approached him about the Scrimgeour fortune, Draco ordered that it be sold and the proceeds used to fund orphanages and hospitals.

Harry was positively seething, and would have started doing accidental magic, but then providentially, it would seem, Blaise Zabini almost collided with him. Since everyone was watching the entertaining flight of the redheaded lout, no one saw the scrap of paper that passed from Zabini's hands to Harry's.

Harry, in keeping with his Gryffindor persona, tried to glare heatedly at Blaise, but innerly he felt like doing a victory dance. If his suspicions were right, this meant the turning point of his life.

A way to kill the Dark Lord?

Nothing as trivial as that, but something infinitely more appealing for him: how to break Draco Malfoy. Specifically, how Potter finally beats Malfoy once and for all, clear for the whole world to see.


	3. Ultimatum

The Harry Potter world and characters belong to JK Rowling

Draco looked at Blaise, wondering why he was gloating so. Since he was his best friend since earliest childhood, he knew that expression and it meant that a long-hatched plan was coming to fruition. Blaise liked to put people together, put ideas in a different form and obtain a wholly new different outcome.

Draco also looked at Pansy, who was staring concernedly at Blaise. He hoped these two would one day look deep and realize the thread that joined them. Draco felt a fluttering in his chest as he beheld his two friends. Here they were: his true family. The ones he would do anything to protect.

He remembered one rainy day during that awful sixth year, when they had all been skittishly sitting around, Draco with his usual bad humor and Blaise down because his mother was marrying again. Pansy had tried to cheer them up, but her efforts didn't pan out, and so her mood darkened.

Finally, after a silent hour, Draco's considerable thin temper exploded and he shouted, "What is it Blaise? What's eating you up?"

Thankfully, Blaise didn't pretend to be shocked, he just replied morosely, "Why are you with me, Draco?"

Draco replied tersely, "Because you are my best friend, Blaise."

Blaise moodily said, "How can you stand to be my friend, when I'm the scion of the traitorous Zabinis and my mother marries for sport and money?"

Draco understood then. He'd been there when Blaise was taunted unmercifully by everyone about his mother's propensity to marry. Though Blaise held his temper in check so much better than Draco, the taunting still hurt a lot, and there was likely to be more in the near future.

Draco gravely answered, "Then let me ask you how you can bear to be my friend, when my father has committed many atrocities, and I must obey a will not my own, though it displease me greatly?"

Draco continued, "The answer is that we are not our parents, we are different individuals. My father's foul deeds can not be held against me, unless by brutes and prejudiced people, of whom there is a large majority in the world. But we must bear with them, as you have told me time and time again, when I just wanted to hex them into next week."

Draco smiled, with a hint of sadness around the eyes. It amazed Blaise and Pansy that they were among the only ones who saw the full range of Draco's emotions, something that he disconnected from the world in his daily activities.

Draco continued wistfully, "You asked why I am with you, Blaise. One way to answer is that 'I am' I endure, I continue living. We all know that the lives of Slytherin children are not the beds of roses of common imagination. The trials we endure are many and varied, mine was worse, what with Daddy's crazy ideas and the compulsion."

"I know that if it hadn't been for you and Pansy, I would have been out of this mortal coil long ago, so don't you dare ask me why you are my friend!" Then Draco surprised Blaise by sitting down next to him and embracing him in a fierce hug. Blaise treasured the moment, wishing he had a Pensieve to play the memory in; hugs from Draco were indeed rare events. Soon Pansy joined them, and their spirits lifted a little.

Draco added, as if settling the matter, "As long as I live, you'll be my friend, Blaise.

As long as I live, I will trust you."

Draco felt weary. There were tons of detail to finesse; it felt like it would never end. Pansy grabbed his arm and whispered in his ear, "We have to deal with the succession today, while they are nervous." Draco nodded imperceptibly and caught Potter's smug looks. He followed them to Blaise and he was bewildered, did Potter want Blaise? He'd try to be happy for Blaise, and as for Potter, there was nothing he could do. He knew bitterly how futile that would be.

To distract himself, he addressed the Wizengamot, "As the former Minister of Magic is dead, the Ministry needs a guide, a strong hand that will provide a true path to greatness. To expedite matters I suggest Mrs. Amelia Bones as Acting Minister of Magic until general elections can be held."

There were hushed explanations and people began to congregate in groups. Against death and Dementors, they had been helpless and felt resentful, but this was a political emergency and their bread and butter.

Besides from Amelia, Arthur Weasley was nominated and Terence Hannover, presumably the candidates from the Order of the Phoenix and Voldemort. At the end, Amelia won by 10.

After she had been sworn in, Amelia came up to the front and said, "After the former Minister shows up Kissed, I'm pretty sure the truth will come out. Are there any newspeople here that could help us prepare statements to give to the press covering what occurred in this Lord Appellant's summary trial?"

Three men (among them Luna's father Mr. Lovegood) and a woman came up and they went to the task of preparing statements which would tell the story but hide the new prophecy of the Child of Dark.

Draco got near Blaise and commented, "I'm worried, Blaise, you look wistful."

Blaise answered, "I do not feel sad, my Liege, everything's as it should be."

Draco said, "Advice me, Blaise, I feel there's something obvious that is glaringly wrong."

Blaise commented, "The loophole in the laws may cause a new warrant for execution to be issued."

Draco replied, "By Merlin, right as always, Blaise, what would I do without you?"

Draco left, and didn't hear Blaise's soft spoken reply, "No Draco, what would _I_ do without you?

After they distributed the statements to be signed, Draco steeled himself for this latest battle. He knew his godfather's life was on the line, spying for the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord could find out who was feeding info to the enemy, and Snape would be tortured.

But what if Snape was killed in some futile, internecine Gryffindor vendetta of any government? The thought galled Draco, such a thing he could not stand. He also knew that these people had detested the name of Malfoy, but positively hated Severus Snape. This was going to be a true test of his ability to sway people.

First, about Potter… no, he tried to avoid thinking about him, and he let the mental wind take him where it may.

Draco said, "Now that the Malfoy Estate has been returned to its rightful owner, there is one more matter to deal with and we can close this Lord Appellant's trial."

He looked at Harry and Hermione and said, "Remember the politeness spell? There's also a truth spell that makes everything uttered here in these proceedings the virtual truth. The former Minister could not speak because his words were lies. Remember this in the next minutes!"

Draco said, "The warrant for my death was too easy to make, too easy to sign, easy to believe in. If the laws remain as they are, we are leaving a loaded weapon with which the Ministers of the future will settle political disputes. I propose to change a single law: SD124, so that a death warrant has to be signed by a majority of the Wizengamot for it to be valid."

Arthur Weasley's voice rose, "I object, we need to study how such a change would impact the other laws, we need to have a Committee, maybe a Subcommittee, issue subpoenas and study the whole."

Draco sighed, so much for the easy way out. Quickly he turned to Harry and asked, "How do I look?"

Harry answered, "Stunning as usual." "….Argh"

Draco asked, "what do you think of Granger's personality?"

"She's loyal but has the temper of a shrew." "Errm….."

Draco spoke solemnly, "That was so that you know truth is spoken here. Did you know about the Lord Appellant's trial?"

"No."

Draco commented, "You didn't know that it is a custom widely studied in the Wizarding World, and at Hogwarts it used to be taught in Second Year History of Magic, until you arrived, whereupon the class was precipitously cancelled like hot potatoes?"

Harry answered with a strangled, "No!"

Draco continued relentlessly, "I bet your friends, like Granger and Weasley, know of the custom, but were told to keep quiet."

Draco went on, "Potter, if you had known about the custom, you could have asked for a Lord Appellant's trial on behalf of your godfather and my cousin, Sirius Black. Doubtless you would have had to have a strategy and research, but you would have had enough time, for there is no age limit to use the Appellant trial."

Draco proceeded, "You would have lived with your godfather, however you liked. Yet, the Wizarding World kept you from him, for whatever reasons. They have taken your godfather away from you. I won't let them take mine from me!"

Harry sobbed, "Why didn't you tell me, then?"

Draco answered hoarsely, "Because until today, I thought you knew about the custom!"

Draco could see that Harry was near the breaking point, for his purposes it was enough, and he didn't want those strangers to gawk at a crying Harry Potter, he raised his hand and the Chamber's magic, finely attuned to his own, took Harry and deposited him where he was currently residing.

The vote to amend law SD124 was about to be underway, Draco turned to the Wizengamot members, and could see that his party was in the minority. There was a smug look about the majority, as if happy that they would win one over the Malfoy boy.

He let his inner rage boil subtly to the surface.

He shouted, "You cursed me! According to that paper, which was law and which many of you want to continue to uphold, I should be dead!"

"You should have researched, you should have found out the truth, prevented this comedy of justice from being repeated, but you did not. You laze around and speak mightily of ghostly and ghastly subcommittees and subpoenas, but when it comes to the hard truth, you scamper away like you were in yonder foxes' burrows."

"I wash my hands off of you, Cursers." "Furthermore, before you I put my ultimatum. Remember that prophecy of Dumbledore about the Child of Dark holding the balance of worlds in his hands?"

"Remember and tremble, for many times today I've felt sick and tired of your petty minds, sick enough to leave this Realm and never return!" Draco contemptuously turned his back on them, as he remembered their incredible political obstinacy. The people were discouraged by this news, by their new-found liberator leaving them again, but they felt the complete truths of the statements; the Wizengamot Chamber itself, finely attuned by now to Draco's emotions, grieved the loss of what it considered its child, adding to the overwhelming feeling of malaise. Two men and one woman fainted.

"It would be easy for me to leave this Realm and take myself elsewhere, and dwell where pettiness does not reign supreme."

Several people started wailing then, and even Hermione found the atmosphere had become increasingly foreboding and cold. Malfoy leave? That'd be great except, the war would be lost; also Harry without Malfoy to distract him would become a handful.

Minister Bones also felt the foreboding chaos, and she knew that she needed to take action, fortunately she knew exactly what to do, even if she had to appear a lot submissive; but then she knew in her heart who submitted to whom.

She approached Draco, knelt and kissed his robes and said, "Sire, please do not be overly angry with us! I am sure the law will be amended accordingly. We wish to serve together with thee, Sire!"

Draco, when he turned and saw Amelia, was quite startled. He hastened to offer her his arm and guide her so she could vote. When the results came exactly as Draco wanted, she offered congratulations.

Draco told her to stop the acting, she countered smartly that as of now, the Wizengamot would not go against the known wishes of Draco Malfoy. She also said, shrewdly, "I know it might be overwhelming to be called Sire, and have the balance of the worlds in your hands, but I trust completely the young man I saw today who held the trust of his friends Blaise and Pansy, dealt harshly but fairly with his enemies; and even helped a reluctant Harry Potter, the man that cares for his godfather enough to bend rules and even break them, that man I'd follow to the end of the Earth, prophecy be damned!"

"I did not help Potter!"

Amelia countered, "You did too! You showed him that many important things are kept from him, hopefully he'll learn to be careful about his trust."

tbc


	4. It's a matter of trust

The Harry Potter world and characters belong to JK Rowling

Draco spoke to the Wizengamot, "After today, it is glaringly obvious that the Wizarding World has dealt quite unfairly with its so-called Children of Prophecy. I alone know what I suffered to arrive here today, and I can observe how carefully shielded Harry Potter has been. Important things and events, history, have been kept from him, and it has only served to weaken him, and by extension, us."

"I should hope the Wizengamot learns this valuable lesson and changes accordingly its treatment of the Children of Prophecy."

Hermione did what she did best, observe shrewdly. She came to the conclusion that Draco Malfoy made a fearsome enemy, but that was in disagreement with earlier data of their encounters, so something fundamental must have been changed.

She also saw that Draco cared about Harry, at some level. Perhaps 'care' was too strong a word.

When the session ended, she decided to confer with Harry and share with him her observations. She Apparated to Harry's department. She was able to see someone Apparating away, someone she thought she'd seen before. When she opened the door, she found Harry in good spirits, when she gave her report, Harry paid her no mind until she mentioned Malfoy, and then he was all ears, as usual. When she suggested that Draco Malfoy cared a little for him, Harry's reaction was scary, he thinned his lips, frowned and looked as malevolent as Voldemort. He just nodded and told her to go on.

To her suggestion that Malfoy's new-found prowess required careful analysis, he reacted with scorn. Apparently Malfoy was a slimy git who just got lucky and found some good lackeys, or what he thought were good lackeys, and picked their brains for inspiration, being too spoiled to think for himself.

When Hermione mentioned the Appellant's trial, Harry closed himself off. She would prefer it if he raged, vented or had a magical attack, just as long as he let it out. More and more each day, it seemed that Harry kept things bottled inside, unless it was about Malfoy, where he would react with all the subtlety of a six-year-old.

These days Harry seemed to know instinctively where Malfoy was, he didn't need to search for him, he just found him, which was quite scary, considering their history.

Then Ron came up and all the planning went all the window, as all Ron and Harry did was rant and rave about Malfoy.

Harry could hardly wait for Ron to leave. He was elated. Zabini, Malfoy's right-hand man, had told him how he could get Malfoy alone. He had given the keywords for the wards around Malfoy Manor, with this, Malfoy was lost.

Harry had been distrustful, so he administered veritaserum in Blaise's tea and he had told Harry that Draco did not know anything about this plan, didn't suspect anything and trusted Zabini completely. About Blaise's intentions in the plot, he said he just wanted the child of prophecy to get rid of his shackles, and this was the only way according to him.

Tomorrow he would check the wards around the Manor, and if he could enter, then he'd send a message to Draco Malfoy, supposed Child of Dark, for a tête-à-tête meeting where they'd be alone, and he'd be in a position to teach Malfoy an important lesson about trust.

Draco was taking breakfast in the North Wing when he felt a small twitch which might have been a person passing through the wards or a corporal movement.

He was trying to school his thoughts away from a certain person, but they would invariably return to him. He felt a restlessness which had come forth at first on his 15th Birthday, when he first became aware that he had a mate. The change was hard enough, but when he learned who his mate was, he felt like Fate was laughing at him.

In fact, a little later that year he felt the need to remove himself from this Earth, and if Pansy had not found him, he would have surely died.

It was then that he took up what he'd call 'mental sailing,' hop aboard a thought and follow it as far as you can, all the while being aware of your surroundings, because if you stay fixed, if you stay in 'mental terra firme' invariably you'll land in thoughts of him, and then you will only want to go and ravish him, which would mean expulsion and death, or you'll want his attention by being a thorn in his side, only your treacherous thoughts will have already provided a happy ending – for him.

After breakfast, Pansy walked up to him with a message. She said, "from Potter."

_Malfoy_

_Suggest a reunion to iron out our differences. A tête-à-tête at your place at six would be fine._

_Potter_

This short letter evoked so many different signs of wrongness, but what was more bewildering and worrying was the thought that he had little choice in the matter; if Potter wanted to see him, then invariably Potter should be able to see him.

Draco called Blaise, handed him the letter and told him to prepare the place. If Blaise flinched, only someone who knew him well would notice. When Blaise remained silent and even made to stand up, Draco said exasperated, "Blaise, there's only you I trust with something as delicate as this. You have to be aware of everything."

On his way out he added, "As long as I live I'll trust you, Blaise."

Blaise turned his face to the window so no one would notice the teardrop making its way down from his right eye.

A while later Draco looked out from his office and noticed many of his friends; when he inquired about Blaise, they told him he'd gone to check the wards. He invited them to the office and Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, Theo Nott and Millicent Bulstrode walked in.

He served them tea and they made small talk until he said, "I called you because something is going to happen tonight, I don't know what, I only know it will be big. You must stand tall, hold the fort, and follow instructions."

Nott said, "Your instructions?"

Draco was uncharacteristically diffident as he replied, "Errm, no, mine no. It's Blaise's instructions you have to follow."

Everyone started talking at once until Draco lost his cool and bellowed: "Shut up!"

"There is a thorny situation and only Blaise understands all the implications. Therefore, in characteristic Slytherin cunning fashion, he is the General. His word stands. If he and I give opposite orders, you must follow his, because only his will be based on the whole truth."

Nott said, "Is it like at the Department of Mysteries?"

Draco replied, "A whole magnitude different, but the principles apply." In the Mysteries debacle, only Draco perusing a document left behind by Lucius had opportunely warned the Order of the Phoenix. But this almost caused the discovery of Draco as a spy because the document was so specific only Lucius Malfoy would have it. Nott's brilliance was in the way in which he had house elves produce a similar document for his Death Eater cousin, when the Dark Lord passed, noticed it and deduced the culpability of his cousin. And so Draco was spared.

Millicent, as was her wont, was the outspoken one, "Do you trust Blaise? What if he has allied himself with Potter or someone else?"

Draco replied regally, if a little annoyed, "I trust him implicitly and explicitly, Millie. I know he will not willingly hurt me. But I cannot force you to trust him, so obey his orders, and you have the liberty of safeguarding your life if you deem it in danger."

Draco continued, "In the Wizengamot we saw the weakness of judging before all the facts are known. I must ask you to reserve judgment until all the facts surrounding the cases may be known."

Draco spoke, "And you know how angry I am when justice is miscarried, so be careful, cautious and careful."

Blaise told Draco that all the people were out of the Manor at quarter to six. Because of the way the wards worked, they had to leave in shifts. Blaise left at last, and Draco was sailing his mental sea, trying to avoid the dark-haired menace.

Draco was wearing tight jeans, with trainers and a yellow T-shirt which accented his lithe frame, he wouldn't have cared (Or part of his mind would have cared at any rate) that such an attire would be highly arousing for Harry Potter.

tbc


	5. Rape interruptus

Harry Potter, the world and characters, belong to JK Rowling.

As Harry wove through the wards, he pondered them as a work of art. There were 3 concurrent wards, for space, time and magic, and they had to let the person enter simultaneously or the results would be disastrous for the person trying the passage.

The wards mutated and changed with time. Originally there had only been 2 wards. The keys to enter were cryptographic equations with an infinite number of solutions. Mnemonics strengthened the random aspect of the venture.

Blaise had even intimated that Draco had worked on the wards, even designed them! No matter, with Blaise's betrayal Draco's house of cards would come down tonight.

It seemed like forever; even if in reality it was only since his 11th Birthday, that a blond boy had dogged his steps, finding him and challenging him anywhere; in class, in the forest, in duels. His memories of First Year and Second Year faded somewhat, but every memory containing the blond menace remained as sharp as knives.

If things were bad, they soon turned awful; for beginning with his 14 birthday he began to note the interesting females (and males) around him. Cedric Diggory was one, the blond menace Malfoy another. The blond was the one he could never have, for the others would tear him to pieces if he even tried.

So he antagonized him, baited him, hoping for a fight, for insults, for any chance to behold that fair visage with the blondest hair in England . He was always around in Harry's mind.

Last year was the worst, for he followed the blond and could not find him, while mayhem happened around them. His obsession with the blond grew to heroic proportions, and when the Death Eater attack came, he felt a covert need to kill, kill Malfoy and Snape so the obsession disappears.

He brought this killing rage with him to the Wizengamot Chamber, where he learned that his enemy was really his ally, yet he was consumed with jealousy by the way Dumbledore treated the blond. Maybe he really liked him more, but he couldn't show his appreciation in public.

When the trial ended, he had an epiphany of a sort. All his life since Hogwarts he has been competing with the blond for whatever. He was tired of the competition and meant to end it. He needed to beat Malfoy so bad that he would never rise again, make it so he emigrates out of the country and no one sees him again. Towards this end he travels and passes the inner ward.

RRRRRRRRRRRR

Harry entered the Manor reception room under his Invisibility Cloak, which really didn't seem to help, as Malfoy was tracking his every move, he must've been making a lot of noise.

The clock said 6:00, Harry was waiting for his accomplices (or partners in crime) to appear around 6:15, so he had to keep Malfoy entertained for a while, then the festivities would begin.

Harry eyed Draco's body hungrily. The blond had never looked this good, this lean, powerful, quiet, edible. It was a pity that it wouldn't last. For omelets you break eggs and all of that.

Draco said, "Are you going to show your face, Potter?"

Harry came out of the Cloak and said, "What are your starting positions?"

"We want the same that you want, Voldemort gone. We're offering the help of the Slytherin families; even the neutral ones will fight. What are your positions?"

Harry said, "Voldie gone, no pureblood hypocrisy. We want you personally in jail and your fortune used to help people."

Draco replied, "I'm willing to go into exile, and use a part of the Malfoy fortune to use those less fortunate. That is all I'm prepared to concede. How do you think you can get me to do what the Wizengamot couldn't?"

Harry had been eagerly watching his clock, it said 6:17 now and as he felt the pops of some apparitions, he shouted as he sent an _Immobulus_ to Draco, "Because you're fucked, you're finally fucked, Malfoy!"

Four cloaked figures appeared. Harry gloated, he sneered and said, "Zabini gave us the key to the wards, and we have closed them, no way in. With no one else here, we can do what we want. What I want is to have that ass you've been parading around. My friends who include the Weasley Twins, Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas will also get to ride you."

"Of course we will take videos of the memorable events, so those not present can rejoice, till every wizard knows what happened." What was uncanny for Harry was that while he was uttering these words, he felt increasingly weak, like a part of him was leaving him, like a part of him was dying.

If Harry's friends seemed less talkative than usual or moved considerably less, he was too excited to care. Soon he'd have that pale body writhing on his cock. What upset him, though, was that when he was delineating his master plan, the blond menace hardly paid him any attention, like he was listening to a song in his head or something.

That wouldn't do at all. So he backhanded the blond, took out his wand and cut Draco's pants and underwear. He pulled it down. He said, "I'm sure you are too loose, for you're a born slut, like your mother. Don't worry; I'll stick a finger or two." Again it felt like a part of him rebelled and died. If Harry had been slightly more imaginative, he would have stopped his actions and considered. As it was, he did what comes naturally. Go into action.

He stuck a finger in Draco's ass. Immediately he felt short of breath, wheezing and trembling, a green light abandoned his body and apparently sought out Draco's, who suddenly disappeared for 5 seconds.

Then there were multiple shouts of _Stupefy_ and the 4 assailants and Harry were downed.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Blaise swept into the room, fixed Draco up and took him to a couch, ready to find out if he was all right, if things had worked out. If not, he was ready to face the consequences, up to and including death.

When Draco woke up and he saw Blaise, he smiled slyly and said, "Based on what I hear, someone's done me a big favor, Blaise. Would this have something to do with the curse they know as a Veela Bond?"

Blaise nodded.

Draco continued, "Based on what transpired, Potter and company had it too easy to get here. You must have nearly planned everything. Potter with his buddies to give him courage to do, what?"

Draco stared into the distance and frowned, then he said, "Of course, Potter being in control meant he would try to do what he's been wanting for years. He'd rape me and humiliate me as he gloated." "And rape or attempted rape must be the only reason that a Veela Bond is broken!"

Draco commented, drawling lazily, "And it worked too. Ever since I woke up, I haven't thought of Potter profoundly at all. Yes, mentioned him and all, but there is no intensity like before!"

Draco asked, "What would you have done if it had gone wrong, Blaise?"

Blaise responded, "Try to help you any way I could. Understand me, liege, Potter's sexual desire had to be completely natural, it could not be caused by magic at all. Given Potter's makeup, that meant that several of his followers had to stay near. Given how he looked at your body, I knew he might try something like this if he thought he could get away with it."

Blaise continued, "And if the worst came to pass and we lost you, I was ready to follow you." He took a green vial out of his pocket. Draco looked angrily at him for the first time that evening, quickly grabbed the vial and opened it, sniffing.

He grimaced, "Draught of Eternal Sleep, Blaise?" He quickly banished the contents, before Blaise could do anything, and continued in feigned nonchalance, "I forbid you to drink it, Blaise!" Then he sighed and went on, wearily, "No, I can't forbid it. I can only ask that you go on."

"Blaise, when Potter was spouting his sadistic fantasies I was actually glad for one thing: that you weren't there. Whatever happened to me, I rejoiced in the thought that at least one of us would go on. This gave me strength to face whatever happened."

"Potter tried to play mind games with me, when all the while the most horrifying thing has been the all-knowing Veela Bond itself, deeply controlling me. How I curse my ancestor who mated with such a sad creature!"

Draco continued, "So Blaise, don't make me sad. I want you to go on living, even without me. But I will understand if you cannot withstand the pain and choose to end it. Whatever happens, Blaise, you have my support, as you've always had."

This time it was Blaise who sat down and hugged Draco ferociously, muttering, "My Liege, my Liege, Draco, you wanker, don't scare me again like this!"

Draco answered, "I don't intend to Blaise, unless bad things happen, which tends to occur a lot around me." Draco smiled tenderly at Blaise and said, "So how did you find about this cure, and am I really rid of the Bond? Will I remain Veela?"

Blaise looked at Draco and had to quickly turn away. Draco looked like a vision in dark and white. His hair glowed with internal beauty, his features more relaxed than usual, yet commanding. He looked like a young Zeus venturing into the mortal realm. Blaise schooled his features and strove to answer Draco.

"Yes, you will remain Veela, Draco. More so than before because most of your powers were bound until the Bond was completed. In fact, the increase in the power of the Bond is the proximate cause why I thought up this plan. Yesterday, 50 of your power, your mind, had to be on defensive against the Bond. It constantly sought to confront you with Potter and subjugate you. As we know, it is the reason all your 'interactions' with Potter ended up with victory for him. This siphoning off of powers put you at considerable risk, especially knowing what Potter would inevitably do with you if he realized he was your mate and had your life in his hands."

"My projections indicate that in 20 weeks, you'd had to use 89 of your powers to defend against the Bond. That would have rendered you useless for any side in the current war and made your death or capture inevitable."

"We also had the immense danger of you discovering our plans to end the Bond. If you had realized the truth, the Bond would have made sure I failed, either by sabotaging us or going to Potter and confessing everything to him."

Draco didn't answer. He knew Blaise was right, when the Bond was active his thoughts lead inexorably to Potter, unless he took another train of thought. The Bond would make him seek Potter, and if he knew the Bond was in danger, it would assume Potter was in danger too, and make him act like a good little mate; like it was his sworn duty to prevent that, even if he had to sabotage his friend's plan to do it. Blaise's way had been the only feasible one, and he was lucky he had such an intelligent friend.

Blaise continued, drawling, "There were some books in my ancestral Manor in Milan. Some dealt with features of magical beings, and one casually mentions that the only way a Veela can escape the Bond is if his or her mate rapes them."

"I sought confirmation and found it in the unlikeliest place, the Internet, Draco!" "There I found a support group for Veelas who confirmed the information after checking my bona fides!"

Draco stood up, "Before I deal with the miscreants, Blaise, I will tell you this: Everything I am is yours to command, by magic and trust are we joined. It's nothing more than what you deserve, and it's nothing more than what you've always had from me."

Draco observed Blaise's face and how he was trying to collect himself. He turned to stare out the windows and give Blaise some space. To enlighten the atmosphere, he started commenting on the wards, "By now Potter's sidekicks must be feeling really awful. You see Blaise; there is a fourth ward that operates if someone undependable enters the house. The ward will not act at once and instead it will seem as if people are just lazy and dumb. However if nothing is done, the person will be reduced to a husk in an hour." "So for the sake of preserving worthless Gryffindor's hearts, have them send the miscreants to the Audience Room."

tbc


	6. A painless lesson?

Harry Potter, the world and characters, belong to JK Rowling.

When they arrived to the richly furnished room, the sconces were lit; there was warmth and joy on the Slytherin side while the Gryffindors looked morosely on. Harry was sitting on one side, sulking and looking murderous.

Draco entered first, and Blaise was next. Collectively, there was indrawn breath. Draco, still wearing his jeans and T-shirt from before, looked fetching one moment and heart-clenchingly angry the next. The Slytherins knew that when Draco let his temper fly, they had to pick up the pieces afterwards. Yet there was an added sense of majesty, of determination, to the boy they knew and respected, and some loved. When they looked at him, they saw more than a person, more than a title; they intuited brutal purpose fighting with fairness, compassion losing to survival.

Draco barked, "You four! You will take the four minions far away from here. If they remain they will become as permanently stupid as they are right now, although there is not much noticeable difference."

Crabbe asked, "Can we rough them up?"

Everyone looked interested in the answer. What Crabbe had asked for was if the prisoners were to be raped. Even Harry pricked up his ears, waiting expectantly for the answer. Blaise looked anxiously at Draco and hoped for a right answer, any answer that wasn't the most likely one.

Savoring the expectation, Draco drawled icily, "You most certainly can. However, if you do, I expect you to tape it. I will abide by whatever action you take, but not death or obliviate."

"I know they planned vile acts against me, but due to the Godspeed of my friends, of you, they failed: should we not let them see Slytherin's mercy?"

"Whatever you plan on doing to them, remember they have kin and friends who will find out, and maybe come after you. A good deed could stand us in good stead someday. And of course, you'll have to be the ones doing the deeds, because we all know how devilish Slytherin I am!"

With this Draco finished, pouting theatrically. Nearly everyone laughed, including Harry's dumb-as-nails sidekicks. Blaise sighed and smirked a little, thinking about Draco's typical Slytherin ways to insure that his friends behave, offering a putative advantage in the future to influence the present.

Would his friends follow? Blaise knew this particular group of Slytherins and knew them to be brutal about survival, they would not gladly help others, unless another survival plan dictated they did; not really girl scout material.

But he also knew that this group had been to hell and back, and that was due to the strength and weakness of one Draco Malfoy. He had led the Slytherins since he arrived at Hogwarts, and they'd managed to survive the Chamber of Secrets being reopened, the return of Voldemort, the operation at the Department of Mysteries, and the assassination of Dumbledore.

He had failed in some of his schemes, time and again; what held the Slytherins' attention and respect is that he rose, and went back to work, and swore he'd do it better.

And all this time, he had been trapped by the Bond. What could such a man do without the yoke of the Bond?

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

When the others had gone, there was a marked change of mood in the room. Everyone looked worriedly at Draco, there were some who knew he was a Veela and were worried about his reactions to his nominal mate. Blaise prepared to enjoy the fireworks, offering a prayer to his gods.

Harry started to say something, when Draco held up his hands and shut him up, saying "Do not speak yet Potter! What you have done is odious! As a result of your actions the balance of power in our relationship has shifted, and it is not in your favor! So tread very carefully here."

Harry answered haughtily, "I see no need to speak so carefully, here, in the presence of a man who treats treason so carelessly as to be surrounded by traitors. What does it feel to know that Blaise betrayed you and gave me the wards?"

The Slytherins were thinking that this was becoming another Potter-Malfoy screaming match, where they'd start hurling insults, and then throw hexes and punches, and Draco would invariably lose. They were dead wrong.

Draco was pissed off, he was royally pissed off. There was a dark aura about him. Anyone who saw him like this would never doubt the existence of the Child of Dark.

His grey eyes glowed like finest silver.

He said, "What do you know about treason and trust? You whose great true friend is Ron Weasley, who resents you so much for your wealth and fame it sickens me! Your other close friends are from among the Weasel's family. Though they mean well, you cannot have with them the deeper relationship you have with Weasel, who is jealous of your adventures. With Granger you have a good working relationship, so long as it doesn't go against her principles. She will have your skin when she knows how you messed up big time here. The Weaselette was only with you because she wanted to fall for the hero. If she knew the real politics, she'd probably be after me."

"So don't talk to me of trust, stupid half-blood!"

Draco took out his wand and pointed it at Harry, and did what he'd dreamt of doing for so long, he roared, "_Crucio!"_

Harry was completely surprised. He actually never expected to be hit by a _Crucio_ from Malfoy. The pain was overwhelming, much more than everything the Dark Lord ever did. There was a deep accompanying emotional pain, too, for he recognized that Draco was telling him the truth. His best friend was considerably resentful of him. His other friend would help him, as long as it didn't go against her rules, which were obstinate at best; and his on and off girlfriend wanted to be with him for the fame. It was horrifying, coupled with the physical pain, it was devastating.

The _Crucio_ lasted two minutes, two minutes in hell for Harry. Draco walked near to Harry and, directing his wand towards him, said, _Ennervate!_

Harry looked warily around and kept quiet. Draco seemed pleased. He directed his eyes to look for Harry's eyes, and then uttered the spell, "_Legilimens!"_

After three minutes, Draco broke the spell saying, "What inane and useless thoughts, Potter!" "If I were you I would take an immense _obliviate_ and begin again, hoping for better luck this time."

Harry was crying, his hair and clothes were in complete disarray and there was snot on his face. He was sitting on the floor with his arms wrapped around his sides, moving from side to side. He had expected to fight with Malfoy, but never had he expected to be treated so harshly, so impersonally.

Draco continued, "Stand up, half-blood!"

Harry thought about refusing just for the sake of it, but he remembered the _Crucio_ and the immense pain, and also the _Legilimens_. He stood up.

For the next spell, Draco did not need his wand, he could cast it both wandlessly and voicelessly, which could prove crucial in the future. He thought: _Imperio!_, and then "_Lick my boots, Potter, then you can go_."

Harry tried to fight the curse like he'd done with Voldemort, but this one was like the blond caster himself: relentless, cold and demanding to be obeyed. His mind folded in the path of such an explosive force, and he did as he was told.

Everyone was surprised when Potter kneeled and licked Draco's boots. They made derogatory comments and took snapshots.

Blaise was really worried. If there was one person who could unhinge Draco Malfoy, it was Harry Potter. He wondered what more Draco had planned. So he heard with relief the news that they were finished with Potter.

Draco said, "Blaise, take him home. He is to leave exactly as he is, the Cloak is mine now, or we can explain to the authorities how he came to be here."

As Potter was leaving the room, Draco made a sign for them to stop and then said, addressing Potter, "Dumb ass, I was going to let you go, after a good tongue-lashing, but you insulted Blaise. No one insults him in my presence. You had to be taught a lesson. You can thank your role in the war that the lesson was so painless."

Draco went to his room and laid down. As he was falling asleep, he heard someone enter and saw Blaise, who confirmed that Potter was back in his department.

Draco said wistfully, "I know you want me to be wise, Blaise, and I tried, I tried really hard, but Potter is so self-righteous and stubborn, he won't change by himself."

"I also know that if I keep it all bottled up inside me, it will grow and I'll become very dark. I just have to let go once in a while."

"There is a part inside me that rebels against wisdom, it wants action, and blood. I wonder if it is because of the Bond or how my brain is constructed, but it is there."

"I'm counting on you Blaise, to realize if I'm turning too dark. I don't want to become like my father or Voldemort. If that should happen, just dispose of me promptly and go on."

Blaise muttered good night and made to open the door, but he lingered a while and was able to hear Draco's whisper: "Because if I am too dark then I wouldn't love you, and that thought does not bear thinking of."

tbc


	7. Absolu foi

The Harry Potter world and characters belong to JK Rowling

Blaise went back to his room, which was next to Draco's, and prepared to go to sleep. As he laid down, he thought: "_Draco worries about becoming like his father, but I know he will never be like him. What tells me so aren't silly prophecies but the way he treats his friends."_

"_Outwardly, he handles Crabbe and Goyle like stalwart minions, while inwardly he succors them every way he can. I remember near the end of Fifth Year, they got caught smuggling cartons of cigarettes into Hogwarts, and McGonagall threatened detention with a letter sent to their parents. Crabbe asked for his help, and Draco hurried to McGonagall's office and tried to get them off the hook using Slytherin sagaciousness, all to no avail. He knew their fathers would react quite badly to this incident, and so he did what McGonagall never expected from him, he went Gryffindor-as-can-be: he offered her his word as a Malfoy that they would not engage in smuggling anymore."_

"_If they were caught doing the same thing, McGonagall would write a letter to Lucius Malfoy, informing him that his son was engaging in smuggling. At this juncture everyone present shuddered, for we all realized how much Lucius cared for regulations and the dire trouble Draco'd be in if such a thing happened. But he got what he wanted, and Crabbe and Goyle were left off the hook. Judging from McGonagall's reaction at the Appellant's trial, this incident may have changed somewhat her perceptions of him."_

"_What he doesn't know is that afterwards I cornered Dumb and Dumber and got them to agree to no more shenanigans. Actually, at first they were quite angry with me until I pointed out how their carelessness impacted him and his precarious relationship with Lucius. They are quite protective of Draco, we all are."_

"_When people think of Draco Malfoy they think: cruel, vindictive, cunning, ruthless, smart. He has been all of those things, because he wanted to endure, to continue living, and that entailed certain responses. But to those of us who know him, two words are outstanding: faith and trust."_

"_He has so much faith in his friends that he makes Potter look like an uncouth moron."_

"_And that must remain our most precious secret. That's why I convinced him to treat Crabbe and Goyle just like minions. If the enemy knew about his boundless faith, it would only be a matter of time before they captured us and used us against him, or kidnapped us and forced him to go to a trap. And make no mistake; he _would _go to a trap, knowing it was one, if it could help one of us."_

"_I know this, just as I know that everything he is is mine, because of the events of our ninth year."_

"_We'd met so many years before, and quickly became good friends. He had a quick grasp of problems, and could see a way out before I did. He never scorned me because of my mother, and instead cajoled me to go out to the country and indulge in wild flights of fancy, talking about the Fairy, the Siddhe, the Veela and Hogwarts."_

"_We did not have real wands yet, just training ones designed to be used with the simplest spells. Of course they didn't take into account the acumen of one Draco Malfoy. He fixed the wands so we could do real spells. Trouble was, we knew only Dark spells from our fathers' libraries."_

"_I felt restless that day and insisted that we go to Diagon Alley. At first he demurred but then decided to humor me and we went by Floo. Little did I know what was in store for us. Walking near that dark alley, I heard someone call my name and like a fool I went to investigate."_

"_A man held me, and said 'I wonder if this lad is as sprightly as his mother! I would like to find out'"_

"_I couldn't move, and I felt so powerless, so angry and incapable. Suddenly, an infantile voice sounded yelling 'Crucio!"_

"_Draco had attacked from behind the man. The assailant fell and I was free. I was so angry that he had made me so helpless I took out my wand and shouted the first Dark spell I remembered, and so it went for awhile. The man's shouts were satisfying, and Draco just stood aside and watched. He didn't cast anything, aside from that first spell. He studiously avoided looking at my tear-streaked face._

"_However, suddenly Draco moved aside and peered. He pointed his wand at the man and said 'Obliviate octum!' Then he took out a ring out of his middle finger and approached me and gave me the ring. He told me, 'Blaise, do not go to the Manor now! I will visit you when it is safe to do so!"_

"_Draco yelled' Terminus!' and the ring, which was a Portkey, activated and took me to my room at my new father's house. This man, with his thinning red hair and beady eyes, greatly disturbed me, and for once I hoped my mother hurried and finished her grisly task before the man murdered me."_

"_It wasn't until three months later that Draco sent word that it was safe to visit. I could not find out from him what had happened, but with patience I was able to glean the story from the Malfoy house elves. The house elves adore faithfulness. They consider it the highest virtue. It is unfortunate that Fate has deemed it fit that they serve under such a constricting thing as a Bond."_

"_The house elves respected the little Master. However, when they beheld what happened and how Draco stood by me, they loved him fully, especially his own house elf, the one who later got away."_

"_Draco had obliviated the man, but the Auror saw two boys. They had been attracted by the Dark spells being cast. The Aurors wanted to know how Draco enabled the wand. He told them. They wanted to know who else was with him, he did not tell them."_

"_A particularly malevolent Auror accompanied Draco to Malfoy Manor to lodge an official complaint against Draco and his refusal to name his accomplice. One can only imagine how angry Lucius was."_

"_The house elves were witness to the extent of the torture Lucius put Draco under. But Draco never budged."_

"_What is interesting about this is that Draco never talks about it. To him, he did what was needed, nothing more, nothing to talk about."_

"_That's why I'm completely sure Draco tells the truth when he says that everything he is belongs to me. Because my head knows it, because my body knows it."_

"_That was the last time I used Dark spells. It was also the last time I did something so unthoughtful. I have to be very careful, because I don't want something bad to happen to Draco if I'm being a Gryffindorish unthinking hero."_

"_I know Draco won't turn into another Voldemort. The boy who at 9 had the patience to only use the necessary force against the attacker, who then suffered torture and never gave up his friend, that person can't be subverted."_

"_However, what has been known to happen is that Potter makes Draco loose his cool, with stray hexes flying every which way, after which said Draco suffers from guilt, maybe even depression."_

"_That I want to avoid at all costs. Actually I believe that what happened to Potter may have sanitary effects. He faced Draco and lost. He found out Draco casts a mean 'Crucio' and 'Legilimens.' Having been bested he can learn to coexist with Draco."_

"_And before anyone gushes over poor Harry's broken pride, just remember all the fights that Draco 'conveniently' lost."_

_tbc_


	8. Harry's Side

The HP world and characters belong to JK Rowling

Harry slept late and didn't wake up until late the next morning. First he felt the residual pain of the _Cruciatus_ curse and then remembered the whole misbegotten affair. He felt awful, crushed.

Strangely enough, he remembered distinctly the words he'd exchanged with Zabini. Zabini had seriously said as he walked with him to his department, "He's right, Potter. This was a relatively painless lesson for you."

Harry snorted and replied contemptuously, "What can he know about pain, Zabini? He didn't have Voldemort after him."

Blaise countered with, "Have you forgotten whose son he is? The life of Slytherin children is often harsh, but no one cares because, what the heck! we're only Slytherins. I can personally vouchsafe that long before he entered Hogwarts, he had endured excruciating pain."

Seeing Harry pale, Blaise continued relentlessly, "Let's suppose your sidekicks and you had been captured in a raid and were taken to Voldemort. Let me outline for you a very probable scenario: Thinking you're being brave, you mouth off to Voldemort, the Dark Lord is enraged and decides to take it out on your friends. He tortures one, has his men rape the others."

"When you're on your knees begging for their lives, the Dark Lords looks triumphant as he uses the _Kedavra_ and kills them all. Next he is ready to start on you but he is interrupted by the arrival of the Order of the Phoenix and the Loyal Slytherins, come to rescue you, which we do."

"What would you feel if this were to happen? Knowing that, because you are so important to the war effort, an attempt would have been mounted at any cost to save you, and all you had to do was conciliate, nay, humor the Dark Twit for a bit. Nothing treacherous, just being polite, just buying time for your friends, for us to arrive."

"You have insurmountable bravery and courage, Potter. No one can take that away from you. But you have to learn to control your impetuosity, if only for the sake of your dear ones."

"I bet that tomorrow, when the shock wears off, you'll feel all kinds of awful. Let me offer a viewpoint: you went _mano-a-mano_ with Draco, and lost to his ingenuity and trust. You provoked him and in his rightful and wrathful retaliation, you learned that he packs a mean _Crucio_ and _Legilimens_."

"So you lost: big deal! Draco has learned losing to you since First Year, and it didn't kill him, though to hear him moan and rant about it it must have felt something real bad."

"It means that Draco excels in some points, just as I am sure you excel in different subjects. Hopefully this defeat will have taught you to speak to Draco with the respect accorded an ally, because you know in your bones that if you really enrage Draco, he will retaliate."

Then Blaise looked somberly at Harry, "Do not judge yourself too harshly, Harry. It's obvious that you've been under immense strain during your Hogwarts years, tasks have been set before you, nigh but impossible, and you passed them the only possible way: you endured."

"It is our belief that many things have been kept from you. We do not know why, maybe to make you more pliable, easier to control. I think this only made you hoard your emotions and leave them unexamined. I think this is one cause of what happened earlier."

"I urge you to share your feelings, as it were, with your friends, Granger's cool analysis comes to mind, or Weasley, or any other Weasley."

"You are a Gryffindor through and through, Harry. Generous to a fault, courteous to your friends, brave. Use these characteristics in a constructive way. It's funny, how Draco keeps harping on and on about how bad and foolish the Gryffindor tendencies are; then he turns around and goes Gryffindor on us."

Blaise then fondly proceeded to tell Harry about the incident with Crabbe and Goyle in Fifth Year. At the end, Harry was laughing very hard, with no malice.

Blaise continued, "So you see Harry, maybe there is not an unbridgeable difference between the two houses. As a matter of fact, you and Draco are very similar: strong, opinionated, loyal. If circumstances had been different you could have been friends."

"However, the world is a cold, bitter place, and the pureblood divide, politics, friends, all strove to keep you apart, hating each other; but we are not done yet, and Draco has to do some things that will surely enrage you again."

"Let go of the hate, Harry, and live your own life!"

Harry looked at Blaise, seeing him as if for the first time, and understood why Draco placed so much trust upon him, why he would get so enraged when aspersions were cast on Blaise's character.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

So as Harry prepared for the activities of the day, he pondered Blaise's words. They were like a balm for his roiling psyche, for they spoke sooth.

It was a harsh opinion, unsympathetic but not unkind. It pointed out his weaknesses and strengths, and it had an uncompromising belief in its own right. How Slytherin!

Still, it was the truth. It neither fawned over Harry nor hid something from him under security pretenses. That it came from his former enemy's right-hand man was mesmerizing.

It spoke volumes for Draco that he was able to hold the allegiance of a man such as Blaise. It made him sad that he would never be Draco's friend.

Therein was the rub. After all was said and done, the fact remained that he tried to gang-rape Draco. His guilt was growing. Maybe he should take Blaise's advice and talk to Hermione about it.

Harry called Hermione on the Floo to the Burrow, where she was staying, doing research about the Horcruxes. One look at Harry and Hermione agreed to go immediately to his department.

After she arrived and had banished the ashes away, Harry bade her to sit at the table and offered her tea. They made small talk for a few minutes until Hermione asked, "Why did you call me, Harry? You look awful!"

Harry replied flippantly, "You would look awful too if you had been under _Crucio_ for two minutes and then had _Legilimens_ cast against you for more minutes!"

Hermione asked, "Who? Where?"

Harry replied, "Who? Draco Malfoy, where? In Malfoy Manor."

Hermione made to stand up and yelled, "The slimy ferret! I will kill him for this, I'm gonna kick his butt so hard it falls off!"

Harry intervened, "You don't have all the facts, Hermione. Kindly hear them out, but first I ask you forbearance and tranquility."

Hermione replied, "Mighty strange for someone so foully treated! Unless… What did you do, Harry?"

Harry launched into his tale of (unrequited) lust, that he wanted to destroy Malfoy once and for all. His reception of Blaise's message, his calling old friends in on the heist. Entering the Manor, immobilizing Malfoy; then being stupefied in turn.

Then Malfoy entering looking more radiant than ever, Crabbe's question and Malfoy's answer. The confrontation with him and being subjected to a worse _Crucio_ than Voldemort's, and later his _Legilimens_. Harry kept mum about the _Imperio_, it was a point of pride for him not to let his friend know how he had been bested even in that.

When he finished, he didn't look up in time as Hermione approached him and hit his face so hard, it broke his nose. She was crying hysterically and sobbing, "How could you, Harry? How could you do something so stupid? Don't you know Zabini and Malfoy are as thick as thieves? And leading your friends to the wolf's cave!"

"Harry, imagine that Malfoy caused your buddies to die, or tortured or raped them. How could you ever face their mothers?"

Harry paled.

Hermione continued, "What are you going to say to Mrs. Weasley? Sorry, Mrs. Weasley, but Fred and George are dead, they were killed while I was trying to rape Malfoy!"

Hermione added, "And I'm also very disappointed that you kept all your feelings for yourself. If you'd come to me we could have maybe found a way to channel them more positively."

Hermione got near Harry and laughed as he winced. She told Harry to keep quiet and don't move and used the _Episkey_ spell to heal Harry.

Harry laughed and told Hermione that now she shared a unique feat with Malfoy. They had both broken Harry's nose. The two laughed with mirth, and Harry realized that Zabini had been right; it was useful to talk with his friends openly. It had enlightened his heart noticeably to be able to share the bad news, and maybe someday hope for better ones. Although Hermione had raged and ranted, she still remained by his side. He also had faithful friends, like Draco did with Blaise.

Now Hermione sat down and started to analyze, "Well, that should lay to rest the concerns about Draco becoming the next Dark Lord!"

Harry asked, "How do you figure?"

She replied, "Harry, you were about to gang-rape him. The tables were turned and he had all of you under his power. There are some pureblood customs he could have employed, from seizing all your assets to you all becoming his slaves, but he didn't."

"When Crabbe asked about the roughing up, he replied masterfully. He said he'd back his associates to the hilt, respecting their wishes, while congratulating them about their astuteness. Then he suggested performing acts of kindness as a kind of insurance for the future."

"His associates must have felt empowered and respected, and I'm sure they'll treat their prisoners well. In effect, Draco had obtained obedience that not even a continuous _Crucio_ could provide, just by being agreeable."

"Concerning you, he asked you to be careful but you went off and shouted, insulting his friend. He must have felt that only force could convince you to back off."

"So he releases frustrations of years in 5 minutes. Reads your thoughts, so I'm sure he knows about the Horcruxes."

Harry replied, "Why aren't you more concerned about his knowing about the Horcruxes?"

She answered, "Because Albus himself probably told him. At any rate, his knowing can only help. God knows we need ideas about how to find them, and you know that Ron hardly provides any new insight."

Later they ordered Chinese take-out and called the Burrow to let them know Hermione was staying at Harry's. They talked about everything, their Hogwarts years, the war, their friends. Harry told Hermione at length about his obsession with Draco, and Hermione listened and offered sympathetic advice.

Harry asked Hermione if she had known about the Lord Appellant's trial. Hermione said, "Yes, I read about it in Second Year, but Dumbledore told me never to mention it to you. He said it would only cause you pain. I'm sorry Harry, I wish I could go back in time, then I would tell you."

Hermione asked Harry, "Have you read the news?"

"No"

"Well, it seems that Malfoy is a hero. He is portrayed as following another's order, with the effect of foiling the attempt on Dumbledore's life. He is seen as a figure slightly larger than life, who had to fight for his very existence against a bloody revengeful Minister of Magic. Fortunately the Wizengamot recognized his plea and leant its assistance and the dastardly plot against the maligned blond was rendered useless."

"Along the way, Malfoy made it impossible to issue a death warrant as easily as having takeout dinner. Now the majority of the Wizengamot has to agree. Again, masterful politics. The death threat remains, with the advantage that it must be used judiciously."

"Harry, the news didn't mention the Child of Dark prophecy, but everyone present there realizes that it means that the main person who will decide the war will be Malfoy. Don't look so downcast. This also means you are free from the yoke of bearing the whole weight of the war alone. Now you can share the responsibilities with Malfoy, who is your ally and has behaved like one."

tbc


	9. Dobby's true calling

The HP world and characters belong to JK Rowling

Harry said, "When he came back with Zabini, he looked so good, Hermione! He looked like a god, all passion and force. And I will never be his friend. It just drives me crazy sometimes, that the only person that always treated me the same way, told me the truth in his own snobbish way, cannot and should not be my friend."

"This condition has nearly torn me in two. I hope I find a way to master it."

Harry brooded silently. Hermione observed him; she had an inkling of what he was going through, and what he needed. She spoke, "I think you're feeling guilty. It's occurred to you the danger you put your friends in, yet I am afraid that you don't realize the danger if your plan had succeeded. If you'd manage to gang-rape Draco, taped that, and bragged about it, he would probably have killed himself. The war would be lost, but more than that, a young man would have been driven to his death."

"Until you become aware of the mortal danger you placed Draco in, you cannot ask for forgiveness. Once you do, you should go to him and speak frankly about this subject."

"Malfoy coming from the family he does, he is well acquainted with the concept of Redemption, and I'm sure he'll be quite forthcoming."

At last they got tired and Harry laid down in the couch, drowsily he thought about Draco entering the room, his clothes and all, he murmured sleepily, "The boy with the blondest hair in England ." Hermione listened affectionately, and she couldn't help but feel that there was more to the sentence than it seemed. In fact, her formidable intellect seized on the phrase and started to analyze it in endless varieties.

At length, she retired to her room and prepared to sleep. She fondly recalled Harry and his conversation. She felt so much anguish for the troubled young man, and she sensed that he was less overwrought than the last time she'd seen him. Maybe this confrontation had left off some steam and would allow Harry time to open himself up to her or whomever he wanted.

The next morning, when she awoke, the first thought was about that damned sentence, "the blondest hair in England ," What does he mean, in England ? She herself knew some blonds, like the Delacours, of course they were so blond because they were Veelas… Here she felt her pulse quickening, and correlations started forming in her mental space: If Malfoy is a Veela, he has a mate, but he's always been obsessed by Harry. Harry reported losing parts of himself when he was attempting to rape Draco, so this would mean that Harry was Malfoy's mate and the Bond was broken.

She needed to speak with Malfoy and get to the bottom of this. He wrote a note to Draco telling him to please come to Harry's with whomever he pleased to discuss important matters at 12:00. Then she went and found Hedwig and told her to deliver her note to Malfoy Manor.

When Harry woke up, Hermione had already fixed a quick breakfast of eggs and ham, after Harry practically inhaled them, Hermione wryly offered him tea.

While they were drinking it, Hermione told Harry her reasoning. Harry was extremely surprised but seemed to take it in stride. He just asked, "If Malfoy knew I was his mate, why didn't he approach me?"

Hermione soberly answered, "Think, Harry, if two years ago, one year ago, or two days ago you had learned that Draco was at your beck and call, what would you have done? What is it you tried to do to him, you and your 4 friends?"

Harry blushed deeply, "I would have tried to humble him, to break him, in the end I would have killed him, and that's the optimistic scenario."

Hermione continued, "I asked him to come here at 12:00 with whomever he wanted to discuss this matter."

Harry spluttered, "Are you sure this is safe, Hermione?"

She replied, "As safe as houses. You don't appreciate that you were completely in his power, and he let you go unscathed."

Harry added indignantly, "He _crucio'd_ me!"

She countered, "Only because you were being an ass, like you sometimes are!"

At that moment they heard the entrance bell, they opened the door and in walked Malfoy, Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle and Nott.

Draco said, "Potter and Granger," and nodded respectfully toward each other. Hermione took the role of hostess and bade all to sit down which they did, Draco at the head, Zabini to his right, Harry to his left, then Crabbe next to Zabini and Goyle next to Harry. Nott sat at the foot of the table, there was a space for Hermione.

Hermione started to pace and told them about her reasoning of the "blondest hair in England ," and how Draco was a Veela, which meant he had a mate. Recent events indicated that Harry had been affected during his attempted rape and had caused the Bond to break. At the end he turned to face them, arms akimbo, and said, "Well, am I right?"

Draco replied admiringly, "Granger, as always your reasoning is superb. Your insight is always keen." "You are one of our secret weapons." "Yes, I am a Veela. My mate was Potter. Because we hated each other I could not risk going to him, and the Bond forced me into confrontations with him, wanting us to be together in _its_ terms. You have no idea of the hell such a bond entails, when it tries to control your innermost thoughts. I would find myself thinking subconscious plots to get Potter out of trouble, yet he couldn't bear to see me."

"Because of what happened the Bond is broken. No damaging effect is felt by the mates." Here Draco turned to look at Blaise and saw him nod slightly.

Draco continued, "I think it is high time that someone comes home." He yelled gleefully, "_Dobby!_"

Dobby appeared and launched himself at Draco. Only the fact that Blaise was holding on to that chair prevented it from toppling. Draco laughed and appeared to enjoy himself in the chaos created by Dobby. Making a major effort, he visibly reigned in the laughter and acted serious. In a stentorian voice he said, "Dobby, you have performed services above and beyond your duty, your Bond. Like Job, you have spent years full of trials, but now it is over. It is time to come home, old friend. You are now in charge of all the Malfoy House Elves." "Dobby, could you please tell Harry Potter what your duties were"

Dobby turned to Harry and bowing low, said, "Master Draco said to protects you by all means, to keeps you from Hogwarts at first, to serves you and to act against anyone who might do you harm, especially my Master Draco or his father Master Lucius."

Harry was virtually reeling from the information. He hoped there were no more shocks like this. So Dobby had been helping him as a favor from Malfoy! No wonder Dobby and Kreacher hadn't been able to determine where Draco went to in Sixth Year, if Draco was the real master. But did that mean that Dobby didn't love him?

Harry voiced his thoughts, "Does that mean you don't love me, Dobby?"

Dobby turned soft, kind eyes to Harry and said, "Of course I loves you, Master Harry, it's just there's some ones I love more!" And he turned to look at Draco with utter devotion.

Strangely enough, Harry did not feel jealous, he felt that it was enough that Dobby loved him. Besides, life was tough enough without getting jealous.

In the general brouhaha, Dobby approached Draco and started fidgeting. He kept shuffling his socks and looking bashful. Draco looked at him and with a smile in his eyes, said, "What's the matter, Dobbs?"

Dobby answered, "I is afraid master will be angry, so I has not said anything but Is want to say that…" and kept shuffling the socks.

Draco answered slyly, with a noticeable smug expression, "Come on, you can tell me anything, Dobby! Does it have to do with a certain house elf that works with you in Hogwarts and who you have become very close to?"

Dobby nodded eagerly.

Draco continued, "Don't worry Dobby, I'll talk to the Headmistress so that Winky can join us at Malfoy Manor."

Hermione observed that a money bag changed hands, it went from Crabbe to Goyle, surely they made a bet about Draco being wrapped up around Dobby's fingers.

Meanwhile Dobby hadn't answered, his lips started trembling, and his eyes slowly filled with water and it was obvious that he was going to cry.

Draco panicked and hastened to correct the damage, "Don't cry, Dobby! Of course I already spoke with McGonagall and Winky waits for us at the Manor. So please don't cry, Dobbsy!"

Hermione observed that a larger money bag changed hands, from Nott to Blaise.

This settled in her mind her destiny. She would try to work wholeheartedly with Draco Malfoy towards the future of the Wizarding World. What insured this was not his fortune or political power, nor his magical prowess or prophecies.

It was in the way he treated the least among them, the house elves. Despite his bigoted pronouncements, some of which he held, some of which he didn't; he cared about the house elves a lot, he loved them, and they loved him.

In her mind, that love meant that he would work for the commonweal. Heck, even his companions were placing bets on his love for Dobby.

tbc


	10. Ron's true colors

_The HP world and characters belong to JK Rowling_

While this was going on, the most cunning member of the Golden Trio was researching about the Horcruxes; and it wasn't Hermione, it was Ron.

Where Harry relied on his bravery to get him out of trouble, and Hermione relied on her intelligence, Ron counted on his cunning, playing on Harry's nerves till he solved the problem for him, playing on Hermione's vanity and/or compassion to help a friend in need.

If there was one person who could be considered the creator of the Harry/Draco enmity, it would be Ron. Already in their first meeting he'd snickered at Draco's name with good effect, ruffling his feathers and making him forget his manners, and causing Harry to defend him. His father often told at home about his feud with Lucius Malfoy, and the elder Malfoy's character quirks, among which was a strong sense of family honor which was easy to awaken. And anger at being ridiculed.

Ron had put this knowledge to good use, covertly, of course. It wouldn't do for Harry to realize that the boy he was defending was quite capable of holding his own.

When it came to his Sorting, the Hat tried to put him in Slytherin House. This would not do, for he had already seen that his enemy Malfoy had been sent there and his ticket to fame Potter was in Gryffindor. The Hat futilely argued that with his cunning and desire to prove himself, he was Slytherin material. Ron fought back cunningly, pointing out that all his family was in Gryffindor, if he followed the Hat's wishes, he'd be an outcast.

Finally the Hat relented and sent him to Gryffindor.

So that cinched his friendship with the Boy Who Lived. When it came to shrewdness, Ron could run rings around Harry, and also around Malfoy. Ron had 6 siblings and was quite used to the give and take of close relationships, whereas Harry only had his wretched relatives who despised him, he was closed off emotionally and easy prey; and Draco was an only child to the madman Lucius Malfoy, hardly a very nurturing environment.

And yet those two were very much alike. They exuded a raw kind of power. Whenever Malfoy entered a room, heads turned to follow him. Whenever Harry came in, people just automatically noticed him. No such attention for Ron. It made him jealous of them.

Actually, there were a few moments during those first years when Harry considered offering Draco a truce, some kind of understanding. Fortunately Harry was naïve enough to trust Ron with this, and Ron nipped these proposals in the bud.

Also there were three times when Draco came up to Ron, gave him a message and told him to give it to Potter. The letter had instructions for a meeting. Of course Ron delighted in burning it before Harry could read it.

Ron could be quite the underhanded sneak. Skulking around Malfoy, mumbling "Your mother is a whore!" loud enough for Malfoy to hear but taking care that Harry didn't listen. This was always good for a fight, with Malfoy trying to curse Ron and Harry magnificently stepping in to help the red-headed boy.

Those first years were good. It felt fine to be Harry Potter's best friend and share in the spotlight.

But later, he started feeling left out. People celebrated Harry's bravery, Hermione's intelligence and his brawn. Yet Ron wanted to be acknowledged for more. If he had been more introspective or more truthful, he'd recognize the problem was of his own devising.

He started to resent Harry, his fame, his wealth, his looks, his magical prowess, his fights with Voldemort and the miraculous escapes.

For the sake of that resentment he'd done things he couldn't, wouldn't think about. Things he'd take to the grave with him.

Still, Ron being Ron, cunning self-preservation won. He continued being friends with the four-eyed freak. It was so easy to read him! He nudged him towards Ginny, intimating the family wished it so. As if that set of loonies were concerned about the future!

All that the Weasleys cared about, it seems, was courage and playing hero. He could see that plainly in Bill and Charlie, Fred and George were Harry's men, and would do what Harry wanted done; Ginny also liked playing the heroine from time to time. Completely impractical siblings who didn't care about the family's fortunes at this time of need!

Percy was the only one who showed a modicum of ambition! Though it was completely tragic that he had joined his destiny to that of Scrimgeour.

So it came to pass that after a Quidditch game, Harry _looked up to Ron_, silently asking for permission so that he could kiss Ginny.

And Ron graciously consented, of course. What can one expect from Potter's best friend?

That day it seemed that all of Ron's schemes came true, he was at the top of the world; which only made his downfall the more jarring.

He hadn't counted with Harry stopping seeing Ginny under the pretext of preserving her security. At any rate, the Dark Lord probably knew right now about their cute affair, and if he wanted to kidnap Ginny, he would, irrespective of whether she was his girlfriend or not. Harry apparently had not thought in depth about this, maybe he could just remind him of it, and then he'd see the right way.

The tumultuous end of Sixth Year seemed to ensure one of Ron's dreams: the destruction of Draco Malfoy. The blond would be stripped of his fortune and thrown into Azkaban, killed by the Dark Lord, or even killed by the Ministry. At any rate, no more Malfoy parading around his wealth and his breeding.

Then they were all invited to the Wizengamot to discuss an important matter, and who should turn up but that bastard Malfoy! He managed to reverse the death sentence, recover his estate and kill Scrimgeour. He's also apparently the Child of Dark of prophecy, "_his will commands battlefields, even though he does not fight!"_

What's the meaning of this dribble? You either fight and command, or do not fight and do not command. There's not one without the other. This whole prophecy is crap!

Harry was more taut than ever. Ron had made a living out of reading Harry's moods, and he could tell the whole situation was heading for a showdown; which was why he made himself scarce later on, he didn't want to be dragged on to another ill-timed Harry adventure.

And this morning the twins had shown up, quite disheveled and contemplative, even moody. When his mother asked them how they were, they answered succinctly and asked about Harry's whereabouts. They were told that Harry was apparently at the department with Hermione, and they calmed down considerably and started on their breakfasts.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

After the Slytherins had gone, Harry pondered for a while. He'd followed Zabini's advice and talked with Hermione, and it had been truly exhilarating. He would keep following his advice and talk to Ron about all this stuff.

He scribbled a message in a parchment and gave it to Hermione, saying, "When you go back to the Burrow, could you give that message to Ron? I'd like to speak to him."

Hermione took the parchment and said, "I'm going now, I'll give him the message."

She left for the Burrow and Harry sat down in the couch, reflecting about the day.

Presently he heard footsteps and saw Ron arriving. They smiled at each other, and with the ease of old friends, got down to business. Harry was relieved to hear that the twins had made it unscathed to the Burrow, and proceeded to bare his soul to Ron.

He told him all, about his obsession with Draco, with hurting him, with his body; about his plans and securing the help of the Twins, Seamus and Dean to rape Draco. He told about the attempted rape and how it ended. How Draco issued his orders to protect his friends, and later how he used _Crucio_ and _Legilimens_ on him. He kept silent and didn't tell Ron about the _Imperio_, like he had kept silent from Hermione. Later he would think that silence was providential.

He waited trepidantly for Ron's reactions. Ron said, "You should have succeeded, Harry. Your plan was good, and it's nothing less than the deserving spineless Death Eater bastard deserves. He deserves to suffer pain like that inflicted on Dumbledore, on Katie, on me! What about Bill and his scars? He's really earned hell, and he's going to get it sometime."

He continued, "Scrimgeour had the right idea, but he was too snotty and let himself be hoodwinked. Hell, he should have prevented Bones and Diggory from taking his side and we would have won!"

Harry answered, "How could he do that?"

Ron replied, "Just say that they're under some kind of surveillance or whatever and can't participate. That would have nipped this affair in the bud!"

Harry said indignantly, "That would have been downright tyrannical, and we're a democracy!"

Ron commented smugly, "Yes, tyrannical but efficient. If Malfoy couldn't find 2 others to replace them, he deserved to lose."

Harry pondered; this was a side of Ron, a very cynical side, that he hadn't ever seen. And if he hadn't seen that, then what else had he missed?

He focused on Draco and what he seemed to be trying to say by acts and words: "_They have lied to you concerning your godfather and the Lord Appellant's trial. Your friend Weasley is very resentful of you_." Now he remembered the _Imperio_ and one key factor, Draco could have cast the curse so it acted for a number of years. In fact he could have made him his puppet, but he didn't. Draco wanted him to be aware that he has the power, but he won't use it.

He also remembered that Draco had started talking about how they kept the Lord Appellant's trial secret when Ron had already left the chamber, and found thus a way to find out if Ron was lying to him.

He asked, "Did you know about the Lord Appellant's trial when we were at school, like in Second Year?"

Ron answered, "No, Harry. It seems to be very specialized knowledge."

Harry fought to control his temper as he said, "Yeah, you're right. You've given me a lot to think about Ron. I think I'm going to lay down."

As Harry laid down and listened very carefully for Ron's footsteps leading him to the Floo and then to the Burrow, he reflected on his relationship with the redhead. He realized that in the last two years, whenever he had calmed down from attacking Draco, Ron had been right there, offering support and snide commentary about the Ferret, repeating things Draco had purportedly said, pointing out ways in which Malfoy slighted them. In a few words, he kept the fire of hate burning in his heart. So long as Ron was there, there had been no opportunity for any kind of truce. The pitiful thing now was that, even if Ron's interference was recognized and neutralized, he himself had permanently burned any possible bridges of friendship between them.

Harry sighed and then thought about calling one of the only two persons he trusted right now. Having made up his mind, he stood up and whistled to get Hedwig. When the magnificent snowy owl approached, hooting her pleasure, he gave her a small piece of parchment, telling her it was for Blaise Zabini.

She swept out of the window, as he went to the kitchen to prepare dinner. While he was an accomplished cook, he usually didn't like to cook, except when there were special circumstances. He prepared roast beef, bread and salad. He set the plates for two and waited for Zabini to appear. He made a mental note to himself to watch what he said around Ron, and to acquaint Hermione of this fact. He congratulated himself that he kept the fact of Draco being a Veela secret.

The bell rang, and he went to the door and opened it to admit Zabini. Harry said, "I'm a little conflicted right now, and could do with a little bit of advice. In fact, I'm following your advice to talk about my feelings. I've also made a nice dinner. Interested?"

Blaise said, "Of course, I'll be glad to help. When we were here earlier you seemed OK. I gathered that you talked to Granger about what happened, and I'm glad that it apparently went OK. So what happened later?"

Harry made another mental note to himself to tread carefully around Slytherins, it seems they were pretty good sleuths. He said, "I called Ron and he came. I told him pretty much the same things I told Hermione, but he reacted completely different. He was gleeful about the whole thing, was sad only because it failed. It scares me that he wants to hurt Draco so much. He also has very cynical and tyrannical views about Wizengamot procedure." "What cinched it for me was when I asked him if he knew about the Appellant's trials in Second Year and he said he didn't, that it was very hush-hush, when I asked Hermione she said she knew about it, but had been told not to tell me."

"I realized that Ron may not be looking out for me." "I also remembered what Draco told me, that Ron was very resentful of me. Do you think he was telling the truth?"

Zabini replied, "Draco has always told you the truth, although I must admit in a rather standoffish, snobbish way, even designed to hurt, it has been the truth. I can count with the fingers of my hands the number of times he's lied to you."

"I can tell you that Draco loathes Weasley. In his mind he was a giant stepping stone on the road to becoming your mate. One he never mastered. To an outside observer, this is true. Weasley used Draco faultlessly to curry favor with you, presenting himself as the weaker wizard who needed the protection of his best friend. Weasley is not weak, he is as proficient as you, but he was shrewd enough to see your need to provide shelter. You two bonded over your shared hatred of Draco."

"You acted very naively. With your home in Gryffindor secure, you should have ventured to make alliances with other houses. Slytherin was ideal for this. An alliance with Draco would have been beneficial to both sides. But you were too busy hating him to care."

Harry asked, "So what do I do with him now?"

Blaise answered, "Whatever you do, don't make the mistake of doing it the Gryffindor way of confronting him with the truth and wanting him to apologize! That's the worst you could do."

"There's a saying: keep your friends close, but your enemies closer. You need to keep a tight reign on yonder Weasel. Don't feed him any more sensitive information, but listen to what he says like you've always had, like it was manna from heaven itself." At this Harry blushed profusely, thinking about his innocent younger self.

"We'll make a Slytherin out of you yet, my lad. Yeah, sharpen your cunning skills!"

tbc


	11. The first Kiss

_The HP world and characters belong to JK Rowling_

Blaise continued on a more somber note, "And I know what you'll be thinking, that all friends are faithless and it is not worth it to have any. You're wrong if you think that! You only had bad luck in meeting such a lout. But there still are plenty of people that will fight with you, and not because you're the Boy Who Lived, but Harry." "Off the top of my head, the Twins come to mind. Oh, I'm sure they're very bashful with the whole incident, nothing happened to them but a good scare. Perhaps you can talk to them and clear the air, and really deepen your friendship. They seem like capital blokes, if a little too pranksterish for my tastes."

"You also have Bill and Charlie Weasley. I'm sure you can find many areas in common for long talks and eventually adventures."

Blaise stood up, and said "Now my good deed for the year is done, I'll return to the Manor." "Thanks for the roast beef."

Harry gathered all his vaunted Gryffindor courage and prepared to do for Blaise what Blaise had done for him, namely comfort him. He said, "Why don't you tell him?"

Blaise turned and stuttered, "W-what?"

Harry plodded on, "Why don't you tell Draco what you feel for him?"

Blaise answered stonily, "What do you think I feel for him?"

Harry replied, "You love him. It can be seen. Why don't you tell him?"

Blaise bit back, "Because how can he love me back, the heir of the traitorous Zabinis and that worthless woman?"

Harry stood up and faced Zabini and formally asked, "Permission to speak frankly and candidly?"

Blaise nodded.

Harry continued, "For a good portion of my life, Malfoy and I have been mortal enemies. We've faced each other in classrooms, the air, dueling, Potions. A wealth of opportunities to observe your enemy. This allowed me to get to know him at a deeper level than others. I have faced him at wandpoint several times." "Zabini, when I held Malfoy at wandpoint and told him I was going to gang-rape him, do you know what struck my mind?"

"He never showed fear. He never showed nothing except complete confidence that it would all turn out right in the end." "I know that if it had been me depending on, say, Ron, before today, I would have been beset by uncertainty. Not him."

"My point is that I've never seen this absolute faith in anyone. He does love you. We live in a war, in danger, and we should use the opportunities presented to spend time with our loved ones."

"Another thing: when I insulted you, he went completely berserk. Can you honestly tell me he would have gotten the same reaction if I had insulted, say, Greg Goyle in the same way?"

Harry ended with, "That's all, Zabini. Grab your dream while you can!"

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Blaise returned to the Manor to find the occupants indulging in Internet activity. Crabbe and Goyle were playing some ferocious-looking game, Pansy was immersed in a health-club chat, Millie was chatting with her bird-watching friends. The others had returned to their own estates, and Draco was nowhere to be seen.

Blaise was annoyed, and even briefly contemplated using his weapon of doom: sending a crying Dobby to fetch Draco back. Fortunately common sense prevailed and he realized that Draco would be _very pissed off_ if he made his favorite elf cry.

He went to his office and browsed his own computer. He checked for any mails from the Veela support group, and found none. There was a knock on the door, it opened and Theo Nott walked in. Nott usually looked smug; in fact, he sometimes looked as arrogant as Draco, which was a feat in itself. Just at that moment, however, Nott looked completely unsure. He looked like a Hufflepuff.

Blaise said, "What's up, Theo? You look like something the Kneazle dragged in."

Nott answered, "Do you remember when the Gryffindors attacked Draco, Blaise? You wanted me to examine the behavior of the wards and the people in the Manor."

Blaise, "Yes, I remember. I take it there's bad news."

Nott replied, "Not necessarily bad but definitely baffling. You see, after Potter….err….."

Blaise inwardly rolled his eyes and completed the sentence of his prudish associate, "Sexually molested Draco."

Nott continued eagerly, "Yeah, after he sexually molested him, the monitoring spells indicate that Potter emitted magic, which apparently tried to fuse with Draco's, tried being the operative word, because it couldn't. Draco disappeared for five seconds."

"What is interesting is that he did not control the wards. They were still managed by Potter, who had set them to effectively interdict the transport of persons inside or outside the wards. It wasn't until you reset them that we controlled them again."

Blaise clarified, "So for five seconds Draco was not here. Did he go somewhere in the house?"

Nott said, "We have monitoring spells on him. Perusing the records we find that he wasn't in this plane of existence, this Realm, for the whole five seconds."

Blaise sat down before his legs could collapse.

Rapidly composing himself, he drawled, "Theo, this information must remain top secret. If Voldemort finds out that Draco can do this we are lost. As a matter of fact, only you and I will know it. The war may well depend on your iron will to keep the secret."

Theo nodded and said, "Sure, I'll keep the secret. Slytherin's word!"

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Two hours later Blaise finished his work and left for his room. Opening the door, he noticed that someone was sitting beside the window, and immediately knew who it was. The blond hair, the smug expression, Draco must've been hiding here.

He spoke, "Don't be annoyed, Blaise! They needed some time off from all the serious stuff. Besides, playing with the Muggle inventions makes them realize their usefulness and ingenuity. I'd rather have stout and hearty Slytherins than sullen ones!"

Blaise's visage remained foreboding. Draco frowned and mumbled to himself, saying out loud, "That damned Nott! I told him not to tell you!" "I was not aware during those five seconds."

He sat next to Blaise and continued, "I know you're probably worrying about this newfound ability of mine to change Realms, rest assured, I would not leave you behind. You know I wouldn't!"

And then Blaise, perhaps borrowing Harry's courage, perhaps remembering his conversation with Harry, asked, "Do you love me?"

Draco answered instantly, "Of course I love you. I love you so much it sometimes hurts me. I've loved you for years, fighting against that damned Bond, that would not allow me to say 'I love you' instead I had to find other terms of endearment."

Blaise remembered a rainy afternoon in Sixth Year and Draco saying "_As long as I live, I will trust you, Blaise,_" he also remembered two days ago, Draco expressing the same sentiment, and realized Draco was telling him he loved him, the only way he could, despite the overpowering Bond. He felt so raw, so full of emotions that he cried.

Draco hugged him tightly and warmly, and Blaise felt he'd died and gone to Heaven. Because this was surely heavenly bliss, to be in the arms of your love as they profess their love to you. The blond continued, "Your love was the only thing sustaining me in my struggle against the Bond, because it was natural and not something imposed from above. It's the only thing that's been truly mine, truly pure. Had it not been for your love, I would have given up, gone to Potter and let him do what he would. Or I would have taken my own life."

Blaise yearned to take Draco's mind off such sad thoughts, and he now had the perfect way, he said, "Can I kiss you, Draco?"

Draco replied briskly, "Only if you hurry up!"

Their kiss was breathtaking. Blaise tasted of night and spices, leather and rosemary; Draco tasted of morning dew, coffee and sandalwood. Since they knew each other so well, they were able to inject the kiss with heat and passion, they ended up in Blaise's bed, with Draco on top, sucking on Blaise's neck with the energy of a tornado. Blaise was panting, but Draco's trained eye could see that Blaise was a tad uncomfortable. Perhaps much had happened in such a short time and he needed to digest it.

Draco sat up and drawled lazily, "Well, much has happened today and I'm knackered. I think we need to discuss strategy tomorrow. So I'll see you tomorrow."

Then he growled and tenderly kissed Blaise's forehead, saying, "I can't wait till you're writhing under me! But it's your call, Blaise. You'll tell me when you're ready."

When he was closing the door, Draco turned and said, "I love you, my Blaise."

Blaise whispered, "And I love you, Draco."

tbc


	12. The wrath of Pansy

_The world and characters of HP belong to JK Rowling_

The following morning, the household was reunited for breakfast. They were sharing stories about their days at Hogwarts, and Blaise and Draco were holding hands, when the door was opened with a loud thump and a voice screeched, "Out, Morons, get out!"

Standing at the door was a petite, svelte pug-nosed witch, who apparently was about to throw a major hissy fit. Everybody who knew Pansy knew not to oppose her when she was in that mood. Goyle had tried once and ended up injured for months.

But why would Pansy get so upset about? Perhaps the gossip queen had not heard something, or rather, she was not told something exciting? Draco looked at Blaise and sighed, knowing they were to get an earful; if they were lucky, that is.

At the moment they decided to follow Pansy's orders and unobtrusively made for the doors, ready to bolt out the moment Pansy's Herculean attention was directed away from them.

Alas! This didn't work when Pansy yelled, "Not you, major morons, you get in!"

Draco glimpsed Dobby and formulated plans to get the house elf to transport him (and Blaise) away from Pansy's righteous wrath, but then he saw Dobby execute a perfect about face and glide away smoothly, leaving his master to his fate and incidentally saving his hide.

Draco was of two minds about this: on the one hand he felt betrayed by Dobby's doubtful desertion, and on the other hand he felt inordinately proud of his elf's Slytherin tendencies. He'd been trying for years to get Dobby to pay attention to his own survival. It was nice to see those lessons coming to fruition, if slightly bitter that it was in a moment when he could have used a more Gryffindorish Dobby.

He listened to Pansy as she expounded the sad, nay dismaying facts about her two worthless best friends who kept such a development from her!

Pansy continued, "And Nott told Goyle who told Millie who told me that you two kissed! Your first kiss! And I wasn't there to see it! Do you know how long I have waited for this? I was of a mind to just lock you two and don't let you out until you kissed. But I wanted it to be natural so I controlled my wants…..er impulses. And then you're together now. But neither of you had the decency to tell me, so I had to find through other people."

Pansy sounded really distressed, which made Draco also distressed. It was all the fault of his impeccable fashion sense, if he did say so himself! Today was Friday, and it called for a robe which was _sportif_, which meant that he couldn't use the robe with the big inner pockets. If he'd used that robe he would have taken some Portkeys, so when a shrieking Pansy appeared on the scene, he and Blaise could have made a quick getaway to a safe haven.

A nice place like Bora Bora or Acapulco. Picturing him and Blaise in the tropical beaches, with a bright sun, and Blaise wearing a tight white swimsuit, showing his strong thighs, his six pack, his broad shoulders, his nipples, oh Merlin!

Draco started to pant, his eyes glazed over and turned bright silver, his dark aura started to manifest itself.

In the thought Universe, Draco tried to calm himself: "Must not think of Blaise in a swimsuit, I'll think of him in something else, like a thong, oh sweet Merlin and Morgana!" His blood rushed to points south and he groaned.

Blaise immediately looked him over and saw that the dark aura was active. He was worried. When Draco had appeared like this, he proceeded to lay waste to whatever caused the outburst.

His Slytherin instincts kicked over and he shouted. "Stop, Pansy! We're sorry we didn't tell you but can't you see how overwrought Draco is right now? He was attacked three days ago as you well know. Please stop nagging him!

From that moment on, Pansy was the picture of contriteness and helped Blaise to sit Draco again. Draco was glad he had chosen the _sportif_ robe, so it would disguise his arousal.

In a surprising move, Dobby came over and presented Draco with a box of vintage _Chocolate Frogs_, which effectively took his mind completely off from his predicament. It seemed the wily house elf had a good knowledge of what teenager angsting wizards like, having served Harry Potter.

And talking of the devil, Harry's voice was heard, saying, "My God, I didn't know that Slytherins could be so entertaining, I haven't had this fun in ages!"

Harry continued, "Actually I came to speak with Zabini, I was waiting at the gates when I decided to enter and the wards admitted me; then I saw Pansy going into the house. It seemed like she was peeved. I followed her and almost bolted out the door when she commanded it. She would make a mean Dark Lady! Anyway I saw her chastising you two and it was so funny: there you were, Zabini and Malfoy, looming over the tiny Pansy, and looking thoroughly cowed! I can only say I'm truly glad I haven't met her sharp tongue!"

"Anyways I can see you are all busy so I'll come down other time."

Draco replied haughtily, "Nonsense! You'll stay, Potter. We have much strategy to discuss and we desperately need your input. Afterward you can talk with Blaise at leisure."

"I've modified the wards so they will admit you and Granger. You can come by at any time."

Harry was shocked. He asked, "Why?"

Draco replied, "Why? Why do I admit you freely, even though you tried to rape me a few days ago? Maybe it's because I'm no stranger to doomed, harsh plans. Because I am who I am, I've had to deal all my life with the darkness, even the darkness in me, and I know its scent, I can determine its path. I don't see your life consumed with darkness. I see you under a lot of pressure, choosing a misguided path, I also see you coming to a crossroads and making the right decision for you again."

Draco continued, "I do not fear you, Harry Potter, but that does not mean that I do not respect you." "Perhaps some day you'll realize that no one can determine who is worthy of Redemption, except the Redeemed."

"But enough of this talk. Come sit here and let's finish our repast and take tea."

During tea, Draco asked them if they knew how to play chess, and how a humble pawn can become a strong queen, if it endures the fight. He also asked them to consider the Dark Lord's strengths, and ways to subtly undermine him.

After they finished their tea, Draco intoned seriously, "I submit to you that the Dark Lord's greatest strength is the Order of the Phoenix."

Everyone gasped, and Harry was about to start arguing against it when he decided to wait and hear what Draco had to say. Draco continued, "As things stand now in Wizarding Britain , if you are against Voldemort, then your only hope of succor is the Order of the Phoenix. Please understand me, I have nothing against the Order, but to most of the purebloods, the Order does not represent their values at all."

"Most of the personnel of the Order is either Muggleborn or Half-blood, or has Muggle sympathies. The purebloods' ingrained pride is keeping them from seeking help from the Order. I wonder how Dumbledore missed this?"

"As long as things remain as they are, Voldemort will get more new followers. If anti-pureblood policies are adopted, he'll be sure to get a whopping amount of new Death Eaters. If I had been killed, the purebloods would most likely have joined Voldemort in droves."

"We are getting to the crux of the matter." As he said this Draco turned to Harry and winked; and Harry was sure that Draco knew about the horcruxes. Well, maybe he'd help then!

Draco went on, "What we need is a middle ground, a viable option to offer to the pureblood community, that will protect their interests without them having to sell their souls to Voldemort."

"I've registered a political association, a party called 'Loyal Slytherins.' Unfortunately there are many such parties. What we need is a means to make it widely known and popular among the purebloods. What we desperately need is a _cause celebre_. This is where you come in, Potter."

tbc


	13. Twin embrace

_The world and character of HP belong to JK Rowling_

Harry looked up, startled, and the look on his face indicated confusion. Nott said, "I believe I know where this is all going to. Potter, there was one instance when flagrant injustice was done to help you, because they wanted to fawn over the Boy Who Lived." Think back on your Sixth Year, notice anything special?"

Harry shook his head.

Millie added, "Potter, that was when the will of your godfather was read, and they gave you the Black Estate. What they didn't tell you is that the rules of inheritance applied, and blood took precedence over the will. As long as there was a person next in blood, the Estate went to him or her. Only if the blood was extinct could a will become valid designating the Heir from outside the family."

"It was blatant injustice they did. They took the Estate from the rightful Heir, Draco, who was cousin to Sirius, and gave it to you, who was no relation to him." "The pureblood families took careful note that their rights of inheritance were threatened and I can say they hardened their hearts to follow Voldemort."

Blaise continued, "What we would like to do is to go to the Wizengamot and ask them to annul the decision, and give the Black Estate to Draco."

Harry was about to raise hell when he happened to glance in Draco's direction and his serious manner brought to mind the last time he'd lost his cool with Draco. So he decided on silence at the moment.

Draco said with grave demeanor, "It pains me to have to do this, Potter. I've talked of pawns that become queens, and it starts with this step, right here, right now. We need to drive a wedge between Voldemort and his supporters, and this would do it. I know how much you cared for your godfather."

"I'm prepared to swap property and coin for an amount equal to the Black Estate. In effect, your wealth would remain the same, only I would retain the Estate. I know you care not for money, but this is in thanks for keeping the Estate together."

"I believe that my getting the Black Estate is vital to the prosecution of the war, in terms of the accumulated effects on the pureblood population. You also have to take into account the publicity standpoint: old pureblood family wins big time against Wizengamot corrupt politicians and their Boy Who Lived. We could become an alternative to Voldemort. Isn't that what we want, Potter? To render Voldemort obsolete?"

"I also wanted to at least give you a schematic idea of the forces involved so you don't have to take your decisions in a vacuum."

"Now I'm going to visit with Pansy and let you and Blaise go about your business."

Draco gave his arm to a subdued Pansy and they left, chatting and nodding. Nott left for his office and his secret papers. Crabbe and Goyle were left to play the wicked-looking game they seemed to be obsessed over. Millie came over and hugged Harry, and then said, "I had to do it, had to welcome the latest addition to the gang." Then she left.

When only Blaise and Harry were left, Harry asked, "What did she mean?"

He answered, "Just the truth. You and Hermione are the latest additions to the Inner Circle. Draco trusts you enough to adjust the wards for you, which I assure you is no laughing matter."

Harry grimaced and countered with, "But how can he trust me after what I did?"

Blaise rejoined, "I believe he answered that at some depth. He's no stranger to darkness, recognizes that you embraced it for a while, but now you appear to have changed your mind. That's enough for Draco, and it's enough for us. What you should know is that Draco speaks sooth to you, even when it pains him, or when it pains you."

Harry added, "What good would the Black Estate do? Would he fight me if I said no?"

Blaise answered, "The Estate will draw attention to the fact we're fighting for pureblood ideas like tradition and the rule of law, that to win, you don't necessarily have to throw _Crucios_ and _Kedavras_ around. That eventually, a rule of the majority might be something that could work for you, instead of your skulking around in the dead of night following some Dark Twit's bad moods."

"And if you said no, he'd go for it anyway. It's something he believes firmly about, and when Draco gets to that situation, there's no turning him around, not even with a herd of rampaging hippogriffs."

Harry asked, "When do I have to answer him?"

Blaise said, "In the next few days, the sooner, the better. He's got some plans to put into effect before he goes to the Wizengamot with this new charge. As a matter of fact, I think it would be highly advisable if you seemed to be set against the venture. It would make his victory the sweeter. Can you do that?"

Harry replied, "Yeah." "And you could use a Pensieve to show Pansy that first kiss she misses so much."

Blaise sat down and shuddered, "Good idea."

Harry continued needling Blaise, "Good to know you followed my advice."

Blaise replied, "It was good. I only hope circumstances allow us to enjoy ourselves." "Talking about advice, have you tried speaking to any of the Weasleys?"

Harry stated, "I'll try to get hold of the Twins."

Blaise said, "Live your life as always, just be careful what you say to the Weasel."

Harry retorted bitterly, "But how can I speak to the Twins? How can I look them in the eyes after what I almost forced them to do?"

Blaise answered briskly, "I'd advice you to assume a business-like demeanor, because this cannot be handled while in Gryffindor's flowery mode. Just tell them that you were wrong in thinking about rape as a weapon, about using them to keep on raping. They were wrong to acquiesce to your orders, but thankfully you were stopped. Fully recognizing your errors like grown-up men, you'll be able to leave that sordid affair to the past and continue working on your relationship. It's obvious that you care for them and now, in the light of the revelation of Ron's faults, you need more Gryffindor friends."

Blaise continued, "But I'd like to ask you, if the Twins were forced to choose between Ron or you, who would they choose?"

Harry replied laconically, "Me, I think."

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Next day was a Saturday, and Harry was able to wake up early and send Hedwig with a note for the Twins, telling them to come at 10:00. Harry was very nervous, more than he had been with Hermione. He walked to and fro. Finally the Twins appeared.

Harry asked, "How are you? Did they treat you well? Did they mistreat you? I'm sorry!"

Harry wailed, and Fred and George gave him a hug and hastened to reassure him that they were all right.

Fred said, "We were treated all right, Harry. Crabbe and Goyle took us to some moors and then said they were going to rape us!"

Harry gasped.

George said, "But they weren't serious, Harry. They just wanted us to understand what it felt like, to be there and be unable to defend oneself. They said that their liege trusted them, and he'd given them leave to do with us what they would. But their leader also pointed out it would be advantageous to treat us well, and they would do so. Whatever Malfoy told them, it worked because they treated us courteously. They left us in the moors, but with our wands, having cast a Warming Charm and given us food. They made sure we were all right before they left."

Harry cried as he said, "Forgive me, forgive me for leading you to do such foolish things! It was wrong of me to try to use rape as a weapon, and you as a continuation of that weapon."

Fred reassured Harry, "Of course we forgive you, Harry. We were also wrong, but we wanted to do right by you. What happened after we left?"

Harry recounted what had happened in his confrontation with Draco, and taking to heart Blaise's advice, told them all about his convoluted feelings for Draco, his seemingly state of truce and feelings of being at a crossroads.

After the lengthy exposition, he waited with bated breath to see the reactions of the Twins. Would they react like their sibling, full of malice; or like Hermione, full of understanding?

He didn't have to wait long. He was held in a double embrace from the west and from the east. George whispered, awed, "Malfoy must have changed considerably. He treated us fairly comfortably, including you, Harry."

Fred replied, "He could have killed us! Or sent the law after us and sent us to Azkaban."

George added, "Harry, I think you have to let bygones be bygones! Treat him as an ally."

Fred said, "And you said you had a working relationship with his confidante, Zabini? "And Malfoy adjusted the wards for you? It would seem that Malfoy has acquired wisdom."

George countered, "That he has, can you imagine what Ron's reactions would be if someone tried to rape him?" Everyone shuddered thinking about the hotheaded Weasley's probable course of action.

It was Fred who answered most slyly: "He'd probably send Harry and Hermione after the guilty parties, after brainwashing them that had occurred due to their lack of vigilance."

tbc


	14. The Ambush

_The HP world and characters are the property of JK Rowling_

On Sunday, Draco talked business with Blaise, of course after having snogged the living daylights out of him. At first, this did nothing to improve Blaise's keen analytical mind, but the serious subject they were discussing soon forced him to approach this like a Slytherin.

Draco asked, "How many Slytherin families are wholly behind us?"

Blaise silently counted and catalogued the different families and replied, "I'd say from 60 to 70, my Liege."

Draco asked, "Would they follow us into exile?"

Blaise answered, "They would follow _you_ into exile, my liege, and to the end of the world. They have known you your whole life."

"You are a Malfoy, the closest thing to royalty we purebloods have. You fight the pureblood's cause. You face insurmountable problems and prevail. The Slytherins have seen and shared your problems."

Draco leaned down and grabbed a parchment, and wrote a letter. Then he gave it to Blaise saying, "Could you make a copy of that letter for the 70 families and send them?" "As soon as I have the replies I'll prepare the next step."

Blaise commented after reading the letter, "You are certainly going to a lot of trouble for that Estate, and I cannot vouchsafe that the 70 families will keep their mouths shut."

Draco offered, "The Estate is my pawn. It's a stepping stone towards something else. Something you could never imagine even in your wildest dreams. And if they talk, so much the better for us. The pureblood network will find out that someone is trying to fight the Wizengamot to uphold tradition. That's an avowed pureblood purpose."

He continued, "But Blaise, I want all of us to wear a second wand. We'll have two Healers at all time at the Manor."

Draco saw that Blaise was looking pensive and asked concerned, "What's the matter, Blaise?"

Blaise replied sadly, "I was thinking that they will also follow you for another cause, you're the last Malfoy, and they will want to protect the bloodline at all costs."

He continued diffidently, "Perhaps after the war you will find a good pureblood wife, and you will have lots of heirs."

Draco sighed, he got on top of Blaise and grabbed Blaise's hands with his own, and spoke forcefully, "Listen you big oaf, I want heirs, OK! But unlike some louts I could say whose names begin with B and end with E, I researched for a way two same-sex people could have them! There is a spell whereby a human egg is implanted with the combined genetic material of two individuals, who can both be men, and the baby then grows normally in the body of a witch."

Draco then continued grumbling, "For the sake of the baby, I hope he gets my brain and my beauty. I hope he doesn't get his dim-witted father's Gryffindor tendencies!" Blaise knew these petulant words were Draco's way of saying he cared without offending Blaise's sensitivities.

Draco went on, "I guess I'll just have to show you that you deserve the best, Blaise; and it might take me some time, an awful long time." Draco smirked evilly, and suavely said, "Of course, if you go on saying what you did, I might have to do something drastic, I might have to sic Pansy on you!" Both young men shuddered thinking about Pansy being wrathful.

"I want the whole works with you Blaise. We'll get married. Thankfully we are more advanced about that than the Muggles who are stuck in their prejudices."

"And then we'll find a nice witch, perform the spell and have children. The spell is secret, but it is allowed. We'll have our sons and daughters and the world will know who their parents are, and if some gits be stupid enough to raise a ruckus about it, I'll deal with them accordingly." Blaise looked at Draco and beheld the dark aura, and he knew he'd have to be careful if and when they arrived to that particular stumbling block. If Draco on a rampage defending friends was terrifying, actually imagining him defending his sons and daughters, he'd be unstoppable and tetchy.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Harry continued having meaningful talks with Hermione and the Twins. He'd told them about the planned Black Estate fight, about keeping information from Ron. Oftentimes after these talks, he had a sense of being grounded, not in a claustrophobic or constricting way, but in the sense of being anchored to greater things, of belonging in the great scheme of things.

It was a feeling he had missed for so long, if he'd ever had it.

Things with Ron were not very good. The shrewd redhead could sense that Harry was closing himself off. At first he thought Harry was going through one of his chronic depressions, and took no further note.

But later he observed that Harry was still talking with Hermione and the Twins. That wouldn't do at all. They were not Harry's best friends. If he talked with someone, it ought to be with him.

So Ron started pushing Harry to receive him. He sent so many owl notes that Pig was out of commission for a while. Still Harry did not relent.

As a matter of fact Harry presented the matter to his new-old best friends. George was the first to comment, "So old Ronniekins thinks he is Harry's Keeper, right?"

Fred continued, "Yes, but only when it suits him. What pisses him off is that Harry won't talk to him, but will talk to us!"

Hermione commented, "Yes, you will note he waited a number of days, just until he made sure we were talking, and then he tried to grill us about you, Harry!"

Harry mused, "I wonder what would be the Slytherin thing to do?"

Fred said, "Slip him some Veritaserum, and ask him embarrassing questions!"

Harry added, "No, talk to him in a way he understands, a way that he's used to. I'll speak to him and come across as shy. When he asks why, I'll answer that I am sorry that I tried to rape Draco, that these feelings should keep me from having the purity to continue being his friend. Trust me, after I finish with him, he'll be eating out of my hands!"

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Thursday morning Harry woke up still somewhat weary of his tiring conversation with Ron. It had all gone as expected, after Harry paid homage to Ron's greatness. It made Harry hurt to realize he'd placed his trust on such a pathetic person. Harry's analytical frame of mind enabled him to realize how shrewd Ron was, how he could turn almost any situation to his advantage, if he wanted to.

Harry was eating a belated breakfast of ham and sausages when Hermione's head appeared in the Floo. She said tonelessly, "Harry, some important news has occurred. Can I come up through the Floo?"

"Please do, Hermione."

After Hermione had walked through and Harry had banished the ashes, Hermione started wringing her hands.

Visibly collecting herself, she said, "At 9:00 this morning, as Draco and some friends of his were leaving Gringotts, after reportedly talking at length with Ashpeck, the General Manager of Gringotts, they were ambushed. They defended themselves superbly but as they were greatly outnumbered, they suffered casualties."

Harry's heart was beating wildly in his chest. Casualties! Oh, please Merlin let it not be…..

Hermione continued coolly, "The Aurors, alerted by the Slytherins, managed to arrive as the attackers were gaining the upper hand. They broke the mêlée and arrested 16 people. What is noteworthy is that half the people belong to the Voldemort group, and half support the Order of the Phoenix."

"Minister Bones herself read the news. The Wizengamot is in an uproar, and so is the Wizarding community. They've moved young Malfoy's hearing to a plenary session, so the regular public, the press and diplomatic corps can attend. It was the least they could do, or the affair would have entirely escaped their hands."

"Harry, the situation is hard; there was even talk about a state of emergency."

Hermione looked pensively at Harry and said, "I'm worried, Harry. They whisper that Malfoy intends to destroy the Wizengamot, they say he wants to destroy the Wizarding world."

Harry replied forthrightly, "I've been under wand point from him more times that I can count, Hermione. I've endured his _Crucio_ and _Legilimens._ All I can tell you is, when Malfoy hates you and wants to destroy you, he does it! He would not beat around the bush. If he wanted to destroy the Wizengamot he'd do it directly and presently."

"I'm betting he's going to do something to upset the apple cart, and the wannabes powers that be do not like that and want him stopped." "Who are the casualties?"

Harry's hands were sweaty as his heart clenched painfully. He waited for the worst, expecting it.

Hermione answered sadly, "Daphne Greengrass was killed, Harry! It was she who called the Aurors and so saved them all. She was small but smart, unassuming but utterly dependable. Nott was hit with _sectumsempra_, but they expect him to recover. Blaise was hit by _Crucio_ and they were about to _AK_ him when the Aurors arrived. Crabbe and Goyle were almost hit with _Obliviate Sempra Maximus_, a curse that definitely erases your entire memory. The curse was deflected by Draco." Hermione gulped, and Harry suddenly felt completely weak in the knees, as his starkest fears were realized. "Unfortunately, in saving them, Draco fell to the curse."

Harry sobbed, "So Draco is no more!"

Hermione said, "There's still hope! Draco is an outstanding Occlumens. He also knew the curse was coming. He could have constructed some kind of shield and hid behind it."

Hermione could feel Harry's pain, and knew that he was in a very difficult spot. She resolved to help him any way she could, and for the present, that meant reminding him of his tasks. For Harry would always be a hero and would always think like one.

She doggedly went on, "Anyway, they need you, Harry."

Harry answered stupidly, "Who?"

She replied, "The Slytherins. They have accepted us in their midst. In health and in sickness, and all that. They could use us, specifically; they could use you, especially Blaise. He must be feeling awful."

Harry was reminded starkly of Blaise's cool voice, analyzing and helping and cajoling, and decided Hermione was right.

She continued, "You also need to speak at the Wizengamot tonight and prevent them from killing all the attackers, which is what the crazed members want. They remember the prophecy and think the war lost with Draco out of commission. You need to get them to adhere to protocol and try the guilty ones with the slow majesty of the law, so we can see who are the puppet masters. It's what you want; it's what Draco would have wanted."

tbc


	15. When Dobbs cry

_The HP world and characters are the property of JK Rowling_

Harry Apparated to Malfoy Manor after having reigned in all those chickens at the Wizengamot. He'd had to use his authority as Boy Who Lived and surprisingly, Malfoy's Bitterest Enemy, to convince the weak politicians to hold a trial for the attackers.

As a matter of fact, even Harry had to admit that the politicians exhibited some backbone, given that at that moment, news of the attack became public, as well as its viciousness. The people were distraught with worry over a new-found grey Malfoy and his band of apparently well-behaved Slytherins; people were also deeply sorry about young Miss Greengrass's death.

When Harry entered the foyer, he was met by Crabbe with a hearty hug, and a few seconds later, Goyle also hugged him. Goyle said that Blaise had sent them to meet him and take him to Blaise's room.

They took him to Blaise's and left at the door. Harry knocked and then entered, watching Blaise lying down, with a green vial in one hand. Harry took the vial, opened it and sniffed it. He muttered, "Draught of Eternal Sleep," and put it back in Blaise's hand.

Blaise asked, confused, "Aren't you going to take that away from me?"

Harry replied, "No. Oh, I'll argue with you against using it. I might even hit you on the head so you come to your senses, I might blackmail you into not using it, but that's all."

Blaise said, "Draco banished it when he first saw it."

Harry replied nonchalantly, "Draco's always been more imperious than me."

Blaise added, "I hate the timing of Aurors, Harry. If they'd come one minute later, I would already have been _Avada Kedavra'd_ and I would not have to see Draco's empty body."

Harry wrestled with his temper and, watching Blaise's grief-stricken face, calmed down. He carefully chose his words, "Some time ago, Blaise, you offered a what-if scenario that somehow helped me with my doubts and made things a little bit better. I'd like to offer you this train of thought in return: so Draco is under that curse, but he could come back. What would you think his reaction would be when he learned that his beloved Blaise was killed by _AK_ or chose suicide. So Blaise chose suicide because he couldn't wait for him to wake up from the curse?"

"I know that curse is awful, but I also know, as you seem to have forgotten, that Draco is an accomplished Occlumens. He also knew the curse was coming. He could've built a wall and hid behind it. This is Hermione's opinion too. Maybe right now he is behind that wall, trying to find the way back in, and cursing us for being so unhelpful."

Harry asked," Do you have someone with him?" Blaise answered dryly, "Didn't seem necessary."

Harry snorted and said, "I swear I don't understand you, Slytherins, you are so practical, it would seem cold; yet I know you are not cold. It must be the uncongenial environment." "You have to create a list so that Draco will be with trusted people, who'll talk to him and tell him stories, even if he does not seem to respond." "I want in on the list; I'll take the mornings from 9 to 11."

And it was during those few mornings, amidst grief, that Harry finally healed. He was able to bare his soul to his former enemy, the only person who could truly understand him. He told him about his doubts, his dismayed feelings at discovering being manipulated by Ron.

But all throughout Harry's exposition, Draco's face remained blank. It's as if he had no soul, as if he had been Kissed, only, he looked peaceful.

One morning after his turn, Harry went to visit Blaise. He found him depressed, muttering about empty causes, traitorous subjects and foul weather.

Harry said, "You know, he is not gone. I can still feel him."

Blaise looked at Harry with renewed hope.

Harry continued, "I think it has to do with the failed Bond, but I still feel linked to him somewhat. The feel I get for him right now is as if he were the sun, and he were hiding behind clouds. He is still present, just hidden."

Blaise asked, "Do you think you would know it if he were gone?"

Harry replied, "Yes, undoubtedly I would feel that. I'm positive."

Harry pressed on, "Also I'd like to point out something I'm sure you would've noticed, if you were functioning properly. One of Draco's purposes with the Estate was to provide the purebloods with an alternative to following Voldemort. I think it is safe to say that he has succeeded."

"The gallant stand of the Loyal Slytherins has entered the public imagination. For the first time, the purebloods can follow a person that puts the well-being of his people above his own. I am sure both Crabbe Sr. and Goyle Sr. must be considering their loyalties. People have noted the viciousness with which you were attacked, and want to know why. The purebloods do distrust Voldemort and the other assailants who supposedly come from the Light; they've been disowned by it."

"The public is in an uproar and eagerly awaits the Wizengamot session. Now if only Mr. Malfoy would wake up and start berating us!"

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Hermione Apparated to Malfoy Manor hoping Harry was still inside. She had visibly seen him grow calmer, more reconciled with his fate, albeit he also appeared sadder, more wistful. She imagined it had to do with the watch he kept over Draco.

If she knew these bumbling boys she had the displeasure of calling school-mates, they probably presented Draco with stimulus for his intellect, hoping to entice him thus from behind his wall. Fools!

What they needed is something to engage his emotions, and something powerful at that. Something to trigger his deepest hate, or deepest love. So Blaise waxing lyrical could do the trick, but for that to happen they would have to wait until they were 90 years old and Blaise got the courage. As for hate, Voldemort would rather offer a _Kedavra_ than polite discourse.

So that left it to her. It was strange, considering how much she and Malfoy had interacted, that her brightest memory was his caving in to Dobby, trying with all his might to keep the house elf from crying. There had been love and devotion in those looks, and not only from Dobby.

So Hermione made her way to Draco's, passing Goyle and Crabbe, an anxious-looking Nott, a severely-dressed Millie and Pansy. Lastly she met Blaise, who looked forlorn, gaunt and undernourished; from him she acquired the directions to Draco's bedroom and went there. Apparently Harry had gone. She could see Draco laying down, an empty canvas with no expression.

She intended to fix that as soon as possible, and Malfoy'd better appreciate it, even if she made Dobby cry!

She called "Dobby!" Immediately the house elf appeared, bowing to her. She said, "Dobby, I'm sorry to tell you this, but Draco is going to die soon. I think it would be convenient if you took your leave of him right now!"

Hermione felt bad about lying to the house elf, but she needed him to cry, right where Draco could see it.

Dobby started wringing his hands, and Hermione pushed him in the direction of Draco's bed, saying, "Talk to him! Tell him how you feel!"

Dobby jumped up and down in front of Draco's bed, wringing his hands and crying, "Dobby is bad elf" Dobby is bad elf" "Dobby saws Miss Tiny Temper and dids not helps master" "Dobby is bad and nows master is gone." Dobby kept wailing.

When Draco had stood up in front of his friends, he'd remembered that this particular Death Eater liked to use a brutal _Obliviate_ curse. Not having the remaining energy to put up a shield, he decided to use his Occlumens abilities and try to weather the storm, constructing an inner sanctum.

He succeeded brilliantly: innerly he kept a perfect copy of himself. The problem was that the outside part of him had been wiped out. To interact with the world he needed to find an entrance, a key. All those days, and his friends mumbled on. He felt angry, he wanted to shake them. That seemed to be the problem. Though ordinarily he didn't have problems creating emotional scenes, in this sanctum his emotions were much dampened. He needed to find something to use as a lever, something to connect him to the real world.

Suddenly he heard cries and sobs, of what seemed like Dobby. A little later, Dobby himself entered his field of vision, crying and wailing, "Dobby saws Miss Temper, Dobby should haves helped master! Now master is gone!" Dobby kept crying.

And Draco drew on the wealth of the emotions surrounding Dobby, the elf helping him against his father, being punished for him, Draco teaching Dobby to read, ordering him to help Potter, saying goodbye in the Manor; and those emotions were pure and powerful enough to catapult him to the real world.

Draco sat up and with a rusty voice said, "I'm OK, Dobby, please don't cry! What is Winky going to think?"

Dobby launched himself at Draco and both rolled in the bed. Dobby said, "Miss Granger says that you is going to die!" "You is not, right!"

Draco answered, "No, I'm not going to die, Dobby! And I'm sure Miss Granger had very good reasons to say what she did."

Hermione said, "Was I right in thinking you hid behind a wall you constructed through Occlumency?"

Draco replied, "No, as always you are correct, Granger – May I call you Hermione?"

Hermione replied, "Please do. I have also come to offer my services."

Draco said, "To me personally or to the cause?"

Hermione replied, "To you. I think you follow the pureblood cause faithfully, but I also think you are capable of more. I think you'll be able to construct a better future, even for people who disagree with you. It is that farseeing capability that I respect most in you."

Draco answered, "I'm glad to accept, Hermione. Your intellect and reasoning are boundless. I am also sure you'll let me know when you disagree with me, and that's as it should be."

He continued, "However, I would like to keep it secret for a few weeks, 4 at most. At that time, it will become imperative that we join forces to represent a balanced Wizarding World. You will be a cornerstone, just as I will be one, and upon us the future will be built. This I promise on my word as a Malfoy."

She nodded, agreeing to the solemn compact.

Draco added, "For now, I would like you to find out how to destroy Horcruxes."

Hermione gasped, "Harry's mind?"

Draco countered, "And Dumbledore told me. I said to him it was like looking for needles in a haystack, and he didn't listen."

Hermione reasoned, "You don't want to find out their location?"

Draco exasperatedly answered, "They'd be extremely hard to find, especially if there are 4 or 5. I will find their location by other means, believe me; but then we'll need to act quickly and destroy them promptly." "Oh, and one other thing, Weasel has become a great liability for Potter. You have to work on ways to control him."

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Blaise was skulking around his room, dejectedly looking at the watch. He both looked forward to and dreaded his turn watching Draco and talking to him. He felt so useless!

But then the door opened, and a boy with the fairest visage and the blondest hair in England walked in, and he cautiously asked, "Draco?"

Draco considered feigning having lost his memory, but he realized the torture it would cause Blaise, so he simply said, "Yes, Blaise, how are you? Though I must say, you look a little rough. Time to fatten you up, I guess."

Blaise sat down abruptly and started crying. Draco held him close and caressed his back and arms, kissed his eyes, chin and lips, and murmured sweet nothings.

Draco found out something in Blaise's robe. Taking it out, he beheld a green vial, he opened it, sniffed it and growled low in his throat, "Draught of Eternal Sleep," he hurled the vial against the wall and watched with satisfaction as it shattered. Then he magically cleaned the spill.

Blaise laughed and told him, "Don't ever change, Draco. Don't change."

tbc


	16. Wizengamot High Noon I

_The HP world and characters belong to JK Rowling _

Draco met in the afternoon with Daphne Greengrass's parents; Blaise was present for moral support. Draco was dressed in the most stringent black of mourning, with no jewelry and his hair was tied with a ponytail.

Draco started the meeting addressing Michael and Olivia Greengrass, Daphne's parents. He told them about the precautions they had taken that day, including sniffing out all routes for possible anti-portkey devices. The scans had been negative. After the meeting at Gringotts, they'd taken a random route to get home, and been ambushed. Massive anti-portkey wards were in place which had not been there before. This implied that _all the routes_ from Gringotts to the Manor had been watched; it meant intervention at the most massive scale. Voldemort himself was not capable to do that at the moment.

When Daphne said she was going to bring help, Draco thought that meant she was going to manage to disappear and then send the Aurors to them. She'd be safe with the Aurors!

What she did instead was whip out her cell phone and call an Auror she was going out with, told him of the attack and to succor them, closed her phone and continued fighting.

Unfortunately for the attackers, they had cordoned off all means of magical contact, but forgotten electromagnetic waves.

Draco offered the Greengrasses his full support. He said that things were about to heat up and they might be in some nut's crazy list. He offered them protection or to stay in the Manor. He also said he would defend to the utmost of his ability Daisy Greengrass, Daphne's little sister.

When the Greengrasses had left, promising to stay in touch, Draco was alone with Blaise.

Blaise gently reproved Draco, "You should have let them see your grief, Draco. It might have comforted them better."

Draco laughed bitterly, "Do you really think so, Blaise? If I broke down I'd cry for days. I'd wail and chastise myself. As much as that might comfort them, there would rapidly approach a point where they would be very concerned about the state of the leadership, that it is not as stable as it seemed

It was Blaise alone that saw the depth of his grief. Draco wailed, "Why did she have to die?"

Blaise answered curtly, "Because our enemies were out for blood, they weren't for taking any prisoners. I believe these enemies fight more for their purse than their conscience. As such, they are vulgar persons."

Blaise continued, "Daphne managed to save us. She took the only logical course of action, brought help to us." "It's sad that she died, but it is wonderful her outwitting our enemies. We have her life with us, her dear companionship in remembrance. Keep in mind how soothing that can be, before you despair."

Blaise went on, "Also, I believe you're right. If you'd given in to your grief, it would ultimately have dismayed Daphne's parents. You kept a balanced mix of concern and _gravitas_, as befits the leader of the pureblood cause."

"As I told you, things are at the breaking point at the Wizengamot. I've received the necessary letters and arranged for Ashpeck, the Gringotts General Manager, to function as _Amicus Curiae_ for the Wizengamot, that is, as a friend of the court."

Draco replied, "They won't see him as friend after he's spoken his piece."

Draco added, "Once more unto the saddle! Let's stir up trouble tomorrow. Invite Potter, Granger and Weasley to the spectacle."

Blaise replied, "Weasley too?"

"Yeah. He's been part of things since so long, that it is only fitting he be there at one conclusion."

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Although Harry had been to his share of Wizengamot reunions, this was special, for it was a plenary session. There was a gallery for the diplomatic and the press corps. The general public had been admitted and there were approximately 300 persons in yet another gallery.

The Wizengamot had been forced to modify an _Auditorium_, install the back benches, the main benches, and the galleries for visitors.

Security was tight, and most people had been left without their wands. Harry, having the dubious honor of being the Boy Who Lived, was left with his.

As he was approaching the benches, he saw his name in one place, near where Malfoy would sit. He sat down and read Draco's small note:

"_You will hear about things that will shake you. Remember though that unfairness creates unfairness. Think on the countless ways the Wizarding World has treated you unfairly, and how they could be fixed. But to fix them, you would have to literally threaten and disown the bullish, brutish politicians."_

A little later, Hermione and Ron came up and sat beside him. Slowly the Auditorium was filling up. Harry could sense anxiety, a deep dread of what this session could mean.

Then Draco and his friends entered, again, gasps could be heard, for the people had heard about his saving his two hulking minions, being in a catatonic state and then miraculously recovered.

Draco was dressed in the deepest black of mourning, his only jewelry was a small ring in his right hand's middle finger, and his hair was severely tied with a ponytail.

He saluted Minister Bones and sat down. Amelia said, "Would you state your grievances to a full session of the Wizengamot, Mr. Malfoy, or will you ask for a Lord Appellant's trial?"

Draco replied, "I will plead my case to the Plenum, Minister Bones; the scope of this case goes far outside the Lord Appellant's brief."

The voice of Leon Hornblower was heard, an irritating and conniving man, "How do we know you are really Malfoy? Last we'd heard, he was a vegetable after saving his bodyguards. How come he survived? How do we know you are not a fake that will disappear after this trial is over?"

Draco stood up and walked till he was in front of the man, who was visibly cowering. "The man raises some interesting questions. I can see where some doubts could arise about my identity." "Do you know what this ring is, Mister?"

Hornblower replied, "It looks like a signet ring."

Draco said, "It's the Malfoy signet ring. Since I'm the last Malfoy, it will only work for me." Draco concentrated and rubbed the ring with his fingers, and presently a three-dimensional, full color picture of little Draco, Narcissa and Lucius appeared.

Everyone looked slightly taken aback at the picture of the three blonds.

Draco continued, "As for how I survived, that is for my enemies to find out and for me to know."

Draco offered, "But I get tired of getting sidetracked. I'll be brief and blunt and tell you why I am here."

"Because no one has protected the pureblood interests!"

"You see injustice committed against a Muggleborn or Half-Blood, the blood rushes to your brain and you won't stop till the matter has been addressed and solved. But if you see feet tread on a pureblood's back, if he loses his job, his home, his money; you don't waste a moment more and promptly forget about it."

"Don't you dare tell me I'm exaggerating! I have lived what I have said. I was in mortal danger of getting the Kiss and no one lifted a finger! Had it been one of Potter's good for nothing friends, you would've been on your knees kissing his feet to do his bidding, as is your wont. All my childhood I suffered from Aurors' searches, where they would lay siege to the Malfoy Manor without a warrant because, heck, they felt like it. We knew better to protest, of course."

"That is the crux of the matter, that we know better to protest. But the insults, the injuries, they become so gross and violating that we're forced to do something."

"But the body politic chooses not to recognize us, so what we do must be outside the law. So we turn to miscreants like Voldemort, hoping they will help us, and instead they use us as amusement, as torture pets, and the situation with the craven, muggleborn-loving pseudo-politicians escalate."

"I'm here to either prove that Tradition still works, or it doesn't. If it does work, we can fashion a modus vivendi and find a common way of killing our enemies."

"If it doesn't work, we will take appropriate measures."

"Tradition dictates that the Laws of Inheritance be used to assign the succession to an Estate. Sirius Black died, leaving Harry Potter in his will the Black Estate. However, my mother is a Black and cousin to Sirius Black."

"Therefore I demand that the Black Estate be entrusted to the correct heir, approved by tradition, blood and law, that is, me."

There was a tremendous uproar, and it seemed like they were in the middle of a rambunctious Quidditch game, with people shouting for and against Draco.

Finally Minister Bones lifted her wand and murmured a speech, and all the talking heads ceased talking at once.

She turned to Harry and asked, "How say you, Harry Potter?"

Harry, who'd been coached by Blaise on this point endlessly, replied, "If my _cousin_ wishes to pursue this affair, I will not hinder him. However, I refuse to part with Sirius's last gift to me. I will abide by the decisions of this court, as always."

tbc


	17. Wizengamot HIgh Noon II

_The HP world and characters belong to JK Rowling _

Soon Draco was asking the Head of the Inheritance Department, Mr. Thaddeus Silvernails: "What is the main rule of inheritance, sir?"

Mr. Silvernails, "Blood is thicker than paper."

"Thicker than paper? I don't understand it."

"It simply means that heirs with the blood have priority over heirs created on paper, on wills."

Draco asked, "Is that valid in all cases?"

Mr. Silvernails, "Only when they're Muggleborn or Half-Blood. The policy of the Ministry regarding the purebloods since 100 years ago, is to strip them of rank and riches every way they can, as long as it's discreet."

Draco asked, "Is that still the Ministry's policy?"

Mr. Silvernails, "Yes, sir."

The Wizengamot was deeply torn. They could see that Draco was building a strong, waterproof case proving the institutional abuse of the law to the great detriment of the purebloods. But they also had the acumen to realize that if they agreed to this case, then there would be a snowball effect, and soon they'd have an avalanche of cases that would surely change the economic complexion of Wizarding Britain .

Being a plenary session, the members could confer with themselves, and three great groups had formed: one composed of approximately 100 people favoring Draco and purebloods, a small group of 10 who still remained undecided, and the great majority of 200 who deeply resented Malfoy and all he stood for.

The press had set up equipment so the meeting could be filmed, and heard by radio, and even sent to be watched in Wizarding computers across the world.

Draco approached the diplomatic corps and said in a loud voice, "_Monsieur l'Ambassadeur de France."_

The Ambassador answered, "I'm right here, Sieur. Most entertaining night so far."

Draco replied, "I just want to convey my sincerest wishes for the help the realm of France has offered my family through the last hundred years. It was only the might of France that saved my ancestors at the time of Grindelwald."

The Ambassador replied, "But we were not exactly very powerful in 1945."

Draco added, "They took you seriously enough. They also know that France is immortal, and were weary to provoke her. That was enough to save their lives."

"I have sent the Malfoy assets to France . With time, I'd like it to be the home of the Malfoys, as she was once long ago."

"Aye, Sieur. It was a dark night when your ancestors left with the Norman bastard to fund a kingdom."

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Draco was at the end of his patience with the pseudo-political thugs! He challengingly quirked an eyebrow. Blaise understood his implicit meaning and went to speak to Minister Bones.

They would get to use the doomsday weapon; anyway, this had the advantage of allowing them to dictate the surrender conditions. And surrender the hypocritical muggleborn-lovers would do, or they would be attacked where it hurts the most.

Minister Bones visibly blanched and grabbed the arms of the chair. Pulling herself together with all the tricks of her cunning brain, she said stentorian, "The Minister calls for a special friend to the court, the Minister calls for Ashpeck, General Manager of Gringotts, to act as _Amicus Curiae_ for this session."

Ashpeck entered and sat in the chair where the witnesses sat, but he was not alone: there were 6 goblins with him, carrying some sort of gruesome weapons. But they did not appear to be guarding him, but a box they placed on a chair, which when opened, yielded a black book with golden lettering.

Everyone could sense that what was in that book would prove momentous.

Before Minister Bones could say anything, Ashpeck started, "The will of the late Sirius Black, giving the entailed Black Estate to Harry Potter, should have been declared null and void, at the latest within the Department of Inheritance."

"Why it didn't, why it was allowed to proceed working against precedent, you must ask yourselves."

"But I see yonder a big group of hoodlums and hooligans, who, believing themselves the heroes of the day, would only sink this realm further into chaos." Then he pointed out to the group of 200 Draco-haters.

"I have with me something that, mayhap, may change your mind. Or at least allow you to go to your doom knowing full well what you did to deserve it."

He motioned to two of his guards, who lifted the book.

"You are watching something that is rarely seen, even by goblins. This is the Book of Transactions. It records and carries out all exchanges between the accounts of our clients."

Ashpeck pretended to be irritable, "All transactions, including the complete change of address of one of our major clients, from, let's say, England , to France ."

"Though the amount was enormous, the economy could still absorb it."

"However, I have powers of attorney from 65 pureblood families, naming me as the executor, with the power to immediately transfer their goods and estates abroad."

"Should this come to pass, after I follow the orders of my clients I will issue one myself: the closing down of Gringotts in England and Scotland ; for with 40 of our capital gone, it would not be tenable to keep open."

There was tremendous pandemonium and several fights started to break out. A slim, blond young man surreptitiously approached Draco and prepared to hit him when Draco noticed him and preemptively sucker-punched him.

Playing the precious aristocrat to perfection, and carefully noting the man's features so he could hopefully later hit him again, he sat down next to Hermione and said _sotto voce_: "Your analysis, Hermione?"

She replied, "You seem to have shaken them considerably. This will hurt their pocketbooks, which means they will invariably yield. I'm presuming you have more demands?"

"Yes, they've behaved like louts, and have to be treated as such. Now is the moment to taste sweet victory."

After Minister Bones had restored some semblance of order to the assembly, she asked Draco, "Do you want to give a final statement, Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco replied, "Yes, Madam Bones. As this hearing has shown, law and tradition stand by my side in this affair. Yet it seems that the Wizarding World cares not for law and tradition when it can cause pain to a pureblood. You've been doing it for years, and would love to continue doing it, aye, unto your grandchildren."

"Well, if you like it so much you can do it with your own money."

Suddenly a voice yelled angrily, "What about you, Malfoy? Is your estate in that goblin's list?"

Draco replied urbanely enough, "No, it is not."

Everyone looked confused.

Draco continued, "I gave peremptory orders some time ago. This chamber wanted my family's fortune. I saw no security here, and ordered that the estate be sold and new properties and goods be bought abroad. You will no longer have the Malfoy estate to whet your appetites here, lout!"

After much shouting and jostling from the aforesaid louts, Draco went on, "We also have a list of demands we wish to present to you. If any item in that list is undone, the whole deal comes unstuck and we will leave British soil, never to return!"

Blaise could see that the people opposing Draco were angry, irate even. But he also saw them sighing, visibly preparing themselves to capitulate. What the fools didn't understand was that by opposing Draco they had brought on a whole list of veritable onerous conditions they could have avoided if they had gone on with him.

Draco was a hard taskmaster because he expected perfection, but he also gave completely of himself and sometimes had the innocence of a child, if only for a few seconds.

Draco had worked hard to put the first item on that list, it stated that all decisions of the Wizengamot and the Government affecting purebloods, since his birth, were open and could be overturned.

In practical terms, this would affect much more inheritances and civil disputes, but there was an important political step taken, "decisions could be overturned." This, more than anything else, would tell the people the kind of government they had, where decisions taken years ago had to be turned back because they were so blatantly unfair.

Blaise was sure of one thing. If Draco got his way, the pureblood cause could be proud of itself for the first time today.

There was another item on the list that Blaise was not sure about. Draco listed the many shortcomings and errors of Gryffindors and asked them to "abolish and annul the House of Gryffindor from Hogwarts."

Blaise was sure they'd fight tooth and nails to keep the dratted hypocritical house. He sensed that Draco had a plan about this, like all his plans it was probably convoluted and likely to fail at any time. It would be interesting to see. He only had to be sure to be near the exit when Draco didn't get his way.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

After Amelia had sent key people to read the list and discuss it with the others, and they had returned, she went to Draco and said, "Mr. Malfoy, there's almost complete agreement with your items. Yet there appears to be a stumbling block too hard to negotiate."

Draco replied, "And that would be, Madam Minister?"

Amelia said, "Your demand that Gryffindor be abolished. We think it would set a bad precedent, given that the other three houses, including your own, are left standing as they are."

Draco pretended to contemplate the problem, when he had already devised a novel way to approach it. He said dubitatively, "I can see your viewpoint, Amelia. Gryffindor is singled out in this proposal. So what if we make it all inclusive? Abolish the four houses."

Amelia looked dumbstruck.

Draco continued, "I believe a lot of this society's ills may come from the early separation of people of similar tendencies into houses. There is no need to have friends because you have the ones in your house. All those from outside the house are hated needlessly, you can ask Weasley. So I believe this way we will create a more open society."

"This is my final offer on this matter."

Amelia said, surprised, "You would sink the agreement because of the Hogwarts houses?"

Draco replied, "Not because of the houses, but because it deals with the future, our future."

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

After discussing with her people, Amelia realized that she had the power to end the agreement, if she insisted in the Hogwarts houses, but then she remembered her niece Susan, crying because some bad boy had called her 'a stinking Hufflepuff,' interestingly enough Susan had been defended by an unlikely person: Draco Malfoy. Thus began their friendship, and retiring Susan seemed a little brighter around Draco.

This memory made her begin to realize that Draco might be right in thinking the Houses more stumbling blocks than helping hands, and she decided to do away with them.

After more palaver, they decided to sign the agreement.

Blaise was watching Draco and inwardly smirking. He'd bet that Draco was strutting, parading and posing, believing himself to be the center of the world.

Well, he was important today. Let him enjoy his rewards.

After the vote was held and the agreement was approved by 80 percent, Draco pulled the last trick of the session. He told them they had to swear a binding Wizengamot Oath, obliging themselves to faithfully fulfill the agreement, as Draco put it, "We don't want you to think that you can wiggle out of this little agreement when one of us dies in the near future, do we? We want it to be as binding as your law, er….excuse me, as binding as our tradition."

It seemed the session had extracted more energy from the members than they acknowledged, for with a heavy heart, they agreed and did as he asked.

Draco was carried on the shoulders of his friends as he got to the Manor. They were ecstatic about the triumph of the pureblood cause; they playfully kissed the ring representing his status as Lord Black.

When he was in his room and Dobby appeared with his chocolate, hugging his knees, Draco thought, "_This is the reason why I do this. Not the riches, of which I have enough, nor fame and fortune, nor power. It's because of Dobby, elves like him, people like him. They need protecting, and if I don't do it then no one else can. When I needed him, Dobby was there. The least I can do is return the favor."_

tbc


	18. Black House

_The characters and world of HP belong to JK Rowling _

That night of his victory, after Dobby had gone, Draco knew there was something important he had to do right now. He went to his trunk and took out four spheres. Calculating Arithmancy formulae, plotting magical strength, intuiting the probable use of the objects, Draco worked on them.

When he finished, Draco shouted, "Kreacher!"

Kreacher appeared, mumbling as usual, but when he saw Draco he stopped. It would be fair to say that his demeanor on seeing Draco improved considerably, if only for a short time. He bowed deeply and said, "Mr. Malfoy."

Draco said, "It seems you've been left out of the loop, Kreacher. Not unusual considering who we're dealing with. Let me enlighten you: Do you recognize this ring?"

Kreacher kneeled and said, "It's the Black ring! Only the head of Black House can wear it. Which means that your lordship is Lord Black. Oh, my late mistress would have been overjoyed! If only your lordship can find it in his heart to use such a lowly elf as me, I pledge my devotion to thee!"

Draco replied, "I have no doubt that you will serve me well, Kreacher. I think we agree on the main goals: tradition and the welfare of Black House." He gave Kreacher his hand with the ring, Kreacher leaned down and kissed it; immediately there was a golden glow as the bond between the house elf and the lord solidified.

Draco continued, "We fight for the welfare of Black House and we must find allies where we can. I will not cushion you with words, Kreacher. The people currently occupying 12 Grimmauld Place will continue doing so if they want."

"I'll admit I'm placing a huge burden on you, having to endure them there, knowing your views."

"You could avoid this duty, but then I'm also afraid you would have to endure dying old and in a natural way, with your body in the ground, and your head would not adorn Black House."

Kreacher made horrified sounds, terrified that his long-cherished dream of having his head cut off and put on the wall would disappear.

Draco continued, "I would expect you to behave with customary Black elf courtesy. If you have any questions about security or policy you can consult Blaise Zabini, who is my seneschal. However, if you find that matters get too heavy for you, you can seek me out directly and we'll talk about the matter. Just don't make it too frequent."

"I appreciate your being my house elf, Kreacher. I know you can help defend the interests of the Black family as they should be, with no deference to person or position."

Draco muttered _Wingardium Leviosa_ and pointed his wand towards the spheres and put them in the center. He continued, "Please take these balls to 12 Grimmauld Place and put them in the four corners of the property."

"I'm afraid that with the change in owners, the old wards fell down, including the _Fidelius _charm. If I don't do anything, the place will be open for Voldemort."

"The balls serve as their own _Fidelius,_ they'll only let inside those who already know about the place. Also if someone approaches with intent to hurt some Black, the person suffers from giggles."

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

In the morning, Draco, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy were getting ready to go to 12 Grimmauld Place. Childishly, Draco insisted in wearing his Invisibility Cloak.

They Apparated to a place nearby and they could see that the front steps were filled with people. There were apparently 12 men and 3 women. They didn't look particularly murderous, but they looked sullen.

A look at them and Draco took his Cloak and gave it to Pansy. She asked shrilly, "What's the meaning of this?"

Draco said, "I've already lost a Slytherin sister, I won't lose another!"

Pansy growled, but then looked at his anguished face and relented, saying, "You owe me for this, Draco!"

The four Slytherin men took positions at the front, and Pansy was right behind them, invisible. She kept mumbling to herself, until Blaise said, "Can it, Pansy! Or they will hear you. I swear it seems like the air is cursing itself, which could be a good weapon, if they believed in it. Just calm down." A last mumble of "Tyrant," was heard before calmness descended and they approached the squatters there.

Draco coolly asked, "I would like to know the reason you're cluttering my property. An explanation as to how you know it is my property would be better."

A middle aged man, with short black hair and a beer belly, answered smugly, "We heard you help purebloods, and my friends and I have a plan that will save some pureblood and destroy more muggleborns."

Draco was sure now that these were _agents provocateurs_. So he said, "In that case, I refuse to have anything to do with you. By Merlin, I will set the Aurors on you!"

Draco didn't see the signal that the leader sent to the street. He also couldn't see the wand directed inexorably at his back. The other men were too taken up in the roughness of the fight to be more vigilant.

And in that moment it was Pansy's hands who held Draco's life in her fingers. Everyone always looked up to Pansy for good advice, but they took care to protect her against any conceivable enemies, until she felt almost smothered.

She, the petite fighter who often got overlooked, who looked so small in front of golden Draco or ebony Blaise. She had snuck by this time, with a little help from the Invisibility Cloak. She held Draco's life, and jealously guarded the thread, and swiftly dealt with the enemy, like a goddess of yore.

Dropping the Cloak, her wand pointing exactly at the middle of the figure, she nearly shouted, "_Stupefy!"_

The men quickly snapped into action, they confiscated their wands, using _Accio wands_ to make sure of hidden ones. Then they stupefied the attackers.

Lastly, Draco spoke, "I think we need to get these people to the Aurors. We must go looking for them, or I can go inside the house where there might be one or more."

"I think I'll go, but the rest of you will have to stay behind and guard them.

Draco formally said, "Slytherin men, I entrust you with the safety of our sister Pansy!" "Aye, yes, yeah."

Draco looked at Pansy's glowering face fondly and said, "Though it must be said, that our sister Pansy is quite able of looking out for herself, she's cunning and brave enough to save our very lives."

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Draco went up to the first steps of 12 Grimmauld Place. There was something about this place; it was calling him, calling his blood, his magic. It felt like a spiritual want for something he'd never known he needed. Something deep and subterranean, wholly hidden from the outside world, but buttressing the place.

When he opened the door there was a brief piece of Phoenix Song, a golden and black aura momentarily appearing.

Looking at the wall, he saw a curtain, behind which, it appeared, lay a portrait. Wanting to know about the portraits he opened the curtains and beheld the face of Sirius Black's mother.

The woman seemed ready to begin to throw a major fit, when she looked down and noticed the fair visage of what could only be a Malfoy. Yes, it must be Lucius and Narcissa's child, upon whom they had so much hope in the beginning.

Then she noticed something that changed considerably her behavior in that house. The Malfoy boy was wearing Lord Black's ring! She was shocked, because she thought they would never allow that! Her son knew her views about tradition and went on to shamelessly flaunt his own by associating with the Half-Blood boy, even making him his heir, when he knew he shouldn't.

She curtsied and said, "Welcome to Black House, my Lord!"

He bowed back and asked, "It gives me great pleasure to greet my cousin's mother. I don't believe I had the honor of being introduced to you during your other life, so I'll do it now. I'm Draco Malfoy Black, son of Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black Malfoy."

The portrait replied, "And I am Walpurgis Black Salisbury, daughter of Rose Parsons and John Salisbury, wife of Herodotus Black and mother of Sirius Black."

Walpurgis was enchanted that here, at last, was someone aware of the nicer touches of life, the courtesy due to one because of rank.

Draco said, "You have fulfilled your duties in life to the best of your abilities, madame. Perhaps it is fair that in this other life you are also called on to fulfill duties."

Walpurgis said, "And those would be?"

Draco replied, "To be the voice that replies for the Black family. She whose life was inextricably linked with the Black legacy can and will make contributions even beyond the grave." "It would be an uplifting story, Madame, for the ages."

Walpurgis visibly trembled, trying to control herself, Draco was a keen observer of what people wanted. Walpurgis above all loathed being useless. She had been cast in a useless position in Black House, as a stern would-be guardian of a bunch of unruly children who despised her and laughed at her choler. To be told that she would continue her life's work was a powerful inducement for Walpurgis to act as Lord Black wanted.

She said tremulously, "My Lord knows that I will do everything I can for Black House."

Draco replied, "I'm sure of that, Madame. I must ask you to try to entice the strangers to our ways through sweet words. I ask this of you, though I know how taxing it must be talking to mulish and stubborn people, because I glimpse in you the delightful manners of courtesy that is only displayed in the old aristocracy, which has been surly lost in the present and towards which we must strive."

"With that I take my leave of you at the moment, Madame."

Draco bowed and continued walking into the foyer, where he ran into Harry. He took a small package from his robe's pocket, did the unshrinking charm and a brown leather case came up. Draco opened it in the table, took one sheaf of papers, and passed the title for Harry to read. Harry choked.

Draco explained: "Here are all the papers related to your new holdings, equivalent to your Black titles. There came a moment when the name of a property was discussed. I remembered then my talks with my godfather, wherein he spoke of this great gang of Gryffindors, who all liked to prank. He said that James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin once were known as the proud Marauders."

"Harry Potter, it gives me great pleasure presenting you the Marauders' holdings!"

Everyone was hugging Harry, who was crying a little. Draco was surprised when someone held him. He looked up to see hazel eyes and brown hair, and recognized Harry's friend Remus Lupin. He'd had classes with the werewolf in third year. But now, the man looked… worn, tired, and stressed.

Then Draco remembered that this man and his godfather too, had been fighting this war for longer than he was alive! No wonder they were tired and wanted to rest. He vowed to try and lead them all to victory and beyond victory.

Remus said shrewdly, "Something tells me that Severus was not that unbiased when telling his story."

Draco shrugged and replied, "I'm afraid it was quite spicier, not to say spiteful at times. Indeed, it was something purely Slytherin, gloating about your enemies to understand them better."

Remus added, "Will you spring him from Voldemort's side? Won't it be too late when you tell him to come out?"

Draco replied seriously, "He has an important part to play. He would not obey me, as for the other, I'm working on alternate plans."

And now I must ask you if there are Aurors in the house, we were almost ambushed on the front steps here.

Remus said alarmed, "There are Kingsley and Tonks. I'll call them. Why didn't you say anything instead of talking with the portrait?"

Draco answered curtly, "Because they can take care of themselves, and Mrs. Black has a part to play in all of this!"

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Presently Kingsley and Tonks were coming down the stairs. Tonks was acting peculiarly, for she was giggling. Draco guessed that the wards worked after all.

Draco said, "Auror Shacklebolt, could you please go right outside this house? My friends and I were almost ambushed but we managed to disarm and stupefy the assailants."

Harry said, "How did you manage to escape the ambush?"

Draco replied, "Let me say that one of our number was in unobtrusive mode." Harry sighed, doubtlessly remembering his lost Invisibility Cloak.

Draco continued bitingly, "At any rate, it should come as no surprise for you Potter that the quick-thinking mayhem machine was our very own Pansy!"

Tonks collapsed on the floor, giggling her ass off. "So that slip of a girl saves your hulking morons and you! Oh me, oh my!"

Draco sat down next to her and said, "I also put up new wards here, and you might be interesting in what they do, that is, before you giggle to death!"

Tonks suddenly got serious, "So what do they do?"

Draco answered, "When they detect that a person wants to hurt a Black, that person giggles a lot. Which leads me to the consideration that you want to hurt me."

"It's understandable, Tonks. All our life, we've been a part of the pureblood divide, which dictated your most unjust banishment from the family and the corresponding wrath with which your family and you rightly saw the purebloods."

"We are two young people who should be friends, or acquaintances, but are bitter enemies."

"Furthermore, we are the last two scions of the Blacks, and we stand apart! This cannot go on! I refuse to weaken the Black name further."

"What they did to your mother, father and you is unspeakable! It's unfair and unjust and frankly tyrannical!"

"I support tradition but see no point in brainwashing people's minds!"

"To show my utter contempt for their decision, I'm prepared to make what reparations I can: I will reinstate you with full rights as a Black family member, which will also be enjoyed by your parents if they so wish. Wherever there is a Black or Malfoy dwelling, a room shall be set up for you."

Draco continued, "I have made provisions for the succession to the Black Estate. If I die without issue, then you will become the heiress, with the same rights and obligations as I have now."

Tonks turned to Draco and asked, "What about my father? Won't you feel awkward with him that he is a Muggle?"

Draco replied, quirking his lips, "Sure, he is a Muggle; he's also my uncle. I don't see why any uncle of Draco Malfoy should be less than formidable."

"Seriously though, I can see allowing tradition to guide me and providing background and space. I cannot see it as all-encompassing and enslaving as they make her out to be! That to me would be awful, for I think that free-will is our greatest treasure, and everything that damages it should get dealt with."

Tonks considered her options. She would talk with her parents soon and let them decide about their fates. For her, she wanted the deal, right now. She wanted to be a part of something larger than the Tonks family. It had been a loving environment, but now she was ready for more.

She said, "OK, Draco, make me a Black!"

Draco replied, "Kiss the Black ring and express your fealty in your own words. Our communion to further Black interests."

Tonks curtsied and kissed the ring, saying, "I, Nymphadora Tonks, vow to pursue the benefits that will strengthen the Black House the most in the future, including among those interests those of my father. I will work for the common good, trying to insure a better future for all."

Draco said, "I, Draco Malfoy Black, Lord of Black, heartily approve of the goals expressed herein by Nymphadora Tonks. I will work tirelessly to further the benefits of the members of the House of Black. Towards this end, and to rectify a heartless mistake committed by closed minds, I readmit Nymphadora Tonks to the privileges and duties of a Black to which she is irrefutably entailed due to blood and magic."

A green light enveloped Tonks and Draco. Draco managed to catch her as she was slipping weakly to the floor. He took her to her room, after asking Kreacher for directions.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Meanwhile, in a dismal abode in Newcastle, the Dark Lord had finished _crucioing_ the Death Eater that brought the dreadful news of the trial.

Although all the _DEs_ were farsighted enough to realize that it meant a big conquest for the purebloods, they also knew who'd brought the victory. Given that it wasn't the Dark Lord but the Malfoy upstart who was cunning and powerful enough to win this, how could they be anything but restless?

As with any organization, there are different needs and strengths. Some people became _DEs_ mainly to try and impress their friends, if only secretly, like Wormtail or Snape, others became _DE_ to further their own personal goals, notably like Lucius Malfoy. Some due to the belief in the Cause like Bellatrix Lestrange.

What no one could say, not even the Dark Lord himself in one of his dark moods, is who would follow him in the end.

Who would go rampaging and pillaging with him when the fashionable thing to do was strut with Malfoy and company?

The Dark Lord decided then and there that this boy had been much trouble lately. Lucius should have realized this and got rid of him so his Master could go on.

Voldemort strained his lips in a ghoulish smile. He called for his hatchet-men Crabbe Sr and Goyle Sr. This would be a test for so many people, for Lucius one he would lose, for Draco, one he could try to win and end up losing everything. Crabbe and Goyle would see their loyalties tested, and at the end, he'd have important information about who he could trust.

tbc


	19. Death of a Malfoy

_The HP world and characters belong to JK Rowlings_

On Monday morning, Draco came over to Black House, where he conversed with Mrs. Black and Kreacher. Their behavior had changed considerably, and they did not project the foreboding aura they once had. With the most visibly coldness eliminated, they proved to have acerbic wits.

He'd come to pick up Harry Potter and together join a Wizengamot session. Draco argued that it would provide needed political growth for Potter, who was the leader of the Light. Harry might want to pursue a political career, or he may not. Still, even then, the observations gleaned before would allow him to back the person or persons who could most likely succeed in what he wanted.

That is the argument provided by Draco. In his innermost mind though, the truth was a little more childish. He needed to be in that session, and since he was going to be bored out of his mind for hours on end, he need not suffer alone. He'd browbeaten, well, _whined_, Blaise into joining and he'd convinced Potter to go too, not a small feat in itself.

Soon Potter came down and they prepared to leave the room when he noticed Potter looking right behind him, trying hard to contain a large grin. Draco felt a _frisson_ of fear, for when this Gryffindor smiled, awful things happened to him. But that had hopefully changed for the future, right?

Pansy's loud voice came commanding, "Why did you leave without me, Draco? You've made me trudge all the way to this place with the Half-Bloods and Muggleborns!"

Draco turned and scrutinized Pansy's figure scrupulously, especially her clothes. He said chillingly, "Well, Pansy, you must have trudged very hard when you're wearing a Mauve top with a black belt. Furthermore this is the beginning of many fashion mistakes that Pansy would die rather than commit."

Draco continued, "I'm weighing my options about keeping mum about this incident, cousin, or would you like to have Pansy after you!"

Instantly Pansy's features changed into those of Tonks.

Draco arrogantly added, "If you're going to perform feats of spionage, you at least need to know the basics of sartorial rules."

What no one foresaw was that when Tonks was readmitted into the Black family, two things occurred. There was her name in the wall tapestry, and more importantly, it appears that readded Tonks acquired suddenly a need to prank, prank at all costs. Harry wondered if his father and Remus were also some distant cousins of the Blacks with the need to prank, or maybe there was a pranking gene.

Tonks answered glibly, "It was Harry's idea. He wanted to see your face when you saw her! Said we'd get to see you cower in fear!" Harry and Draco growled simultaneously. Then Harry started giggling, he giggled so strongly that he slid to the floor.

Draco recognized the effects of the ward and eliminated this feature applied to Harry.

Giving him a hand so he could get up, he said, "I realize living among two crazy Blacks can be trying, Potter. So just chin up!"

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

When they arrived to the Wizengamot and entered, Draco greeted Blaise and Harry greeted Blaise. Draco was explaining some point of procedure for Harry when he said, "And then you vote with your wand, Potter…"

Blaise interrupted and said, "Harry."

Draco replied stupidly, "What?"

Blaise added, "He's been with us for a while now, he's proved resourceful, he can prove more if you let him."

Draco pondered a moment and then nodded to himself, "And then you vote with your wand, Harry, the votes are magically counted and recorded. Supposedly there is no capacity for shenanigans, but you and I have been here long enough to know different, Harry, right?"

Harry felt a warm feeling in the pit of his stomach, in his chest. He felt like he'd gotten unexpectedly a box of Chocolate Frogs, vintage edition. Hopefully things with Draco could change for the better, and they could leave the past behind.

He nodded to Draco and prepared to add something more, when a member of the Wizengamot approached them and asked them why they were there. Harry didn't like being interrupted and scowled viciously at the man.

Draco answered that he was attending the session as Lord Black and had brought two coworkers, Blaise Zabini and Harry Potter.

When the man heard Harry's name he started to fawn all over them, especially him, until Draco pointedly asked the man to leave.

The session started presently and all matters that had to be dealt with that day were treated. Then Draco asked leave of the members to offer a pressing concern of his.

He told them that after the success of the Black Estate trial, the purebloods were heartened. They felt they had found a middle ground, free from the Ministry's and Voldemort's corruptions. They saw in that victory that pens might be mightier than swords or even wands.

Still, the pressing problem of Voldemort and his Death Eaters remained. It would help the cause immensely if he were to subvert some Death Eaters from Voldemort's grasp so they could work for him.

Alas! These would not be the top Death Eaters, for their obedience was legendary, neither the newest _DEs_, for their contribution would be small. No, these would be some middle level _DEs_, unsatisfied with Voldemort, hoping to curry favor with the new crew revealing what they knew about the Dark Lord.

What he needed was a safeconduct, a plenary pardon for all their crimes until that moment. He needed 10 of this.

As expected the Wizengamot cried loud and far and pronounced that they could not issue plenary pardons for unknown persons.

This was the key that Draco was waiting for, he said, "Far be it from me to take away the judgment of the Wizengamot. I worded the petition this way so that it could be expedited more rapidly. I'm quite prepared to ask for a plenary pardon until the end of the war, or to be more precise, the death of Voldemort. These persons would serve with us, and when we win the war with their help, the Wizengamot could decide over them, weighing their good and bad actions." "Also I would only require 5 of these pardons."

The Wizengamot was relieved to see that Draco did not intend to dispossess the body of its ability to argue cases. They voted for the pardons, and were duly made and signed, and delivered to Draco. He opened his black leather briefcase, put them inside, and after the session was ended, made their way out with Blaise. Harry had had to leave early due to an important call.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Draco asked, "Are you up to help me get revenge tonight, Blaise?"

Blaise, "On which group of miscreants, the ambushers or the squatters?"

Draco replied, "The ambushers, who killed Daphne."

Blaise said, "Sure, let's get to it."

They walked until they arrived to the holding cells. Draco spoke with a young man, asking to put the 16 persons together in the same big interrogation room. The man was quite doubtful that he should follow Draco's orders. Draco tried to use logic and even later softly threatened him, but he would not budge.

Finally Draco took out a parchment from his robe and gave it to the guard. It ordered him to swiftly fulfill any and all requests from Draco Malfoy, with the effect of helping the peace of the realm dealing promptly with the rebels. This made the guard tremble for his job, especially when Draco said, "You drive a hard bargain, Ignatius Zinn! You force me to write to your captain."

Ignatius said, "I'm sorry, sir, I didn't know that…."

Draco replied genially, "Have no fear, Mr. Zinn, my letter will be most complimentary, for you have done your duty very well indeed. You have stubbornly done your job tonight, and I'm sure that in the future you'll stubbornly face our common enemies and perform your task."

Soon the sixteen thugs were there. They looked sullen, and murderous and full of loathing. When Draco spoke, they made as if to lunge for him, but he was beyond a force field, using a wand that Blaise did not recognize.

Draco shouted, "Silence, curs! You are here on my sufferance. Do not stretch it or you will regret it forever. You can confess to the crimes you committed and a sentence will be pronounced for you, after that, you could return to society."

"If you remain in your ignorant hatred of what is different, I will not be lenient at all, and you will be made a sign of what happens when someone attacks me. What is it going to be? What is your choice?"

A big blond man answered contemptuously, "You're the lowest scum, Malfoy. Your father would hate you, a blood traitor in that family. You're nothing but a whore…"

At that moment Draco's patience snapped and he shouted "_Crucio!"_as he directed his wand at the man's chest, the blond man fell to the floor and writhed for five minutes.

Immediately he stopped using the curse on the man, Draco threatened to use it on the other people. They never knew who would be hit and for how long, they only knew they would. All their bluster seemed to evaporate and they were well behaved afterwards.

Draco called to Blaise, "Did you get the 20 Pensieve memory holders that I asked for?"

Blaise answered, "Yes, I have them on my briefcase."

Draco answered, "Bring 16 out. I'm going to fill them with memories of their crimes so odious they cannot escape from them."

It was three hours later that an exhausted Draco and a bored Blaise left the Ministry of Magic, after depositing the Memory Holders in the Aurors' office, talking with the Head Auror, and arranging for summary trials for participants of the ambush to take place tomorrow.

The scuttlebutt in the Auror's division was that Draco had gotten their confessions by transforming into his animagi shape, that of a Norwegian Ridgeback dragon, or offering them money to confess.

That night, although Blaise was feeling a little hot and bothered, he recognized that Draco was literally exhausted. It had been tiring even watching him as he used the _Legilimens_ spell to learn their peccadilloes, and later had to go back, and use his wand to draw out the memories.

So because of the need to castigate the attackers so that punishment could act as deterrent for others, he and Draco lost another day. It was tiring. Hopefully soon they would act in synch.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

On Tuesday morning, while they were having dinner at the Manor, Crabbe received a missive from an exquisite-looking Eagle Owl. Draco knew that owl belonged to Crabbe Sr. and waited with trepidation to see what news it would bring. News that could only come from the citadel of his enemy.

Crabbe briefly read the letter, then nodded minutely to Goyle, Draco and Blaise. All of them made their leisure way from the dining room and gathered in Draco's room.

Draco had observed how affected Crabbe and Goyle seemed. So he took charge, called Dobby and ordered tea brought in. Then he went to his secret stash and took out a box of Vintage Chocolate Frogs, and gave it to them.

Crabbe asked if they should send for the others. Blaise said that it would be better if there were as few as possible in the know.

Goyle wondered if they should invite the Gryffindors Potter and Granger. Draco answered with alacrity, "No! My gut feeling is that we are going to be dealing with Slytherin business. Most of the times they will either be shocked or appalled or in plain terms call it morally wrong. I'm sick and tired of pandering to Gryffindors!"

Blaise answered wickedly, "Then that must be why you did away with them at Hogwarts. Pity that you got rid of Slytherin, too!"

Draco answered slyly, "But that gives us the right to teach our way across all of Hogwarts!"

Crabbe, having derived some comfort from the Frogs, explained, "I received a letter from my father. Family codes indicate that it was him and was of sound mind. He asks for an interview with you as my liege. He explains that it must take place today. He asks that few people know about him. The time and place of the interview can be written in the letter and it will reach him.

Draco nodded to Blaise and Goyle. To Crabbe he asked, "Your father knows his way to the Manor, right?"

"Yes, Draco, he does."

"Does he know the way to my room?"

"Yes, he went here to pick me up once or twice."

"Then write him to meet here, in Draco's Room at Malfoy Manor, one hour from now."

Blaise said, "I must protest, I fear for your safety."

Draco answered, "Don't worry, I'll key him in the wards only for tonight. Besides I have you all with me, right?"

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

When the hour passed, Mr. Crabbe appeared, he bowed deeply to Draco and hugged his son.

He said, "I'm sorry to come with such awful business at this, the moment of your triumph and hopefully the second birth of our movement, but the menace cannot wait, it must be heard, and you must decide on what you want done, and we will help you with that, I swear on my word as a Crabbe."

"You must know that I also speak for Mr. Goyle. All our lives we've been best of friends, and if we must leave this Earth, as it seems it would, then we will do it together."

Mr. Crabbe continued, "This morning Voldemort called Goyle and me. We are to assemble a force of 15 people and head to Azkaban, with the avowed purpose of taking the fortress. Yet our real mission is more macabre. We are to seize the person of Lucius Malfoy and torture and kill him. We've assembled the force, or rather Goyle did, to distract Voldemort, and we'll attack tomorrow."

Mr. Crabbe went on, "If you had asked me a year ago, nay a month ago of the surety of my intentions toward Voldemort, I wouldn't have said anything. However, Draco, you came on the scene, and things changed completely. Where the purebloods were downtrodden you showed strength, more especially, when our children were faced with virtual death, you willingly took the plunge for them, knowing what would happen."

"All the misguided efforts and rapine caused by Voldemort, we tolerated it in the sacred name of our families. You have taken the blindfolds for us, and forced us to consider our actions." "What you want done, we will do it."

Draco seemed disturbed and said, "What say you, counsel?"

Blaise said, "This sounds fishy. It's too simple, and you know Voldemort's plan are double as byzantine as yours Draco." "Therefore this is not what he intends at all."

Blaise said, "What I'd say he wants is to get rid of you, Draco. So what better way than to use the fathers of your friends who are sympathetic to you, so you want to rescue Lucius."

"You mount a rescue attempt and go there, eventually there's fighting, but what if, say someone, has called the Aurors and they arrive and arrest everybody. It would seem like you were trying to spring Lucius from prison, and all the others would testify to that."

"Your political life would be doomed, as would your physical one."

Draco replied, "As always, shrewd commentary, and I also think that's what Voldemort wants." "Still I would throw all sand to the wind and go to the rescue if Lucius had given me one, only one reason, to love him. He always saw me as only one tool for his mastercraft. When I didn't perform exactly he brutally punished me. I have no love for that man and I loathe him. I can only hope that his days among this Earth draw inexorably to their close."

Then Draco addressed Mr. Crabbe, "And for you, my friend, you must go back to where you came from. The Dark Lord will ask you where you were. Tell them that you came here to visit your son, who'd ask you to come when you could. Tell him I had heard about the planned attack and begged you to stop it! Proceed with the attack as planned. I just ask that you observe Lucius carefully, and if it gets really too much, and you can safely do that, ease his passage to the next life."

Draco went on, "After this attack, Voldemort will place great emphasis on your trust, and so will I. I have two plenary pardons, one for you and one for Goyle, for all crimes committed, the Wizengamot will sit in judgment of those crimes though, after the war is won."

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

In Azkaban, Lucius Malfoy was dreaming of what he would do once he got out of the prison, or rather, he was imagining what he would do to a certain person once he got back home.

According to the other inmates, Draco had been bad, very bad. He'd dared to usurp the place of pureblood champion from his Master. He was seen with the Half-Blood Potter, and worse, the Mudblood Granger. Alone for that he would love to get Draco and a whip together, as before.

Then Lucius was woken by loud clanking. He saw the familiar black robes and white masks. At first he thought they were going to help him escape, his colleagues! Then reality set in and felt like a cold bucket of water. Death Eaters here to kill him and have fun on the way.

He could see Crabbe and Goyle and several others. McNair put the chain around his hands, and seemed to take the leadership role. He said, "Malfoy, the Dark Lord is angry with you because of your son, but he might relent, if he wasn't your son anymore, if he wasn't a Malfoy!"

"Here I have a Writ of Disownment, signed by your wife Narcissa Malfoy. It only needs your signature and it becomes active immediately. The Malfoy assets, the Black assets, would go to other heirs. In our case the assets would go to our rightful ruler the Dark Lord."

"So all you have to do is sign and we'll leave!"

Later the Death Eaters did not know what had really happened. Seemingly there were nearby apparition sounds, they all looked to the doors and so missed a slight movement of Mr. Crabbe that had the document burst into flames. The DEs were sure that was interference from the Aurors, and their conciliating gesture with the paper being done, the torture began in earnest.

Minding his promise to Draco, Crabbe stayed near the broken Malfoy, until such a moment when the torturers were distracted and he could utter a soft spell that reduced blood pressure by 40 percent. For Lucius it was enough to die.

And so the current Lord Malfoy left this world, among his colleagues, with whom he had wreaked so much havoc.

tbc


	20. Pranks and smut

_The world of HP and its characters belong to JK Rowling_

_This chapter is NC-17_

By Wednesday afternoon, the news had trickled back to Britain about the Azkaban attack. When the government learned of what had transpired, it was decided that Madame Bones herself would go to Malfoy Manor to impart the dreadful news. Of course, they wondered how Draco would react to his father being tortured and killed.

So a weary Minister Bones Apparated to just outside Malfoy Manor, she rang a bell and stated name and reason for the visit. Amelia was accompanied in this case by well-experienced Aurors Kingsley Shacklebolt and Alastor Moody. Fate had decreed that in this important day she would also be saddled with Auror Nymphadora Tonks. The reinstated Black had discovered a penchant for trouble, coupling that with her extraordinary training and her Metamorphmagic abilities and you had a very cunning, pranks-inclined individual.

Though it could be said that she was very selective about whom she pranked. She chose those who were universally loathed, or those she wanted to get close to.

After going through the motions, they were granted permission to pass through the wards and did so. Winky appeared then, bowed deeply and asked them to follow her to young Master's room.

Draco was in his room, his back to the door, talking to his advisors and friends, who included Blaise, Harry and Hermione. He was dressed in a button-down shirt, a grey jersey sweater and grey pants, his hair fell about his face and he looked fancy free. Freer than he'd looked for a long time.

Blaise eyed Draco hungrily, and decided they needed some time alone, and he would do it even if he had to fake an emergency!

Just then the visitors arrived. Dobby noticed and announced them, "The Minister of Magic Amelia Bones, Aurors Kingsley Shacklebolt and Alastor Moody, and" "Mistress?"

The doubt and fear in Dobby's voice were extraordinary and filled Draco's mind with misgivings. He immediately turned around to face the door, chastising himself for his carelessness, and he took out his wand and pointed it unerringly towards the visitors.

And he saw Mrs. Bones, Kingsley and Mad-Eye and, Narcissa Malfoy. He hadn't seen her since before he'd had to run for his life. He had feelers all over the place for her. Finding her was one of his major goals (if secret). And there she was.

However his keen mind soon noticed inconsistencies in her dress; he was so overwrought that several seconds passed before he was hit with the key realization that she was wearing Auror attire

Then she wasn't his mother but that fool Tonks! Draco's face fell at this point, and they all could see how sad he'd felt because of some inner insight, how he'd clutched his fervent dream for a second and watched it vanish in smoke.

It was Harry who got the import of the occasion, he shouted, "How could you do this, Tonks? This is a low blow, even for you!"

Amelia's cheeks were hot in her anger, "Auror Tonks, return to base to see if you will even remain an Auror."

Hermione, visibly reining in her temper, sweetly said, "I humbly ask that she stays. In fact, we have matters to discuss with her after you leave. Please? I promise we won't hurt her."

Blaise said angrily, "Speak for yourself, Granger! I want to yell at that brainless, bumbling twit and show her what we've endured, what she betrays with her utter scorn."

A voice drawled tiredly and wearily, "Gentlemen and lady. I saw what I never expected to see again, and I was fooled. Is that what you wanted to hear Tonks? Then here it is. I no longer know if my mother lives or dies, and my father suffers the same fate."

Draco continued, "At least that means that Potter must be happy now, since the loathsome Malfoys will go out of existence."

Harry sighed, but he knew that Draco needed to get it out of his chest. He couldn't hold all the hurt inside or it would warp him so much he'd be unrecognizable, and for once, he agreed completely with the anger. He looked at Tonks and saw her crying, but then he thought to himself, "_Easy enough for her to cry. She didn't suffer to see a dear family member thought dead appear and then disappear. One of these days one of these pranks is going to kill someone and what will Tonks do? Cry her way out of it."_

Draco added, "At any rate, imagining seeing my mother was a torment unto itself. I congratulate you, Tonks, not even the Dark Lord managed such! I will try to meditate and since I can't bear any more bad news, and it's obvious you Madame, are bearing them, I'll leave you with my trusted friends and advisors to discuss measures."

As Draco was nearing the door, he turned and said to Tonks, "And know that today after you leave the wards, it will be the last time for you, Tonks. I'm revoking you permission to enter any Malfoy and Black property, with the exception of Black House."

"I will also kindly ask you to avoid me completely the very few times I'll be at Black House. Should you try to talk to me or dog my steps in anyway I will brew an Avoidance draught."

Draco left, and a heavy silence descended into the door, which was broken by Blaise, "Why are you here, Minister?"

Amelia said, "Yesterday Azkaban Fortress was attacked. At first it was thought that the goal was to take the fortress. But it soon developed that the attackers were concentrating on the prisoners' cells, most notably on that of Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father. Evidence seems to point out to the same group that ambushed you before."

"Lucius was heavily tortured, suffered major damage and wasn't coherent at the end. After the leisurely bout of torture, he was killed and the attackers removed themselves from Azkaban, having touched nothing else."

Hermione asked, "Why did you bring her here?" And pointed towards Tonks.

Amelia answered, "I based my choice of companions upon their expertise, for Messieurs Shacklebolt and Moody. I chose Tonks partly because she was also an Auror, but more importantly, she's Draco's next of kin. Obviously I chose wrong, and for that I must beg his Lordship's forgiveness."

Harry said, "Gee, Tonks! And on the day that you come to tell him they tortured his father to death, you pulled this stunt. If only I could cheer your chutzpah, but fortunately not everyone is as twisted as you are."

Blaise internally sighed. They would be here for days if they all decided to chastise the Half-blood bitch. He personally wanted to do something nasty to her as she had done to Draco, but there were measures to be taken.

He asked, "Were there people captured?"

"Yes, two of them."

"We would like them to be thoroughly investigated, under Veritaserum. We suspect they may be unmarked Death Eaters."

Mrs. Bones replied, "Are you sure? They were after Malfoy, who the dark side protects and the light side hates."

Blaise, "We are positive. It's something that the Dark Lord would do." "I know Draco would entrust only you with this important fact-finding mission."

Minister Bones preened slightly under his attention. It was obvious that Draco was not the only charismatic in this group.

She took something from her purse and had it enlarged using her wand. She said, "I bring the last effects of Lucius Malfoy. The clothes he was wearing when he was captured, some money, letters from Crabbe Sr. and McNair, and the Malfoy Ring."

She levitated the ring until it was at eye level. It was ornately wrought, with a style that seemed quite known but really came from Antiquity. The silver ring did not shine, it just stayed there, brooding, and biding its time until the right person should have it.

Madame Bones said, in teacher mode, "Note the dull metal. When it's worn by the Head of the Malfoy family, the metal shines. When Lucius died, it lost its shine and would doubtless have traveled to Draco, but the wards of Azkaban kept that from happening."

She added, "I would also like to tell you about the results of the Ambushers' trials, which already seem destined to become a myth. All 16 defendants, after putting up a listless explanation, had to endure as the prosecution showed their darkest deeds, which were indeed most foul. There was no other possible verdict as the world saw the Pensieve memories of the own perpetrators condemn them."

"People are saying all kinds of rumors: that Draco and Blaise got to see them the day before and helped them to their confessions, by means fair or foul according to the teller's persuasions."

"People've come to the conclusion that Draco had a lot to do with sending the Ambushers to Azkaban for life. They see strength in action, something they want in leaders."

"And with those thoughts in your mind we bid you adieu. Convey to Lord Malfoy our deepest sympathies and understanding. We'll do as you ask with the matter of the captured attackers."

Minister Bones and the two older Aurors left. As soon as the door was closed, Hermione launched herself at Tonks, grabbing her hair and pulling on it painfully.

Tonks tried to defend herself, but Hermione was on a rampage, and would not be stopped. Finally she backhanded her so strongly that her nose broke and a slapping sound was heard around the door.

Harry finally managed to steer Hermione away from Tonks, while Blaise, looking doubtful, used the _Episkey_ spell to heal her nose.

After that, they all felt down, so they quickly muttered their excuses and left. Blaise grabbed the Malfoy Ring and decided to try and cheer his friend, however he could.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Blaise found Draco on the bed, reading a book about theory of war.

Blaise asked, "Don't you read anymore science-fiction, like you used to?"

"I've put it on hold due to the current war, Blaise."

Blaise held out his hand, with the Malfoy Ring lying there, and said, "It brings me no joy to tell you that what Mr. Crabbe told us came to pass. Your father was tortured and died. I suggest a discreet enquiry for an interview from Vincent to his father."

Draco took the Ring and with no more ado, quickly put it on. Immediately the metal started to shine, and the ring looked beautiful and full of life, where before it had seemed a cursed artifact.

"How did you handle matters, Blaise?"

"I suggested to the minister to use veritaserum with the men captured, there were two; I also suggested they might be unmarked Death Eaters. The Ministry will be quite rigorous in their research, specially taken into account: the newly awoken pureblood political power which will surely seethe that such a high exponent of itself was so ill used, and you, Draco, on whose good will both the Ministry and the purebloods depend."

"Later I directed that minor initiatives be temporarily relayed to Theo, and walked up here, knowing you were probably having a bad time, all alone."

"Let me make it up to you, my liege."

"You have my permission to be open with me, in fact, I'd like it if you _opened me up_."

Draco had to noticeably smooth his crotch, he gasped.

"You have my permission to be hard and ready, now if you'd only let me be your mount!"

Draco groaned and just opened his pants. He asked, "Are you sure, Blaise?"

Blaise replied, "I've never been more certain of anything in my life."

Draco said, "Then get ready for the ride of your life!"

Draco just swished with his wand and their clothes disappeared. Usually he took care that they moved to their proper holders. After all, he was a firm believer of sartorial etiquette, but this night, this was magical and not to be trifled with by things such as clothes' locations, which is why he tripped on the shoe lying on the floor and had to firmly grab Blaise's… assets, and he had to admit that they were very firm assets indeed.

Draco kissed Blaise, with the force of a lion and the lightness of a serpent. He sucked his tongue, as if he wanted it to become part of him. He took two of Blaise's fingers and put them in their mouths, where they quickly became wet. Then he took the fingers out and said hoarsely to Blaise, "Go on, use them as lube."

Blaise answered, "But it's too little," then a little tentatively because he felt ashamed of that fact, he said, "I'm a virgin!"

Draco replied knowingly, in a sexy deep growl, "I know Blaise, and I wouldn't hurt you."

He sat up and covered Blaise completely. The contrast between the pale and rich dark skins was exquisite.

Then Draco whispered in Blaise's ear, "But I have a problem, you see, with clothes. What do you suggest I wear to dine out, Blaise?"

Blaise was confused with the non sequitur and replied, "Dine out? What do you mean Draco?"

Draco growled, "I want to _eat you out_, Blaise, what should I wear to _eat my Blaise out_?"

Blaise groaned and felt dangerously close to coming. This was one of the kinks he wanted to try, and he wasn't sure how to approach Draco about it. Heck, for starters they hadn't even slept together yet!

For a while now his cock had been producing copious amount of pre-cum, so he was very wet, but with this news he wanted nothing more than spread his legs and let Draco do his worst.

The problem was that he wouldn't last long. He had to find a compromise, but he wasn't the king of negotiation for nothing.

He stated, "I feel close to coming, Draco. So I propose to suck you, afterwards, with the edge taken off, we can approach the eating problem, where I'll be your captive and wanton dinner!"

Blaise reached down and palmed Draco's cock. Unlike the rest of him, it wasn't slim, but hulking and had considerable girth. Its size was approximately 10 inches, and the foreskin could not cover the flanged head completely. Blaise put the first inches into his mouth and tried to set a rhythm. He was surprised when he felt himself being levitated by magic, so that Draco could comfortably suck him too. He was far too gone to notice that Draco hadn't used his wand; or maybe he was just much too interested in the _other wands._

Draco could see that Blaise really wanted this. There was a lot of pre-cum on his stomach, inner thighs and of course his cock. It was long and slim, as elegant as the rest of Blaise. It was 9.5 inches long. Draco was interested to know that Blaise had shaved his balls. Did that mean he had also shaved other parts? He was tempted to find out but remembered the agreement, so he got to sucking with vigor.

Blaise was right and it didn't take him a lot to come. Afterward he sucked Draco with brio until the blond came.

The two ate several Chocolate Frogs that were around and had soothing drinks. They could've called for the house elves to do that and stave off their post-coital hunger, but Draco was leery of Dobby's histrionics. And well he should, after all, Dobby got them from him.

Draco leered at Blaise, then said, "I've eaten my Chocolate Frogs, when will I eat my Blaise _derrières_?"

Blaise's cock stood at attention and started leaking pre-cum. "How do you want me, Draco?"

"On your stomach, with your head on the pillow and your ass in the air."

Draco approached and was agreeably surprised to see that Blaise had shaved there, also. He said, "You're going to come twice more, Blaise."

"Twice, Draco?"

"Yes, one when I'm eating you out, and another when I fuck you, which you'll be begging for at the end."

Blaise replied, "Get to it, then!"

Draco got near Blaise's behind. He breathed softly on his crack and his entrance, and Blaise groaned. Then he started kneading Blaise's backside with strong strokes that inevitably ended up near his hole. He breathed more forcefully into the entrance and Blaise groaned again. Draco used his thumbs to pry apart Blaise's cheeks and lewdly showed his entrance. He then kissed and lightly massaged the entrance to Blaise's hole.

Finally he breached Blaise's hole with his tongue and proceeded to own him.

Blaise groaned and moaned and tried to impale himself on the invading tongue.

Draco kept moving his thumbs in a circular motion, keeping Blaise's cheeks apart. He kept _tasting_ Blaise, slurping greedily as he did so. This went on for some time, until Blaise was overcome with lust. He came, and compared with all the other orgasms of his life this was overwhelming. He felt like he could go on forever, and then he thought about how his ass was still very wet.

He felt like he could act like he wanted, and Draco would not betray him. Which meant it was time to sound like a naughty boy and get what he wanted.

Draco was still pushing his tongue into his ass. Blaise clenched his inner muscles and said, "Well, Draco, you were right, I'm begging you to fuck me. I'm hot, bothered and wet. What are you going to do about it?"

Draco replied, "You're wet, but you need to be ready, I'm going to prepare you, and then, you and I will reach the stars."

Draco wandlessly got the lube jar he was looking for. He opened the jar and slathered his digits with the lube, and then he fucked Blaise with them.

He was extremely careful to be gentle with his fingers and keep scissoring them. He also made it quite clear to Blaise that he was free to stop at any time. Perhaps too much so, as Blaise was irritated by super-cautious Draco and simply was there, on all fours over the bed, wiggling his behind at him and saying, "I want cock right now, Draco." "I thought you were a doer, not a prevaricator."

Draco took the lube, sat down on the bed and laid down, as he was slathering his cock, he explained to Blaise, "Because it's your first time and I'm a little large, we'll do it like this: you get to ride my cock. This will allow you the chance to stop when you want, to control the speed, the angle."

Draco had stopped and had moved the jar out of reach. He held his cock up and Blaise's breath caught in his throat. This was more than he had ever expected. If the world ended tomorrow, he would still have this, that he enjoyed this with his love.

Blaise descended on Draco. His hands were on Blaise's cheeks spreading them apart, so it was relatively easy to find the bulbous head of the cock entering him. It felt very big, but he knew he could take it. His own erection momentarily declined.

He felt when the head entered completely. There was a sensation of a slight burn, but nothing too big. He put his hands on his legs as he sought to lower himself onto Draco's cock.

For Draco, seeing his cock enter Blaise's sweet hole was heaven. He wanted nothing more than reach violently and go inside and out, and indulge in plunging away, but with Blaise, he would do what Blaise would like done.

When Draco was three quarters into Blaise, Blaise sensed a fiery feeling emanating from his lower belly. This felt like a cry to victory, like thirst satisfied. It must have been his prostate.

His erection grew again and it was harder than ever before. He felt like riding Draco forever, like he only existed when Draco's cock was in him, when his tongue was fucking him, when he was sucking him.

And then he felt that he'd taken Draco to his pubes, all 10 inches of him, he made to pull out, an obscenely long amount, until only the head remained, and then used his body to slam down into Draco, taking the glorious 10 inches again. Draco groaned and cursed.

Blaise continued doing this, heaving himself up and almost taking Draco's cock out of his well-used hole, just to heave downward again with vigor, but he got tired.

Draco sensed this, and said, "Do you want to go to that couch?" "Yes"

Then Draco sat up, dragging Blaise with him, he told him to hold his shoulders and cross his legs around his waist, and stood up. Being fucked by Draco while standing up would really come up in Blaise's list of favorite things to do. A few moments later the list was enriched by "being fucked by Draco while walking."

As a matter of fact walking was his undoing, practically being bounced up and down on Draco's cock while Draco fucked him, it felt so powerfully real, and hit his prostate at the correct moments. So he came and his clenching inner muscles desperately grabbed Draco's cock and caused him to come too. Draco deposited Blaise on the couch just before he came, and kissed him hungrily.

Blaise reciprocated in kind, and when he thought that he was kissing the mouth that had been on his ass, he became hot and bothered. But he knew they had done enough for today.

tbc


	21. Walking Bridges

_The HP world and characters belong to JK Rowling_

That night, after they separated and cleaned from their lovemaking, and Blaise had sunk down to sleep like a stone, Draco still had something in his mind. He Summoned a piece of parchment and ink and began a letter to the Minister of Magic:

_Dear Amelia Bones,_

_I'm writing to make a suggestion regarding Tonks. I know what she did was in very poor taste; still, the situation is that she is a Black. It is my sworn duty to protect her as befits my station of Lord Black. Even if this condition did not obtain, I would still like to protect her, she reminds me of myself in my earlier and obdurate pranks._

_Amelia, I humbly ask you, nay beg you, that Tonks remain an Auror, at which job I've heard she's shown exceptional talent. Perhaps weekly counseling sessions with a specialist would help in centering her talents. Of course the Black Estate would take care of the expenses._

_I ask you that you do not tell her of this letter. Let her believe what she will, as she thinks so little of me._

_Sincerely,_

_Lord Malfoy and Black_

Then Draco whistled a special tune, which people knowledgeable with Muggle culture would recognize with shock as "_Happy Days,"_ and presently his magnificent Eagle Owl, his black and brown feathers preening and ruffling, flew in from the window.

Draco said, "Ham, I want…" He stopped himself as the Eagle Owl screeched and hooted indignantly, finally he continued exasperated, "OK! Hammersfall, I want you to take this letter to Minister Bones, preferably just before she leaves for the Ministry. I'm sure you know her address, but the timing will be tricky."

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Ron was seething. He could see now that Harry had drawn back from him with a vengeance. He no longer told him his secrets, his dreams. He'd ceased being his confidante.

What made it worse, though, was that when Ron confronted Harry about his sudden lack of trust, Harry had turned up the charm works, and managed to take Ron's mind off of his suspicions.

It was those fake smiles, admiring glances, and put-upon sighs that unmasked the truth for Ron, because they were exactly the same things he did when he wanted to deceive Harry. To be truthful, the things he'd done since the very beginning to handle and manipulate Harry.

So he sat by the side as Harry drew away. Ron noticed that when Harry and Hermione thought he was away, they spoke freely of the Slytherins, whom they considered their "friends." As if one could be friends with snakes!

So the slimy gits had gotten Hermione, too!

But it was Harry who made him so angry, so angry that his blood boiled! Harry was his ticket to fame, and he couldn't be that when stuck to the slimy wankers.

A thought haunted him. He'd observed these changes in Harry beginning right after his attempted rape of Malfoy. Since then, he'd seemingly gotten more open, he hung around the Slytherins, he'd begun to wield political power. He looked more assertive and freer.

But what if it was all a façade? Ron knew that afterwards Malfoy had put Harry under _Crucio_ and _Legilimens_. What if he put him under _Imperio_, too, and ordered all these changes?

Or what if he was blackmailing him, threatening to divulge how he'd almost raped him if he didn't do exactly as asked. It was something Malfoy would do.

And the Wizarding World would never know. It would naively walk to its doom.

It was necessary then for Ron to break cover and take direct action. But he had to have more. People would ask for proofs, testimonies, and Ron had not seen this, he had only heard Harry tell it. He needed the help of the four that had gone with Harry that day. The Twins would never act against Harry, in fact they'd go back to him the minute they finished and babble all about this plan, so that left him with two.

But they were more promising; Seamus and Dean had always resented Harry, and clutched that resentment close to their hearts and never shown it. Still, the ever shrewd Ron had felt it.

So that was why they were here, at this ungodly hour of the night, in a Wizarding pub in London, plotting to destroy two of the most important figures in the Wizarding World. That these figures were the famed Children of Prophecy mattered not to Ron, for he was a man that did not believe in fate and would rather make up his own. That they held the best chances against Voldemort bothered him not in the least, for he thought that with the troublesome duo out of the way, the Wizarding World would rally behind the Liberator, that is, him, and carry on their tasks and kill Voldemort.

The meeting with Seamus and Dean was uneventful enough, they agreed on the goals, and the means to get them. They settled on the testimony they would offer. Ron had set up a Privacy spell, one strong enough to withstand even his snooping brothers, but not wily enough to successfully resist a very curious house elf. Kippsy had recognized the redhead as the boy who was friends with Harry Potter, and since Dobby was always harping about how good Harry Potter was, she wanted to learn more.

There were many terms and words that Kippsy did not understand, but she got the gist of the meeting: they were conspiring to hurt Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy.

Harry she did not have the pleasure to know. Once in this very pub, Draco had been drinking with some young men, when Dobby suddenly appeared, wearing Donkey's ears and appearing very flustered, obviously the victim of a prank. Draco calmly proceeded to restore the ears to their proper shape and size, talking in Dobby's ear and successfully calming him down. Then they all paid and left. What stuck in her memory were the caring gestures of Draco and the smooth tenor of his voice as he calmed Dobby.

She resolved that the Wizarding World, and her, could not afford to lose this young man. She prepared to go to Dobby and tell her the story; maybe they could use the contraption they had: Pensize? To view the memory.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

The next morning they were taking breakfast in the Manor's dining room. Blaise and Draco were holding hands and just glowed, especially Draco. Pansy looked quite smug as she received a small money bag from Millie.

Draco whispered to Blaise, "I guess Pansy made a killing betting about us."

Blaise replied, "You would think the oafs would get a hint that she knows us the best, but they don't! At any rate, I'm happy, for that means she won't be mad that she didn't get to see."

Draco answered, "I wouldn't be too sure about it, Blaise. She's been experimenting with those bug things the Weasley Twins produce, and has even improved them. Supposedly they tape rooms, so she might have."

Blaise's brow was covered in sweat as he imagined what they must have looked like. He slurping on Draco's cock like a lollipop, then Draco feasting on his behind as if it was the last meal, then him riding Draco's cock and taking all 10 inches, impaled on Draco's cock as he walked to the couch. He was completely erect now and dripping pre-cum. Heck! He would buy the thing himself, just to see him like this again. This got him into thinking about getting recording devices and using them. He really wanted to see how they looked from the outside.

Draco recognized Blaise's lust attack because he was suffering one of his own. To distract him, he told him about the letter he'd sent to Minister Bones about Tonks. The Slytherins were contemptuous of Tonks with the notable exception of Millicent Bulstrode. She turned to Draco and said, "So this all started with her reentry into Black House, where it seems the Blacks have a penchant for pranks, as evidenced by Sirius Black's past as a pranksting Marauder."

Draco nodded wearily, "Yes, that is so."

Millie went on the attack, "But you wouldn't consider yourself a prankster, would you, Draco?"

Draco denied vehemently, "No, I'm not. Well, I used to be, but realized that was wrong and don't do it anymore."

Millie doggedly went on, "But what about your political plans?"

Draco answered suspiciously, "What about them?"

Millie countered, "Aren't they considered very shrewd? I've seen them in action and know that when all is said and done, the wrongdoers will be left alone and bereft, with the maximum theatrical effect possible, with the least cost."

She continued, "That could be interpreted as the definition of a prank."

"Face it Draco, you are a political prankster, causing mayhem to miscreants with your cunning plans. There's such a thing as a prankster tendency in the Blacks, and you most assuredly did not escape it."

"But tell me, if you could persuade Miss Tonks of this fact, if you could draw her into political pranksterism allied with yourself, you would win a very talented Metamorphmagus, sharing with you Black blood. I can tell you would make a good damn political team!"

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Meanwhile, Minister Bones had an appointment with Tonks first thing in the morning. She'd decided to retire her from Auror duty, until she read Draco's letter. This had led her to thinking, and he saw a way in which she could cause a small improvement in the cousins' relationship.

So when Tonks trepidantly knocked on the door and then timidly sat down, Amelia said, "I will be blunt, Tonks. I was about to let you go, to terminate your appointment to the Aurors, when a letter came.

"The letter humbly asked me to let you stay, when the customary tenor of the letter-writer is imperious at best. He offered good reasons to let you stay, not the least of which was that you reminded him of himself. He even offered a practical course to take to calm down your peculiarities. The sad part is at the end, I'll read it: "_I ask you that you do not tell her of this letter. Let her believe what she will, as she thinks so little of me.""_

"The letter-writer, your cousin Draco, Lord Black, offered the Black Estate to pay for any medical expenses incurred when treating your condition. It's due to his forbearance and love that your appointment with the Aurors continue."

"Tonks, when I asked you to come, I did it because you are his next of kin. That boy has always had very strained relationships with the people who are supposed to take care of him. No one knows where Narcissa Malfoy is, Lucius treated Draco so bad that it eventually became a well-known fact; heaven knows how Draco and Bellatrix would interact! And he was prohibited from seeing you or his aunt, your mother."

"So I expected that you, as his next of kin, might feel compelled to welcome him into your heart with open arms. I'm sorry, but surely not as bitterly sorry as Draco. You can go, Tonks."

Tonks got to the door and opened it, trembling. When she'd closed it, she broke down crying. She felt strong hands supporting her, and opening her eyes, beheld Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"What's up Tonks?"

"Just realized I'm an utter moron. I hurt someone who'd helped me immensely and that person, instead of retaliating, worked for my welfare, just like he said he would."

Shacklebolt said, "So what are you going to do about Malfoy? Do as he says and avoid him completely?"

Tonks answered, "I will do so, but I will also write him a letter, hopefully with more ability."

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Draco and Blaise were in the music room, and Draco was playing a _Nocturne_ by Chopin on the piano. The work was somber and set a wistful, contemplative mood; which was ideally suited for Draco right now. He could sense Blaise's curiosity, he moved his shoulders just so, and stuck his hands in his pockets.

He made a private bet with himself that Blaise would pop the question within the next 5 minutes.

Three minutes later Blaise asked, "Why?"

Draco looked dumbfounded. Blaise answered, "Don't play with me! You know what I mean! Why did you react so strongly to Tonks posing as Narcissa? It's not as if you haven't been pranked before." "But you looked so full of hope, as if your mother showing up here were quite the possibility, until you realized it was only the bitch, and then your hopes fell."

Blaise continued, "What do you know about Narcissa to fill you with hope? Is there something I can do to help? Is it another harebrained scheme of yours?"

Draco weighed his options, by telling the truth he could hurt Blaise, could maybe even lose him. But he also knew that being told lies wasn't healthy for any relationship. He knew that telling the truth took real courage, and he hoped Blaise could see his love by his true words.

He answered, "I have told you about the mental sea, in whose winds I used to lose myself to avoid thinking about Potter when that damned Veela Bond tried to force me to do it. I would take a mental current and be swept away under that thought's auspices and the Bond could not interfere."

"So I used that all the time to safeguard my sanity."

Draco continued, wearily, "What no one knows, what you don't know, Blaise, is how tempting those mental winds became. I now call them Bridges, in my mind, they are adamantine, sparkling as new diamonds, extending at any direction I want, and they have the beauty of strength and truth. I know they won't let me down."

"At first, when I was exploring and riding the Bridges, I found out that every inch of that space would seem to be throbbing with life, or rather, potential life. I instinctively knew that most of the places hadn't existed yet, they were possibilities only, a window showing what the possibility trapped therein represented, only for a conscious mind to decide, but I could make them real."

"Also, when riding the Bridges, I knew deep in my bones, that I must not delay too much in staring at a determined Spot, or it would become real and I would become trapped in it."

"Then came a winter day at Hogwarts when I was at a low point. I was weary of my daily ordeal with the Veela Bond, with dealing with Lucius, Voldemort, Dumbledore and Potter. I was emotionally exhausted and sought succor with the Bridges. I stared at a Spot that was perfection indeed: a good life, good friends, travel, fame, good works, and at the end a bed to turn to with my spouse of 67 years. I decided to stay there, and make it a reality, and say goodbye to this one."

"The work was almost completed when Pansy found me. She thought I was killing myself, (which in a sense I was) I managed to convince both her and Pomphrey that I was so weak due to the loss of blood."

"After that I used the Bridges more cautiously, I was more attuned to them by then, and could create Bridges to the same place."

"There is no doubt in my mind that this is what the prophecy refers to when it says "_The Child of Dark holds the balance of the worlds in his hands."_ "Soon I will be able to move to other Realms, but do not worry, sweet Blaise, for you will be with me always."

"Of great import for our discussion, I have begun to have dreams about the Bridges. I can ride them still when I'm asleep and it feels completely real."

"Furthermore, lately I entered a Bridge and then a Spot with no damage to my health, there I met my mother. She talked of inconsequentials as is her wont, but I could tell it was her. Abruptly the dream ended. And I glimpsed another reality setting in."

"I have had two other encounters with my mother in this way. That is why the whole Tonks episode didn't seem too strange for me."

"You must not fear that I will leave you behind, Blaise! I would rather die than do that, and you know it."

Blaise answered, "I'm sure, Draco. I do worry about you, but your leaving me behind when you could take me is not one of my worries." "We've had word from Goyle Sr. indicating the operating place. We attack tomorrow."

Draco replied, "Tomorrow we attack, and the music has grown too sad for my tastes. Whatever shall we do to entertain ourselves, Blaise?"

Blaise responded by kissing Draco, boldly opening his lips with his own, and hungrily sucking his tongue like he wanted to suck another part of him. At the same time, he managed to get Draco's robe off of him, and started unbuttoning his shirt.

While Draco had been doing the same things, he was thinking why Blaise had not used a banishing spell, Oh, yeah, right. They weren't in his bedroom and could conceivably be seen, in which case it would be well to have the clothes nearby. Good thinking Blaise.

Draco proceeded to leave a trail of kisses from Blaise's mouth to his collarbones, his chest, ending on his nipples, which he was busy taking care of, alternatively biting and sucking.

They were so caught up in themselves that they didn't hear the door open until a loud squeak could be heard, following by vehement cursing.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I'm too early, if I had known I would have come 10 minutes later," said Pansy.

Draco replied, "Early? What do you mean?"

Blaise answered, "If she had waited 10 minutes more she would have found us in a more compromising position, Draco," while he was dressing himself.

Then Blaise approached Pansy and said, "I know about your bugs, Pansy. Did you get anything last night?"

Pansy replied, "So you can take it all away, even if it was so _wet_?"

Blaise calmly replied, "You can have one copy, for your use only. I want a copy for myself."

Pansy sniffed, "I'm so proud of you, my boys are growing up!"

Blaise answered indignantly, "Your boys?"

Pansy replied, "OK, my big brothers then. You're still growing up."

tbc


	22. Black Sisters rescued

Blaise fumed. He'd had to drink _Polyjuice_ and change his princely appearance to this washed-down blond bimbo. Fortunately he'd managed to combine this with a prank on Draco. He and another of the team were to use Polyjuice. At the last moment Blaise changed his potions and assumed the other form. He expected Draco to be taken in by the ruse.

There was no way he could have learned that Blaise changed the vials and was now the blonder man. Heck, he didn't even wait for them to speak!

He swooped down on Blaise and kissed him aggressively, nipping his lips and aligning his bodies so their crotches touched.

He said, "I don't even need to see you to know who you are Blaise."

Goyle Sr. had directed them to the stronghold of the enemies' allies in Switzerland . The suburbs of Zürich and the garrison of the _Schwurgemeinschaft_, 'The society of the Oath,' which utterly believed the tenets of the Death Eaters _and_ the Aryans.

So for Blaise it could quickly become very perilous. He recognized then the look of utter determination in Draco's face and let the question of _Polyjuice _go; after all, they had larger fish to fry.

Mr. Goyle's information had conveyed a hint of anxiety over them. He pointed out that Voldemort had asked him to supply a small contingent of DEs, approximately 10 of them to provide tight security for an important _guest_ and two of her last visitors.

Analyzing the pattern (in such a place only blonds could be reasonably secure), and the guest's gender (feminine), they could only come to one conclusion: it was Narcissa Malfoy they were talking about and she was in dire danger.

When constructing the mission, they tried to persuade Draco to stay behind. They would be in a lot of danger; if he went he would be in the same peril. The Cause needed him.

But Draco remained adamant in going, he said he had the heart of a Black, and a Malfoy, and though his forebears must have been many times magically stronger than him, still he would strive to fulfill their legacy, and perhaps show them a trick or two learned through the years.

He would never forgive himself if he didn't go and his mother died. Conversely, if he went and did all he could, and Narcissa still died, he would put up with the facts as best he could and carry on. But he had to try.

At 3:00 pm, they Apparated to the _Maximilienstrasse 344_. Draco set up a special ward, that would allow him, his mother and his gang free passage, but anyone else would lose their powers entering such an area or leaving it. He set it in such a way that was undetectable and partook of some of the properties of his Bridges.

They stormed into the house, Draco shouting, "_Rein, nicht schiessen and das Maul aufhalten!_" They didn't listen and tried to defend themselves, when Draco and his friends used spells on them to give them donkey's ears and rabbit eyes. The spells would wear out after 6 hours, just long enough for them to stay out of commission.

Eventually they got the blond thugs to sit down or lie down, where they proceeded to stun them with _Stupefy_ spells which would last 12 hours.

The outer defenses having been breached, it was now time to compromise the inner ones.

Draco took out a small object from one of his pockets, unshrunk it and spread out the Invisibility Cloak, he stepped into it and closed it, effectively vanishing from the world.

He addressed his men, "You know the drill, and I know you'll do superbly. However, I have detected a very alien presence within. You must tread carefully with this being or person, above all, do not provoke them!"

Goyle led the way, obviously being led by Draco in return. Crabbe and Nott followed, with Blaise at the end. The Slytherin Gang, or Draco's Slytherin Gang, as they were ridiculed at Hogwarts. However it was true, they stuck together at Hogwarts and they also kept together now. Not Voldemort, not Dumbledore's death, not Potter's odium had managed to tear them apart. And that worked powerfully in their favor.

They knew each other; they had learned to read each other's moods and even plans, out of necessity. So when Crabbe and Goyle took the left and right wings, Nott and Blaise immediately knew to watch the middle.

A total mêlée ensued, at which the Slytherins had resounding success. It seems the Death Eaters were more interested in observing what was happening in the bed, than in defending themselves. Here the spells used were more lethal, (_Sectumsempra_ was common).

However, after having won, the Slytherins were also interested in the goings on in the bed. A slim woman, approximately older than Narcissa and with raven hair, was lying on the bed, writhing. Apparently her torture had just started, and her eyes were lifeless. She had been blinded. She was Bellatrix Lestrange.

Draco, as curious and entranced as he was, knew to take precautions. He would not let himself think about what might happen, and wandlessly cast a ward over his mother and a stranger. This ward – if it could be called a ward – would do nothing, prevent nothing, but it would observe and record everything going on within the area enclosed, from physics to magic. It was undetectable. Well, at least he hoped it was undetectable for that person.

Narcissa Malfoy was standing. There was no doubt in Draco's mind that it was his mother. She had her regal bearing, declining to show weakness even unto death.

But it was the man who captured Draco's attention. He was tall, even taller than him. His hair was blonder than him, too. So blond it could rightly be called white hair. He exuded utter malice, just like the Dark Lord. He sneered in his direction and looked right at his eyes, even though he was behind the Cloak. Obviously he could see through it.

What was alarming to Draco though, was that there was a necklace around his mother's throat, and she was itching to touch the necklace, but her iron will prevented that.

The stranger had a ring on his middle finger, which he kept twirling. In his mind, he could see the magical lines connect. The ring controlled magically the necklace, the blond man could kill his mother at any time, and he was itching to do it.

He was keen on doing something, anything, but the demeanor of the man stopped him. He looked as if he would have no trouble disposing of a group of upstart teenagers, and there was wrongness in him, as if he didn't belong. It was then that Draco had the insight that it was true that the stranger didn't belong, he was not from this Realm, and he had come from the Other Places.

Furthermore he wanted to analyze the recordings he would draw from his ward. The man tried to taunt them and Draco into showing himself, he said, "Your leader must not be very powerful, if he hides behind others." The sound of his voice was strange; it felt arid, lifeless, devoid of hope. Seeing that no one rose to his bait, he said, "Time to go, dear. I wish you had seen your son one last time, but he is a coward." And he and Narcissa vanished, not with a pop as in Apparition, not like with a portkey, but they were transformed into light and the light bounced to the ceiling and disappeared.

With their mode of travel, he had a huge clue about how to do it himself. He took off the Cloak, and proceeded to call the ward to him and study its information, and what he found was very exciting. It provided him with the missing clue for the new mode of travel. It also let him see where they were heading, and _when_ they were heading. He found a way to get there and arrive before they arrived, before they'd even left here! The way had been there all along, it was part of his abilities, seemingly genetically inherited.

He even devised a way to use the main menace, the ring that threatened to be used to suffocate his mother, to his satisfaction.

He saved the information contained in the ward in a CD for later perusal.

Then he turned his attention to the persons in the room, who were looking at him worriedly. They were concerned about his reaction to having some strange, creepy guy hold his mother captive and watching them disappear in light. How would Draco react?

Draco approached the bed where Bellatrix was and said, "Aunt Bella, do you know who I am?"

Bellatrix had been given Muggle painkillers, so she answered fuzzily, "Draco, oh Merlin! You have to get out of here, or all that Cissy and I have worked for will come to naught!"

Draco asked tensely, "What do you mean what have you worked on?"

Bellatrix answered dazedly, "Don't you think it strange that the Dark Lord would not eliminate that thorn from his side that you sometimes were? The leader of Slytherin House keeping his distance, trying hard to deny his service, until that dratted Dumbledore fiasco, where you did not kill old Dumbles, but Snape had to."

Bella continued, "In such moments, when the Dark Lord spoke with his most trusted counselor, namely me, I managed to change his mind and direct it elsewhere. This allowed you to live, and grow, and become the light you were always destined to be."

Draco visibly swallowed; he was pale and shook by the revelation. Nevertheless, they had important business to conclude.

He asked, "What happened here?"

Bella replied, "Dija, that's the name of the creepy blond, had been keeping Cissy captive for some time. I was ordered here with 10 loyal DEs. Dija told me to kill Cissy. As if I would! When I refused he used a spell to blind me."

Draco asked, "Do you remember the name of the spell?"

She replied, "He said, "_Falsches Einsicht."_

He mused, "I wonder if this would work." He took out his wand and pointed it at Bellatrix's face, shouting "_Trues Einsicht.""_

A beam of green rays shot out of Draco's wand and bathed Bellatrix's face, slowly it dissipated until they could see Bella's grey eyes. Only, Bellatrix's eyes had been black before, so this would be left as another little mystery.

Bella beheld Draco's face and said, "Thank you, nephew, for giving me my sight back."

Draco solemnly answered, "Thank you, _Tante_, for giving me my life back."

Draco continued, "Tell me, Aunt Bella, does anyone know about you not following Voldemort's wishes to a T?"

Bella replied, "The issue didn't come on until the bastard blond showed up. I guess only the people that were in the mission and in the house know."

Draco answered craftily, "OK. How do you feel about doing a brief stint with the Dark Lord as a double agent? You can stay at Black House anytime. I would like to propose an Oath with the goals being: taking care of Black House and the Wizarding World."

Bella answered, "That's OK, Draco. But won't you require more stringent oaths?

Draco countered curtly, "I don't like constricting oaths, aunt Bella, and I don't like anything that restricts free will. But we need to trust each other."

Dobby was called, and brought the utensils needed for the somber ceremony. All the while Dobby shot fearful glances towards Bellatrix. He'd heard of her ferocious demeanor in battle, and that she was the sister-in-law of Lucius. Being that he was terrified of Lucius, that news had stirred great unrest in him.

After the ceremony, Draco called Blaise to him and said, "I need a mine, Blaise, a cubic mine which will affect 27 meters per side, that will have an Obliviate for the last 24 hours. I will also need a smaller one that I will personally set. After all of you are gone and taken my aunt to the Manor, I will attempt to rescue my mother. You are to give my Aunt Bella a Wizengamot plenary pardon. I expect you to defend her as you would my other aunt, Tonks' mother." "Blaise, I would especially be weary when Potter and Granger find her there. Try to keep them away from their wands."

Blaise asked, "What about Bellatrix? Won't she curse them too?"

Draco replied, "No, she won't. She'll defend herself but won't start anything. It's those dratted Gryffindors, with their hearts on their sleeves, that must always act before they think things through."

Blaise said, "Promise me you will come back!"

Draco said, "I promise, Blaise. I hope to see you, and feel you up! In your real form, too."

"_Auf Wiedersehen, mein schönes Schätzchen."_

"_Auf Wiedersehen, meinen Lieblingen-Schwanz."_

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

After they'd gone, Draco lifted the ward he'd set at the beginning, stripping of their power those who entered there. Then he set the mine down and activated it, giving him 30 minutes to go.

He meditated on what he'd learned today. He was free to take any path, any Bridge, he just had to visualize the destination. To enter a Realm, he had to picture himself part of it, integral to its being, he had to choose the point of insertion, and _the time_. He had read in Muggle science-fiction about Wormholes, that joined points far apart in space next to each other, and the concept was similar; but the Bridges responded to his will, if he desired it enough and with force. Any lukewarm feelings on his part and the Bridges faded, they required his complete attention.

And that man, there was something about him that brought to mind Blaise's chats with him when they were younger, where they'd discuss the weirdest subjects. He'd learn to trust his hunches, and he would have to talk with Blaise when he got back and see what he thought.

For he would get back. Any other choice was unthinkable.

As the half hour period of grace was about to run out, Draco concentrated powerfully, as he'd never done before. In his mind's eye he beheld the majesty of the adamantine Bridges, as they rose before him to link him to eternity and beyond. Holding firmly in his mind the thought of his mother, as she succored him from falling from a tree at six, Lucius having beaten him at eleven, Potter having defeated him at thirteen, Draco called out powerfully, "Take me to her, ten minutes before they arrive there."

Immediately a Bridge gleamed brighter than the others. With no doubt, Draco stepped on the Bridge and let it guide him where it would. To an observer in the room, Draco would have been instantly transformed into a multi-colored rainbow and shot towards the ceiling and disappeared.

Draco walked in the Bridge, holding to loving thoughts of his mother, until he knew he was near the end. The lights seemed to point toward a particular Spot at eye level, which he curiously studied, while mentally repeating his new mantra, "Take me ten minutes before they arrive there!"

As the Other Realm slowly grew, solidified around him and replaced reality, as it enveloped him, he could see that it was a dark and gloomy place. It was dark, although something inside told him it wasn't really night and it was raining. He found himself in a cavernous room, full of stalactites and stalagmites.

He proceeded to take out the mine he had gotten from Blaise and set its conditions; it would trap the wearer of magical jewelry that was not a Malfoy, would bind his magic – Draco made a change so it would bind _all_ kinds of magic, from all kinds of beings, and it would attract him and chain him to a particular chair – here.

When he was finished, Draco put the mine on a chair and set it off. He took out the Invisibility Cloak and put it on, and made to stand to the side. He hoped that other time was a fluke and the man didn't see under it.

Just then there was a bright beam of light, coming down from the gloomy ceiling, and condensing in his mother and the stranger. He saw the stranger twist the ring and Narcissa's hand reach to her throat and was about to hit the man when the stranger suddenly lunged for the chair with the mine. He sat down and had a look of utter surprise.

Draco took off his Cloak and said, "Hello mother. I haven't greeted your companion properly yet. Allow me to do so."

With natural ease and seemingly perfect good manners, Draco grabbed the hand of the man and said, "Draco Malfoy, but you must know that." Then with fluid grace he grabbed the dagger he kept near his belt, held the man's hand split open before his face, and calmly cut off the finger with the ring. Afterwards he took two steps back.

Draco said, "I know the ring controls the necklace, and the ring must be booby trapped so something nasty happens if it is stolen. But I guess they didn't think about this, right Mr.? He said, dangling the man's finger from his own fingers."

Draco bid his mother to sit down, well away from the man. He himself sat four chairs away. He carefully directed his wand towards the necklace and intoned "_Duplicatus maximus_," before something could happen he directed the end of the wand towards the man's neck, where a necklace just like Narcissa's appeared.

Then Draco said, "You must be happy, now you get to find out how your victim felt."

He started twisting viciously the ring. He saw the man gasping for breath, moving his head from side to side, he heard his pitiful moans. He tried to block from his mind the thoughts that his mother was suffering the same fate. He needed for the man to be utterly convinced of the reality of being under the necklace's power if he wanted to find out how to remove it from his mother.

Draco said stonily, "I will only say this once, "How do I get the necklace off my mother?""

The man said, gasping, "The one who controls it has to let go and lift it."

Draco replied, "I will let you do it. Just be aware that you are under my complete control. You cannot use magic of any type; you can't even escape to another Realm. You are truly mine to command." "Go on, try and use magic."

The man looked innerly composed for a while, and then his face fell. No longer was he leering, sneering at the fools. He'd lost hope and it was time to go with this plan.

Draco called for his mother to approach the man. She did so tremulously. The man put his hands under the necklace and said, "The instrument having served its purpose, it can let go now." Then he lifted the piece of jewelry and Narcissa looked calm for the first time.

She hugged Draco and said, "My Dragon saves me! I knew I was right to call you that. Lucius didn't want to, you know. He insisted you be called Eusebius or Panthokrator. I had to put my foot down." "But it was worth it for you have grown to be a strong, judicious man, you saved me."

Draco replied, "Mom, you saved me all those other times I needed saving, which are so many I cannot count them. Without your support I would not have lasted. What can you tell me about this man and the other Realms?"

Narcissa replied, "I can see other Realms in dreams. I couldn't travel to them; I thought I did not inherit that trait like you did, Draco. After we had separated I laid low in a Malfoy Chateau in Aix-en-Provence. Having nothing interesting to do, like going shopping, I daydreamed a lot. In one of these dreams, this man offered to teach me how to go between Realms. I'm sorry to say that dreaming might have lowered my natural Slytherin protective instincts, because I foolishly said yes."

"The man had effectively kidnapped me, and then he put that horrid necklace on me. By the way, did you know that it warps the will too? You do everything you're told to do. I'm sorry, Draco. The man apparently was in league with Voldemort and he ordered me to sign a Writ of Disownment, if your father had signed that – and knowing his inclinations who can doubt it – then you would have lost all your Malfoy and Black assets. I'm sorry, Draco."

Draco replied, "It's OK, mother, we all make mistakes. What can you tell me about the man, who is he?"

She replied, "I've had little contact with that cur, after he made me sign that paper, he left me alone. Then today he grabbed me and took me to that place where your friends and you were."

Draco asked, "As a Malfoy it is your right. Would you like to get your revenge?"

Narcissa sighed and said, "And I would, dear Dragon, but if I took real revenge I'm afraid I might hurt your sense of propriety, or mine. As my son, I leave my revenge to those who rescued me from the monster in the first place, that is you."

Draco invited Narcissa, "You can come and watch this, and learn something."

Both of them approached the man, who was sitting on the chair, sighing dramatically and cringing.

Draco asked, "What is your relation with Voldemort?"

The man said, "We are allies, or so he thinks. As soon as he's conquered that Realm, it will be brought under our control and used more efficiently."

Draco shivered, "What is your name? Your species? Your age?"

The man replied, "I'm Lord Dija-dokken. I'm a Siddhe Lord. I'm 5,685 years old"

Draco was stunned, "What's a Siddhe Lord?"

The man answered, "The Siddhe were one of the original purveyors of magic. They mated with other species and so transmitted their gift to many new peoples. The Fey and Veela descend from them. The Siddhe can be immortal, and have different amounts of magic. The most powerful are the Lords. They can create Worlds, Realms through their song. There are some who believe that Earth was created in such a way by a Siddhe."

The man continued, "Siddhe are very rare and admired beings. If they are seen they have the ability of modifying memories and implanting new ones without side effects. They can follow the Roads and get to different Realms. Since you appeared here, you used the Roads and must be a Siddhe Lord. Join me and we'll be unstoppable."

Draco asked tentatively, "First tell me what you were going to do to Earth after Voldemort won."

The man said, "Use it more efficiently. Separate the species and bring the magical ones to other realms where they would use their magic only in activities we demanded. The Wizarding World would be eliminated entirely, and the Muggles, left to their own devices, would follow soon after."

Draco went on, before he heard any more grisly plans, "How did you hear about Voldemort?"

The man replied, "It was your mother, actually. One day I was attracted by a thought coming from a fellow, unknown Siddhe. I enticed her to come here. She did and I slipped her the necklace and ordered her to tell me about her world. She couldn't stop saying about how awful this Voldemort character was. So I decided to visit. I followed her Trail to her point of origin and soon was dining with Voldemort."

Draco asked, "Does Voldemort know about my mother being Siddhe?"

The other man answered, "No, he doesn't. I didn't elaborate how I captured her."

Draco asked, "How did you manage to travel with my mother by your side?"

The man replied, "When you learn to travel between Realms, the first step is the most difficult one. That must be done alone, for to try to do it among many would be tragic. However, once it's learned, traveling becomes easier, if a careful concentration is maintained. To travel with one person you must hold that person and enclose yourselves within your thought universe, concentration is vital."

Draco walked away to talk with his mother. He said, "Anymore questions?"

Narcissa replied, "No, I think you've covered what is more important."

Draco said, "It will be revenge next. I'll keep it low key for your sake."

Narcissa answered, "Thank you, Draco."

Draco uncharacteristically fidgeted, shoved his hands in his pockets and scuffed his shoes. Narcissa, knowing his son's mood, knew he thought he'd done something wrong. Maybe he'd done something to the house that he was afraid Narcissa wouldn't like.

Narcissa asked resolutely, "What's on your mind Draco? Why are you so nervous?"

Draco replied nervously, "My friends are at the Manor, and, well, they can be a little rowdy at times, especially Crabbe and Goyle."

Narcissa replied, "Honestly Draco, I don't know why you don't call them Greg and Vincent, it'd be so much easier for me."

Draco continued, "But there are new friends, who aren't Slytherin at all. I mean Potter and Granger."

Narcissa looked quite surprised, "You made friends with Harry Potter?" "Anything you want to tell me that a mother should know?"

Draco replied, "Not exactly friends, we are allies for the war. He's been good, and so's been Granger. As for that news you ask about, well, it has happened. Blaise is my boyfriend and we are very much in love."

Narcissa squealed and said, "Oh, this is ever so much fun! So who tops?"

Draco blushed, embarrassed, "Mother!"

Narcissa replied, "Hush, dear. I suppose Blaise does. It's so clear."

Draco, still blushing like mad, said "Would you mind telling me why you would think so?"

Narcissa replied, "Well, you have a slim constitution, you like wearing good clothes and shopping for them. You're vocal in your likes and dislikes, you're very blond, and have refined features, you are beautiful."

Draco said, "All those reasons are null and void when dealing with sexual desire. I'm frankly astonished that you would descend to using clichés that probably come from porn cinema, instead of bothering to glean knowledge as befits a Black."

Draco delivered the telling blow, "You're aware, dear Mother, that if I followed your reasoning methods I'd resort to killing men with dark robes, believing them to be the Dark Lord."

Narcissa snorted and stomped away, muttering under her breath about over-achievers, snotty Dragons. Draco took advantage of the Narcissa-free time to go to the man, grab the necklace and say "_The device having delivered its purpose, it is not needed now_." He took the necklace, shrunk it and put it in his robes, then took the ring out of the finger and pocketed it too, he threw away the finger.

After having done this and looking at the man's crafty features glowing again as he plotted his escape, he decided to cut to the chase. He pointed his wand at the man and said, "_Avada Kevadra."_ A strong beam of green light poured out of his wand, enveloped the man and killed him.

Draco called for Narcissa to come back and witness the revenge having taken place. Afterwards, he asked her if she was ready to return home. She nodded fiercely as she hugged Draco.

Draco concentrated and the pristine Bridges appeared in his mind's eye. He concentrated on home. The Manor of yore, with Narcissa waiting for him and helping him and the current Manor, the place where his friends and his love waited for him. In his thoughts, he encased his and Narcissa's essences.

A Bridge seemed particularly enticing and Draco took it, for the entry point he chose his room, for the time one hour after the raid in Switzerland . A Spot seemed to call to itself, so Draco directed all his attention to it, entered the Spot and became one with it. His comforting Room grew around him, as did the scent of Blaise

_tbc_


	23. Harry frolics

_The HP world and characters belong to JK Rowling_

After they arrived, Draco escorted his mother to her wing and her rooms. He also checked up on his aunt Bellatrix. She was in the rooms next to her mother, and he knew that they would likely have a sleep-over and chat.

Finally he got to his room and found Blaise. They had an emotional reunion, and heated kisses that threatened to turn to something more. Blaise could see that Draco was tired, after traveling through Realms and battling foreign beings, he ought to be. So he had an idea, a _riding_ idea.

He swished his wand and removed all their clothes. Draco looked guardedly interested, and Blaise reassured him, "I know you're tired, Draco, so I will do all the work. You just have to sit back and enjoy. I know I'll like my ride. If you don't want to do anything, that's OK too, we have a lot of time later on."

Draco replied, "I'm ready whenever you are, Blaise." And then he yawned.

Blaise, realizing he had to keep Draco's interests up, took out a jar of lube, opened it and put some in his hands. He proceeded to slather Draco's burgeoning erection; then he used more lube to open himself up, inserting first one, then two and finally three fingers up him. This made him hungry for more, so he positioned himself above Draco, with Draco holding up his cock, and proceeded to lower himself onto Draco's huge cock, taking care to play with his length, drawing it into himself and squeezing it with his inner muscles.

Draco was hot red now, sweating and moaning, and Blaise intuited that he finally held his complete interest.

Blaise then cast a spell on himself that would reduce his weight 90 percent. Then he went on to give himself and Draco the ride of their lives. He pushed downward until he had 8 inches of Draco in him, then he pushed forward until only the head remained. He went on this vein for awhile. When he'd taken Draco to the root, he continued pushing up but didn't stop and let the cockhead go, before immediately lowering himself onto it, grabbing onto it hungrily and clutching it with his inner muscles.

Draco was moaning and saying, "Merlin, yes! Come on, Blaise, squeeze me! Squeeze my life away, baby! Oh babe!"

Blaise said to Draco, "I want you to watch as my hole is breached by your cock. It feels so right! We belong together."

Blaise continued to fuck energetically Draco's cock, and soon they came. As soon as they'd come, Draco tried to pull away; but Blaise just said, "Stay here, stay like this. I want to sleep like this, together."

Draco blushed and yawned, "As you wish, Blaise."

They fell asleep soon thereafter, still joined.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

The next morning at breakfast, things were a little tense between the two groups of Slytherins, Draco's gang and his mother and aunt. Draco was only glad that the Gryffindor portion of the group (Potter and Granger) was absent, or spells would've been fired.

As it was, both groups felt they had to jockey for position, sniff out weak points and maybe trade barbs for Salazar's sake.

Draco and Blaise entered the room. Draco still blushed a little, remembering his wake up call, as Blaise had quite effectively and delightfully woken him up.

Looking at their positions, Draco knew how things stood. This needed clearing up.

He said, "I bid welcome to my mother, the Lady Malfoy, and my aunt, Bellatrix Lestrange."

He continued, "You might find it strange that Bellatrix Lestrange be here with us. After all, she is one of the Dark Lord's most trusted supporters. Yet, haven't you ever wondered how it was that the Dark Lord allowed me to walk unfettered for so long? I was a thorn on his side for quite some time, what with leading the Slytherins at school and not working for him, a condition I'm proud to have maintained until my father was captured and my mother threatened, whereupon the whole Dumbledore fiasco came about."

"Even then, after I failed to kill the Headmaster and Snape was forced to do it, blowing his cover, the Dark Lord did nothing. Why?"

"I submit to you that it is because of the good graces of my Aunt Bella that I lived and grew and became your leader. As a trusted confidante of the Dark Lord, she was able to distract his attention."

"Yesterday something changed; she was called to Switzerland with a guard of Death Eaters, and ordered by a stranger to kill her sister, my mother, Narcissa Malfoy. She indignantly refused, whereupon the stranger went on to blind her and torture her. We arrived at that moment and freed her."

"She and I entered into an Oath, with the goal of securing the well-being of Black House and the well-being of the Wizarding World."

"I felt no need for any Oath, but knew that some of you would find it extremely necessary."

"So you see, I thought of you, now I need you to have some considerations."

"Any word spoken against my aunt is as direct an insult as if it were spoken against me."

"You of all people should know how quick persons judge you, from how you look, where you came from, etc. My aunt has made terrible things, but she has also contributed more positively. She has a plenary pardon from the Wizengamot, valid until the end of the war."

Draco then searched for Dobby, finding him, looked at him penetratingly, "All you know about her is what the victors decreed. You did not see her help a small house elf when he was dying after having been 'reprimanded' by my father. She used advanced magic to heal the elf, called Dobby, using the cover of the shadows to avoid being seen. She's helped elves and people when she could. Quite sparingly, or her cover would be blown, but enough for me to notice."

"As a matter of fact I was going to look for her myself. This affair brings us closer to the desired end."

"As regards Redemption. No one can or should dictate who should be redeemed or who shouldn't. It's a matter of the heart of the Redeemed, what we can do is try and reconcile the past and the present, what we know of their intentions, in a fair and just manner. It is not our place to judge."

Draco turned to Bellatrix, "When are you returning to Voldemort, aunt?"

"Presently, I was waiting to speak to you."

Draco replied, "How are you going to explain that you lost ten Death Eaters and my mom?"

She said, "I don't know, any ideas?"

Draco replied, "Actually, I do have them. I can implant memories; I will key them so you believe they're the right ones when you're with him. If you believe that he won't walk all over your mind, you could ask him to use Legilimency on you and see for himself what the enemy was. I recommend using Occlumency while doing this; from your teaching I know you are superb at this."

Bella acquiesced, Draco implanted the memories, and Bella laughed, "I can't wait to see his face when he sees this. You're going to confuse him so, Draco, making him believe in a pack of wild vampires running amok, and you explain the changed color of my eyes very nicely with those two spells coming from the rogue vampires which combined and hurt me so, putting me out of commission for some time!"

Draco took out a ring from one of his pockets. "This is an undetectable portkey, aunt Bella. It will take you directly here when you say the keyword. Which word will you use?

Bella replied, "'Eroberungsfeld' to honor the Swiss."

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

After Bella had gone, Narcissa was talking to the gang, as always, she and Pansy hit it off. Narcissa held court effortlessly, and made everyone feel wanted. She even managed to coax Theo Nott out of his rigidly imposed morals for a while. She even managed to make Millie behave politely.

Draco was having ominous thoughts of his mother and Pansy ganging up on him, simultaneously, when a non-descript grey owl flew in from the window, screeched at him, and finally he got a parchment. He searched in his pockets for some owl treats, because this poor owl looked like she needed them. Finding them, he gave them to the owl and told her to go to the owlery for more food and water. The owl seemingly nodded and took off.

Draco opened the letter and read it, it was from Tonks.

_Draco,_

_I feel like I can no longer call you dear, and that's eating me away. You have proved yourself caring and warm towards me, when you reinstated me as Black and when you interceded for me with Bones. She read me the last part, and my heart broke a little when you said that I think so little of you, when the opposite is true._

_I wish I had never been reinstated a Black. Let me explain. It has led to irresistible urges to cause mayhem, to prank. When I was going to take the form of your mother, there was a small part of me that tried to resist, but just wasn't strong enough._

_All through Harry's school career you were his antagonist, and people loved to hate you. I just stayed on the sideline, observing, and wishing for a world in which I could get to know you better, and now I've gone and done everything wrong._

_When I was little, you see, I only had mother and father. I wanted siblings, brothers, sisters. I begged my parents for more kids, but they couldn't or wouldn't listen. I dreamed how I would watch over my little brothers; take care they didn't hurt; how I would gossip with my little sisters about clothes and boys._

_I know I would presume a lot, if I told you I thought of you as my little brother, but I hope I could one day think of you as my little cousin, and all that implies for both of us._

_I miss you Draco._

_Tonks_

Draco was moved by Tonks letter and sat down to write a response, he summoned a piece of parchment and ink.

_Dear Tonks,_

_I received your letter and I'm very heartened by it. I forgive you and I ask that you forgive me too. The reason I reacted so strongly is that I had been seeing my mother in visions, so it fooled me into thinking she was home at last._

_Naturally when it all turned out to be false I was very disheartened and downcast. But you didn't know about it, so it's OK. It's just that pranksters are not always nice, Tonks._

_I want to talk to you about transmuting your pranksterism into something sublime, threads joining, enemies ashamed, maximum theatrical effect, all of this a prankster's dream, and done in a socially-approved way! _

_Also I want to share with you this great news: my mother is free! My friends and I rescued her. So I would say there are currently more Black members than me that want to meet you!_

_You can drop by the Manor whenever you want. You can bring your parents, just be ready for a wild ride!_

_And if you're serious with the cousin stuff, I could use a stalwart cousin to shield me when mother and Pansy gang up on me, even a sisterly sacrifice wouldn't come amiss!_

_Draco_

_If you want to answer, you can use this owl. His name is Hammersfall, just please use the complete name, as the owl goes into paroxysms if he's called Ham._

Then Draco whistled the theme of "_Happy Days,"_ presently the Eagle Owl flew in from the window, Draco tied the letter and told the owl, "Hammersfall, this goes to Auror Tonks. She'll tell you if there's a reply."

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Harry had gone to the Twins' apartment to talk to them about Ron. Browsing around, he discovered cubes he knew to be the result of the spying bugs the Twins had been working on. One cube was titled, Zabini/Malfoy.

Naturally Harry's curiosity (among other things) was aroused. He took the cube and left after giving the Twins a message. He made it home, went to the bedroom, closed the door tightly, and got comfortable. He had a feeling he was wearing too many clothes to view the cube's contents. He took off his Jersey sweater, his t-shirt, his pants, his shoes, his socks. When he was only wearing his boxers, he took the cube and said the incantations that would allow the contents to be viewed. The true magic of the cube resided in that it could show any position, it kept a running time map, so one could go to desired parts at leisure, and could create loops.

Right now the contents of the cube hit Harry's libido like an Atlantic wave traveling all the way from Le Havre to Georgia .

After some adjustments, he saw Blaise going down on Draco, on living color. He could hear Draco moaning, and Blaise trying with all his might to choke himself on this particular lollipop, and then Draco moved Blaise to his side so he could blow him, too.

And Harry knew what he wanted to do, and it was not what he expected.

He wanted to choke on Draco's cock himself!

The recording went on, and Harry's boxers became sticky with pre-cum. Then Blaise put his face on the pillow, his ass on the air, and Draco started eating Blaise out.

Harry realized, with a shudder, that he wanted to be in Blaise's position, he wanted to lay supine, ass high in the air, and have Draco's tongue up him, preparing him and making him wet.

It wasn't enough for Harry. He took two fingers into his mouth, wet them and put them at his entrance, and he pushed them in, wishing they were _wetter_, more supple, thicker. Still they felt right there, like they belonged, and he began to push them in and out, getting into a rhythm.

Then there was a whining voice interrupting Harry's pleasure, and it came from the person he least wanted to see, the Weasel. He'd come to avoid the redhead like the plague, because if he caught him, invariably he'd want Harry to beg his forgiveness, to ask Ron to become best friends once again and generally act as if it was Ron's good graces that had got him alive all those years. Of course for Ron this was just the truth, but Harry saw things completely different now.

He also knew that the redhead was very stubborn. He'd remain on the Floo until Harry answered. But Harry was sick and tired of his sycophantic ex-best, and decided to put a stop to this stupid harassing. He unwillingly dressed again and made for the Floo.

Once Ron saw him, he sneered and said, "Hello, Harry, I've wanted to talk to you."

Harry answered, "What for, Weasel? So you can sell me for another Galleon more, find another use for me before you cast me away?"

Ron replied nonplussed, "Harry, what do you mean? You know I would never…."

Harry continued, "You bore me, Weasel. You've bored me for 6 years, but were crafty enough to at least pretend to be my friend, now you don't pretend anymore, and want me to acknowledge, what? That you've been a complete ass these years hiding behind Hermione and me? Check. That you've used me shamelessly? Check. That you're so jealous of me you won't rest until you destroy me? Check. I'm through with you; I don't ever want to speak with you again."

Ron replied, "It's as I thought, Malfoy has got you to change. You'd never say those hurtful things on your own, Harry. It's Malfoy's influence and I will show him for what he is!" With this Ron finally retired from the Floo network and Harry was left free to go get his pleasure.

Harry returned to the bedroom and quickly got naked again, he went to the recording and put it in the time when Draco was eating Blaise out. The erotic sounds of Blaise moaning and groaning, and Draco slurping and slobbering over Blaise's hole went right to his groin. He quickly wet three of his fingers and inserted them in his entrance.

Afterwards he observed how Draco prepared Blaise, how he sat down in the bed and thickly covered his cock with lube. Draco was hung! He must have been at least two inches bigger than Harry.

Again Harry was beset with the realization that he wanted Draco inside him. He wanted to be fucked just as Blaise had been.

When Blaise impaled himself on Draco's cock, it was all Harry could do to keep from coming. Draco's intensity was overpowering, even through a recording. Harry could only imagine what it had been like for real.

Before they could advance much more, Harry stopped the recording. He knew he could not afford to see them come, could not see Draco's face as he thrust into Blaise. It must remain in his imagination.

Harry was hot and bothered. He wanted, needed, to experiment. He needed willing partners. He thought of the Twins.

He dressed up again and retraced his steps back to the Twins' home. But he wasn't observant enough to notice that one of the shadows stayed stubbornly close to him.

Once at their apartment, he found them there planning a new product line. He quickly greeted them and invited them to the bedroom. He cut to the chase by soundly kissing one of them, while he took off his jersey and t-shirt.

The Twins could see an impressive-looking young man, buffed, without an ounce of fat, with defined pectoral muscles, six-pack abs and hefty arms.

They got the message and quickly took off their clothes, revealing long limbs, pale skin, freckles abounding, slim waists, developed chests and 8-inch cocks.

Fred asked, "How do you want us, Harry?" As Harry took of his pants, shoes and socks.

Harry replied unimaginatively "Huh?"

George said, "Who are you going to fuck first?"

Harry answered, "But I'm not going to… fuck."

"Right," said Fred, "Then why are you here?"

Harry answered timidly, "I have this urge, this itch, and you can help me with it, you can fuck me."

George said, "But we can't do that, Harry!"

Harry asked dangerously, "Why not?"

Fred said, "Because you look like a poster child for Doms (That's dominators) everywhere; because you are the hero, and everyone knows the hero should not get it up the ass."

Harry philosophized, "So once again I'm judged by how I look, by the prejudices that people have, their preconceptions." "Thanks for nothing, guys"

Harry began to gather his clothes until Fred said, "Where are you going, Harry?"

Harry said, "Didn't you say you wouldn't do what I wanted?"

Fred said, "Yeah, we had to say that. Having said it, I will tell you I will fuck you good and deep."

George commented, "I can see you've been a naughty boy and wet your knickers, Harry, you'll have to take them off."

Harry did so, a bit awkwardly.

George said, "Get on the bed on all fours, Harry."

Harry promptly did so, and soon George's fingers were in him, massaging first his entrance and then breaching him. Harry reacted pushing backward, hoping to get more of the fingers in him.

It felt good to be used like this. Harry looked at Fred, more specifically Fred's flagging erection, and said, "I can suck you, Fred! Come on guys, I won't break like a flower, I'm tough!"

Fred's cock stood at attention once more, and he took it to Harry, to be eagerly devoured as if it was a choice Licorice Wand. Meanwhile, George had finished his preparations and had pushed the bulbous head of his cock into Harry's tight space.

It felt very liberating to Harry, to be between two hot, sweaty men who loved him and wanted nothing more than please him, who filled him so. Yet he couldn't escape the mental images of a hung Draco relentlessly pounding into Blaise, and earlier passionately eating him out. Those imaginings colored his perception of the encounter, and made the reality pale before the recording.

He could not banish the scene with Draco rimming Blaise. He knew that if he asked the Twins for a rim job, they would refuse, because they were children from a good family that would look down on such practices.

George kept reaming him, expertly touching his prostate so he was near coming; he'd learned to clench his inner muscles and drive George up the wall. George kept saying, "You're a natural bottom, Harry. You'll have plenty of lovers in no time wanting to plow that fertile field of yours."

Fred fucked his mouth firmly, without injuring him or leaving him without breath, but relentless, nevertheless. He managed to conquer his gag reflex and take Fred down to his ginger pubes, and now his pubic hair scratched against his nose as his chin, wet with spit, rubbed his balls.

Finally, they all came. First Harry, with the image of Draco still on the back of his mind, then George, pushing one more time firmly into Harry, and then Fred, who shot all his load in Harry's throat.

Harry wanted to be alone for a while, so he got dressed. The Twins offered to let him stay the night, or serving as escorts to wherever he would go, but Harry flatly refused.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Finally he left, and started walking home. He should have been aware that he walked this way often; frequently enough that if someone recognized him on previous days, he could be followed and ambushed, because there were many dark alleys nearby. In fact, from the entrance of one such alley came a _stupefy_ spell that Harry could not block in time. He fell, and heard a juvenile voice say: "We've got him, Mr. Scraggles. Let's take him to the Master."

Harry was magically bound, and he and the two ambushers were transported by portkey to what could only be the Forbidden Forest, Harry was put in a vertical position and was able to see as the Death Eaters were summoned. Presently there were apparently 50 Death Eaters and Voldemort, sitting in a chair in their midst.

Harry knew then he was lost and as good as dead.

He knew that there was something he would really miss, as witnessed by his activities this day, and concentrated on a fond farewell, full of ineffable sadness and poignancy, to "the boy with the blondest hair in England ."

tbc


	24. Harry's rescue

Draco was busy snogging Blaise like there would be no tomorrow, when suddenly he felt a wave of unutterable sadness, deep remorse at things left undone, unbridled passion directed towards one person in particular, the one with the blondest hair in the company, in the room, in the school; himself.

He knew there was only one person who could experience those feelings, only one way for him to be able to feel them too.

The conclusion he arrived at was that Potter was in mortal danger, and the broken Bond had performed one useful service in its blasted existence and passed Harry's silent scream to him.

He was utterly terrified.

He sat up, and started babbling, "Harry is in danger, Blaise! Harry is in mortal danger and the broken Bond let me know! I have to save him, but how?"

The ever practical Blaise just got up and quickly gathered the Invisibility Cloak, Draco's magical dagger, three portkeys, his wand, his spare wand, his wand holster.

Draco was going into hysterics, so Blaise did what he had to do to pull him out and into himself again: he slapped him, hard.

Draco yelled, "Ouch, Blaise, that hurt! Whatever did you do that for?"

Blaise said, "To bring you to yourself, Draco. You have a rescue to plan, so get to it!" He pointed towards the items he'd gathered and Draco nodded, and proceeded to take them.

Afterwards, Draco said briskly, "I'll take the Bridges to him, Blaise. I'll be back when I can." He immediately proceeded to visualize his eternal fighting with Potter, his intense dislike of him, the way the Bond tried to pull them together. He mouthed: "_Take me to my former enemy, now!"_

Yet no Bridge showed more clearly than others, there was no apparent way in.

He tried again, and pictured Potter with more detail, his fights more extreme. He asked to be taken to him, once again, and again nothing happened.

At the end, Draco was sweating from all the effort and was fidgeting. He was really worried now. If Harry had been in the presence of Voldemort when he sent that thought, then by now Voldemort was probably torturing him, and would kill him soon.

He chastised himself, what kind of a rescuer was he, if he couldn't even get there? Poor Harry had obviously been taken in, deceived, and now he was all alone because his supposed ally was too dumb to come to his rescue.

Blaise saw Draco's turmoil and recognized that he had to drag his boyfriend into some semblance of order, where maybe they could have a positive exchange of ideas. A flustered Draco was of use to no one.

He said, "Draco, What happened? Talk to me."

Draco replied, "I don't know, Blaise. I used the same method I used with mom, but this time no Bridges shined. It's as if they hadn't heard me, when I used the same intensity with Harry I used with Narcissa."

Blaise, "Do you think maybe they were kept from responding?"

Draco sat up, excited, "It might be what happened. Though Voldemort doesn't know what happened to Dija, he knew he was a Siddhe. He could have deduced that mother and I were Siddhe too and closed off today's reunion place to any access by Siddhe methods!"

Then Draco went on, looking considerably defeated, "But that means that Harry is lost, because I can't get to him!"

Blaise doggedly persisted, "But you told me you can choose the time you use when you enter the other place. Why don't you simply enter this Realm an hour ago, then go to Harry and warn him about what is going to happen?"

Draco replied, "Because it would create a huge paradox. People already know what happened in this timeline, and I am sure Harry was not alone this past hour. To change all that would require enormous energy. It would be different if it was a secluded place and no one knew I was there…"

Draco got a very contemplative expression, and then exulted, "You, my dear Blaise, are a genius! So Voldemort put an anti-Siddhe ward around the place where Harry is, all I have to do to enter is to appear there just before Voldie sets up the ward."

Blaise protested, "I'm not a genius, you thought that all on your own."

Draco replied, "Only because you nudged and guided me in the right direction, Blaise. Without you I would still be moaning about not getting there."

Draco continued, "Anyway, I'll go now. Bye, Blaise."

Draco concentrated mightily on Harry, he pictured him, with eyes shining, as they faced each other on the Quidditch pitch, he pictured his mouth as he spoke demeaning words. He used the detailed recollection of his would-be enemy to provide the mental energy for focusing on the Bridges. He mentally asked, "Take me where that one is, just before the wards went up!"

As the magnificent adamantine Bridges rose up in his mind's eyes, he noticed one which noticeably shone brighter. He stepped on it and they moved.

To Blaise, it appeared as if from the middle of the room a multicolored beam of light rose up to the ceiling and disappeared. He knew than that Draco was on his way, to face the might of Voldemort all on his own. Once again the Slytherin Prince performed a complete Gryffindor about face. If he wasn't so worried he'd be drooling at the blackmail material possibilities.

Draco followed the Bridge until he noticed a particular Spot near his left knee. He knelt and focused his attention on the Spot. He could feel the World growing and congealing around him. He was in a spot deep in the Forbidden Forest, Death Eaters kept arriving, and he could sense a great waft on the magic that indicated the unwholesome presence of Voldemort, who was guiding Wormtail to the side, ostensibly to talk, but really to perform the ritual that would close the place to Draco's voyaging capabilities.

Draco saw that his Loyal Death Eaters were present, and then tried to remain unobtrusive, which proved impossible when he saw Snape.

Watching his godfather, Draco felt his heart clench painfully. The man looked emaciated, with deep worry lines across his face and a smattering of silver hairs among his greasy hair. He decided right then and there to give him one of his spare portkeys, and make damn sure that he knew how to use it.

He stealthily approached his godfather. Fortunately he was alone, under an ominous oak tree, brooding as he loved to do. Draco got nearer and grabbed his hand, holding it in the way prescribed by the Malfoy and Snape codes.

Severus started, and wildly looking around, seeing no one, proceeded to cast a maximum-strength Privacy charm. He said, "What trick is this, Wormrat?" Draco proceeded to tap in his hand the code for "Be careful, they might hear us," and also grabbed his hand the way he'd always had when he was younger.

Snape looked completely gobsmacked. He whispered, "Draco?" And when Draco answered in code, "yes," Severus proceeded to lay down the law.

He said, in a whisper that barely contained itself from becoming a full-throated scream, "What are you doing here, Draco? Come to face the Dark Lord all on your own? Since when have you become so Gryffindor?"

Draco proceeded to put his hand over Severus's mouth, stopping his tirade. He said, "I'll thank you not to take me for a Gryffindor again, Sevvie! I have ways of coming and going they do not know about, Sev!"

He continued, "As a matter of fact I'd like to offer you one." He took out one ring, he said, "This is a portkey that will work even if they have anti-portkey wards and will take you to the reception room of Malfoy Manor. Severus Maximilian Snape, you will use this portkey if your life is in danger!"

Draco went on, more calmly, "Now we need to set the keyword, I have the right one, the thing you would never say." He grabbed the ring and said, "Potter is hot."

Severus looked downright angry, but calmed down when Draco put the ring on the index finger of his right hand.

Draco continued, "The ring has Notice-me-not charms, and can only be taken off by me. I wish you'd come home, I have enough people working with me that your position, while still important, could be compensated by the work of others. My mother is at the Manor," Draco gleefully noticed how Severus perked up considerably after that, "and she would never forgive me if I didn't watch out for you."

Draco said, "You can come home from the cold, Severus. I have a plenary pardon from the Wizengamot, valid until the end of the war. The hypocrites cannot grab you!"

Snape replied, "I'm still needed for the war effort, Draco, though I thank you for your kindness and rest assured if I am in some great danger, I will use the ring. But I see the Dark Lord is calling for our attention, and you had better do what you came here to do."

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

The Dark Lord felt he was entitled to some good news. After the bollixed attempt at getting the Malfoy inheritance failed, he'd sent Bella to kill Narcissa, thus proving her loyalties. He could trust the Siddhe Lord to do as he promised.

However, after Bella had returned, her eyes having incredibly changed colors, and offered her memories, Voldemort had been confused. It appeared 20 rogue vampires had stormed the house, amid the fight, the Siddhe Lord was killed, two spells combined to render Bella's eyes grey, and Narcissa was whisked away by the rogues.

Cross-questioning the Swiss and the other Death Eaters yielded no results, as they had lost their memories for a day. He could only hope that Narcissa was dead.

But now promised to be a glorious moment for his cause. Code-name Mr. Scraggles had called Voldemort and said he'd captured Harry Potter. Voldemort immediately directed him to be brought here using the customary portkeys. To prevent Malfoy from rescuing Potter, he'd set up a zone where Siddhe magic would be disabled. The Roads effectively would not stop here tonight.

All was ready for his ultimate win over Potter. First he would torture him, and when that grew boring, he would kill him.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

After having sent his sad farewell, Harry prepared himself to die. He wished he had his wand, so he could go out dueling Voldemort, at least.

He remembered Blaise's what-if scenario of him being kidnapped. He would humor Voldemort if he could. And as for people rescuing him, they would undoubtedly try to, for he was important for the war, but no one knew he had been taken. They would realize when it was too late.

Then surprising things started happening to Harry. First someone close by muttered the counter-spell to _Stupefy_ and he could move again. He felt his wand – his wand! – being pressed into his hands from behind. The magical bindings were rendered useless and the voice that Harry never expected to hear again spoke: "Can you move, Harry?"

Harry nodded dumbly, too surprised to speak. The voice continued, "We'll leave without a fight, Harry, if it's OK with you, but I'll create a distraction. This will weaken me. If I cannot carry you, you are to use this portkey," and a pale hand hung in midair, with a silver ring. "The keyword is 'Salsa,' it will take you to a room at Malfoy Manor."

Harry croaked, "Draco?"

Draco replied, "We'll talk later, Harry. First we have to deal with these villains."

Draco promptly created a ball of light that hung 10 meters in front of them. It constantly shifted colors and sizes, so as to attract and catch the attention. It was a device to help Draco implant false memories in the Death Eaters. The memories he implanted were of rogue vampires appearing and taking Potter away, the way the memories were slanted, the rogues had had a willing accomplice in Wormtail, and if the Dark Twit reacted as expected, he'd lose one of his last faithful lieutenants before long.

After this effort, Draco left the villains sitting or standing in stupor, until such a time as their memories coalesced.

The Loyal _DEs_ and Snape were provided the memories, for protection, but they knew them to be false and were aware of their surroundings.

The thing that Draco didn't count on is that there would be someone not interested in the light at al, but exclusively on Potter. This figure, sometimes known as Mr. Scraggles, followed Harry's movements intently and was not implanted with the memories.

In fact, Mr. Scraggles was keenly aware of the importance of Mr. Potter for his health and future advancement. It was him who came up with the brilliant idea of kidnapping Potter, the one who sniffed Potter around his brothers' home (for Mr. Scraggles was none other than Percy Weasley), who stupefied him and took him to the Forbidden Forest, who put him in magical bondage.

Percy was tired of following others' schedules, like he did at the Ministry, and never getting anywhere. He'd tried taking a shortcut and ride on the reflected glory of Rufus Scrimgeour, but Malfoy had put a stop to that. He wanted to be recognized for his own achievements, and the Dark Lord offered that, a dangerous and dark path indeed, but one he could tread.

Draco was tired after implanting the memories. He was practically exhausted, especially after handling with kid gloves the Dark Twit's morass that passed as a mind. He grabbed Harry's hand and guided him towards the forest, and they walked past the oak tree which had sheltered Severus earlier.

Mr. Scraggles felt a lurch in his heart as he watched his meal ticket with the Death Eaters leave the place as if he were taking a Sunday stroll. That damned kid had no business being free! All his pent-up rejections came to him, and he decided to prove himself to his Lord once and for all.

Harry was walking as if he had no care in the world. Draco was wearier, and so was able to hear the silenced sounds of shoes getting closer. He looked back and saw one Death Eater, of medium height, who was definitely _aware and awake_, and was pointing his wand directly at Harry.

Without conscious thoughts, he put himself between the wand and Harry, and murmured, "Bye Harry." Distantly he could hear the DE shout "_Avada Kedavra!"_ as his mind tried to escape the only way it knew how: grabbing hold of those mental winds, summoning the magnificent Bridges and traveling the Roads as a Siddhe. Unfortunately, that portion of reality was closed to the Bridges due to Voldemort's meddling. Draco recognized that and tried to tackle the problem from a different direction, but he was rapidly running out of time, and as he grasped the answer, his worldview was colored with green and he knew that he had been hit with the Killing Curse.

Harry heard Draco murmur, "Bye Harry." He looked back and saw a vaguely familiar Death Eater shape with his wand pointed directly at him, scratch that, pointed directly at Draco! He knew then what the DE wanted to do and what Draco intended on doing, and there was no time or opportunity for him to kill that damned DE! Draco was between them!

He couldn't reach the DE through Draco. Then he remembered the portkey. He took the ring, grabbed fiercely Draco's arm and yelled, "Salsa," hoping there was still enough time, that the hit could be avoided.

But it wasn't meant to be, because just as the portkey activated, green light surrounded him, and he felt Draco's weight lurch in his hands, and he knew darkest despair.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Severus Snape had followed Potter's scuffle with the Death Eater and had seen the DE shot the Killing Curse. He'd also seen Potter react as the portkey took him away, so it was obvious that he hadn't been hit. So this left the question of who'd been the victim of _Avada Kedavra_? Unfortunately his godson had come here in a fit of Gryffindor heroics, and Severus trusted him to continue to protect Potter until his death.

So it might be that his godson was dead. Snape used the compartmentalizing abilities that had enabled him to survive for more than 20 years to good use and saved his grief for later recollection. He went to the culprit Death Eater, cast a _Stupefy_ on him and left him lying near the oak tree. He needed the help of someone here.

He went and looked for Bellatrix Lestrange. Finding her, he motioned for her to follow him out to the oak tree. He curtly said, "Black family business. The help of a Black is requested to avenge the death of a Black!"

Bellatrix questioned, somewhat tremulously, "Who requests it?

Severus answered, "The godfather of the victim!"

Bellatrix had to control tightly her emotions. She just wanted to go to a dark place and never come up. The boy on whom they had all pinned up their hopes, the courageous, foolish, vain and wise boy. She felt like crying. But business first, she had revenge to attend to.

She got near the _DE_ and kicked him viciously, breaking some ribs, she ripped of the mask, and exclaimed; "You're going to love this, Severus! It's one of the Weasel brood. Since there are so many, I don't know who it is, it might even be the Weasel major himself!"

Severus approached and, looking disgusted, said, "I should have known you would come to this, Percy Weasley. Prepare your goodbyes to the world!"

He took out a large parchment from his robe, and offered it to Bella, while clutching Weasley's shoulder with one claw-like hand. He said, "This will take us to Spinner's End, where we can work on this misguided lout at leisure, Bellatrix."

Bellatrix asked, "But won't the Dark Lord miss us, Severus?"

He replied, "No, he won't. In his memories we've gone to try and get the rogue vampires that disturbed his enjoyment."

Severus and Bellatrix took the parchment, while Severus held on to a chagrined Percy, and Severus muttered the keyword, "Matre."

After discussing among themselves the severity of their revenge, where Bellatrix proved to be more merciful than Severus, they decided on the punishment. Severus being a master _Legilimens_, they found all the memories of Percy with the Death Eaters, put them in memory holders, obliviated him for the last day, and _Crucio'd_ him.

Eventually he was left chained in the Head Auror's office, with a copy of all his incriminating memories, included the one where he cast the _AK_ at Harry.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Amidst a rainbow of bright colored lights, the portkey deposited Harry and Draco in the reception room at the Manor. Blaise was there, as was Narcissa, they both took Draco and swiftly had him wearing only his boxers, reclining on a bed.

Harry was crying. He was mourning the loss of Draco. Never again would he gaze into those grey eyes, or banter with the sharp-witted Slytherin. And it was all because of him!

Finally Narcissa approached him, "I'd like to ask you a few questions, Harry, and then I'd like to examine you briefly. I'm almost a Healer."

Harry answered, "Sure, Mrs. Malfoy."

Narcissa said, "Call me Narcissa. What happened after Draco appeared, Harry?"

Harry related what had happened, how he'd looked back and saw that Death Eater and how he had activated the portkey and the spell had still hit Draco.

Narcissa took pity on Harry's obviously enormous distress, and told him, "Harry, Draco does not appear to be dead. He's at normal temperatures, he's not stiff. He's just not responding."

"Don't lose hope, but don't have too much of it either."

Narcissa added, "It might have been your quick thinking that saves him. Activating that portkey could have saved his life, I have a hunch I'll follow later. First let's get you settled. Do you have a room here?"

Harry replied, "No Mrs…. No Narcissa, it's the first night I stay."

Narcissa replied, "Then let's call Dobby." "Dobby!"

Dobby appeared, it was obvious from his swollen eyes that he had been crying a lot lately, he said, "Yes, mistress?"

Narcissa said, "Please take us to a room that is to house Harry when he visits us, I'd like it to be near Draco's rooms."

Dobby led them to a room that was 5 rooms away from Draco's. He opened the door and motioned them in. Then he said, "Master Harry only has to call for me and I will answer."

Narcissa said, "Could you please bring some chocolate and some candies for Harry to eat?"

Dobby nodded and left.

Narcissa motioned for Harry to lay on the bed, then she took out her wand and performed complicated diagnostic spells. She looked up, alarmed, and asked, "Were you raped, Harry? Because if you were, I think we need to consult with specialists in these cases."

Harry blushed and answered, "No, Mrs. Malfoy, I definitely wasn't raped."

Catching his meaning, Narcissa blushed and continued with her tests. Finally she ended up and said, "Your health is fine, Harry. You're a little short of breath, but it's due to all the excitement." "Now I'll leave you alone and look for my son. If you need anything, you call Dobby. Furthermore, they tell me they're used to seeing you here."

Harry said, "Thank you, Narcissa."

Narcissa replied, "You're welcome, Harry. Bye Harry."

Harry was left alone, and he felt like the news was hitting him for the first time. The DE figure, saying the curse, he grabbing Draco's arms, saying the keyword and hoping against hope that they could escape the hit.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and it opened, and in came Blaise. He said, "I just know you must be hitting yourself on the head right now, Harry. So let it out!"

Harry said, "Why did he have to do that, Blaise? Why did he have to save me, twice, tonight? Why put himself between me and _Avada Kedavra_?

Blaise replied, "I don't know Harry. I think it's something all you heroes do."

Harry answered, "But it had never happened to me, Blaise. Someone _willingly_ put his life on the line for me!"

Blaise countered, "Honestly, Harry, it occurs to me that it should have happened before. I mean, you battle evil constantly, and Voldemort is after you. So Draco saves you tonight, I've no doubt that in the future you will save him."

Blaise continued, "But I've a mind that your life was directed in such a way that you carried the greatest weight in all your ventures, and so it would be extremely unlikely that someone would save you."

"However it is important that you recognize your new assets and use them accordingly. It appears that you were ambushed tonight. You should have had a strong escort to prevent this. Harry. I wish you'd listen to me and learn to vary your patterns, to hide, to use others' strengths, or this will become common."

tbc


	25. Draco's release

_The HP world and characters belong to JK Rowling. _

Blaise returned to Draco's rooms to keep vigil over him. He felt despondent. He'd asked Harry if he still felt Draco through the failed Bond, and Harry had not been reassuring at all. He'd said, "It feels as if he's gone, Blaise, as if he'd just gone out the door. The funny thing is, that the feeling lingers, I mean, it feels as if he's just poised outside the door, forever thinking about leaving but not leaving at all. He's not there, but the merest whiff of him remains, a touch distantly shared. I'm sorry I can't explain myself better, Blaise."

Blaise had looked up and noticed Harry crying, and hastened to calm the overburdened boy, "It will be all right, Harry. You'll see, Narcissa will make it all better. Now I have to go."

So Blaise entered the room feeling as if the weight of the world had settled on his shoulders. Watching Draco lying there, the duvet covering his legs but still leaving his magnificent chest free to see, was killing him. He sat on a chair, and waited patiently for Narcissa.

He didn't have to wait long. Narcissa entered three minutes later and handed him a cup of chocolate, with the strict admonition of drinking it all or else. Blaise drank the beverage, and calmed down some.

Narcissa asked him to explain what he thought had happened. Blaise launched into a detailed explanation of the day's happenings from his point of view. He told Narcissa about what Draco called the "mental winds" that took him where they willed, about using them to escape the damned Bond, the new way he'd found to ride the Roads, which he called Bridges, when he was forced to rescue her. He told her about receiving Harry's sad farewell, that the Roads going into that place were likely cut off by Voldemort. He explained in detail his harebrained idea of Draco riding the Bridges and returning to this Realm an hour before, long enough for Draco to warn Harry.

He also explained Draco's rebuttal, and finally Draco's insight that he could go back to before the blockade was put.

Finally, he explained to Narcissa about Harry's dim connection with Draco through the failed Bond, and that Harry could no longer feel Draco, but instead felt as if he was at the threshold of a door, forever leaving, but a merest whiff of him remaining, tantalizing.

Narcissa just sat there, analyzing and correlating all the data, as if her life (or her son's) depended on getting it right the first time. She thought about what she knew about Draco, the impetuous boy become more mature, the whining prat who cared for family and friends, the life of her eyes who saved her from certain death; she pondered about the nature of the Roads, what Dija had grudgingly revealed; and she came to a result.

She said kindly, "I've come to some conclusions, based upon the data you've provided, Blaise. I would like for you to do with me what you do with Draco, namely advise me: point out inconsistencies that we may save Draco."

She continued, "When he got between the Death Eater and Harry, Draco must have known what would happen. Since it appears he didn't have enough energy to magically defend himself, and he knew he'd face _AK_ soon, he must have relied on what had helped him so often before, the "mental winds" or Bridges. I surmise he would initially try to move himself and Harry out, but that failed due to Voldemort closing any traffic.

I daresay he thought about your advice, Blaise, and tried to go to the past. But he also found it closed. I believe that when the roads into Space and Time appeared completely closed, he decide to try the unthinkable, namely, a Road leading nowhere and nowhen, existing in and of itself, a Singularity."

Blaise sobbed and cried, "Then we've lost him!"

Narcissa replied, "Not necessarily, Blaise. A Singularity is very rare. I've never seen one, but Dija mentioned having sidestepped one, and the bastard within." "It would be like a circular Road, and we need to get him out of there. With no outside world, his mind will start turning on itself. Hallucinations are the least of our worries."

She went on, "I can try to get to the Singularity, but I'll need a focus point. I'll need to take you with me, Blaise. I'm sorry."

Blaise replied, "No, that's OK, Narcissa. Even if it's dangerous, I'll be doing something for Draco."

Narcissa answered, "Then let's be on our way. The sooner we get there the better for him."

Blaise gave his hand to Narcissa, who took it warmly. Narcissa focused entirely on her son's mind, on her beautiful baby boy who created such havoc with his wild magic and later was so repentant, on her son who berated Dobby publicly in front of Lucius but then went to the Elves' quarters to ply him with chocolate. Her troublesome, utter lovable son. She pictured his face, so like Lucius at first sight, but completely different where it counted, his intentions and obsessions.

For Narcissa, the Roads appeared as filigreed constructions of beautiful flowers, laid in geometric patterns on the soil: narcissi, lilies, roses were some of them. Such constructions appeared and one looked particularly inviting. Casting a warm protective net around Blaise and herself, she took the Road, Blaise following.

To an observer in the room, it would appear that Narcissa and Blaise turned into multicolored light, but unlike other times, they didn't shot up to the ceiling and disappeared. This time the light contracted into a beautiful ball, which hovered in mid-air and tentatively approached Draco who was reclined on the bed. Intently the ball approached, until it entered him.

On the Road, Narcissa held her thoughts on Draco: her son at eleven, excited about going to Hogwarts, and later grumpy about having failed to earn Harry Potter's friendship, her son confiding in her about his boyfriend Blaise, her son rescuing her from the evil Siddhe.

She noticed a Spot that beckoned to her intently. She grabbed Blaise's hand, squeezed it, and then launched herself at the Spot, feeling it coalesce, albeit grudgingly and incompletely. There was a feeling of raw energy nearby.

She felt the walls grow, a bed, some windows. It would seem the place where Draco was hidden before he returned to the Manor.

And Draco was there, very angry it seems. He was shouting, "They have left me alone. I do all that for them, and they leave me to rust and die! Even mom! I'd thought she would be the one to find me!"

It was clear that Draco was not aware Narcissa had arrived, just as it was clear that the isolation was getting to him.

Narcissa said, "I'm here, Draco. How much time do you think has passed Outside?"

Draco was startled, "Mother? I thought you would not come. At least a week has passed."

Narcissa replied, "You are wrong, Draco. It's been less than three hours. I got an inkling of the answer after I talked to Blaise."

Draco said, "It was the only thing I could do. But how did you get in? If you got in completely, there's no way out and we're both trapped!"

Narcissa answered, "I'm not all the way in, Draco. Well, I am, but Blaise is holding me. By the way, we should get back right about now. I don't like how threatening the walls are becoming."

Narcissa was right, the walls had started to darken and seemingly get closer.

Narcissa said, "Hug me, and I'll think us back to Blaise!"

Draco hugged his mother. Narcissa thought about Blaise and they left the menacing Singularity behind. Once the three were together, Draco extended a protective mental cloak all around them and they concentrated on arriving in Draco's room, two minutes after Blaise and Narcissa left there.

When they had arrived there, Draco proceeded to snog Blaise fiercely and said, "Thanks for everything, Blaise. I was getting real lonely." Narcissa bid them good night and left.

Then Draco called for Dobby, who appeared and, watching Draco, broke into a smile and hugged his knees until Draco fell, and then they started rolling on the floor. Finally Draco managed to extricate himself enough to say, "Dobby, could you bring me some chocolate and, err…?"

Dobby, knowing his master, said with a grin, "Master wants Vintage Chocolate Frogs, right?"

Draco, "Yes, Dobby, you are right."

Blaise decided to leave Draco and Dobby to share a moment alone, and went to Harry's to bring him the good news.

He got to the room and knocked softly. After several seconds, the door was opened by a groggy Harry Potter, who on seeing Blaise, said, "Yes, Blaise, I can feel him again through the failed Bond. So you managed to bring him back!"

Blaise felt he could relax for a little while; the next crisis didn't seem to be due soon. However, it would strike anyway, and sooner than he thought.

He explained to Harry about Narcissa's involvement, and how the two of them had rescued Draco from the Singularity. He had to explain about Draco and Narcissa being Siddhe, and he begged Harry to keep the knowledge to himself. Harry was astounded. He'd heard vaguely of the Siddhe and believed them to be a myth, but now, he lived next to a breathing Siddhe! The prophecy of the Dark Child grew intensely in scope. If its beginning was true, no matter how farfetched, then all parts must be true!

He was about to comment this to Blaise when they were interrupted by a very worried house elf. Dobby paced up and down, and said, "Masters must helps me calm down Master Malfoy! Master Draco is beyond himselfs, he throws everythings, he's very disturbeds about scars!"

Blaise immediately took charge, saying, "Don't worry, Dobby, Harry and I will take care of it!"

They made it to Draco's and got in, dodging several hairbrushes headed their way, as Draco moaned the loss of his perfect figure. Harry's eyes inevitably were drawn to him, who was wearing low riding pajama bottoms, and nothing else, his chiseled chest bare for the world to see.

After many false starts, Draco revealed that he was disturbed by a scar, a lightning-bolt scar, that was just below his right nipple. He felt his perfect skin had been disfigured, and nothing they said would make him change his mind, until Harry said, "So if you had to do it again you wouldn't because of the scar, Draco. It's OK; I'm not worth that much."

Draco started and said, mindful of Blaise's heated glare, "No, it's not that at all, Harry! If I had to do it again I would gladly do it, even if the scar were in my face. It just came as a surprise, that's all. Please stop with the "I'm not worth that much" crap or I will gladly sic Pansy on you, nay, I'll sic Pansy _and _Mother on you, and then we'll see who begs for mercy, mighty Warlord!

Draco continued, "At any rate, Harry. I'm pleased to announce that you are no longer the only Boy Who Lived! You are sitting next to a _bona fides_ Boy Who Lived." "How does it feel to no longer be the only one, eh, Harry?"

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

The next morning at breakfast they explained the presence of Harry, his kidnapping and rescue, and Draco's subsequent release. Harry had to suffer the good-spirited teasing of the Slytherins and he mentally compared it to the cold silence and fear-filled stares he got from his Gryffindor housemates.

When they were eating – or stuffing themselves full of – rich strawberry cake, Tonks made her appearance, accompanied by her parents Andromeda Black Tonks and Ted Tonks.

She greeted her cousin and Draco stood up, smartly hugged Andromeda and Ted, and carefully introduced his gang to the Tonkses. He begged the Tonkses to follow him to his office, where he proceeded to explain that he was ready, as Lord Black, to reinstate to them what should have never been taken away.

Andromeda declared herself ready, and asked for the presence of Narcissa. Draco called Dobby, and told him to find his mother and tell her that her sister Andromeda waited for her in his office. Presently Narcissa appeared and hugged Andromeda, she was crying and saying, "All the time, I thought I'd never see you again. All those times I convinced Lucius…"

Andromeda asked alarmed, "What do you mean, Cissy?"

Narcissa answered, "You wouldn't think that the Dark Lord viewed you favorably when you defied the family's pressure and married Ted? Through the years, there were many plans to bring you to the Dark Lord. Thankfully, for many of these, I was able to persuade Lucius to leave you alone. It was a tiring task, but very worthwhile. However, there were other plans that were too powerful for me, and only someone special could foil them, you'll learn who you owe your family's life to very soon."

Draco took out his wand, and directing it toward his aunt's heart, he clearly stated, "I, Draco Malfoy Black, Lord Black, willingly grant what should have never been rescinded. Andromeda Black Tonks is a full member of the Black family, with the rights and privileges thereof. As always, I pledge myself to work for the continuous improvement of Black House."

Andromeda felt a surge of energy, which she hadn't felt in so many years, and sat down.

Meanwhile Draco repeated his movements of drawing his wand to Ted Tonks' heart, he said forcefully, "I, Draco Malfoy Black, Lord Black, willingly grant unto thee the rights and privileges of a member of Black House. I pledge myself to work for the improvement of Black House."

Draco continued, "I think I will call you Uncle Ted, because Uncle Tonks reminds me of Tonks and sounds a bit butch."

Tonks laughed. Draco nervously eyed his aunt, and said, "Aunt Andromeda, there seems to be a side effect of restoring you to Black House, and it is that people get the urge to prank. If you have this urge, could you please direct it more constructively?"

Andromeda replied, "I have already gone through that phase when I was growing up, Draco, so it's safe to say I won't have it."

Draco said, "I hope you decide to stay here. I've prepared rooms for you, and I would sleep safer knowing you are here. The war is stepping up. Just yesterday Harry was kidnapped and almost killed." He related to them an edited version of the events.

Thinking to himself, Draco realized he had almost all the persons he needed to spill a secret. Only Hermione was absent. He summoned parchment and ink, and wrote a letter.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Hermione was at the Burrow, desperately trying to hide her work from Ron. Fortunately the redhead had stopped talking to her, to pester her about Harry.

Now he only sat there, pretending to work, boring holes in her head. She took the precaution of writing utter nonsense in the parchment she did leave around. The ones she found interesting, she reduced in size and took with her. She urgently hoped that Draco called on her soon.

An Eagle Owl swooped down from the window. He stopped in front of her and regarded her with an imperious stare, he started preening, his magnificent black and brown feathers fluffing around, and Hermione had a good idea she knew whose owl this was.

She took the proffered parchment, opened it and read.

_Hermione, _

_I think your presence may be needed here. The owl feather attached at the end is a portkey, it activates with the word, "Mayenne." If you have no further use of the owl, please send him home, his name is 'Hammersfall,' whatever you do, don't call him Ham!"_

_DMB_

Hermione sighed to herself and said aloud, "I don't have further need of you, Ham." Whereupon the owl started screeching and hooting as if he was completely enraged.

Hermione realized the futility of fighting with an owl, even a Malfoy owl, and tried to soothe the bird, "OK, OK! I'm sorry, Hammersfall. It's just that you have such a majestic name that it doesn't feel right to keep saying it." She smoothed his feathers and the owl calmed down. Hermione continued, "You can go home, Hammersfall. I got the letter."

As the owl left by the window, Hermione grabbed her bags and put her things in order. Finally, she took the owl feather in her hands and muttered, "Mayenne," and the portkey took her to the Manor.

What she didn't see was Ron coming out of the shadows in which he had hid himself and muttering angrily, "Malfoy's got her too! I have to do something to get them back!"

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

When Hermione arrived at the Manor, she realized with a start that Tonks and her parents were there, as was Narcissa. It appeared that most of the surviving Blacks had reunited today. She was also happy to see Harry, looking careworn, but happy, and at ease. She noticed Blaise looked tense, and that keyed her in that Draco was about to do or say something that could get ugly for a while.

Draco went to her and put her hand on his arm, and escorted her to meet his family, like a model pureblood gentleman, which in a sense he was. He said, "Hermione, may I introduce you to the Tonks: Andromeda Black Tonks, Ted Tonks, and of course our own Nymphadora Tonks. This is my good friend and colleague Hermione Granger."

After some small talk, he took her to meet his mother, "Mother, may I present Miss Hermione Granger? Hermione, this is my mother Narcissa Black Malfoy."

Narcissa took over, "So this is the young witch who consistently did as good as you or better! She must be outstandingly smart."

Draco said, "She is, mother, she is the smartest witch of her generation."

After some conversation, Draco stood up and said, "You must be wondering why you are here. The truth is that a part of my team has come in place, and now it is important that you know who they are. I warn you, it is a bit of a shock. You think you know a person, but you don't. The person has many facets, some of which you see, some remain unknown."

Draco continued, "Most of you hold this person in deepest contempt. To you, I must ask you to suspend your disbelief. If you can't trust them as do the others, simply refrain from doing them harm."

Draco motioned for Blaise. He moved the Pensieve he'd brought forward, ready with Draco's memory of his chat.

The memory played: "_You might find it strange that Bellatrix Lestrange be here with us. After all, she is one of the Dark Lord's most trusted supporters. Yet, haven't you ever wondered how it was that the Dark Lord allowed me to walk unfettered for so long? I was a thorn on his side for quite some time, what with leading the Slytherins at school and not working for him, a condition I'm proud to have maintained until my father was captured and my mother threatened, whereupon the whole Dumbledore fiasco came about."_

"_I submit to you that it is because of the good graces of my Aunt Bella that I lived and grew and became your leader. As a trusted confidante of the Dark Lord, she was able to distract his attention."_

"_You of all people should know how quick persons judge you, from how you look, where you came from, etc. My aunt has made terrible things, but she has also contributed more positively. She has a plenary pardon from the Wizengamot, valid until the end of the war."_

"…_She used advanced magic to heal the elf, called Dobby, using the cover of the shadows to avoid being seen. She's helped elves and people when she could. Quite sparingly, or her cover would be blown, but enough for me to notice."_

"_As a matter of fact I was going to look for her myself. This affair brings us closer to the desired end."_

"_As regards Redemption. No one can or should dictate who should be redeemed or who shouldn't. It's a matter of the heart of the Redeemed, what we can do is try and reconcile the past and the present, what we know of their intentions, in a fair and just manner. It is not our place to judge."_

Before anyone could say anything, Narcissa spoke up, "Bellatrix was the highly placed person who derailed other plans designed to kill you and your family, Andromeda. We often discussed what we could do so you wouldn't be captured or killed, we came to the same conclusions: my position at Lucius's side could stop some plans, but for the inevitably few that escaped me; we needed a high-level operative, who held the Dark Lord's unwavering support. Bella was that person, and she never wavered, not for one second, or you would not be here today."

Hermione could observe Harry's face, and it looked utterly bereft of emotions. He truly had a poker face. She wondered what he was thinking. It must come as a shock to find Bellatrix Lestrange on your side!

As for her, she had faith in Draco's ability to gage character and create plans.

It was then that she suddenly started becoming aware of the scope of Draco's plans. The line of prophecy came vividly to her keen mind, "_his will commands battlefields, though he does not fight."_

As the scope of Draco's plans became known to her, for once in her life she was completely awed. Indeed, the Dark Lord was a complete babe in the woods compared to Draco. She was also intensely aware that Harry could have never come up with something so magnificently underhanded, eager and devious.

The majority of the pureblood population now had an energetic, successful figure they could follow into politics. He'd proved his mettle in battle and in court. He fought the pureblood's cause. They no longer had to stay glued to Voldemort, come hell or high water.

This reduced drastically Voldemort's recruiting. He was much more dependent upon his Inner Circle. But what to do when a great portion of the aforesaid Inner Circle could betray him? Bellatrix, Crabbe Sr., Goyle Sr., Snape. Most of these persons were against him, and so it would happen, that Draco's will regarding battlefields would come to pass, for who can be said to dominate a battlefield more, one who simply fights in it, or one who denies the battlefield its very existence?

She remembered Draco's words about her and him being cornerstones of the future, and she understood why he'd said that. In the future, to prevent jealous ears from saying he was falling prey to pureblood's prejudices, he'd need another wing to rely on, another body of people to help rebuild the Wizarding World. He'd need her and the Muggleborns, and together, they would build a better future.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Draco observed his guests and he saw that the Tonkses were cautiously approving, Hermione seemed lost in herself and Harry – Harry looked back with a poker face.

Draco asked Harry, "Are you OK? Harry? I know it comes as a surprise but I hope we can discuss it with civility."

Harry turned to Draco and asked, "Are you sure, Draco? Do you trust her?"

Draco replied, "Yes, I'm sure, and I trust her. You haven't seen her as I have. You haven't benefited from her hidden support as I have, Harry."

Harry said brokenly, "But what about Sirius? She killed Sirius!"

Narcissa said, "Bellatrix and Sirius had always been enemies, Harry, much like you and Draco were. Bitter enemies who would taunt and goad each other whenever they could. From what I've heard, it seems that Sirius was goading Bella, as well. I think that Bella wanted to hurt him, not kill him. When Sirius fell through the Veil, she was very surprised. I know this will not provide needed closure, but you must learn to let go and move on, Harry."

Harry visibly collected himself and then said, "Then I trust you, Draco."

Draco replied nonplussed, "You do?"

Harry answered, "You've saved my life multiple times. If you wanted to hurt me you would not have done that. Furthermore you've always spoken the truth to me, even when it hurt. I'd be a fool not to trust you."

Draco, moved, answered very gently, "Then I will try to be worthy of that trust, Harry."

tbc


	26. The Press Conference

_The HP world and characters belong to JK Rowling _

That afternoon, Hermione supplied Draco with tantalizing bits of information. She took out the day's Daily Prophet, and pointed out an interesting article for Draco to read. It said:

_**Lucius Malfoy tortured by own people. **_

_Investigations into the untimely demise of the pureblood patriarch in Azkaban have brought to light the fact that the attackers were Death Eaters. Apparently they wanted to force Malfoy to disinherit his son and appoint the Dark Lord as heir instead. When their foul schemes failed, they got angry and most hurtfully tortured Malfoy Senior until he died._

_This brings to light the fact that no one is safe from the Dark Lord's choler. Not even his right-hand man, who did nothing worse (to the Dark Lord) than being the father of a young man who opposes said Lord. _

Draco read it, and passionlessly, asked Hermione, "Your opinion, Hermione?"

She answered, "This should enrage a good portion of the purebloods still loyal to him. They will not countenance what they will perceive as a profound chicanery and will definitely try to hurt him. But be careful of double agents!"

She continued, "But that is not the only piece of information that concerns you people! Read page 4."

Draco took the paper, and turned it to page 4, to read:

_**Weasley son tries to kill Harry Potter!**_

_Last night, a Weasley son, Percy, appeared chained to the office of the Head Auror. He was accompanied by several memory holders, which when examined proved definitely the affiliations of the young man. It appears that this Weasley is not for the Light at all. He became a Death Eater and participated in their excesses, trying to prove his worth to his leader. Finally he decided on the scheme to kidnap Harry Potter and bring him before his Master. Using the code-name Mr. Scraggles (readers familiar with the Weasley history will shudder at the nonchalance with which young Weasley tried to associate himself with his rat Scabbers, which turned out to be Death Eater Peter Pettigrew, more on Pettigrew on page 7) Weasley prepared his ambush, which readers will be chagrined to read actually took place._

_Weasley took Potter to a closely guarded spot in the Forbidden Forest, where Voldemort and 50 Death Eaters next appeared. Things appeared dim; it was, in fact, probably the direst situation Harry Potter has ever faced. _

_What happened next remains hazy and partakes of the quality of the surreal. Apparently a disk made of light appeared and held the attention of the DEs. Weasley however was keenly observing Potter and noticed him when he made a miraculous escape. Harry had been magically bound, his wand taken from him and stupefied, so Weasley was astonished at his escape._

_He followed him closely and when it looked like Harry was out of the woods, he cast Avada Kedavra on the Boy Who Lived. Potter escaped by portkey immediately afterwards. Weasley is completely sure that he hit Potter._

_The question of the day remains, where is Harry Potter? Is he OK? Is he dying somewhere? We demand that the Government do something, succor young Potter, or we'll be left alone, facing the Dark Lord without the strong support of young Potter._

Draco muttered, "Those damn betraying Weasleys! Hermione, I don't think it is safe for you anymore at the Burrow. I invite you cordially to live here, or if you so desire, you can live at Black House. The important thing is to keep you safe from marauding Weasleys!"

Hermione considered her options, and decided to stay where the action was, that is, here. She said, "But I need some papers and books I left at the Burrow."

Draco replied, "Is there some member of that dratted family you can trust, who I can also trust and will bring them here?"

Hermione fidgeted and said, "I guess the Twins. You had that awful experience with them, but they have changed."

Draco answered, "OK, I'll lend you Ham so you can write to them." Draco then proceeded to whistle, "_Happy Days_," whereupon Hermione looked surprised and arched an eyebrow, and commented, "_Happy Days_? I must say I'm surprised, Lord Malfoy!"

Draco looked cornered and said, "I like the theme. Was there anything else on the paper?"

Hermione looked contrite for a second, then said, "Yeah, look at page 7. I'm guessing you had something to do with that."

Draco looked for page 7 and read:

_**The tragic end of Peter Pettigrew**_

_For many, Peter Pettigrew died many years ago at the hands of Sirius Black. However, that turns out not to be the truth at all. Pettigrew's grisly remains were found in the Department of Mysteries, along with a note by Voldemort commenting that this was how traitors died. In what seems to be an internecine power struggle, Pettigrew fell victim to his peers' schemes._

_This confirms what some people always believed, that it was Pettigrew who betrayed the Potters and then Black. He was said to have spent many years as rat 'Scabbers' in the Weasley household, which has been newly confirmed through Percy Weasley's memories._

_It was him who brought the Dark Lord fully back to life. It is fitting that his Lord takes his hateful life in return._

After Hermione had written a small letter and sent it with Hammersfall, Draco told her, "I'm going to speak with Harry. He must be very angry. I know I would feel completely betrayed if something like this happened to me."

He continued, "But we must do something about the public. I get the feeling people are really worried about Harry. We have to let them know he is OK. What do you suggest?"

Hermione meditated briefly and then she said, "I'd suggest a Press conference. People and reporters would be able to see Harry, maybe even build a new relationship with him, now that he's out from Dumbledore's shadow. I could schedule one, but where and when?"

Draco suggested, "It could be in the atrium of the Ministry, let's say tomorrow morning at 10:00 am? I will run it first by Harry, of course. If he objects, I'll let you know."

Then Draco took the paper and went to Harry's rooms.

As expected, Harry seethed. Harry had expected loyalty from the Weasleys, but he'd had the bitter realization that outside of the Twins, he couldn't trust a single one of them, not even Mrs. Weasley! If she knew of Ron's and Harry's bitter fights, she would surely side with her obstreperous son.

He was so angry that he started performing wild magic. The lights of the sconces flared up, the temperature seemed to go up, and things started rattling in the room.

Suddenly there was a knock, and the door swung open. Draco was there, staring intently at Harry and saying, "Just as I expected, you are angry Harry, and you have every right to be. Don't let the Weasleys draw you down, though."

He went on, "However, there is also cause for celebration. The Wizarding public is right worried about you, so much so, that Hermione and I thought you should give a press conference."

Harry answered diffidently, "A press conference. I've never had one."

Draco replied, "Then it's high time you had one. You will be able to interact with people – and reporters – freely."

Harry asked, "What will I tell them when they ask how I escaped?"

Draco answered, "Tell them the truth, just leave out the part with the lights, and about how mom and Blaise rescued me." "If they ask a question you don't want to answer, just say 'No comment' if the reporter insists just tell them it's about state secrets or something."

"And now I want you to read something in the paper that will surely cheer you up, page 7."

Harry read about Wormtail, and, as Draco expected, was buoyed by it. Draco commented, "Pettigrew got what he deserved, and you didn't have to kill him. However, you were an integral part of his ultimate fate. If Weasley hadn't kidnapped you, Wormtail would still be alive, plotting evil deeds on the world. I also want to direct your attention to the curious fact that Weasley appeared on the Head Auror's office, with his incriminating evidence, in the period of time immediately following his attempted _AK_ of you."

Draco went on, "I submit to you that he was observed as he attacked you, and interested parties wanted to obtain revenge. Now I wonder who are these persons? If they had been regular Death Eaters, they would have simply killed him."

"No, this vengeance mode speaks of someone with a highly Byzantine consciousness. Someone who wanted him punished through the law; someone like my godfather, who knew I was there."

Harry started, "Snape? Snape had Weasley and let him escape so easily?"

Draco interrupted, "Not only Snape, I'm thinking him and Aunt Bella. They were among those who weren't mesmerized by the lights, and they could've easily observed what transpired."

Harry sat, deep in thought. He tentatively asked, "I've been meaning to ask you this question, Draco, and I will understand if you don't want to answer it. But, couldn't you have prevented Weasley from saying the curse; you know, with that spell, ermm, _Imperio_?

Harry looked timidly at Draco, waiting for an answer. Draco responded, "I loathe imposing my will on others, Harry. I've always believed in free will, especially when the Bond kept pushing me to do things against my will."

"So I would always balk down at using that particular curse. The reason I used it on you – and I'm not proud of this – is that I was sick and tired of me saying things and you never listening, not even for a second. I knew that if I broke you to my will, however briefly, you would understand, deep in your bones, that we are equals and would treat me with at least a modicum of respect."

"However I would say that our situation in the Forbidden Forest was indeed dire, and respect to free will aside, it was our life on the line, so, yes, I would have used that spell. Unfortunately, I need to be in a particular frame of mind to cast it. It would have taken me at least 5 seconds to prepare, and in that time he would've fired and done his deed."

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Some two hours later, the Twins made it to the Manor with a bag full of Hermione's possessions: papers, parchments, books, and diverse clothes.

They looked for Hermione, asking Crabbe and Goyle where she was. They pointed the twins to the library, where Hermione was researching ways to destroy Horcruxes.

They greeted her and told her she would make a poor prankster. Fred said, "You told us that the owl was Malfoy's, called Ham, but he hated to be called by the nickname Hammersfall. Well, I must say he is a very tolerant owl, for we called him nothing but that and he didn't budge an inch!"

Hermione fought to keep down a smile. It seems her reverse data worked.

George said, "I haven't seen Harry with all this brouhaha about Percy. Do you know where he is?"

Hermione replied, "Yes, he is here. Just ask any house elf for directions to his room."

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Harry was sitting on the bed, brooding and imagining Percy's face as he stomped all over him.

There was a knock at the door and two redheaded Twins swept into the room, hugging Harry and telling him they were sorry about their brother.

Their hugging turn heated very soon and they started kissing Harry.

Harry, however, did not want to engage in any tryst at that precise moment. He was still shaken with his kidnapping, Draco receiving the _Avada Kedavra_, and Percy's identity as the _DE_ that tried to kill him and would have certainly succeeded, if not for Draco.

So Harry forcefully told the Twins, "Stop it, guys! I do not feel like it."

Fred said, "Come on Harry. You know you want our cocks in you, you're just screaming for it." He grabbed Harry's ass and put it in contact with his crotch, which sported a considerable erection.

George said, taking on Harry's limp cock and putting Harry's hand on his own burgeoning erection, "Come on, baby. Grab this cock and milk it dry, just like you want to be ridden!"

Harry fumed, grabbing his wand; he turned and cast a shield, saying, "What in the nether worlds makes you imagine that you can now dictate things to me?"

Harry irately continued, "So we fucked, and I let you put your cocks in me. That does not mean I will always be open for your advances. It doesn't mean I have to blindly follow you in sexual matters. It just meant we hit it off at that moment, sexually."

"I now realize that in your cartoonish, preconceived notions of the world, that you fucked me should forever doom me to follow your lead and turn to you like a dog in heat. Rest assured, it won't happen. Especially considering the very doubtful caliber of your family, which harbored traitors such as Percy and Ron."

"I don't see why I should trust any member of that accursed family. As for us being a 'thing,' forget it, I will choose wiser partners from now on."

"Now leave me."

Fred and George were floored. They would have never expected Harry to turn on them like that. They wanted, yearned, to plead their case, but they also knew Harry, they were aware that when his face looked that determined, there was no way to change his mind. So with a heavy heart, they left.

A little later that night, Draco was walking to the gardens, when he was joined by Pansy. She urged him to tell her what he had said to the Twins. Apparently, she'd seen the pair as they were leaving the Manor and they looked very sad and downcast.

Naturally she'd assumed they'd had a run-in with Draco, but Draco told her he hadn't seen the Twin menace at all. He'd heard they were going to visit Potter.

This got Draco to thinking: "_Maybe Harry put his foot down once and for all and told the Twins off. It's high time he stops people from walking all over him!"_

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

In the morning, Draco, Blaise, Hermione and the Slytherins accompanied Harry to the press conference. The reporters were already present and there was a low hum coming from all their whispering.

Harry could see Draco, who was sneering at him, with an expression that conveyed clearly, "I'm quite glad it's you and not me!" Seeing that expression, he felt his Slytherin side rise to the occasion and plot the downfall of the mighty Malfoy.

The Slytherins spread themselves, carefully looking for concealed weapons, even though the Ministry had already searched the reporters.

Then Harry, Draco, Blaise, Tonks and Hermione entered the room, and silence descended. Amelia Bones said, "Gentlemen and ladies, I give you Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived!"

Harry rose to speak and said, "Thank you ma'am. I know you have heard all about Weasley. I want to tell you what happened before. Sunday night I was returning home after a strategy session when I was ambushed. I was stupefied and next thing I know, someone's standing me up in the Forbidden Forest as I look at about 50 Death Eaters and Voldemort."

"I knew then I was as good as dead, and I only had the regret of failing to do the task that would free the Wizarding World of its bitterest enemy, Tom Riddle aka Voldemort." "I tried to prepare myself for the coming ordeal and death the best I knew how."

Harry observed the gathered reporters, and he could see how many of them still looked at Draco with distrust, how they were deeply afraid of him. He could do something to conquer that fear, that distrust, and maybe it would be for the better.

Harry continued seriously, "But then amazing things happened, the _Stupefy_ was lifted, my wand was returned to me. The magical shackles were taken off, and a voice I thought I'd never hear again asked me if I was all right. It was the voice of Draco Malfoy."

There was a loud hubbub of voices, which didn't calm down until Madame Bones stridently called for order.

A reporter for the Quibbler wanted to hear about Draco's daring rescue. Draco got up to answer, shooting glares at Harry, promising swift retribution.

Draco proved true to his ability to quickly think on his feet, if also engaging in rather Byzantine flights of fancy.

He said, "It might come to some as a surprise that Harry and I have become closer. Well, we have. Recognizing his value to the Light side, I put a spell on Harry that would alert me if he was in danger and would lead me to that place." "Sunday night, the spell activated. There were few members of Loyal Slytherins present, so I decided to go retrieve Harry by myself. First though, I took some insurance in the form of letting know a band of rogue vampires where I would be, so they would be ready to show up and maybe distract the Dark Lord."

He continued, "Wearing a family heirloom, an Invisibility Cloak belonging to the Malfoys," here Draco shot Harry a cat-ate-the-canary look, "I made my way to the Forbidden Forest. I got there in time to free Harry and we made our leisurely way out of that congregation of madmen."

A reporter for the Daily Prophet asked, "Tell us about Weasley's attack!"

Harry answered, "As we were leaving that place, Weasley ambushed and surprised us, and he fired that _Avada Kedavra_ directly at me!"

The reporter countered, "But you are here!"

Harry replied, "When Weasley fired that curse, he must have thought I was done for. That was almost the case. I was using a portkey that would take me out of there, but the Killing Curse arrived before I could escape."

"That I survived that curse, that I stand before you today, is due to one simple thing: the will of a person to overcome evil, to protect what is good, the will to stand up and be counted!

"No one had ever done that for me, so I didn't know how I escaped until I felt his weight descend upon my shoulders. Knowing full well what the Killing Curse does, he threw himself between the Curse and me, willing to give his life for me. He performed the ultimate sacrifice, that we might succeed someday!"

"In doing so, he has proved that death does not conquer all, for it cannot overcome faith, and trust, and courage."

"Gentlemen, I give you my savior: Draco Malfoy!"

Harry started clapping and soon most of the reporters were clapping and shouting as well. The photographers wanted to take endless series of shots of the two. Lots of questions were asked and shouted. Finally things calmed down.

A reporter for the Quibbler asked, "Lord Malfoy, you survived a Killing Curse?"

Draco answered affirmatively.

The reporter asked, "Do you have a scar like Mr. Potter's?"

Draco looked at Harry and was taken aback by the gleeful look in his eyes. Before he could answer, Harry did, "Yes, he does! Show them your scar, Draco!"

Draco fumed; still, there was nothing to do but roll with the punches. He took off his robes and his black jersey sweater. Then opened up his button down shirt and took it off, and finally let them look at his chest and his new scar, right below his right nipple, a lightning-bolt.

Draco could see that many of the reporters were more interested in his chiseled chest and taut abs than in the scar. He could see Blaise, and Harry, fuming and glaring daggers at the reporters.

Finally he allowed three photographers to take photos of his scar, whereupon both Blaise and Harry glared daggers at him.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

When they got back to the Manor, Draco suddenly grabbed Tonks's hand and took her to the office, where they proceeded to have a tête-à-tête.

Blaise and Pansy seemed alarmed by this development, and that interested Harry and Hermione. Blaise seemed intent on blaming it all on Millicent Bulstrode, saying, "Damn, that dratted Millie! If things turn bad she'll have me to answer to!"

Pansy seemed equally alarmed. She was trying to wring her hands, unobtrusively.

Finally Hermione could not take this anymore and said loudly, "Could you please tell us what is going on? It only seems to me that Draco and Tonks are talking. Presumably they can have a nice friendship."

Blaise countered, "You weren't here to hear Millie, Hermione. When Draco and Tonks were angry with each other, Millie took it upon herself to tell him that his political maneuvers were just grown-up pranks, that he'd never outgrown the Black fondness for pranks, and that if he could recruit Tonks to his mode of thinking, that she'd be an asset with her Auror training and Metamorphmagus abilities."

Hermione replied, "I still don't see what's so wrong about it."

Blaise answered, "Hermione, picture one of Draco's plans, only now with Tonks's exuberance, energy, Metamorphmagus abilities in the mix. They could well decide to take on the world, and neither of them likes to listen to reason!"

Hermione reflected, and presently said, "Oh Merlin, we're doomed!"

Blaise agreed sourly, "Exactly."

tbc


	27. The Lords Appellant

The HP characters belong to JK Rowling

_This chapter contains dark themes, rape and character death (not H or D ) _

It was official. They were worried. For the last three mornings in a row, Draco had taken Tonks to the office to one of their little get togethers. Both emerged from these meetings looking so smug, that the others feared for their safety amidst the Black pranksters, though Draco insisted he had stopped pranking, he had just changed his venue to a more public one.

Couple Draco's Slytherin's guile, Tonks's Gryffindor courage and their innate Black stubbornness and the results would tend toward catastrophic.

At any rate, after the Thursday meeting, Draco went to Diagon Alley to buy writing stuff, accompanied by Blaise, Harry, Crabbe and Goyle and the usual lot.

Draco went to the pet store to buy owl treats. While there, he observed a spunky, small owl, who couldn't seem to stay still. He learned his name was Loki. He decided to buy the impatient eagle owl for Tonks. He took out a parchment and quill and wrote:

_Hello, fair cousin:_

_I saw this owl and thought about you, now you can use another one for your letters. The owl seems ok for a Black; his name is Loki, which you'll recall is the name of the God of tricksters in ancient Scandinavia. A fitting name for a proud marauder, I think._

_DM_

Draco paid for the owl, tied the letter to his leg, and let him fly out the open window.

Just as Draco entered the street, he noticed a crowd of dark-robed wizards. In front of him were Blaise and Harry, Crabbe and Goyle beside him, and the others behind. However, Draco was leaving nothing to chance and grabbed fiercely his wand ready to take it out at the slightest provocation. As the others neared, Draco realized he recognized several of the men. If they were who he remembered, and his recollection was exact, the meeting could prove advantageous.

Three men stood near them, one, clearly the oldest and most powerful, spoke: "Good morning Lord Malfoy and Black, Lord Zabini and Harry Potter. I'm Lord Coucy, to my left is Lord Robsart and to my right Lord Granville. We approach you at this time because we have followed the news avidly. We heard about Lucius Malfoy's torture and death, and deem it unworthy that any pureblood would lend himself to do this and follow the madman Voldemort."

"Though we shared Lucius's views, his death has shown the foolishness of relying on that man for everything. Together with some friends, we want to pledge our support to your cause."

"But we three, our families and yours, Lord Malfoy, share a thousand-year story. When the last Malfoy left France in 1065 AD, his friends Coucy, Robsart and Granville accompanied him across the channel. They left on the same day."

"Years later my ancestor wanted to return to France , but it was yours who convinced him to stay here. Thinking about this and meditating, I came to the conclusion that I wanted our families to remain in the same country. With these in mind, there's been some rumor that the Malfoys are going back to France ?"

Draco replied, "These are no rumors. It is a fact that we are moving back to France . I already own property in Provence and Aquitaine, and I bought more in Picardy. As soon as Voldemort is taken care of, I'm leaving Britain for good!"

Lord Coucy approached Draco and bowed. He asked, "A private word, Lord Malfoy." Draco agreed and the two stood some feet apart from the others. Coucy said, "You must be very careful in the Wizengamot, Draco. The Gryffindors and Slytherins resent immensely the death of their houses. Though many problems loom ahead, they think that were the houses intact, all would be well in the world. Furthermore, there are rumors about Ron Weasley. It is bandied about that he has the means to destroy you. Being that he was Harry Potter's best friend, people tend to believe him. Discontent Slytherins and Gryffindors have been to see him, to offer support, among which, you will be pleased to note, am I!"

Draco eagerly asked, "What happened?"

Coucy replied, "After some disjointed generalities, he said he would soon have the means to free the Wizarding World of the likes of you and Potter, provided by yourself! He also said it would a fitting and public end for you. I tend to think he'll bring something in the Wizengamot."

Draco answered, "Let Weasley do that. I've been lenient towards him, but if he so much as looks at me crossly, he's had it!"

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Hearing Draco talk about his plans, his properties in France and the decision to leave, left Harry feeling weak in the knees, his pulse quickening. He thought of a Britain without the Malfoy, and the panorama was bleak. No more blond hair to look for. It didn't bear thinking of. Maybe, he thought savagely, this won't happen because Voldemort will never die!

Blaise looked on as Draco expounded on his idea of leaving the British Wizarding World behind. They had discussed it in detail the past weekend, with all the ramifications. Draco had been so intent on getting his way, as usual, that Blaise almost felt guilty about using his trump card_, almost_. He pointed out that in order for Draco to leave the Wizarding World behind, he would have to leave the Manor.

The Manor was Draco's prized possession. It was his childhood home, the site of the family for one thousand years, the place where he had endured Lucius, and survived. Blaise was sure that nothing could make Draco give up the Manor. Which made it more astounding when Draco proposed to Blaise that he buy the Manor. Blaise was speechless when Draco explained that this way, he would not own any British property, yet the Manor would remain in the family, seeing as it would be his fiancé's. When Blaise started to ask why it was so important that Draco remain free of British interference, Draco snogged him senseless, which derailed that conversation.

And today was the day they were going to sign the property papers. They had an appointment with the Wizard Solicitors Scrivener & Sons, and a Healer, in case any magic acted wrong.

As they greeted the different solicitors and Healer Blythe, Blaise couldn't resist needling Draco. He asked, "Will you still be Lord Malfoy?"

Draco drawled haughtily, "That is a courtesy title that comes from the Crown. They could retract it." He added dryly, "But then, I don't see any representative of the Crown at this ceremony, Blaise."

He continued, "My family has served the Crown a good portion of its thousand-year history here, yet at the act where I renounce their citizenship, they remain conspicuously absent. Furthermore, I took away all my money, which is a fair amount for an individual. They have lost a fortune, estates, and magic, and still, still they don't show up!"

"Blaise, they don't care, because I'm different. I know you like teaching, pretend you're the headmaster. You see all these students with different gifts, and one of the most promising ones just show signs he's leaving the school. Naturally you would want to keep him and nurture his mind. You strike up conversations with him, try him to open up. What you don't do is studiously ignore him."

"There's something basically wrong in a worldview where so much history is discarded, where the mighty are left unrecognized."

Blaise retorted with, "You want the Government to recognize you especially?"

Draco answered, "They keep track of the fortunes moved abroad. The Government ought to know about that, if they had a modicum of perspicacity they would investigate me, and come to talk about why I'm selling my properties, some of which have been with us for hundreds of years."

"Blaise you are naïve sometimes," said Draco, and watched Blaise's perfect features wrinkle as he seethed, "you are a fine man, a great lover and the best advisor ever, but you're too trusting. Rejecting the Death Eater morals, you tend to think that anyone who opposes the DEs is all right. Sometimes they are, sometimes they aren't."

"Let's examine the Muggleborn. They will mix with anyone they like, until they find out that the person has "suspect" parentage, or worships another god, or lives down the tracks in the wrong neighborhood. In essence, substitute the pureblood filters by sexuality, ethnicity and you get bigoted people."

The solicitor gave Draco a long parchment, tentatively. Draco smiled and reached for the quill, murmuring, _"Britannia Jacta Est."_

It was then Blaise realized Draco had been talking for the added benefit of the other people present. They would help nurture the wealth of rumors about him, though Blaise recognized Draco had raised several noteworthy points.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

When Draco returned to the Manor, he was taciturn. He observed the finely wrought iron gates, and the family crest of the Zabinis, which was a gyrfalcon. Draco was saddened that the Malfoy coat of arms would not be seen there. The day was overcast, with biting winds, a perfect moment for wistful reflexion, which he could ill afford.

He felt the imperious need to cast aside anything that might constrain him. Seeing that his wealth and rank had been utterly unable to protect him in his hour of need, he would transfer it out of this country. If they did not respect a Malfoy, but jeered at him and judged him with vile prejudice, he would make it so there would be no more Malfoys in Britain .

Drawing strength from within, he skillfully put on his Malfoy mask and opened the door. At least the Manor admitted him; it showed that it approved of his relationship with his fiancé. It meant he would be protected here, and the Manor knew more than it let on.

Draco saw Pansy and motioned for her to follow him to his offices. The others were unnerved by this, especially when they emerged sporting equally daunting wolfish grins.

The next day was Friday, and Harry was insistent on spending it playing Quidditch, until Pansy taunted him enough to agree to go to the Wizengamot. If he hadn't gone, the results would have been so different, so in a sense Pansy changed the future.

Draco felt energetic, so different from how he usually felt on going to the Wizengamot. He felt like he had a slew of ideas they could try. He felt freer than ever before, with a clearer head and perspective.

When Blaise, Harry, Pansy, Draco and the others made it to their places in the chamber, Draco instinctively knew something was up. The spineless pro-Gryffindors were looking stronger, smug; a part of the Slytherins were by themselves, glaring at him. When Hermione walked near them to reach her friends, they almost made an overt move against her, but one look at Draco's silver eyes and ready wand was enough to quell their courage.

Draco was almost sure then. He made a hand sign to his lieutenant so they could leave and begin the procedure.

He almost missed the slight figure huddled in the big robe; he nodded affably at it and continued to survey the chamber.

The Wizengamot met under the leadership of Mrs. Bones. They were discussing equality among Muggleborns and purebloods when a stentorian voice was heard; "Madame Bones, we request Lords Appellants' summary trials, to clear up the wounding and unfair things done to the Wizarding World."

When he heard that voice and he recognized it was Ron Weasley, Harry wanted to die, for the Earth to go up and swallow him. All that they'd done, that Draco had done, would go down the drain when Ron started talking. No matter what the end result of the trial was, people would believe Ron more; the bastard had perfected his oblivious, clueless act and he was a Gryffindor, therefore automatically good and noble.

Madame Bones said, "Who are you?"

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan."

Just then a beautiful grey eagle owl entered through the semi-opened door and landed next to Hermione. Nobody seemed to pay her any mind, except for Hermione, who had read that no animal may enter the Wizengamot chamber.

The owl extended her leg regally, as if daring Hermione to ruffle one of her feathers, and the gesture made it clear in her mind that the owl was Pansy in her Animagus form. Such a shape, allowing misdirection and deceit, was virtually priceless. She was sure the Slytherin enjoyed being an owl immensely and surely chafed about having to keep it secret.

She took the letter, taking care not to jostle the three medium-sized vials enclosed.

She started to read, after thanking Pansy and absentmindedly having offered her owl treats, whereupon Pansy screeched like a banshee until Hermione cooed at her and told her what a pretty owl she was. She was of a mind to indulge in some owl-porn until Pansy up and left.

Hermione read:

_If you're reading this, then what I fear has come to pass. Weasley has been plotting against Potter and me for too long and today he has gone too far. He could destroy all we have created with a single word; therefore we must unite and expel him!_

_I'm afraid it's too early for what I had planned, but I must have your public support as you have mine, on this the fate of the war rests._

_I will ask to offer testimony. I will ask for veritaserum. If they brought some, don't use it and have it seized as evidence. While under veritaserum, ask judiciously. I will tell what won't harm us, dispel their doubts and don't take too long, When I say "crux of the matter" I turn the show to you. You will find enclosed three vials containing vital memories of the individuals, showing them behaving like they usually do in private. First show Thomas's, then Finnigan's and finally Weasley's. Do not stop the memory when you think it ends, because there is still more to come._

_On another note, I think I made a bad decision to abolish the Houses. People are griping so much about this, let them have them back. You could mention that after deep and meaningful talks, we decided to restore the Hogwarts Houses._

_The Gryffindors are and will be a little cowed, it would do them a world of good to see such a fine proposal from one of their own._

I definitely do not like Gryffindor!!

_This letter will self-destruct in one minute. (Always wanted to say that after watching some Muggle films)._

_DM_

While Hermione had been reading the letter, Ron and Madame Bones had agreed that the three of them would put their summary trials together. So now they had to garner 21 Wizengamot members together. Immediately the more vociferous Gryffindors and the slimiest Slytherins agreed to the venture, which meant they had 17 votes. However, seeing as how Ron had evidently run afoul of Harry and always opposed Malfoy, the majority of the chamber waited on tented hooks to see what would happen.

It was then Draco recognized the plan: Ron wanted the Wizengamot to reject his trial, to publicly show that for him there was no possibility of being freely and lawfully heard. Then he would shout his brand of "truth" everywhere he could.

Draco coughed. Hermione looked at him. Draco's eyebrow quirked. Hermione nodded. Draco smiled to himself, that was what he needed, let the fireworks begin!

Draco said stentorian: "In this session of the Wizengamot, Miss Hermione Granger speaks with my full consent. She represents me!"

There were coughs and stutters from both sides of the aisle. A pureblood said wretchedly, "But you said you were for tradition!"

Draco turned to look at the miscreant and scoffed, "I'm for positive traditions, not for ones that only serve to stunt us. Miss Granger is consistently the highest scorer at school, competing against me! She's never done anything the easier way, but the right way. We should rejoice that Miss Granger works with us. Understand and heed this, any word or action against her, is committed against me. She is vital to the successful consecution of the war."

Draco looked at Hermione, a faint smirk on his lips indicating that it was her turn to lead. She promptly took it, "The Malfoy and Black votes go, of course, to the Lords Appellant. We wish to see justice served and the wicked punished."

Right then Harry chimed with, "The Potter vote goes to them as well. I wish them well as they journey to discover the truth."

Everyone looked gobsmacked. They had all expected Draco and Harry to withdraw support for the trials, they were too naïve and trusting Ron's cunning at work.

Soon several more people offered their votes and the target number was reached.

Madame Bones uttered the fateful words, "The conditions having been met, the Lords Appellant Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan and Ronald Weasley will present their case before the Wizengamot Chamber."

The Lords Appellant looked daunted as they took on the reality of their trial. They had foolishly followed Ron's egomaniacal lead, and believed that it would be just another prank like at school. They forgot what they had learned about the trials, that oftentimes they ended bloody. Tempers were high, and magic was bound to come free, and with Harry there, and saying the things they would be saying, they were deeply worried.

Madame Bones started, "What brings you to this trial?"

Ron answered, "On the day after Malfoy's Appellant trial, Harry went to his house accompanied by several Gryffindors. He proceeded to petrify him and almost raped him. Thereafter Malfoy detained Harry, he practiced _Crucio_ and_ Legilimency_ on him. It is my belief that he is under his control by blackmail or _Imperio. _Thus the fate of the Wizarding World rests entirely on Malfoy and his puppet Potter. I cannot in good conscience allow this to go on any longer."

The hubbub was immense. Bones tried to yell, used a spell to speak louder, all to no avail. Until she decided to cut the oxygen supply of people who were yelling. After many gasps and pants, people finally calmed down.

It was then that Hermione caught Draco's lopsided grin. The _git_ seemed to be enjoying this and telling her at the same time; _"Well, what are you waiting for? Time for the main event. Go on and become the legend I know you are. Go on and dazzle them with genius and flair and panache!"_

Hermione was emboldened by this train of thought and got up. She said, "Madame Bones, because I'm representing Draco Malfoy, it behooves me to make the first move. Or could it be construed as representing a threat to the Wizarding World?"

Some people laughed. Hermione kept on, "So many inconsistencies: Draco is almost raped, then he is casting _Crucio_. Must have great endurance, right!"

Hermione continued, "His words, his countenance, have more darkness than is healthy. However we are laboring under time constraints, so this needs the personal testimony of Draco Malfoy, under veritaserum, of the events that happened that night."

People were abuzz and looked excited at hearing Draco's testimony. Hermione saw Ron take out a vial and give it to Madame Bones. She called loudly, "I see Madame has been provided with a personal brew. It will make a nice exhibit when our researches tell us what it does."

Ron winced, and Hermione jumped inside. Apparently Draco was a sterling judge of character, or maybe he just knew Ron too well.

Draco was not worried about the veritaserum. With the potion, there was no way to speak anything but the truth.

And truth could be in the eye of the beholder. To escape his fated Bond, Draco had learned to sail what he called the Bridges, which in his mind's eye were represented by adamantine roads, walking them and getting to new places. Eventually he learned how to walk the Bridges and enter other Realms.

Recently he had discovered Bridges to a different sheaf of Realms, equal save for distinct details. He'd learned to walk to Alternate Realities. In such places, he would choose the convenient one and his mind would be there, momentarily, telling the facts; the truths governing that Realm. The downside was that this required immense mental finesse; it was like integrating a Mathematical equation while playing the piano and looking at a movie.

Finally a Ministry courier brought over the veritaserum from Madame Bones's desk.

Draco sat down, opened his mouth, and the three required drops were given. Hermione asked the pertinent questions to let the people know that they were hearing the truth.

Hermione asked about the night Dumbledore was murdered, and it was dreadful to hear it in such dry tones, when the choice of words indicated how pressured the speaker was, how unhinged his mind was at that moment.

Then Hermione went for the kill, "Did you see Harry Potter the day after your trial?"

Draco answered, "Yes."

Hermione asked, "Reply concisely what the meeting was like, who was there and if there were any fights, what happened afterward."

Draco paused for a fraction of a second as he hopped the short stretch to this Bridge, he selected a particular spot and watched a world congeal around him, he let a considerable part of his consciousness reside there, where things happened exactly as he wanted them to, just a slender thread connected him to the actual Reality.

"After dinner, Harry Potter came over accompanied by the Weasley Twins, Dean Thomas and the Irish bloke, I forget who. Potter was incensed about the trial and wanted to come to blows, but I managed to calm him down. Eventually we all had tea, they left about two hours later, I figure Potter and I managed to jumpstart a relationship."

Hermione had to ask, "Did Harry Potter try to rape you then?"

Draco answered, "No, he hasn't. He's been a gentleman."

"Did you practice _Crucio_ and _Legilimency_ on Harry Potter?"

Looking the picture of aggrieved innocence, even under veritaserum, he answered, "The _crux of the matter_, Miss Granger, is that I did not cast such spells on Harry, then or ever."

And because his mind skimmed lightly on the tangle of the other Realm, this was the absolute truth for Draco at the moment, and the magic of the potion and the chamber had to bend itself to it.

The antidote was administered to Draco, he managed to slink his way gracefully to his seat and left the stage for Hermione.

Harry was ecstatic. He felt like jumping up and down, going and high-fiving Malfoy. He would never doubt the Slytherin. In fact, he wondered how he'd managed to fool veritaserum, but he was overjoyed that he did so. If he hadn't, Ron's assertion would have been treated as truth. He and Draco would have been ostracized, if not jailed. He was seething, for he had been a trusting fool, running to Ron like a kitten to its mother, Ron and Percy and the grasping Twins. In truth the Weasleys and their views had dominated too much of his time, there was a chance to branch out.

Ron had watched with growing horror as Draco proceeded to outwit him. It had been easy to laugh at Draco during school, for he had manipulated him ruthlessly, driving him mad in the hopes of getting Hero!Harry's help. With his practiced eyes, Ron could see how pitiful Draco's life was. He intended to needle the blond unto death and beyond.

Furthermore, seeing as how for a change the cause of his complaints was all real, there was no way to lose the trial.

But then, Malfoy started by having Hermione represent him! The nerve! How could Hermione represent someone who used to call her Mudblood?

Hermione was worse, she gave him the two Malfoy votes, and they were forced to accept the trials, when Ron had been counting on being rejected and playing the injured party, knowing some incriminating secrets. Then he would have told them anything he'd wanted, and they would believe him; now he was forced to engage in a trial with its entire adherence to rules and protocol, this wasn't what he intended at all. Truthfully his family had hired a tutor to teach him Appellant's trials, but seeing as it didn't apply to his plans to manipulate Harry, he didn't pay attention.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Hermione said, "Representing the person most seriously aggrieved, I will start by submitting this vial with memories from Dean Thomas. Aurors will presently ascertain that the magical signature agrees with the person we have here. The Lord Appellant Thomas has boldly stated that he was party to a rape crime and may know about Dark Arts use. It behooves the Chamber to see how the Lord Appellant behaves in other settings."

The vial was put in the pensieve, the magical signatures checked by Tonks and Kingsley Shacklebolt.

The memory opened to show a scene of a party in Gryffindor tower. People seemed to have a good time. It went on in this vein until Thomas and Ginny walked out of the Common Room and went to the dungeons. They entered an abandoned classroom, Thomas obviously wanted to have sex, but Ginny refused, saying she didn't feel like it.

Suddenly Thomas used a spell that restrained her mobility and proceeded to rape her. As Ginny was crying afterwards, trembling and hugging her robe to herself, Thomas approached her, Ginny visibly cringed. He said, "It's better this way. I can't put up with your moods. But don't worry, you won't remember a thing. _Obliviate!"_

In the real world, Ron was bellowing like crazy and pummeling Thomas to shreds. He was assuring the dark-skinned Gryffindor that he would die a painful death for daring to rape and obliviate Ginny. Madame Bones observed and hesitated to interfere. She knew she'd be over the top if something happened to Susan. Ultimately the trial must proceed, so she restrained Weasley, she motioned for Hermione to continue, she was doing a good job of defending her friends and associates.

Hermione approached the Pensieve and took out another vial. She said, "These are memories of the Lord Appellant Seamus Finnigan, as will be duly noted by Aurors Moody and Shacklebolt." After noting down that the magical signatures matched, the memories were put in display.

Seamus and Ginny were in a dark room that Hermione remembered from12 Grimmauld Place, they were talking in low tones. Ginny obviously was pleading with Finnigan, and the Irishman seemed to take it in stride and sneered maliciously at her. He motioned for her to stay and left the room, returning shortly with Dean Thomas.

Ginny must have instinctively retained some notion of the rape, because she tried to get away. However she was magically tripped, hit with Immobulus, and they made her drink a potion, supposedly it would make her amenable to anything, a rape drug. They proceeded to have non-consensual sex with her.

This time when the projection ended, they could see Ron had been hit with a Stupefy. He was seething mad with the two men he'd mistakenly thought were his friends.

However all his rage seeped away and was replaced by coldest dread, when Hermione neared the Pensieve, and said, "I would like to offer this vial containing important memories of the Lord Appellant Ron Weasley. The Aurors Moody and Tonks will verify the magical signatures."

After the Aurors certified the bona fides of the memory, the exposition switch was toggled and the memory appeared. It would seem they were in a boy's dormitory at Hogwarts, to judge from the Quidditch posters, and a Gryffindor one, from the color scheme. Then their attention was drawn to the figures in the bed, and people gasped loudly, for lying there, plain to see, was Ron Weasley fucking Harry Potter.

Apparently Weasley was having the time of his life, impaling the smaller brunet, and Harry grimaced in pain or fear. As the memory unfolded it became clear that Harry had been hit with an Immobulus, and could not defend himself.

Real Harry was seething. So Ron had raped him like Thomas did with Ginny? He would be hit with an _Obliviate_ and never remember this. The question was, how many times had he done it already?

In the memory, Ron said demeaning things to Harry, like "That's where you belong, writhing under me! I will always be your master, you'll always do what I want, even though you don't know it."

Ron pulled out of Harry and stood up, cleaning himself with a charm and muttering about eager sluts. Everyone thought the memory had ended, and so they were surprised by what happened.

Harry wrapped his arms around himself, wailing. His skin began to bubble and stretch alarmingly, his hair got longer and blonder, his legs more sensuous and slim.

Finally the transformation ended and Susan Bones got up from the bed. She wailed, "Why did you do that for? I only wanted to talk about assignments!"

After dressing himself, with no more ado, Ron left the room. Again, people expected the memory to end, but it continued.

Susan had dressed herself shakily, wondering what to do, who to inform about this outrage. A normally calm voice said, "It's a pity that he lets his basic instincts get the better of him, you know." A man walked out of the dormitory's shadow and turned out to be Professor Dumbledore, he was wearing a mauve robe with shining silver moons and stars. A sherbet lemon was on his hands. Instantly Susan relaxed her stance, which was used by Dumbledore to cast the _Obliviate._

Albus called a house-elf and told him to get Susan to her dorm. He mused aloud, "Ron is getting sloppy, he's been using the _Obliviate_ every time, and today he forgets. It's a pity he is so much important for my later plans, so the third prophecy comes to pass."

With this the memory ended. The chamber was in a complete uproar. Madame Bones seemed to be trying to control herself and not Avada Kedavra Ron right now.

The Gryffindors were completely stumped. They'd been dealt a crushing defeat in the public eye, when not one, but three young Gryffindors from the best families committed so heinous acts.

Harry was stunned. That Ron would go to the trouble of kidnapping a student and have her impersonate him, rape him in that form, it boggled the mind.

He could see the beauty of Draco's plan now. Given that all three had raped, and lied about it in countless ways, their testimony was completely worthless.

They could tell the world all they wanted, and all the world would remember would be how heinously cruel and lying they were, how Draco testified under veritaserum and set the record straight.

Hermione moved for the kill now. "We have seen how untrustworthy and downright criminal the Lords Appellant are. They are rapers who construct careful lies around them. This might cause them to start suspecting foul play where there is none. The testimony of Lord Malfoy under veritaserum, freely given, stands unassailable, proclaiming the truth. We have seen parts of their wretched lives. This brings us to the question, what to do now?"

"It is my intention to ask the Wizengamot to summarily dismiss the Appellants' claims and to enact _la sange juste._ The fair punishment. They wanted to destroy my friends' reputations and force them out of the public eye. Let the same happen to them! Let them be locked in Azkaban for 40 years, where they pose no threat to society!"

There was a loud hubbub, people kept shouting in order to make themselves heard. What they had to say was completely unenlightening. Madame Bones was determined to have her way. She roared, "Silence!!" "I'm applying the most stringent version of the Appellant's spell now, so if anyone shouts or disrupts this assembly, they will be sorely punished."

An obdurate Slytherin said, "I don't believe this! It can't be right!" And so on until the charm caused him to disappear.

Madame Bones continued, "I forgot to say that if the charm is activated, you'll be in a prison cell for a day."

"Now let's vote, all those for rejecting the Lords Appellants claim, say yeah!"

The overwhelming majority voted yes.

When the chance came to vote about the fair punishment, a large majority, circa 70 percent, voted for it. The Aurors were asked to take the prisoners to their cells. Thomas and Finnigan were keen to run away from Ron, whose sister they had brutally abused.

When it was Ron's turn, however, he refused to let the Auror shackle him. He sneered and said in a subconscious parody of Draco, "I believe there is something you have overlooked."

Madame Bones, holding to shreds of her self control, managed to spit out, "Pray tell us what, Mr. Weasley!"

Weasley replied unctuously, "Have you read Law WS21?"

Bones replied crossly, I'll oblige you this once, because I want to go home. Accio Law WS21!"

A thick scroll flew through the air and it landed on Madame Bones's hands. She read the parchment and her features quivered. She gasped and grabbed her wand fiercely, trying to quell the urge to use it. She said, "Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger, if you will?"

They went to stand with her, they read the law and blanched. Basically the law was an edict exonerating Ron Weasley from any backlash resulting from any claims, struggles or fights between the aforesaid Weasley and Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy.

Ron looked smugly on at the others, or at least he looked so until he saw Malfoy read the letter, frown and then sport a wolfish grin.

Draco addressed the others and said, "I suspected the Weasel would try to weasel out of this one. So I brought reinforcements. My dear, it's time to let them know you are here." Draco meant the slight figure in the back who strode boldly forward, dropped her cloak and revealed blond, large tresses.

She said timidly, "Hello aunt." Madame Bones hugged her niece Susan and cried like a baby. Draco gave them some time and continued.

"I spoke with Susan before, and she agrees that she would like to press charges against Weasley. After I first saw what transpired in the memory, I was outraged for what had been done to my good friend Susan. I told her what had happened and that I would always stand behind her. We consulted several analysts that specialize in treating this kind of abuse, and in the short time allotted us, we've made some progress."

"The analyst agrees that this trial could provide needed closure for Susan. As the aggrieved party, she will determine what we do next."

Draco looked at Susan. Finally, she fidgeted and asked, "Is it Ok if I let it slide?"

Draco answered, "It's quite all right. We'll get him through other means."

Susan snorted and replied, "I've made up my mind to go after the Weasel, and I want you representing me, Draco." "There were so many issues with me. My analyst thinks the majority is caused by these rapes and the repeated use of obliviate. If you hadn't come back to my life and offered hope, I don't know what I would've done."

Soon Draco introduced the motions for a Lady Appellant summary trial. The required 7 votes were quickly found. Susan offered evidence from her own memories of several rapes/impersonations; inevitably Ron ended things by muttering: _Obliviate!_

Taking into account that it was the Weasel, an obstinate prat who wanted to be the top, who would do anything to achieve that, Draco asked for the maximum penalty allowed: the Dementor's Kiss.

Blaise dryly informed him that the Chamber was evenly divided. Many didn't want to condemn the Chosen One's former best friend. When Blaise demanded to know how Draco would vote, he reminded him that Hermione was currently representing him. She would cast the vote for him.

After more rounds of voting, the score was 160 for versus 161 against the Kiss. There were only three votes left, which would decide the issue. One of them was from Potter, and Harry voted for the Kiss, surprising many allies and enemies.

The score was even, 161 for and 161 against. When Madame Bones asked for his vote, Draco said, "I've entrusted all my affairs within the chamber today to my representative, Miss Granger. She will cast the Malfoy and Black votes and I solemnly swear to abide by her decision. We work together."

Looking back, people would point at this gesture as a parting of the ways, leaving the dark seas of the purist divide behind. There had been pureblood and Muggleborn working together, but never had they so blatantly displayed their friendship in tangible ways. It would be a sure way to win the war, if ever so slow.

Ron looked to Hermione, hoping to find some mercy, but found none. Hermione had the demeanor of an angry goddess, an Athena returned to an ignorant world. She glared at Ron, and she had a positively Slytherin smirk.

She said in a loud, clear voice, "The Malfoy vote goes for the Kiss, and the Black vote goes for the Kiss."

Ron slumped, clearly defeated. The chamber was in another uproar. After spells were fired and people were somehow calmed down, Madame Bones said, "I suppose you want the Kiss now?"

Susan answered, "No time like the present, aunt. This is something I will enjoy and treasure forever."

Amelia Bones sent for a Dementor. It arrived presently and everyone shuddered.

Ron, seeing his Reckoning rapidly approaching, called to Draco, of all people, "Malfoy, I'd want some last words."

Draco was curious and said, "What do you want?"

Ron continued, "I beg you, as a fellow Hogwarts student, to enact revenge for what they did to Ginny. They had no right to rape her and treat her so, I'm only sorry I'm leaving here without defending her. But I know you. If you promise me you'll avenge Ginny, I know those motherfuckers will suffer greatly."

Draco was also angry with the Gryffindorks and their raping ways, and wanted to do something about it. But first, act the Slytherin and fish for information.

Draco said, "I'll grant it, but only if you tell me what the deal with Dumbledore was?"

Ron replied, "What deal?"

Draco patiently explained, "It seems Dumbledore has protected you through the years, why? Are you aware of any special power?"

Ron caught the meaning and replied, "Nothing like that, apparently there is a third prophecy telling of what will happen after Voldemort. It seems that you were part of the prophecy, it tells of a "Siddhe prince, caught not in battle but wiles." I don't know why Dumbledore would protect me so."

Draco said, "Ok, then. I promise that before a year has passed, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan will rue the day they were born. You have the word of Lord Malfoy."

Ron sighed.

Draco finally left, saying "I'm sorry it didn't work out this time, Weasley. Maybe on our next time on the wheel, things will be better."

The Dementor approached and Kissed Ron. The scene was watched with eager eyes by Susan. The rest of them were considerably more subdued.


	28. Enter Ginny

_The HP characters and world belong to JK Rowling_

After Ron's body was carted away to be cared for in St. Mungo's, Hermione looked at the assembled Wizengamot and their weary, despairing faces. She felt shattered and wanted to mourn the passing of his once best friend, she wanted to descend into catatonia and remain there. Most of all, she wanted to give up, hide from the world until she was left blessedly alone. However, one look at the cowed faces of the Gryffindors convinced her not to. They were stymied, in deepest despair after the betrayal of their young, and she could change that. She also gained new appreciation for Draco's cunning mind, for he had written:

_"The Gryffindors are and will be a little cowed, it would do them a world of good to see such a fine proposal from one of their own."_

She felt she understood now the pull under which Harry and Draco labored, the overwhelming urge to do something to ease the collective pain. She wondered if this pull could destroy.

Looking at their haggard faces, she got their attention by coughing loudly, "Lord Malfoy and I were discussing recently the law disbanding the four Hogwarts Houses. Draco was of the opinion that conventional wisdom was so ingrained against Slytherin, that it made their stay at the school considerably much more difficult than it would have been otherwise. We lived in a world in which a first year student could be mocked because of his name and it was still his fault because he was, or would become, Slytherin. I must sadly agree that when there was conflict among students of different houses, the teachers would discriminate against Slytherins."

"I've interacted recently with Slytherins much more than in the past 6 years, and I realize there are more than cold hearts in action here. If they were as portrayed, Harry Potter would be dead many times over. I propose to you a _Gedankenexperiment_, an experiment of the mind. Imagine the events that we just viewed in the Pensieve. Imagine they are brought to your attention, but they don't know in which house were the students. What would you conclude? Where would your judgment put them?"

"It is against these prejudices that Draco rails. He hopes that with all barriers removed, people will have more freedom to make friends from other backgrounds, and that would lead to more tolerance in the long run. While I'm sympathetic to this view, I also mourn the passing of the tradition of the Hogwarts Houses. To sit in the Gryffindor common room, where Godric once was, that implies continuity of mind, as well as learning."

"The bickering among the Houses provides Hogwarts with a form to vent, to let off steam. Strong friendships are forged in such environment. It will be my pleasure to present a bill for Wizengamot perusal, in which the Hogwarts Houses are fully restored, with the following provisos:"

"A) Any teacher discriminating against Slytherin will be fired on the spot, B) If a student is caught fighting against Slytherin more than 3 times, he will automatically be resorted to Slytherin, C) A new sorting hat will be conjured to do the sorting, D) In a monthly fashion, a review of selected deducted House points will be undertaken. If the privilege has been abused, swift action will be taken against the abuser, E) If the provisos above are discarded, then the Headmaster or Headmistress will be immediately fired and a Wizengamot session will be called to deal with the complaints, with the firm understanding that nothing is more precious than the security and well-being of our children."

Hermione finished with a flourish, "Those are Lord Malfoy's and my conclusions regarding the Houses."

Draco seethed, or gave the impression of seething, saying, "I still think that no Houses is the better solution, but Hermione kept bringing up germane points. It took us 5 hours to arrive at the workable bill which is now in your capable hands."

Soon the lawmakers were hard at work, fashioning consensus and weighing carefully the votes. Slytherins and Gryffindors were eagerly working together, in order to get their beloved Houses back.

Hermione looked bemused as several Gryffindors, and surprisingly some Slytherins, looked adoringly at her, obviously mentally thanking her for dealing with the enraged Dragon, and returning with the coveted Grail, the Houses.

Hermione was inexpressively happy for the timing of Draco's concession. When the Gryffindors were really feeling low, Draco had done this to cheer them up. He could have let them go into despair and taunt them endlessly, but chose not to. It offered a subtle clue to what Draco wanted.

If he'd been only after the power, he would've strengthened the Slytherin faction as much as he could. He'd be preparing to dismantle the Gryffindors.

It appeared he wanted the Gryffindor faction standing strong too, strong and with their own minds. Draco was a builder, a nurturer, as strange as that may have seemed a while ago.

At long last, the law was presented for the Wizengamot vote. It passed by an overwhelming 97 percent. Draco pretended to grumble as the other members went up to him and Hermione to congratulate them.

And so ended this fateful Wizengamot session.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

The next morning, after a breakfast of croissants and tea, Draco retired to his study, where he opened a drawer and removed a single parchment. He pricked his finger and allowed some drops of blood to fall to the paper, while chanting a Druidic-sounding incantation.

He proceeded to write to his aunt Bellatrix:

_Dear Bella,_

_Don't worry. There are ancient Druidic charms on this manuscript. Only a member of Black House can read it. As we are all against V we are safe (unless Regulus shows up!). At any rate, things have been normal here, if you count slander, restoring the Hogwarts Houses, etc, as safe._

_I'm writing to urge you to get your horcrux when you can. If you can get it, grab it and come here. Voldemort is no longer worthy the deception. Always carry your pardon papers with you, and your ring. If you can help Severus, please do so, I'd like to keep my godfather alive._

_Draco_

Draco whistled "_Happy days,"_ and greeted Hammersfall. He told the owl, "This goes to my Aunt Bella, wherever the Dark Twit is hiding, she'll tell you if she answers. But you look too pretty, Hammersfall, we got to disguise you a bit. He took his wand and swished it, changing Ham's color to a rich cream and white. Draco commented, "Handsome as ever, Hammersfall." The owl preened and ruffled his feathers, as if there was ever any doubt about it, a Malfoy owl through and through.

Afterwards Blaise came in and sat down across from Draco. Looking at his fair visage, it was easy to see there were dark thoughts underneath.

Draco said "Blaise, I made a vow to Ron Weasley. I was compelled by pity, sympathy, and revenge. What Thomas and Finnigan did to the Weasley girl goes completely beyond the pale."

"For my taste what they got was too mild: a cell in Azkaban. They retained what they deprived Ginny of: her dignity. As a pureblood I cannot countenance this, as a Slytherin I sense Hogwarts has been found lacking. As a human being, it tears my heart."

"So I would like it if you arranged things for the two gits, where they could be, let's say, polyjuiced and used as whores 4 nights a month, the occurrences passing without pattern."

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Harry and Hermione attended dinner, they both looked Ok, though a little nervous remained from the ordeal.

The Slytherins were boisterous and gleeful about having their house back, they bantered back and forth with the two Gryffindors. Draco dropped his big clue, in the hope that it would be caught. He said, seemingly talking to Loki, as the spunky owl had inadvertently wandered into his path, "It's staring them in the face, and they don't ask the most obvious question, 'What was the incident at the night-time?'"

Hermione instantly seized on the comment, like a bulldog, "What do you mean by this Draco?"

Draco replied, "Years before, I read delightful stories about Sherlock Holmes. If I recall correctly, in one of the cases they wandered around until Holmes said that there was something in the night-time that should have occurred, but didn't. This gave them the clue they needed."

Hermione asked, "And what is this incident in our case?"

Draco answered, "Not here, in my office." He looked at the members of the inner circle and they left.

Draco and Hermione arrived at the office, followed by Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, Millicent and Tonks.

After they took seats, Draco cast a powerful privacy spell.

Draco said, "Everyone here knows about the Bridges and how I get there?"

Everyone said yes, except Millicent. Draco explained to her, "Imagine standing on a field with an infinite number of what to you look like diamond-covered bridges. In your mind's eye, you hop into the correct Bridge and it can take you anywhere, or anywhen. Siddhe Lords have the ability to open and close portals."

Millicent said, full of awe, "So you are a Siddhe Lord?"

Draco answered, "Yes, I found out rescuing Mother."

Pansy asked shrewdly, "What's that got to do with that incident at the night-time?"

"Everything. Given time, I learned how to travel the Roads to different Realms, how to construct realms. I also found alternate realities and learned to become a part of them. The magic inherent in veritaserum is so strong there is no escape, you must tell the truth. But how about if your mind lightly hops over the reality where what you wanted, occurred? Then the serum is satisfied, and so are you."

"I was able to say what I did because at that moment part of my mind lingered in that reality. The serum recognized that it was the truth and let go."

Draco looked intensely at Pansy and said, "And you played a key role, Pansy. There was a problem to identify Weasley as the origin of the third memory. I used a shortcut and programmed it so it would quickly scan a room and choose the most Weasleyesque person and set a magical signature like that. Since it would only scan once, Pansy could not enter with it straight away. She had to wait until Weasley arrived to make her entrance and deliver the message to Hermione. The vial locked in the correct person and the memories were played out."

As his friends only looked at him enquiringly, Draco wanted to tear his hair out, to knock their thick, silly heads until they could think a little. To think this was the elite of the Wizarding World! Even Hermione Granger was blissfully unaware!

Finally Draco decided to explain. He said, "I'll put it plainly for you, you simpletons! You are the elite of the Wizarding World and you are not doing well at all in the thinking department. In fact, if I were the Dark Twit I'd be rolling on the floor. There is a key fact about one of the memories, which should have become glaringly apparent to anyone watching. It's something so simple, yet so overlooked, which combination can destroy. Do you know what it is? Think about the memories!"

Draco fully waited five minutes and no one came up with an answer, or a question.

He said, "Let me put it plainly. In Weasley's case, after he gets dressed and leaves the room, the memory continues. Why does it do that, if it is Weasley's?"

There were several gasps and sharp intakes of breath. People were gobsmacked. They didn't expect this turn of events.

Hermione recovered first, "Was it a memory from Dumbledore's?"

Draco said, "Such a memory would be suspect. After finding out the memories from Thomas and Finnigan, I tackled Weasley. Overpowering him was easy, but when I tried to tap the memory, I found I couldn't. His memories had been spellt to protect him from such an attack. Nevertheless I was able to get a time frame and space for the most incriminating tasks." "With that window, I was able to travel by Road to the dastardly day, and observed all that transpired. The memory you saw was mine."

Harry exclaimed, "You could have stopped it, stop Susan from getting raped!"

Draco drawled icily back, "You mistake me for a God, Potter. Traveling to the past is like going to a movie, everything's fixed forever as it was. I could not interact with that reality at all, only observe, which is what I did, and bear witness."

Draco scathingly continued, "I hope none of you try to work out with the Aurors – yes, this includes you, Tonks – because your inquiring capabilities are awfully underrepresented."

Hermione asked, "What do we say if someone suddenly wonders about the memory continuing after Ron left?"

Blaise replied, "We'll tell them that it came from Dumbledore, but he didn't want it known due to other concerns of his."

Draco addressed Hermione specifically, "I need you to focus on finding ways of destroying the horcruxes, Hermione!"

Hermione replied, "But we need the blasted things first! Then we destroy them!"

Draco continued, "You leave the horcruxes to me! I will bring them all to you. What I need, what we all need, as for you to tell us what to do to safely destroy the horcruxes without something like what happened to the Headmaster."

Harry interjected, "I trust Draco, Hermione. If he says he'll get them, I'm sure he will. But we need the spells to destroy them."

Hermione mused, "Horcruxes may have been of Celtic origin. There are some leads I could follow, and the library here has an enormous amount of Celtic lore. I only ask that nobody bothers me if it is not strictly necessary, and I hope your mother would soften her stance towards Crookshanks, Draco. She makes him nervous."

Draco outwardly agreed while muttering to himself, "Nervous my ass! The cat is spooky."

Draco signaled Pansy to stay behind when all the others left. He got up, went to the liquor cabinet, and prepared a mix using rum and coke, favored by Pansy. He prepared himself a firewhisky, grabbed their drinks and served them.

Pansy went for the attack, she said, "What do you want, Draco?"

"_Moi_, whatever gave you that idea?"

"You prepared my favorite drink, which you never do unless you want something."

"Then I'm becoming too predictable, damn! Congratulations on a job well done with delivering the vials."

Pansy replied, "It was your idea that I become an owl. I wanted something else."

Draco rolled his eyes and said, "Yes, Pansy, because diminutive flame-throwing dragons are so common!"

Pansy answered, "I would have been awesome, though too noticeable. You were right, Draco. At least I can soar."

Draco replied, "You also soar when you are not an owl, Pans!" "As a matter of fact, that may have to do with the favor I want to ask of you."

Draco continued, "You were there for all of it, the rapes, and the denouement. At the end, Weasley begged me to avenge his sister. I gave him my word. I'm putting plans into effect to avenge the crimes committed against Ginny. I will make it so Thomas and Finnigan rue the day they were born, or I won't be a Malfoy."

Draco continued, nervously, "But it isn't enough, not by a long shot. Pansy, I was there when Susan learned she had been raped, and she suffered a lot. It seems to me she even contemplated suicide."

"It will be ever so much worse for Ginny. The public knows about the rapes, she may be taunted. I doubt the support of Mrs. Weasley. I fear Ginny will feel the world has turned against her. I remember Ginny facing me wrathfully as she defended Harry; I remember her hexing me in the train; I don't want to remember her with a blank, dead face. I have a feeling about this, that we have to move, and do it right now!

So I'm begging you to go to Ginny's side, as a possible friend with more street-smarts than either Harry or Hermione, in this card is the information to contact professionals who will help her to cope with the stress of the rape. Here's a vault key with a reasonable amount that I've set up for her, so she won't depend on no one. Finally, you are at liberty to tell her certain information, hopefully not too compromising, so she knows what we are doing. If you think our company would help her in her recovery, then feel free to bring her here, I've modified the wards accordingly."

"You must go without delay to the Burrow, or we'll lose her."

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Pansy remembered going to the Burrow on a dare with Draco on Fourth Year. Nott had wanted Weasley's slippers, and with typical Draconian love of plots and subplots, Draco decided that nothing but the original slippers from the Burrow would do. Fortunately Pansy had been receiving private Apparition classes, and was able to keep up with the blond's exuberant jump.

There their luck ran out, for there was a party at the Burrow. Finally after one hour, a disgruntled Draco climbed a seemingly stout vine, entered the window and snatched the slippers. As he was making it to the floor, he made a noise and there was a flurry of activity, Draco and Pansy ran like the hounds of hell were behind them, and the redheads were left wondering what had transpired. Pansy remembered that moment with glee.

Arriving at the Burrow, she found out that it was not lighted. Muttering _Lumos,_ she went inside and looked for someone to tell her where Ginny was. On the first floor she found the master bedroom, There was an immobile figure in it, and Pansy feared the worst. Lighting the torches, she found out it was Mrs. Weasley, she was muttering, "Ron, don't go!" over and over. She tried talking to her, but got no response.

This didn't bode well at all. She continued searching and on the second floor found Ginny's bedroom. Again she found a figure in it, a silent and petrified figure. She feared the worst, as she saw the bottles of pills around her. She found a weak pulse on the figure, and used magic to get rid completely of the pills. She decided she couldn't leave Ginny in this condition. In the card there was information about a Wizarding hospital. She decided to take Ginny there, seeing as how Mrs. Weasley was also unconscious, she decided to take the Matriarch there and let her husband and sons know where she was.

She could call the hospital and ask for their assistance to move Ginny, but she wanted to move out of the house now, it was giving her bad vibes. So she grabbed hold of Ginny, stood her up and Apparated with her. She got to the arrival section and had to fill a report. Boy was it thorough! She got them to go for Mrs. Weasley, and finally ended the paperwork.

At the end of it all she was thoroughly tired. She had a long chat with Mrs. Sweeney, who would supervise Ginny. She wanted to stay with Ginny until she woke up, but who knew when that would happen? Yet it was imperative for Ginny to understand, truly understand, that people worried about her, enough to make arrangements for her welfare. If Ginny could see Draco's face. Wait, if there was a Pensieve! And in a hospital, surely they have Pensieves. Surely enough, Mrs. Sweeney provided one. Pansy extracted the memory, at the last second remembering their carefree days when the most important things were dares.

Pansy finally left, after leaving the Pensieve in the chair next to Ginny's bed, with a scrawled, "From a friend, will be back tomorrow at 3:00 " above the vial.

She made sure that Mrs. Weasley had been brought to the hospital, and gave them the name and position of her husband, Bill's possible job as a cursebreaker, Charlie staying with the dragons, the Twins being the owners of WWW, so they could contact the family.

tbc


	29. First steps toward recovery

_The HP world and characters belong to JK Rowling. _

Ginny's day had been hellish. Heck, no! Ginny's entire year had been awful!

All that year, she felt a sickly feeling emanating from her, glimpses of bodies pressed against her, which were not erotic at all, but menacing and dark. Her mind felt wispy, as if there were slips of thoughts she could hold onto to unravel the rest. But they never stayed; the snippets left and kept her wondering what had caused this. She could have withstood this onslaught easier with the support of her friends, but this never came. As always, Ron was obsessed with gaining more dominance over Harry, this time using her as a weapon. Harry was on a war by himself, stalking Malfoy endlessly, Hermione too wrapped up in her books to note the real world.

This left Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan, and she didn't trust them at all. They sneered smugly at her whenever she walked by, as if knowing something – something wicked and scandalous – about her. They tried to touch her repeatedly and only her untiring vigilance gave her warning to leave the place before the slimy duo could get their paws on her.

She hardly slept most nights, but there were horrible instances, where she should have gotten a good rest, but hadn't. She'd wake up with an enormous headache, with bruises and cuts. What was more unsettling was that she felt sore inside. At such moments she sought the company of an unlikely friend and ally: Daphne Greengrass.

The petite Slytherin had a quick mind, a fierce loyalty to her friends and lots of patience. She was the only one who could listen to Ginny and really hear her, not the bride of the Boy Who Lived, a sister, a helpless friend, something to pounce on.

On such sore days, Ginny made it to the Gardens, after having tweaked her seat at the Gryffindor Table so Daphne could see. Presently she arrived, and taking Ginny's condition at a glance drew her wand and swished and flicked it, uttering healing spells, among them, contraceptive ones. Daphne had her doubts about Ginny's episodes, but thought it prudent not to use that argument just yet and just cast the spell to protect her.

After Ginny was restored and Daphne had carefully asked what had happened, Daphne chastised her and asked her to go tell a responsible adult about these episodes. Ginny replied bitterly that no one cared; they only wanted her as the girlfriend of the Boy Who Lived. No one in her family cared for her, except the Twins, and even they had left her alone.

Daphne managed to get her out of that funk by pointing out her Slytherin qualities of stealth, cunning, patience. Ginny replied, bemusedly, "Actually the Hat wanted to put me in Slytherin at first! I was outraged to be in the house of Draco Malfoy and begged the Hat to put me in Gryffindor. Finally I threatened the Hat with a Destitching spell from hell if it didn't comply."

Daphne continued, "Well, quite Slytherin of you! I wish you'd go to one of the teachers. If you do I won't raise the issue again, promise."

Ginny knew that Daphne scrupulously fulfilled her promises, so she answered, "Ok, Daphne, I'll tell of this to Professor Dumbledore and follow his advice, Ok."

Daphne felt a gnawing dismay. Ginny was suffering, in her opinion, needlessly. She was too beholden to the Gryffindor pack mentality and could not conceive of evil in her own friends. She'd tell Dumbledore, who was the most inept Headmaster the school had ever had. Who knows what inane ideas the man would spout to shut Ginny up?

Daphne's doubts were confirmed when she next met Ginny. Outwardly she still looked like the Gryffindor lioness, but her eyes were deadened. Daphne sighed, and asked, "What did the old coot say, Ginny?"

Ginny replied, "He just explained some things to me. Told me I had to stand tall and be counted, which was dramatic taking into account the state of his hand. He gives off an impression of great sorrow and retribution taking place."

Afterwards they didn't talk about Ginny consulting responsible adults, because Daphne had promised. She just continued to help Ginny over the rough spots, until the night the Death Eaters invaded Hogwarts and Dumbledore was killed.

Among the emotional turmoil, Ginny didn't stop to think of Daphne. When she did, she found out she had already left Hogwarts. Soon thereafter Harry left her for good, with the pretext of not wanting to attract attention to her. As if it mattered! Although she had to admit that the kisses were sometimes warm, they were never tingly, or more passionate. Surely she'd find someone who kissed like an angel.

Ron started watching her as if she had betrayed him utterly. That is to say, he looked at her the way he normally looked at everyone. Ginny was no longer the path to gain greater dominion over Harry, so she was discarded.

Just recently, she had a repetition of the incident where she got hurt. This one seemed to have left her sorer. She used all the spells she'd heard Daphne use, and the soreness diminished, but it remained. She thought about going to the Aurors and give testimony, but then she imagined the faces of her parents and brothers when she came back. They'd be so disappointed, like they'd been for so long.

But today, today was hell on Earth. She started by getting up, taking breakfast and going to the market to get some goods. She winced as she walked, because the tenderness remained. Then she noticed people directing sly glances at her, while apparently reading the _Daily Prophet_. She caught snippets of conversation that were frankly disturbing: "The Prophet says rape, but I think she wanted it, she looks like a slut;" "She took two at once, she's a keeper!" "I believe the rape is a fake, she knew it and wanted it since the start!"

Making her way home from the market without buying anything, she noticed that her mother had taken refuge in her room. She saw her lying there, obviously in the midst of a seizure of some kind, repeating "Ron, don't go!" "Ginny, get Ginny safe!" She saw that her mother had been reading the Prophet and took the newspaper and read it.

The untruthful paper had the exclusive all right, all about Ron's plans to discredit Malfoy and Harry. His bringing up his buddies and finally getting Kissed, but then she read about the rapes, and finally collected all the threads: they had repeatedly raped her and obliviated her.

Unthinking, she made her way to her bedroom. This was too much; this was entirely way too fucking much for life to throw up at her. She wished Daphne were still alive; she wished she herself were dead.

With a practiced wand flip she had her sleeping pills out, and silently thanking the Twins she muttered a spell she had overheard them discussing, to multiply pharmaceutical items. She soon had a veritable shelf of bottles, and swallowed as many pills as she could. She only hoped the journey would be short.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

The next day, Pansy duly showed up at 3:00. Talking to the Healer in charge, she discovered that they had made it so that Ginny was in deep sleep. Apparently she had been suffering acute sleep deprivation. She'd continue in that state for three days.

Nosing around, she found out that Mr. Weasley, the Twins and Bill had come to get Mrs. Weasley. The elder Weasley had been intent on dissociating the family from Ginny, she wanted to disown her! To hear him mutter, Ginny had performed a shameful act, inviting all kinds of calamities into the family, when _she was the victim_! The Twins had been browbeaten into toeing the paternal line, and they took away Ginny's mother without asking to see Ginny.

Pansy fumed and wished she were a dragon and allowed to let loose next to those Weasleys. Obviously it was quite advantageous to be a close personal friend of Draco Malfoy; one was privy to much information. Also this was the hospital generally used in these cases by the purebloods, when they were rape victims.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Time seemed to stand still, it moved like a hurricane. Ginny was serenely in the midst of it all, when she sensed a presence nearby. She turned and beheld Draco Malfoy approaching. She made no move to defend herself.

Draco drawled lazily, "What's the matter, Weasley? Too tired to hex me?"

Ginny sighed to herself, _"It figures that he'd be a git, even in a hallucination."_

Draco replied, "This is no pipe dream, Weasley. You look overwhelmed, Merlin knows, I would feel completely overwhelmed too. Just remember that there are people that support you, even who you least suspect."

Ginny asked, "Why?"

"Because you deserve it. After all those incidents, you need to find some people you can rely on and also be a pillar for them." "As to why me personally? Your brother asked me to avenge you, and I devised plans. But in my mind's eye, they were not enough, never enough. I kept picturing the fierce and gruesome way you looked at me when defending Potter and hexing me in the train, seeing those features become dead and blank is too much for me. Hence my support, for what it's worth."

"We meet in a time without place and a place without time. I tell you this: the fate of Voldemort may depend more on you and your actions than on me and my actions or Harry's."

Ginny woke up, disoriented; she muttered a Tempus spell and found out that it was 5:19 pm. She looked toward the chair with the pensieve and just as she was about to watch it, a dainty owl flew in. Ginny talked to the owl and told her she was sorry she didn't have owl treats, maybe they'd have some at the Owlery?

She found herself explaining things, as if the owl could understand her. Judging from her warm, intelligent eyes, she swore she could. Finally, she spoke of her vision, and how she would try to become used to the idea of working alongside Malfoy. If the owl shuddered minutely, Ginny didn't notice it.

Ginny took the vial and pour it into the Pensieve, and entered the memory. She saw Draco's conversation with Pansy. Soon, however, the memory ended and was replaced by another of a pair of teenagers on a dare, looking for the Weasley slippers at the Burrow. After successfully containing her chuckles at the retreating pair, she remembered what the Twins had commented at that time, and the sense of irony, of inevitability was so great that she was overpowered. She guffawed and slid to the floor and laughed her head off.

Pansy was worried. Ginny had only watched the pensieve, there was nothing there to unhinge her, right? Or maybe the emotional reaction the people talked about had started. At any rate, she changed back to her human form. Ginny noticed Pansy and said, "Sorry to startle you, but that Pensieve memory was just so funny!" Pansy thought privately that Ginny had surely lost it.

Ginny continued, "That memory of you and Draco outside the burrow, with him climbing the bloated vine, coming out with the shoes and stumbling. That's rich, but what really takes the prize is the fact that when we first heard the noise, we who were inside the Burrow, Fred commented to George that it sounded, "Like a squeak from the amazing bouncing ferret."

Pansy chortled gleefully, and soon had to sit down. She added, "just please let me know when you tell him. I want to be present, to see his face."

Pansy continued, "Here is the vault key. I don't know how long they will keep you here, or what your plans are about the future. I'm sorry, but I'd say your family is quite unstable for you right now. You can rent a department, live in a hotel, or come live with us. By us I mean Draco's court, with the addition of Harry and Hermione. We live in Malfoy Manor. If you want more information, we are plotting the utter demise of Voldemort, or as Draco calls him, the Dark Twit. I was told to get hold of a Healer when you woke up; they have important news to discuss. I'd like to stay, if it is Ok with you."

Ginny said, "By all means do, and if it's not too much trouble, could Malfoy be here too. I've a feeling I'll need him."

Pansy said, "I'll tell him." She took out a cellular phone, dialled the private number, got Draco and told him, nay ordered him, to show up. After she'd put away the phone, she answered an astounded Ginny's questions. Sure, batteries were unreliable in the Wizarding World, except for those of a special company, those batteries could be used to power small appliances in the Wizarding and Muggle world, and of course Malfoy was the main investor. So they were assured their supply of phones, which worked when even Magical means could not penetrate, as some Death Eaters had cause to regret.

Presently, Draco arrived. He greeted Pansy warmly and then approached Ginny, he grabbed her hands and said, "I'm sorry for what you suffered. Words cannot express my outrage. I will tell you: don't get mad, get even. For now, let the cold hand of revenge provide you some support. Eventually your revenge will be done, new people will stand around you, and a newer, better stage of your life will unfold, for I promise you this, Ginevra Weasley: Life is not over with you, not by a long shot; nor is she always as dim as she has appeared lately. You'll learn to take it in stride."

Ten minutes later Mrs. Sweeney opened the door. She said, "Good afternoon, Lord Malfoy and Miss Parkinson, and Miss Weasley. It is good that you do not receive this news alone."

"I'll be blunt. There were physical signs of multiple rapes, occurring over a period of more than a year. Furthermore, and it pains me to say this, there was a Sexually Transmitted disease, left unchecked, the disease grew and damaged the uterine walls. It was an illness that has been conquered in the Wizarding World and if a knowledgeable person had diagnosed it, it could have been treated. However, the damage cannot be undone. You won't be able to carry a baby, Ginny."

Ginny sobbed and hugged Pansy, who was on her left side; on her right side, Draco held a fierce grip on her shoulder and muttered darkly, "Don't let them win, Ginny! You have so much to give. Your strength is like that of stones, easy to overlook, yet they build cathedrals or castles. Keep your mind on the mantra: we will make them pay!"

Mrs. Sweeney continued, "You endured a lot of sleep deprivation. I'm afraid it was because of the nature and strength of the multiple _obliviates_ used on you. I want you to sleep 12 hours daily for six months."

"The _obliviates _present another problem. So long as they remain active, your mind will be skittish, sensing there is a part that keeps to itself apart from the whole. If untreated this could lead to dementia. There is an easily learned spell to release the _obliviates_, but when you use it, you will get all the psychological weight at once. So I advise to use it only until you feel comfortable with the environment and the company. I propose to teach the spell to Lord Malfoy and Miss Parkinson, they in turn can use it on you when the time's right or teach it to someone else."

"You may or may not know, but we also admitted your mother with you. She is suffering from acute depression, and is in danger of taking her own life. Miss Parkinson was kind enough to provide us with information about her husband and sons. We contacted them and they arrived the next day."

"However, Mr. Weasley's viewpoint was completely against you, in a bigoted and prejudiced way. I'm afraid you must expect no succor from that side. Your father prevailed upon his sons to tread his self-serving views. They took your mother, but did not visit with you."

"I'm sorry, Miss Weasley. Hardly am I a bearer of such awful news; but I believe in honesty. I also fervently hope that the worst is behind you and you may find peace and solace. You are free to go. I would urge you to schedule biweekly therapy sessions."

Mrs. Sweeney taught them the spell and left, they were alone. Ginny looked so forlorn and bereft, that Draco got near her, put a hand under her chin and raised it, and said, "Come on, Ginny! Where is the redheaded menace? Where is the hellion that challenged me and taunted me during school?" "This is no fun at all and I want my money back and I am not going to tell you what you want to hear!"

Ginny replied, "What is it that I want to hear?"

Draco tssked, "Got your attention, didn't it? I gather you want to learn how to be an Animagus!"

That got a fraction of Ginny's enthusiasm, "That's great, I want to know what I will be, and I'm sure about you, Malfoy, you'll either be a wyvern or a snake!"

Then Draco calmed down and got down to the nitty-gritty: "Let's get down to business, dear Ginny. I said that you would be avenged, and I meant it. Hear this: Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan sit in Azkaban warmly in a cell. They're probably allowed treats from home. To their stupid families, they are kind of heroes, because they did the "man thing." They probably dream that their parents move enough influence to let them go free and who knows, maybe someday they will. What they don't know is that there are plans afoot as we speak to teach them a lesson. On 4 nights a month, with no discernible pattern, they will be kidnapped and transported, they will be given polyjuice potion and they will be the whores of the party. They have Charms that prevent them from seeking help."

"How say you to this revenge, Miss Ginevra Weasley?"

For the first time in a long time, Ginny's wolfish grin appeared. "I think it's grand, Draco."

Draco prodded, "If you have any ideas, creative or otherwise, we're all open ears!"

Ginny beamed. She said, "I have an idea. Let them be not polyjuiced, but themselves. Some people will recognize them and word of the activities will reach their families."

Draco shuddered, recognizing a fellow revenge-connoisseur

Draco added, "That leaves us the _Daily Prophet_ to deal with. I specifically asked them not to print who the victims were, as they were covered by the statute of secrecy protecting minors." "But they went and did it anyway, probably to taunt Harry and me."

Draco said, "I will ask for an injunction stopping printing of the Prophet until the issue has been settled. They'll lose millions per day. When they are finally ready to cave in, I'll ask that Rita Skeeter be fired and never hired by the newspaper."

tbc


	30. New friendships

_The HP world and characters belong to JK Rowling _

Blaise approached the head Weasel's office with anticipation, wanting to hurt the man who'd rejected his own child in her hour of need.

When Arthur looked up and noticed him, he grimaced and said, "Oh, It's you! What do you want?"

Blaise retorted angrily, "I see you're as charming as usual, Weasel. Tell me, are you working on new laws or assignations like these?" Blaise took out a hefty sheaf of papers and gave it to Weasley. The Patriarch browsed the pile and became very afraid that the content of those papers would be known. They revealed a very unsavory side to the Weasley, that no one knew about. Obviously Malfoy and Zabini had possession of the papers and would use them to force him to do things otherwise he would not do. He was being blackmailed, and he had no other option but to accept, for the sake of his sons and wife.

He turned to look at Blaise scornfully and said, "What do you want?"

Blaise replied haughtily, "That you behave as a sensible human being, for once. You will not disown Ginny, nor in any way insult her, publicly and privately. Every time you forget this little rule, one of your papers will ineluctably reach the public. You will gather all of Ginny's things and bring them here tomorrow, where I'll pick them up."

"Where is she?"

"You don't deserve to know, little man."

Arthur scoffed and said, "What, did she spread her legs for you? What did she do?" Blaise couldn't contain his rage any more and he sucker-punched Arthur.

Thereupon he took out his wand, and lifting one of the papers from the sheaf at random, muttered a spell, the parchment was lighted and then vanished. Blaise looked triumphantly at Arthur, ""Well, there goes one of your secrets. Be sure to read the papers to find out which one!"

Inwardly Blaise was happy Draco had left him to deal with Arthur. Draco trusted his fair and patient handling of that infuriating man. If Draco had gone in, he'd probably hex the man. However this required more finesse in setting out the bait.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Blaise was also remembering the pleasurable activity they'd enjoyed before dealing with the Head Weasel. It had been some days since they'd had sex, and Blaise wanted it, right now. Truth was, their schoolmates encroached invisibly in their alone time, and they could not cut themselves off from the community because they were needed. It was an impasse.

Blaise had charged into Draco's office, and, making sure they were alone, had cast privacy wards, he also cast silencing wards so no sound from outside may intrude. He advanced on a surprised Draco and hungrily kissed him, saying "It's been too long. Too long since you've filled me. What will you do about it?"

Draco replied, "Whatever you want to do, Blaise. Want to take charge of the riding?"

Blaise felt so hot, he felt wanton. Draco gave him the freedom to just let go. He uttered an incantation to get rid of their clothes, which appeared freshly pressed besides the couch. He grabbed an unresisting Draco to the couch and sat him down, then proceeded to kneel so he could swallow his love's cock, which was as stiff and wet as ever.

He teased Draco endlessly to punish him for the days without lovemaking, until he became so hot he could not stand it anymore. He sat on Draco's lap, with his twitching hole ever so near to that hot cock; he muttered the spell to prepare himself, raised himself and labored to sit down, taking all the inches that Draco had to offer.

When he got to the root, he had to stop, or he would've come. He used the spell to reduce weight and then rode Draco like a _bronco._

They spent their sweet time getting to the climax, they developed a rhythm. When they came and Blaise had used the cleaning spell, the glow was so comforting that he wanted to stay there forever, but he couldn't. They both had responsibilities. So with a flick of his wand, Blaise redressed them, and bent to kiss Draco and murmured: "That was wonderful as always, love."

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

The next morning, Amelia Bones visited the Manor. After greeting her and taking her to his office, they got down to business. Draco outlined the injunction idea and said that while it would do well, it would be even better if the Daily Prophet were run out of business by presenting an alternate newspaper. He said he'd arranged for an appointment with Mr. Lovegood concerning this venture, as a matter of fact, he'd appreciate it if she stayed and counseled.

Amelia visibly gathered courage and said, "I'm worried about Susan, Draco. She was always retiring, but she has been worse than that, she's become highly reclusive. She will hardly talk to her friends while she's by me. The only time she becomes truly alive is when she's recounting Weasley's Kiss, or your exploits with her."

"I've noticed for years that you bring out the best in her. She was always livelier after you visited. If only there hadn't been that House scheme to keep you apart! I begin to understand why you loath the Houses so, Draco!"

"I also see how you manage to forge dissimilar persons into a cohesive group. I see them when they are with you, and they seem brighter, maybe happier."

"That is what I want for Susan. So I ask, nay beg you, to take her into your group and work with her."

Draco looked thoughtful and said, "Susan and I have always been good friends. I tried to accept her as she was and we hit it off. She's always been a good Hufflepuff, with a hint of Slytherin. I know the rape must weigh on her mind enormously, and will gladly do what I can to ease the burden."

Then Draco intoned, "Such a request, coming from the Minister of Magic, might be rejected. Such a request, coming from Mrs. Amelia Bones will always be accepted."

Mrs. Bones sniffed and reached for her handkerchief. After she had composed herself, she and Draco continued their work on the injunction until they were satisfied. Amelia proposed taking it and presenting it to the Plenum, when she noticed Draco's eyes were gleaming maliciously.

He said, "I think it's time for a change. What you may not realize is the immense feeling of powerlessness felt by some rape victims. Any empowering act enabling them to exact a little revenge would do them good. You should also be aware that your niece loves pranks! If we orchestrate it together well, Susan will be feeling much better at the end of the day. How say you?"

"Proceed by all means!"

Draco asked for Susan's floo number and soon was in a conference with her. After he greeted her cordially, he asked her how she was. She answered curtly, with hardly any emotion. He replied, "MMMM, you're not feeling well. And I thought you could use a little prank!"

Susan said excitedly, "What do you mean, prank? Everything here is so drab and colorless. I'm slowly going insane, and at night I can't sleep."

Draco pretended to consider, if not hatch, a plan. At long last he looked up at Susan under his eyelashes and asked her, "Would you like to come stay with me and the guys at the Manor? I think I can probably get approval from your aunt. Hermione, Harry, Tonks, Mother, my aunt, and Ginny Weasley are here. As you can see, we could use some Hufflepuff loyalty, though I was rather hoping to use your wild streak to pull some pranks!"

Susan laughed and said, "Only you, Draco Malfoy, could join those people with your Slytherins. Oddly enough, I think it will be fun to watch their interactions, most especially yours! As for the pranks, what do you have in mind?"

Draco replied, "You are aware that the Daily Prophet printed the testimony about the rapes, with my expressed warning against it, as being under the statute of secrecy for minors. I've an injunction that will stop their presses, and I want you to go to the Wizengamot and present it. You can do what you like, go there and give them a piece of your mind, or just present the injunction, it's your call."

Draco continued, "You're welcome here. You can gather what you want transported; shrink it and Apparate to the Manor, or send an elf to get it later. The wards will accept you, I've modified them already. We'll expect you so we can prepare your entry to the Wizengamot, Susan!"

Draco got up from the floo and got rid of the ashes. Mrs. Bones looked more tranquil, more hopeful.

A while later they were joined by Blaise, Pansy, Harry and Hermione. Together they received Mr. Lovegood and his daughter Luna. Luna greeted everyone warmly, making wistful comments about mystical beasts, when she got to Draco and said, "I hope the flying Kyklops doesn't hit you, Draco!" Draco replied in stride, "I have it on good authority that it won't, it's hardly flying this year."

Everyone else was dumbfounded at the surprisingly cohesive chat- if one considers eccentricities cohesive - that the 2 were having.

Eventually Draco started, "Mr. Lovegood, I have called you here for a proposal. I would like us to join forces and launch an honest newspaper that will replace the _Daily Prophet_. You are a respected British publisher, with a reputation of printing the truth even when it hurts."

"I could start a newspaper on my own, but I'll be blunt and say that it would be doomed from the start. People would be blindsided by the Malfoy name and never consider the paper for its truth or lack of it."

"I propose a 50/50 partnership, where you would rely on your own funds and the Malfoy ones to set up the paper. You would be the managing editor. I would like to write editorials expounding my views from time to time, but that'd be all. You would choose the name. How say you?"

Luna launched herself at her father, she hugged him and whispered to him: "Take it, father, take it. It's what we've dreamed of, all the times people didn't take the Quibbler seriously enough; you wanted a bigger paper to back you up. It is time you have that!"

Mr. Lovegood looked shell-shocked, until Draco asked, "What will you call the paper? If you decide positively that is?"

Mr. Lovegood said, "_The Enquirer_ I think."

He continued, "This makes me realize that I and my family will become greater targets than we have been. I like what I can see of your household, integrating different houses, and I wonder if Luna could come and stay with you for a while?"

Draco said, "That'd be all right. I'm afraid that in our mix all the brains have been concentrated on me," everyone snorted, "and so we need more Ravenclaws."

After Mr. Lovegood and Luna had gone, he to set up the paper and she to gather her things to come back to the manor, Susan Bones came from the floo, warmly hugged her aunt and said she was ready to face the Wizengamot. Immediately they spoke of tactics, and Draco could see that Susan worried. He called for Dobby.

When Dobby appeared, Draco said, "Please give Miss Bones her gift, Dobby!"

Dobby took what looked like a fine handbag, only it contained a collection of Vintage Chocolate Frog Legs. Dobby gave the bag to Susan, who was crying.

She said, "You remembered! I only mentioned it the one time, yet you remembered it! I'm humbled, Draco."

Draco said, "Don't be! I expect you to be full of fire, of menace for whoever crosses you. Remember you have people supporting you, like your aunt, or me."

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Ginny's entrance to the Manor's dining room was dramatic.

They hadn't told Hermione and Harry that Ginny was there. According to them, they didn't deserve to know. They choked and sputtered and finally looked at Ginny gobsmacked. She smiled faintly at them and went on her way to sit beside Pansy and Draco. They effectively shielded her from the rest.

Draco glared at the rest of them, promising painful retribution if Ginny were disturbed. As always, he was overlooked by Harry, who asked: "Are you staying here, Ginny?"

Ginny answered coolly, "Yes, I am. You would have found out if you had kept contact with me, but apparently that was beyond the ken of the Boy who lived."

Harry blushed fiercely, but continued doggedly, "I've been busy fighting evil, and almost being killed."

Ginny replied, "Yes, you're right Harry," with no heat, to end with "If you'll excuse me, I need to eat something."

Draco saw Dobby and motioned for him to bring the special dessert. Soon he offered Ginny a big plate with 10 Vintage Chocolate Frog Legs. Ginny eyed the dessert a little distrustfully at first, but Draco's enthusiasm was contagious and she ended up eating 7 of the Frogs.

Draco asked Ginny, "Have you gone to your first therapy session?"

She answered, "Yes, it was very interesting. I want to stop acting like a victim and take control of my world."

"You, a victim?"

"Yes, being the immaculate bride of the Savior, thinking only about his welfare and that of his friends. Pretending to be a part of the perfect family, so all our needs must be reconciled to the good of the head of the family. All this made it very easy for me to fall into the trap of other's expectations." "I will try to find my own, and follow them."

Draco commented kindly, "Sounds like a conundrum, all right. But I've got something for you: imagine on your 15 birthday you find out you're a Veela and have a mate. Later you have overwhelming urges toward a special someone, who is none other than your mortal nemesis. From now on you're plagued with the urge to follow him blindly, which you already do, and snog him senseless, which could get you thrown out of school. You know he hates you, and if he had the chance he would use it to utterly break you; so you fight the relentless Veela Bond. You fight it so much that sometimes you have to leave this world."

Ginny was still and pensive, she breathed deeply as she replied, "I'm sorry, Draco. I did not know it. It must have been hell. You and I have been dealt awful cards, it seems."

Harry watched Draco and Ginny getting chummy and he felt lost, the beginning of jealousy stirring in his veins, but jealousy for whom? Ginny was out of his life for good and Draco had never been in. Still they should not be together without him. So he made his way to where they were conversing peaceably and sat down, muttering and scowling.

Ginny looked at him and shut up. Just as Harry was sitting down, Ginny hurriedly got up and said to Draco: "I'll look for Pansy and then visit the Gardens."

Harry made to stand up, but his wrist was held viselike by Draco. Draco said, "You sit down this instant, Potter! What's the meaning of this? You're disrupting and deciding who Ginny should be friends with? You're like her father, the good-for-nothing blob. Where were you when Ginny tried to kill herself? You were probably moping around like a good Gryffindor, with your chum Granger, while your erstwhile girlfriend laid dying."

"Where were Ginny's Gryffindor friends last year, as she was being repeatedly raped? Didn't they notice anything unusual? Given that you have been so negligently criminal, none of you has the right to question her choice of acquaintances. If your bloated ego thinks it does have that right, you would better disabuse yourself of the notion, or leave the Manor forthwith."

At this moment, Draco was fuming, his temper was perilously close to being unleashed. His eyes shone silver, the dark aura was visible, and Blaise knew that if he did not react, matters would get worse. So, using Slytherin guile and Draco's weak points against him, he took out a Vintage Frog Leg and called on Dobby to give it to Draco. He advised Dobby to hold on to Draco.

Draco was working himself up to a murderous rage, when he was interrupted by Dobby bringing sweets. The sight of the slightly panicked elf was enough to calm him down and lend him the strength to rebuild his walls. After some time had passed, he finally addressed Potter, who visibly cringed, "Remember: do not interfere with Ginny or I will set you right."

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Almost everybody had left when Draco and Harry had their row, but there remained Hermione, Susan Bones and Luna.

After the boys left, Hermione said, "I understand why Draco was so angry, it ties in with his beliefs concerning Gryffindor prejudices and narrow-mindedness. After leaving Ginny alone for so long, we would judge her if she simply did not want to be our friend and wanted friends from other houses." "I think that if these were Gryffindors in Hogwarts and something like this happened, the House would turn against Ginny, notwithstanding what she went through."

Susan replied, "My house has not done much for me. I wish the houses would have stayed dead! People should support us regardless of houses, because of what we've been through!"

Hermione answered, "When the houses were taken away, the people felt as if their crutches were taken away, the lenses with which they see the world. They could not function fully without the props of the houses. Hopefully this will change with time, or there will be a reform of the houses. The people needed the houses as their circus and bread; someday they will free themselves from the yoke."

Luna asked, "Have you talked to Ginny, Hermione?"

Hermione sobbed and said, "No, I'm afraid."

Luna countered, "You should speak, you know. The Snorkacks are affable beings, so maybe she will react positively."

tbc


	31. The next adventure

_The HP world and characters belong to JK Rowling. _

Susan duly presented the injunction at the Wizengamot, and indeed gave them a piece of her mind, chastising them for leaving unattended the needs of schoolgirls. Hogwarts had been utterly sacrificed to the whims and favors of the Headmaster. Whom he liked, prospered, whom he disliked suffered slow and ignominious oblivion. The people in between simply did not count enough.

Taking an idea from the Muggles, she suggested the creation of an Ombudsman for Hogwarts: someone the students could go to when they had problems. This person would be beyond the strictures of Hogwarts responsibilities and would have the authority to fix minor problems and instigate procedures to research bigger problems.

As the first ombudsman, she smirked and suggested Kingsley Shacklebolt. Given that her aunt and Draco were cheering her on, she could count on their support. The Gryffindors would jump at the chance of getting Mr. Shacklebolt, whom they liked.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

The next four days were weird at best, what with not receiving the_ Prophet_. Hermione was aghast at the lack of information.

Draco observed the motley group that had concentrated in his (former) home. They were doing ok, except for Susan, who tended to brood, and especially Ginny. Ginny was worrying Draco quite a lot. There were times when she was like usual, all fire and enthusiasm, but then with a thought, an occurrence, her mood became somber, she was subdued and would meekly agree with everything.

She had already undergone three counseling sessions. Draco and Pansy had gone to another one, so they could comprehend what Ginny was facing and how they could help her.

Draco despaired. He longed to wave his wand and make it all disappear, and make it so Ginny was ok. But there are limits to magic.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

The next day they all received at breakfast the first issue of "_The Enquirer_," as logo it had what could only be a Snorkack. The first story announced the creation of the paper to offer a balance to the _Daily Prophet_, it went on to clearly expound on the issue of protecting the identity of crime victims who are minors, how and why the _Daily Prophet_ had been wrong to treat them so cavalierly, in such an upright and sensible way as to convince Hermione.

Ginny read the paper hungrily, on the second page she read about some shady deals done by her father. She sniffed and looked for her handkerchief. Draco saw it, gave her his and said, "I'm sorry, Ginny."

She answered, "Why?"

He replied, "When your father acted so callously we were incensed and looked for bad stuff in his past. Then we threatened him to treat you all right or one of his deals would end up in the paper. He spouted off, and the first tidbit was selected." "I'm sorry. You're probably thinking that it confirms all your fears of lying, cheating Slytherins; but we felt it was the only way."

He looked tentatively at her. Ginny was smiling, no, she was beaming. She said, "Thank you, Dragon, that is the best thing someone's done for me lately! That it was so Slytherin and underhanded makes it more delightful."

Harry seethed inwardly. He couldn't stand to see Ginny and Draco so chummy with each other. It tore him apart. But he had seen Draco's fury and knew enough not to risk it. So he nursed his feelings to himself.

Strangely though, he could stand Draco and Blaise, in fact applauded the match. He could stomach Ginny with someone else, anyone who would treat her fairly. But when he saw them together, he just melted. Maybe it was the intensity of their connection, which rivaled that of Draco/Harry. Maybe they were the shadows of the past, of might-have-been's that haunted him day in and day out.

Luna approached Draco and asked shyly, "Did you choose the logo, Draco?"

"Yes, your father wanted something to remind him of a Snorkack, so I chose this logo. He was quite satisfied with my selection and innate taste, if I do say so myself."

"Have you ever seen a Snorkack before?"

"Can't say I have," replied Draco.

"Then how did you end up choosing the Snorkack picture?"

Draco started visibly, then replied nonchalantly, "It's what I imagine that one looks like. You've mentioned them frequently, Luna." Inwardly he chastised himself and promised to be more careful around her.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

After lunch, when Draco was planning to settle down for a nice, long working session with policy papers, he was abruptly interrupted by a furious knock coming from his door. Grabbing his wand and hiding it just below his wrist, he opened the door to find a matching set of fuming Twins.

Inwardly sighing, he invited them in, carefully setting down privacy wards. He directed them to sit down. After they had done that, but before they had a chance to calm down, Fred irately said, "We came by to talk to Harry; he doesn't want to talk to us anymore! Then we saw Ginny here! We visited the hospital and found out she had been discharged, but they didn't tell us where to! Was Ron right? Are these all your doings?"

Draco was pretty mad; he took out his wand and petrified the duo, then laughed in their faces: "Maybe Harry doesn't want to talk to you because of something you have done, you scum of a man. You lost any claims you had to Ginny's allegiance when you let your priggish father dictate your actions with more surety than an _Imperio_. When she needed you the most, you cast her aside. When you had a last chance to connect with her you refused to offer her help, because your father was staring at you so and scaring you. The only thing that stays my hand and keeps you safe is Ginny's well-being."

"By the way, soon a bill will be introduced to the Wizengamot banning your recording, spying devices. I want all copies of certain memories returned, or your store will be shut down. And to make sure you understand I mean business, let's play!"

Draco hexed them continuously for some time. Nothing dark, but nothing easy. Curses like the legs-freeze, Confundus, Bat-Bogey Hex were used.

When Draco was finished, he stopped and practically threw the Twins out of the office, saying, "I have to prepare for dinner with Ginny and Mother! I would invite you, but Ginny is not ready to see you yet!"

"Tell you what, write Ginny and let her know that you are sorry, that you want to mend things. Explain your viewpoint if you will, and develop a correspondence with her."

"When you're ready, ask her to invite you to the Manor, and I will do it." "For this to work to Ginny's advantage, she must set the timetable, just give her the reasons."

The Twins gave him considering looks, and then George said, "You would do this for Ginny?"

"She has suffered enough. Whatever part of her family she can get back will be good news. Her father seems to have completely forsaken her. She needs you."

Then George and Fred nodded grimly, and said, "We'll write her. Thanks for taking care of her, Malfoy!"

"I'm sure she'll be pleased, and no need for thanks; I understand the importance of family."

A little later, Draco added, "You could use the same approach with Harry than with Ginny, perhaps there are things that can be said better on parchment."

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

At dinner, Draco had a foreboding feeling. The women, they all looked far too chummy for his taste. He could've dealt with Mother enraged with Ginny, or Ginny with Pansy, or a combination of several angry with one or two of them; but this quiet and peace, this restful atmosphere was wearying, because he suspected it was directed against him somehow.

When they were eating cake, the attack was launched, surprisingly, by Andromeda, who asked Narcissa if Draco had always been cute.

She was answered in the affirmative, and then Susan asked if they had taken pictures. Draco was sweating at this point, when Mother gleefully said "yes, and would they want to see them?"

Draco imagined all the women rejoicing at his pictures. There'd be no end to their guffaws and ribbing, so he decided to do the Malfoy thing – stall.

He said loudly, "With all respect, Mother, but I think we should not see the Books until after we reach a milestone; say a major battle where 20 of the enemy have been captured or killed. Then I will personally take out the Books and lend them to you all."

The women looked at each other ready to commiserate, and also stared hungrily at Draco. He felt that a strategic retreat was in order and hurriedly left the room, vowing to face Voldemort armed with a toothbrush rather than facing so many women hell-bent on watching baby pictures.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

The next morning was Thursday, and Draco and Harry needed to cast a vote in the Wizengamot. They were making their leisurely pace around London, and Draco took the corner to a less-traveled street. Suddenly he was stupefied by a powerful spell. Harry, with instinct honed through years of adventures, managed to cast a _Protego_ and stood his ground. It developed that they had been ambushed, there were about six hostiles, the odds were overwhelming against them. After this brief reconnaissance, the spells were going to be fired, when someone drawled lazily, "It seems you gits got the wrong person, no wonder the Dark Twit uses you." And Draco strolled to stand near Harry, and the downed Draco, and all Harry could think was that he was going mad. From the other side, Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle appeared and started hexing the miscreants.

Draco commented _sotto voce_, "It's nice to have back up, in case dark twits decide to attack you!"

Harry said weakly, "How do I know you are who you say?"

Draco replied mysteriously, _"Moi,_ deceive you Harry? No. I only left earlier and decided to wait for you here. I trust I would have been faster on my feet and deflected the curse. Here, take a look at this:" he extended his hand in which there was a ring. "That is the Black Ring; it can only be worn by a Black."

"In a way, your confusion is the best compliment you can give Tonks and I. We have been working in switching personas – in her case – to confuse the Death Eaters enough so the attack may succeed when resolute DEs would be the deaths of us."

"At any rate, we have to get Tonks to the Manor and have her treated."

They grabbed her and Apparated to the waiting room, where Narcissa and Andromeda were reminiscing. Andromeda immediately paled, and asked what the matter was. Draco explained what had occurred. Narcissa cast diagnostic charms and told them that she was ok; she would only sleep for a few hours. Narcissa and Andromeda led Tonks to her bedroom.

Harry accompanied Draco to his room. Watching Draco take off his robes and undo the top buttons of his shirt was his undoing. All the dredged feelings, the carefully guarded sentiments, came to the fore, and he only knew that he needed Draco, that he wanted Draco. He aggressively grabbed his waist, and as Draco turned astonished eyes on him, his hand seized Draco's chin and held him immobile. Harry whispered darkly, "I need you, Draco! I want you to be mine and me to be yours! Just follow your heart!"

Having said this, he boldly kissed Draco. As they were of the same height, he didn't have to bend down or look up, he just _kissed aggressively_. In his mind, what happened after this searing kiss was that Draco willingly went out with Harry, after apologizing to Blaise. They conquered over Voldemort, and started a family of several blond and brunet kids. They lived to be as old as Dumbledore and their family grew, as did their love. He would never have to find the person with the blondest hair in the land, because he would live with him.

Unfortunately for Harry, reality in the form of an enraged dragon was about to hit him. Draco roared, "What does this mean, Potter? Do you think that all of it can be washed away with a kiss, that I can forget Blaise like that and hook up with you?"

"Do you think that a single kiss equals years of misery?"

"Let me remind you of the events of 12 December 1995. You may not remember, but I do guard this day in my remembrance for reasons you will see. After 5 June, when I received my Inheritance and learned I was a Veela, I had become increasingly attracted to someone. Someone I didn't want to get close to, however the pull grew and grew, striving to connect me to him with means fair or foul. School that year was atrocious, and the pull wearied me down to the point I was seriously considering accepting being Bonded to this individual. So on this day I was looking for you in the library, Potter, my would be Bonded, to come to some agreement."

"Before I could speak with you I saw you were with your friends: the Weasel, Hermione, Ginny and the two rapists and Longbottom. I decided to wait until they left, and for that I'm grateful."

"You spoke of meaningless things, as is the wont of Gryffindors, until Ginny mentioned soul mates. She had come across a book devoted to the subject and was eager to learn more. Apparently Hermione had also read about the theme, because she taught about the different kinds of Bonds, including the Veela Bond. She mentioned its compulsion, that the Veela must declare his love to his mate, and if the mate rejects it, he dies."

"Ginny thought it was too romantic and started inventing all kinds of Veelas declaring their love to you; she mentioned Lavender Brown, Padma Patil, Theodore Nott, Justin Flinch-Fletchley, and myself."

"You took it all in stride until she mentioned me. When she did you said that never, not in a million years, would you be bound to me, even if we were the only two beings on the planet. You also said that since the Bond compelled me to obey you, you'd let your friends have their way with me, at which point the rapists audibly sighed. You went on to say that you hoped the loathed Malfoys got what was coming to them, especially their loathsome scum progeny."

"Needless to say, you answered my question through and through. I also remember that date because the next day was the first time I tried to kill myself."

Draco continued relentlessly, "So don't ask me to forget the past and start anew with a kiss, because I can't." "I cannot and won't love you, because you killed off that possibility years ago." "I cannot be your friend. You rejected my hand in friendship all those years ago. For now and in the future, we can only be allies."

Harry was reeling as if he had been physically punched. Maybe it would have been better that way. He was crying and was panting. Draco tried to get near him but Harry pushed him away, saying, "Stay away, not my friend."

Harry finally got himself together; he stood up and made to go to the door

Draco sensed this shift, and wondered what Harry was thinking. He said, "Voldemort is especially active today, Harry. If you go out, I strongly suggest taking bodyguards like Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle."

Harry growled low in his throat, "Tough shit." He wanted to go to unknown places and these persons would only impede him. Then he remembered the portkey-ring and decided it was another way to control him and let it slip through his fingers.

Draco realized the situation was deteriorating. Harry looked ready to bolt. He cast a ward restraining Harry. The problem was that Draco was no longer the owner of the Manor. He was the fiancé of the owner, which gave him rights, but to cast a restraining ward, Blaise's permission was required. The magic sought and found Blaise and got the permission, went to the room and restrained it, but too late, Harry was gone.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Harry was so agitated to get out; that he did not consciously chose his destination. Unfortunately for him, he had been thinking about traveling to Diagon Alley, which is where he Apparated. It was 11:00 AM, and the sun was shining brightly, yet there was a feeling of doom permeating the Alley. Maybe having to do with Voldemort's increasing attacks on the customers.

Harry had walked 30 meters when he thought about using a camouflage spell; but the damage had already been done. People had seen the Boy Who Lived, and he was alone! The race was on to see who would get to him first, friend or foe.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

To say that Draco Malfoy was having a bad day would be an understatement. First they got away from the DEs, and now the Twit Who Lived had flown the coop! And there was no one dependable left.

Draco was on his office musing on his miserable life, when Theodore Nott came in. Draco looked up at him with gleaming eyes, which suddenly turned very wistful. "Theo, I have bad news. Potter left here suddenly after a row, and he took neither bodyguards nor portkey. I'm afraid for his safety."

Theo replied, "Where do you think he went?"

Draco answered, "If he was smart, somewhere secluded. Knowing his pig brain, though, I fear he has gone to Knockturn Alley. I'm going to Knockturn Alley. Could you take Diagon?"

"Sure I will."

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Harry kept walking until he reached a long open door. His instincts told him to jump to the right, which he did. He took out his wand and started shooting stupefy hexes. He saw 5 people go down and none were left standing. He made to go on when he heard, just inside the door; "Wotcher Harry! Having trouble with this scum?"

Harry recognized Dennis and Colin Creevey, along with Katie Bell. Apparently he had stumbled upon a restaurant, where some of the clients simply loathed him.

He responded, "Yeah, I'm having trouble with the DEs. But I'll be on my way." The Creeveys said they would go with him and protect him, and he was grateful for that.

But luck was not with him because just as he opened the door, they were attacked by several DEs. The DEs made it inside the restaurant and prepared to cast gruesome death when they were interrupted by a pedantic voice uttering Grey Spells, those that cannot be ascertained to be Light or Dark. The effects of these spells were to balance the fight to favor Harry, until a new voice used the _Sectumsempra_ spell.

When the dust of the battle settled, Harry beheld a daunting sight. All his friends were down; there was a bleeding figure near the door and a slight shape, who imperiously ordered the other DEs to leave her alone. She said "_accio_ wands," and pocketed them as they arrived. She got closer, and the figure in the floor moaned "Oh Mandy." The woman said mockingly: "Succinct as ever, Nott; and I must leave you or they will notice. You know the drill." The witch, who was Mandy Brocklehurst, intoned a large sentence in Latin.

When Harry woke up, he found himself in a closed bedroom, with Dennis and Colin Creevey and Theodore Nott. He had the suspicion that Mandy was a DE with the Slytherins, and had cast a derivative of the _Fidelius _charm, a kind of portable _Secret Keeper._

Since he didn't have his wand, he used wandless magic to try and heal Nott. He failed, but at least eased his discomfort and reduced the bleeding.

He didn't know what had hit the Creeveys, but he suspected it was a variation of the Dementors' powers. Their souls seemed to be retreating, they responded to stimuli less and less, until they would be dead to the world. He also suspected that Katie Bell was dead.

Nott woke up, and asked information of Harry. Afterwards he averred that the Creeveys would probably die. Mandy was a DE who was loyal to Draco. When Harry asked why she didn't rescue them, Nott replied that it wasn't time; she would be discovered if she did. It was supremely important that she as a sleeper not be compromised.

Harry asked, enraged, "Even if it's your own life?"

Nott answered, "Here we must part ways. You will never think like a real Slytherin, though you sympathize. A real one would weigh the advantages and disadvantages of such a scheme in a millisecond and would act accordingly."

"Even if something happened to me, I harbor the illusion that some time in the future, Mandy's intervention could become crucial. When that happens, I would be vindicated."

"Harry, I'm sorry, but I think I am going to die. My legs are becoming cold and numb; I get dizzy and have difficulty breathing. Do not panic. Since we must have a long night, I would appreciate it if you made up stories about the future and told them to me. Please, I don't want to hear about people having sexual relations outside of holy matrimony, or even inside it! Just make up what will happen 20 years hence with all of us. And by 'us' I mean you, Harry. You and we Slytherins have always been close, hating each other, pranking, studying, and finally helping. The threads that unite us cannot be broken, Harry, not by silly rows or silly Lords."

So Harry sat down in the other chair and told Nott the future story of Slytherin, how they would vanquish the Dark Lord, overthrow tyranny and live rich, content and secluded lives. He told of the Malfoys-Zabinis with their brood and their special child, Theo, an inquisitive dark-haired wizard that would be sorted into Slytherin, his pranks would become legend. He also told of Pansy, Angus and their children: Daisy, Daphne and Theodore. This Theodore was a little scholar and a gentleman, a great catch would he be for the great houses. He recounted the stories about Theodore Shacklebolt, the son of respected Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt and Hermione Granger, how he was shaping up to be in a perfect position to chronicle the war against Voldemort.

Nott panted and had difficulty forming the words, "Come closer, Harry. I can't see you any longer." He laboriously continued, "You must forgive Mandy and you must forgive yourself. Please tell the other Slytherins how I died, it will comfort them. As for the future, no one can tell where it will take us. We would have laughed if two months ago, someone told us we'd be here tonight. Do not despair because of the future, because it is endless, and not to be contained."

Nott rasped, "Now, if you will continue with the tales, Harry."

Harry continued weaving stories, in them; the struggles between Gryffindors and Slytherins were continued by their children, albeit in a much more agreeable fashion. He'd just forged ahead a story where Gryffs and Slyths eventually joined forces when he realized something, the lack of a distinct sound: Nott's breathing.

He checked, Nott had stopped. Theodore Nott had died.

He went to check the Creeveys and found them dead too.

He felt closer to the Abyss than ever before. It seemed he brought only death. If only he could retreat to himself, but then he realized the golden trap, the golden way Nott had used.

Because he comported himself like an absolute hero, because he was kind and selfless, Harry felt he had incurred a Life Debt to Nott.

Such a life, such a death, required him to behave accordingly and leave his childhood behind, finally.

To indulge in withering self-criticism would defeat the purpose of Nott saving him. He would take his lumps like a man, and continue working with Draco, if the blond was still amenable.

Having reached some sort of consensus, he felt asleep.

Several hours later, Harry was nudged. He opened his eyes to find Blaise looking critically at him. He took out Harry's wand and returned it, asking, "How are you?"

Harry replied, "As good as can be expected."

Blaise commented, "We took Nott's body to the Manor. What should we do with the others?"

Harry remembered the Creeveys, but he didn't know their address. "Could you take them to the Manor and preserve them so their family can reclaim them and bury them? There were the Creeveys and Katie Bell too."

Blaise said, "We'll do that." He took out his cell phone, punched a number and gave some instructions. Then he said, "How are you spiritually, Harry? I can't begin to understand what you went through. Draco told me his part of what the row was about, and I wish I'd been there to keep you from leaving. Here, take this."

Blaise took out the ring and gave it to Harry. Harry was flabbergasted and said, "Are you giving the portkey back to me?"

"Yes, Harry. Because you need it. You and Draco are equally important, and if you disagree too much, it is bad for the rest of us. So please keep your tempers! I said the same to Draco."

"Harry, you don't seem to realize, but if there is one theme Draco is passionate about, it is you. If someone else had come and kissed him, he would have taken it in stride, made a joke about it and rejected it; however, it was you and that brought emotional history that is only beginning to heal."

Harry took the ring and put it on, understanding that the Slytherins forgave him for the trouble caused. He would never understand the prats, but he loved them. He inwardly snorted and mused that Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, Draco and of course Nott were easy to love, once you got past their emotional walls.

"Do you want to try Side Along Apparition, Harry?" Harry nodded, went to Blaise and held him, and then broke down, crying a lot. Blaise offered comforting words, finally, after Harry had gotten very tired, he Apparated with him to the Manor, to Harry's room, which was currently out of bounds for the blond Malfoy.

tbc


	32. The Power of Three

_The HP world and characters belong to JK Rowling.  
_

They Apparated to Harry's room. Blaise had warded the room against Draco, and for the moment the blond aristocrat was denied entrance.

When Blaise had informed Draco of the arrangements, he'd been livid. However, as always was the case with Draco, he listened to Blaise's counsel and eventually had to admit he was right. "You're right, Blaise. If I meet with Potter while in this foul mood, we can kiss our alliance goodbye."

Draco continued, "It's that it's just so Harry Potter, trying to kiss me forcefully and when I lay down the law, he just ups and leaves! There's no nuance to work with!" "And most of all I am sorry that Theo had to die because Potter was moody!"

So when they arrived at the Manor, Blaise let Harry know that he was safe, as long as he stayed in the room. If he ventured into the Manor he'd meet Draco, and he was a mean Dragon still.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

In the morning, there was knocking in Harry's door. He opened it to find Narcissa waiting for him. He motioned for her to enter and she did, going directly to a chair and sitting down. Harry was worried, Narcissa looked extremely stern and disapproving.

She said, "I'll be upfront. I never approved of you, partly due to Lucius, partly due to the intense rivalry with my son. It just seemed too much, what he and you got done and how you were always the supposed victim and the reluctant champion. Nevertheless, I always respected the hero in you, I thought you would always help your supporters, so when Draco told me the change in his allegiances I could sympathize, and understand."

"However, it seems I was wrong. You escaped the wards in this place and went publicly to Diagon Alley, contradicting completely the advice of my son. In your flight, four other people were implicated and they all died."

"I could sympathize if this was the first time, but it isn't. Some time ago you were ambushed, again because you were carelessly walking alone, and were scheduled to die until my son rescued you!"

"Is this a pattern, where if someone as much as looks at you cross-eyed you go haywire and leave alone, hoping to die?"

"It looks as if you have a death wish, Mr. Potter, and I for one would wish that you kept it to yourself. But you won't. Therefore hear my proposal!"

Narcissa took out a bracelet, "Here is an antique of the Black House, Mr. Potter. It's keyed to take you to Topeka, a lovely city in Kansas, where you will be provided with wealth the rest of your life. You can even choose to have your knowledge of magic erased, so you can forget about Voldemort and the war. If I were you, I would take that option and begin anew. The word to activate the portkey is Bonaventura."

Harry seethed. He gritted his teeth and asked, "Does Draco know about this?"

Narcissa answered in a cold, haughty tone, "Draco knows everything that happens to his precious ally! That boy will be the death of me! Anyway he said, and I quote, "He will choose what's best for the cause. I don't want him thinking there is only the damn prophetic path, there must always be choice, and he must be the one to choose."

Somehow, to Harry, these words made complete sense with Draco's respect for Free Will, and he got a glimpse of the blond's intentions, which were not nefarious at all. Highly uplifted, he looked at Narcissa.

"I will take the bracelet, but will not use it."

Narcissa muttered heatedly, "He said you'd take it. The offer's valid for a month. Do another stunt like you did and you will have to face me!"

Narcissa stomped to the door, opened it and got out.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

At breakfast, Ginny didn't want to sit near Hermione and suffer the overwhelming pity rolling off of her. She went to the other end of the table and sat next to Millicent, who was wearing a somber black dress. She sensed something changed, she knew someone had died. She asked, "Who was it?"

Millie answered brokenly, "Theo Nott. He was good with paperwork, also to tell stories, to gossip with, to have at your back. He was the kind of person you wish would grow old with you. And now he won't. We were robbed of this chance. We will meet him forever at 17 years." Millie sniffed, took out her handkerchief and tried to unobtrusively wipe away her tears. It was plain to see that Pansy was also very close to breaking down. Only her massive strength helped her. Draco curtly dismissed her, telling her to go to the Garden. Pansy started to retort when he responded with a brilliant smile, which left her nervous.

After Pansy had gone, Draco told Millie to go to the Gardens, and taking Blaise aside, instructed him: "Tell Potter to meet us at the Garden, we'll view Theo's last hours in the Pensieve. Potter has a safe conduct to get there."

Blaise asked, "Will you view with us, and not get enraged?"

Draco said, "I'll be with you and I won't act impulsively towards Potter."

Blaise went to Harry and relayed Draco's offer. Harry was stressed, Blaise sensed it and asked him what the matter was, Harry related the story with Narcissa and the bracelet.

Blaise reacted nonchalantly. He said, "It stands to reason that Narcissa would be enraged with you. It's reasonable for her to provide such a bracelet. Conversely, that you can escape if you want it makes it a valuable scheme for Draco."

"Contrariwise to what you think, Draco wants you happy. If you think of the prophecy, that your role is only to be a weapon, you will be unhappy. However, if you believe you have a choice and choose to act decisively in the war as a soldier, not a weapon, it will be better for all concerned."

Harry said dubiously, "So Draco does not care if I fight in the war?"

"Of course he does. But you can fight from an endless number of positions, that do not constitute necessarily the battlefield. What I mean is, you could be a nurse, and while taking care of an injured person, you could deal the mortal blow and end the war!"

Blaise continued, "Draco wants you to forget about Dumbledore's conditioning. Think for yourself! If it pleases you to be in Kansas, then by all means be there! Just so long as you want to be and are safe!"

Harry looked daunted, so Blaise took the Pensieve and accompanied him to the Gardens, where they found the Slytherins had congregated. Harry saw how the others looked warily at him, and wondered how long it would take for them to rebuild their confidence in him.

He instantly noticed Draco, wearing black robes, with his hair in a ponytail. Draco looked at him, cool silver meeting emerald, and nodded. He said, "Potter, thank you for sharing with us the last hours of our Theodore Nott."

Blaise set up the Pensieve and Harry took the required memories and fed them to the machine. Then Blaise toggled the exposition mode.

Harry had started the memory with the fight in the restaurant, when he'd heard Nott's voice calmly declaiming the name of so many Grey spells. When the memory advanced and Nott faced the Death Eater, he did not pronounce the name. Since her safety had been one of his paramount concerns, he owed it to Nott to obscure her in this memory, so none may recognize who she was from her appearance or the conversations.

When Nott asked Harry to tell him stories, Harry snuck glances at his companions, and found them to be weeping unabashedly, but when he looked at Draco, he was taken aback. Draco's eyes were not grey, or even silver, but a rich shade of blue, cyan. Apparently there was something in tears shed in grief that caused this change. He'd seen Draco cry over the years, but those were tears of hurt, of physical or emotional pain.

After the memory ended there came a long period of time, during which the Slytherins collected themselves.

Finally, they stood up and formally thanked Harry. Draco approached, and said in a low voice, "You can go around the Manor, Potter. I won't bother you. You can go wherever you like, but if you want to go out, take at least 3 or 4 people with you."

Harry nodded.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Harry had almost made it to his rooms when he felt a _Stupefy_ hex hit him. He bitterly mused that the world was against him, that in this seemingly safe haven someone did that. Maybe it was Draco out for revenge?

He was suspended in midair and flown to his bed, when he heard a very feminine voice said, "What you did was awful, Harry! You disrupted the lives of many people, and not in a nice way. You had everybody worry about you, about Draco and about our common fight."

"You are no longer the lone student at Hogwarts. You are, you ought to be, the princeling of the Wizarding World, ready to lead them to victory! If you want to know something, you order it researched! If you must go to Diagon Alley to eat ice cream, or buy a robe, you take with you a full complement of our forces. I wish you had Draco's imperiousness, his demand to be followed. It has served him in good stead."

"I have something for you, Harry. Something I have worked on for a while now. It's a spell to save certain emotions and project them to other persons on command. I will give you 30 concentrated seconds of the merry chase you led us on. You have to realize that's what people feel."

Then Hermione waved her wand and uttered the incantation, and all Harry could think about was… Harry fighting the Dragon and the troll, always fighting the world, why did they not leave him alone. He was so modest, so sweet and caring, and now he was missing, he might be dead now, like Ron. No, better not think about it, not think about Ron's body living after its soul had departed. Nothing should happen to Harry, but so many bad persons were after him. The despair grew and multiplied… Suddenly Harry was released from the spell, and the _Stupefy_. The last thing he heard before losing consciousness was Hermione warning, "Don't do something like that again, Harry!"

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

At lunch, Ginny sat next to Millicent, who seemed to be faring better, if still looking now and then at what had been Nott's place and sighing wistfully.

She was about to ask her for updates about their activity, when a brown barn owl barreled through the room. It seemed to fly disdainfully as if it could not wait to get the Manor from under his wings. It settled next to Ginny and extended up a claw. It was Pepe, one of the Twins' owls, and Ginny didn't know whether to expect a Howler or a letter charmed to attack her, so she asked Millicent for help. Millie was nonplussed for a second, and then went to get Draco and inform him.

Draco arrived and said, "How are you, Ginny? I'll just perform a quick scan looking for malign intent, Dark Magic or bent Light Magic." He swished and flicked his wand uttering long incantations, when he finished, he smiled and said, "Nothing that can harm you magically or physically, but you know the saying that sticks and stones may break my bones? If you feel upset by it come to me, or Millie." He went away and Ginny sat down and began to read.

_Dear Ginny, we are sorry. We are so very sorry, Ginny, that we blindly obeyed father when we were at the hospital. It was our duty as your family to be with you, and none of us were._

_In our defense, after the shock of Percy's betrayal and Ron's monumental mistake, we felt we were close to breaking up. Then we found mother in such a state and father spouting all that nonsense. We hoped that if we followed him, we'd worm our way in, and change his mind, and we'd be together again._

_We are heartless cowards, for we forgot your plight. How you learned of the rape, how it was concealed. Truly we left you alone in your hour of need, and you are our sister foremost. It is something we will have to live with for the rest of our lives._

_Needless to say, father could not be swayed. His hypocrisy governs him fully now. There are signs that he is terrorizing mother, and we've agreed with Bill and Charlie to just take mother and have her live with us._

_Ginny, we'll understand if you don't want to see us again; but you will always live in our hearts._

_Love_

_Gred and Forge_

Ginny was confused about this development. She'd felt she needed to distance herself from her erstwhile family, but this letter brought strong memories to the front of her mind: the Twins teaching her to fly a broom, the Twins impressing upon her that everyone had a twin and she had to find hers. So many memories, perhaps a lifetime of them.

"A penny for your thoughts? Or should I say a Knut? At any rate you were running the gamut from happy to sad, so I decided to interrupt. If you want, I can leave you alone."

Ginny looked up and said, "Oh, it's you! I am at a conundrum, and don't know if I should allow a forgiving gesture or remain cold-hearted. I guess I know what you'll say, but what would you do, if members of your family behaved abominably but offered plausible reasons afterwards. Would you forgive them or not?

"I know intimately all the flavors of revenge, Ginny, but ultimately it is just that, revenge; family can grow and change and become more, it's an open discovery. The mere fact you are weighing the pros and cons reinforces that you should forgive, for when their foul deeds against you are too much, you won't even consider forgiving them."

"Who are you and what have you done to Draco Malfoy? You know, the Slytherin Ice Prince, all-around git!"

Draco replied smugly, "I'm still the same. Potter still thinks I'm a git. I just have more responsibilities than before, way too much, and that puts things in perspective in a jiffy." Draco suddenly turned serious eyes at her, "Do you like revenge, Ginny?"

Ginny thought about her ordeal, the whisperings of the people, her mother lying there; the doctor telling her she was barren. She replied firmly, "Yes, I do like it, Draco, when I'm on the winning side."

Draco smiled and said, "You know our plans for Thomas and the Leprechaun. You want to be part of the team? I'd prefer it if you wore the Invisibility Cloak, but you can design your plans."

Ginny smirked a deadly Slytherin smile, such that would have made a serpent dance with joy, and set to the task.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

After dinner, Hermione subtly signaled that she wanted a conference with Draco and the Inner Circle. They were taken to Draco's office, where he had spent the meal working on reports, and talking to Ginny.

When they all arrived and Ginny made to leave, Draco held her hand, and stopped her saying, "You should stay Ginny. We'll discuss war affairs, perhaps you can contribute something."

Hermione looked enraged at Draco, as did Harry, and it was only her innate calmness that controlled her. However, meeting one of Draco's glares, she realized he meant this, and would not be gainsaid.

Draco went on with studied nonchalance, "Have you found something new, Hermione?"

Her love of puzzles, above all, of puzzles solved, led her to nod. She added, "I found out how to destroy the Horcruxes!"

Everyone gasped, and Ginny could be heard asking, "What's a horcrux?"

Draco replied, "A horcrux is a piece of a soul, Ginny. It is separated from the whole by a murder. It can be attached to a physical object. As long as the object exists, the piece of soul remains and can be used to reconstitute the whole. It is a flimsy way to immortality, but it works as the Dark Lord has proved. It is how he survived the attack on Potter."

"We can kill his body from here to Sunday, but if we do not destroy all of his horcruxes, he will return."

Draco then addressed Hermione, "And how can we destroy them, Hermione?"

Hermione said, "I've studied extensively horcruxes. I believe they reached a renaissance of sorts in the Druidic era. Originally they were meant to be positive things, making possible that a wise queen ruled for many years. Soon, however, their full import became known and many people created horcruxes. Magic in those times, at least in Britain , was of the Wiccan variety, where the female is revered. A curious phenomenon was observed, that to destroy effectively the strongest magic, only the Power of Three could be used."

"Long and hard did I research for it, but until today it proved elusive. You see, this Power of Three is supposed to represent the Maiden, the Mother and the Crone. What could they mean by that?"

"I'm here to tell you that the Power of Three is that of three witches, three sister witches. You may think that is a common occurrence and I tell you that it is not, for the three have to be the only offspring of a Pureblood witch and wizard, and they must work together, they cannot work at cross purposes."

Pansy said, "But where will we find three pureblood witches. The pureblood rate of birth has kept descending for hundreds of years. Most large families, where we would have more chances, would have sons as well as daughters."

Crabbe commented, "So it's an impossible dream!"

Draco replied, "Good work Hermione, though I don't see how this can helps us at present, you're brilliant and this proves it."

Hermione looked at her friends, and was about to shout gleefully the answer when she saw that Ginny had caught on. She looked smug and ready to share her knowledge with the world, but first she tried to ask permission of Hermione, who often functioned like an older sister; when Hermione nodded her understanding, Ginny simply shouted.

"Come on, all of you! Think a little outside the box, Draco, like you love to say! Or if it pleases you, think inside the box."

"It is my understanding we have three mature and able witches to fulfill this Power of Three."

Draco interrupted, stubbornly refusing defeat, "No, we do not have. I keep in touch with all the memos and policy papers, and I would know if such a constellation were to appear."

Ginny seized the opportunity offered her to win one on Draco. "Are you willing to back that up? Are you willing to enter a wager?"

Draco, like a faithful and eager tiger, fell into the trap "What bet?"

Ginny answered, "The winner dictates an activity they have to engage in. To assure your skittish mind, we'll both do it. The activity may take from 5 minutes to 3 hours."

Draco replied, "Ok, I accept your wager. Now pony up!"

Ginny sighed, wishing for a photographic camera to catch his expression. "Narcissa is a Black witch, as is Andromeda, there you have two of the three, but the jewel in the crown is the third Black witch, Bellatrix, whom you have saved from Voldemort. If the three join together, which I'm sure they're eager to do, we have the Power of Three."

Draco's visage was a wonder to behold, as it was showing expressions generally kept under wraps: dismay, wonder, joy, smugness, gleefulness. Each one flitted briefly over his face before being replaced by the next.

Draco crowed, "Things are looking up for us, at last. I believe it is time for a toast!"

Draco called on Dobby and asked him for champagne. They all took one glass. Draco proposed that Harry give the toast, saying that they'd had disagreements and committed mistakes, both of them.

Harry said that with the new development they were closer to annihilating Voldemort, although he was concerned about how they were going to get the Horcruxes. He said that if it was for him, he'd be all over England searching for them, he further intimated that he would do pretty damn everything if Malfoy provided the Horcruxes.

Draco interrupted with a gleam in his silver eyes and a smug grin, "Let's make a bet, like I did with Ginny, Potter. The winner dictates to the loser what to do during three hours."

Harry looked at the blond and managed to sound nonchalant, "Ok, Draco. That will give us something to do."

tbc


	33. Horcrux resolution?

That Monday morning, Draco observed Ginny at breakfast. Yesterday she had been upbeat about receiving her brothers' missive and later participating in the revenge against Leprechaun and company, but today she was downcast.

This was probably caused by the effects of the _obliviates_, and it was high time that it be dealt with. He signaled Blaise, Pansy and Ginny to accompany him to his offices.

Once they arrived, and Draco had cast privacy wards, he told them about noticing Ginny's mood changes. Since she had been healed, these should have become far fewer, but were not, and were in fact increasing in frequency. They needed to counteract the effects of the _obliviates_ at the source, making accessible for the brain what had been withheld from it.

Blaise pointed out that by now Ginny should be used to being in the Manor, and shouldn't feel threatened here. He suggested that Draco provide Ginny with a portkey to the dining room. Draco took out a golden ring with a ruby as the centerpiece. He asked Ginny for the password to activate it, and she said _"Magenz."_ Draco settled the ring and put it on Ginny's left hand's middle finger.

Draco declared concernedly, "Are you ready for this step? It will be disorienting, not to mention appalling, to receive the memories. I can't help but feel that you are more threatened by the memories, your imagination of them. Probably it will be ghastly, but not as bad as you expect it to be, and you will draw strength from it. If you feel like you are about to be whisked away by a thought, that you could just follow your dream into another realm, then I bid you welcome to my land, which I've trod since I was 15. You see, due to my upbringing and heredity, I understand how slippery our mental roads are."

Blaise said, "You strike me as the kind of girl they used to put in Slytherin: determined, resolute, cheerful even in adversity, like our redoubtable Pansy, Millicent and of course dear Daphne."

When hearing Daphne's name, Ginny broke down and cried. She told them how they had gotten to know one another, Daphne being the one who checked her in those fateful mornings. How she lost track of her until she heard she'd been killed.

The mood was somber. Pansy said, "We are once again grateful to Daphne for her caring side, her nurturing mind, that you two found each other, befriended so and made life a little bit better. So how say you, Ginny?"

Ginny replied, "I want to stop feeling like there are places in my mind I can't reach, so I want to remove the logjam. I also have a request. I have seen little of love, more like power struggles. Could Draco and Blaise kiss before they take out the barrier? I'd like that to be my last memory before that particular dangerous road."

Pansy looked as if she wanted to hug Ginny, for approaching something that titillated her so in her prosperous career as peeping tom.

Of course Draco and Blaise agreed, they went to Ginny's room, and just as she sat down in the bed, Draco pounced on Blaise and started kissing him, seemingly spurred by having an audience. He trailed kisses down Blaise's jaw and ear, then came back to plunder Blaise's sweet mouth and entice his tongue to come out and play.

Ginny looked gobsmacked and a little out of this world, while Pansy surreptitiously moved her Muggle photographic camera so she could catch more of the action. It wasn't like this was a common occurrence for her.

In Ginny's eyes, Draco and Blaise's kiss signified hope. Hope that not everything in sex had to be dark, secret, violent; that there could be sweet moments between consenting people. That maybe someday she would find such a person. Holding these thoughts to her bosom, she prepared herself for the spell and nodded to Draco.

Pansy helped Ginny recline in the bed. Draco swished his wand and intoned the spell "_Ganz Erinnerung!"_

Immediately Ginny's mind was assaulted with the images and sensations of the rapes. Like Draco had intimated, they were awful to contemplate, but in truth, she had been expecting far worse; and having all her memories made it easier to avoid the awful ones.

Ginny opened her eyes and saw Pansy beside her, and Draco and Blaise at the other end of the room. Blaise had his hand in the small of Draco's back, with his other hand he was trying to save Draco's ponytail from the groping they'd engaged in before. There was a sweetness to the scene, something so primal and so good, that it just took her breath away. It also gave her hope for her future.

Pansy snorted and chastised her friends, "If you would continue your groping elsewhere, boys, I'd be obliged. Ginny must be tired. I'll transfigure a bed and stay with her."

Draco countered, "Let me get you a reasonable bed. Winky!"

Winky appeared and said, "How may Is helps you?"

Draco replied, "Please bring one of the beds from the South Wing to this room."

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

On Tuesday, Draco felt the need to spend some time alone, reflecting and meditating. He went to the Gardens and sat down. He was about to begin emptying his mind of his problems when he heard a voice, the last voice he would have ever believed he'd hear, especially because the owner was dead, or as good as dead.

"Errr, Malfoy?" Said the tentative voice of Ron Weasley's ghost.

Draco replied, "Is that truly you, Weasley?"

"Yes, it is the Weasley that now knows how you tried to capture that memory, but were foiled, the one who was blind for so long about Harry and you."

"I've come to thank you. I know revenge has been served against those hooligans. You've also provided for Ginny much more than her own family has done. I come to tell you that I was wrong about you and I'm sorry."

Draco's Slytherin side was not about to let go so easily, and so he fished for information. "If you're sorry, you can help me by clearing out some facts. Do you know the third prophecy?"

Ron's ghost visibly shrank. "There are some things I can't repeat, I won't repeat."

Draco said, "Can't or won't?"

The ghost said, "Can't."

Draco replied, "Interesting information, nonetheless. Are you going to manifest as a ghost in Hogwarts?"

Draco observed the ghost's grimace of pain and realized that the crux of the matter was in Hogwarts.

Draco had the urge to soothe the ghost. He said, "You know, Weasley, you should be ready to move on and go to the next adventure, as Dumbledore used to say." Draco clinically observed Ron's jerk and grimace of pain and one other puzzle piece fell into place.

There were many kinds of Obedience Vows. He had to find one that acted beyond death, that bound ghosts and other entities past their last breath.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

That Tuesday would prove to be a fateful one. That was when the Horcruxes started pouring in, or rather; the persons who'd risked everything started arriving.

Mr. Goyle arrived first, with 23 companions. He bid them to wait for him at his Manor and then took out a small bag, and flourishing it like he were a parlor magician, asked, "Where should I put the horcruxes?"

Draco interrupted and said, "My office, Mr. Goyle. Follow me." He magically augmented the volume of the room, cleared the table and put it in the middle, took out a cauldron and put it on the table. Finally he concentrated and used his magic to create a Siddhe shield and try to contain the evil magic inside it.

Mr. Goyle took two antiques: Rowena Ravenclaw's brush and the Hufflepuff cup. Everyone could feel the noxious emanations of evil trying to escape from the things. Harry brushed the horcruxes and then visibly shrank from them. They were put in the cauldron.

Draco smirked in vindication at Hermione and Harry and said, "Do you believe me now, _oh ye of little faith?"_

They went back to the living room to wait for other news.

Three hours later Mr. Crabbe came in, he was accompanied by 35 men. He bid them goodbye and told them to meet with him at the safe place next Thursday. When they'd gone, after leaving him a trunk, Draco and Harry took it to the room and opened it.

There were three antiques inside. Outwardly, they didn't look threatening, just staid and common, but if you had magic, you could sense the antiques trying to slip inside your magic, maybe. You felt like they were leering at you, taunting you with their emptiness, their supposed lack of worth when they were ready to pounce on you. As before, they all touched the antiques and felt that they were indeed horcruxes. They were put in the cauldron and Draco enacted a stronger Siddhe shield.

By that time Draco was very worried about Bellatrix. She should've been the first one to come here. If the Dark Lord realized the pattern, he couldn't help but be suspicious of Bella and Snape.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

In truth Bellatrix was busy at the moment searching the Dark Lord's house for two horcruxes that were supposed to be hidden by tomorrow. After months of inaction, Voldemort had decided to update his horcruxes and rearrange them so they'd be harder to steal. Of course, while he was doing this, he should have mused that the easiest chink in the link is the person entrusted with their safety.

After looking through the dungeons, interrogation and guests rooms, there was only one left, the office. She went there and found a trunk in which laid two swords, one all silver and the other golden. She'd bet she found the horcruxes.

But then a brutal voice, McNair, called "_Accio_ Bella's wand!" Her wand flew to McNair, who gleefully told her she was done in. He'd had doubts of her during months, but had no proof until he saw how she treated the house-elf Hilsy. Of course he tried to get the dratted house-elf to admit the truth and convince the Dark Lord. But Hilsy kept the news until she died. So sad, but now Bella will go join her elf in death, right?

McNair kept ranting until Bella could hear footsteps approaching. She had to get out of here! Fortunately she'd followed Draco's advice and kept a spare wand. She took it out and immobilized McNair, retrieved her wand, then said "Accio horcruxes!" and two of the artifacts flew to her arms. She knew that the Dark Lord's headquarters were warded specifically against portkeys, but hoped against hope that Draco would know what he was doing when he insisted the portkey would work.

She turned toward McNair, who was gleefully observing her predicament. She said, "I wouldn't be gloating so, McNair. _Avada Kedavra!"_ The Killing Curse reached its target and killed the Death Eater.

Finally, she turned to the door as it was blown out of its joints, grabbed the ring and shouted, "Eroberungsfeld!"

Immediately the portkey worked, and Bella was whisked away to Malfoy Manor. She arrived in what appeared to be a battle of the glares between Draco's, Pansy's, Hermione's, Harry's and Ginny's scowls.

But when they noticed her, they all stopped what they were doing, and Draco asked, "How are you, aunt? Were you hurt?"

Bella replied, "No, your portkey worked. I bring two horcruxes."

Draco replied, "Let's take them to the study. Dobby, could you please tell my mother and my Aunt Andromeda that aunt Bellatrix is home and can be found at the study?"

They arrived at the room and, as had become almost like an automatic gesture, everyone wanted to touch the horcruxes, to feel the evil within and realize that they had two more horcruxes in their power.

Then Narcissa and Andromeda arrived and all was tense for a few seconds, until Narcissa said, "Come on! You've all worked to protect each other. Andromeda when we were younger, and Bella, you've protected us when we were older. Let bygones be bygones!" Then Narcissa spoke low to the other two and they laughed and looked at Draco with menacing sweetness. He was sure it was something to do with the damned baby photos!

He continued to scowl at Hermione. She couldn't seem to admire his underhanded way of acquiring the horcruxes and was babbling that there were too many!

He countered, "Hermione, we've all felt their magic. They have to be horcruxes, they cannot be counterfeit." "As for their number, there is a good enough reason that Arithmancy selects a higher number than the one you seem to have adopted of 7"

Hermione answered, "And what are those reasons?"

Draco replied, "They are with some notebooks of mine I left in Black House. We'd have to go there. We might as well all go."

Given the importance of the horcruxes, Hermione grudgingly consented.

The gang went to Black House, and it was hilarious to observe a calmer, more courteous Mrs. Black deal with Luna. Harry was surprised to note that the house had lost its black and depressive connotations for him. Now he recognized it at the place where he had spent a happy time (however brief) with his godfather.

As always, Draco engaged in a lively discussion with Walpurgis Black, Sirius's mother. They discussed how best to go about adopting children, and how that concept had changed through the years. Walpurgis surprisingly offered encouragement to the idea, going so far as to hint about a spell she had once heard that could be used to find a child for a willing couple.

Draco went to get the notebook and came back. He was accosted by a curious Hermione near the door, and said, "See here. You must take into account the numerical properties of his name, which must be done twice. They're the same letters: 'Thomas Marvolo Riddle' and 'I am Lord Voldemort' this indicates that the letters of his name are important to him beyond the name. When you do an Arithmancy transform of the fourth power with the letters…"

Hermione interrupted, "Can you do that? I thought it was supposed to be impossible"

Draco said, "Not impossible, just very hard to do. It requires a potion that uses blood from the test subject. As I couldn't very well go and ask Voldie for it, I did the next best thing: knowing that thanks to Pettigrew, Potter and Voldie share the same blood, I used a little bit of Potter's blood for the potion, hence my results are irrefutable. Voldemort has used 9 horcruxes, and we only have 7."

Hermione looked despondent as she said, "I wonder where the Slytherin locket is?"

There was a gasp. Draco and Hermione were talking alone and were startled by the noise. They looked up and saw Mrs. Black looking at them curiously. For her, life had changed completely for the better since she had met Lord Malfoy. He'd proved to be unfailingly polite. He charmed her, and spoke to her with the truth, telling her he needed her help, and the reasons why he had those needs. She'd gone to being a lowly painting to being someone to confide in, someone who knew oftentimes information that had been forgotten otherwise, and it was a gratifying position to be in.

Miss Granger had mentioned something she thought had been forgotten. But what should she do? Perhaps she could dissemble and conceal the information from them, but she knew that outside Black House there was a war going out, and this information could be crucial to ending it once and for all; and perhaps she could help the Lord who had looked at her and seen not only a shrewish woman, not only a mother, daughter, spouse, but simply Walpurgis Black.

Walpurgis said, "Miss Granger mentioned something about the Slytherin locket. Are you looking for it?

Draco replied, "Yes, we are looking for it. It could prove of immense importance for the war."

Walpurgis continued, "Then I can help you. When I was alive many times I heard Regulus, my other son, laugh wildly into the night. He never spoke to me about his concerns, but listening outside his doors during the night I surmised that he had played a prank on Voldemort. A deadly prank on his part. He vowed to keep the Slytherin locket free.

Unfortunately, at around this time I got mortally ill and died. When I was put on the wall, Regulus was gone.

Hermione and Draco grimaced and kept silent.

Walpurgis added, "But I know who knows. Get Kreacher to show you. Call him now!

Draco called out, "Kreacher!"

The elf appeared, and looking at them, couldn't hide a moue of disgust at seeing Hermione next to Lord Black. However, before anyone could say something incendiary, Walpurgis started.

"Kreacher: long have your family and yourself served the interests of Black House. It is Walpurgis Black who asks this of you, that you help us restore order to the world. We are acting following the strictures of tradition. Will you show us and help us to find out how Regulus hid the Slytherin locket?"

The house-elf stood up straighter, after bowing down to Mrs. Black, and rejoined, "I wills does it for Mrs. Black and for Lord Malfoy and Black," trying his best not to look at Hermione.

Draco observed clinically and hoped that Hermione kept her temper in front of the temperamental little elf, although he had to admit that he had been discriminated by some people too, and it was damn annoying!

Draco and Hermione followed Kreacher to the tapestry room, where the elf knelt before the part marked with Regulus's name. He put his hands below that spot and muttered something, perhaps a spell, perhaps a curse. A door appeared and opened. Kreacher's hand entered and came out bearing what seemed to be the real Slytherin locket.

Kreacher handed it to Draco, who sensed the Dark magic, and exulted. He gave it to Hermione, who also sensed the evil, and paradoxically was comforted by it. Draco politely thanked Kreacher and they went to look for the others.

Draco stayed behind to express his thanks to Mrs. Black. He was succinct in his praise, offering only that he was sure she would be of help. She was a Black through and through. She had made an enduring impression on Draco since he'd met her. He nodded and bowed to her and hurried after his friends.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

When they arrived at the Manor, they met the Black Sisters in the living room, catching up about lifetimes spent traveling different roads. Narcissa asked where they'd been. Draco answered flippantly, "We were going horcrux-hunting, we've got 8, and one to go."

Andromeda countered, "that sounds serious. Is this something we should worry about?"

Tonks answered just as glibly as Draco, "No, mother. After all, you only have to destroy them using your awesome powers!"

Bellatrix laughed uproariously, "You're having her on, right Tonks?"

Then Luna said, "Tonks was completely serious."

Bella stopped laughing and scowled concernedly,

Luna continued, "Hermione discovered that because you are three witches who are sisters, you have powers out of mythology, the druidic Power of Three. Since your magic used together should be formidable, you're the best shot we have to destroy the horcruxes, which are dangerous pieces of Voldemort's soul that if they were left to go free would mean we'd meet the bastard again down the road, as happened when the strike against Harry backfired."

Narcissa managed to cough regally and said icily, "So you've known about this Power of Three since when, Draco?"

Draco replied, fidgeting, "Since yesterday, Mother, I just wanted to..."

Narcissa interrupted, "And when were you going to tell us, just when you need us, as has transpired?"

Andromeda interjected for good measure, "Really, children, you ought to tell us and let us prepare." She glared at Tonks.

Everyone explained about horcruxes, their number and how many they had.

Draco was worried. There was still one horcrux left. Even with only one, the Dark Twit would win, and there was a spy who hadn't returned yet, the one he'd had great hopes for.

Just then the wards informed him and Blaise of a horrible disturbance. Apparently, there was one person seeking entrance to the Manor using a portkey designed by Draco, the portkey activated with the password and all was well, except that person had two others clinging onto him/her. Those two interlopers could only mean trouble. The wards were conflicted and requested direction. Said directives needed to be forthcoming, hence the urgency.

Draco immediately took charge and ordered, "Do what you do best, uncouple the magical field from the physical and the mental field, so that none concurs." After obtaining Blaise's consent, the wards proceeded to do just that.

Draco turned to the door. If the person arriving was the spy, that'd be the spot to watch. Immediately a slight figure in black could be seen with two misshapen lumps at each side. Draco walked up to the figure, hugged it and murmured "Oh Mandy!"

He took her to an empty room and let his mother diagnose her and try to heal her. After a while Narcissa came out. She said to the room of Slytherins and Gryffindors, and lone Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, "Your friend was tortured. Apparently they were saving the rough stuff for later. Your friend also has my utmost respect for her courage and pluck."

Narcissa continued, "As you can deduce, having the ring-portkey, she could get out anytime she wanted. However she knew her captors well. She must have hoped that they would take the turn to taunt her, to show her the horcrux she had been looking for. That they most assuredly did, they used the dagger-horcrux to hurt her, when she realized that was the horcrux she used the portkey and Apparated here, with the horcrux still embedded in her flesh, unfortunately, the two torturers had a moment to grasp what was happening and grabbed her, thinking to stop her. The wards did their job and did away with the torturers, by completely scrambling their magical, mental and physical fields."

Harry asked in a small voice, "The spy was Mandy Brocklehurst?"

Draco replied, "Yes, that is Mandy."

Harry muttered to himself, "Theo must be happy, because she was indispensable in the end."

Draco said to all of them, "Let's go put this final horcrux with the others!"

Everyone cheered and went to the study. Draco took out the dagger and passed it around. Everyone felt the Dark magic and was paradoxically comforted seeing it together with all the other horcruxes. If they hadn't had the help of the people they had, they'd never have gotten all the horcruxes, which was what Voldemort was counting on.

Draco wondered about something and said, "Hey, I wonder. You know we can feel the Dark Magic of the horcrux. But if we can, surely the adults can, and if the horcrux was at Black House, and that house was scanned for Dark Magic, how come they didn't notice the horcrux?"

No one could answer effectively.

Looking at the horcruxes, they all felt restless. Blaise asked Hermione if there was a time to use best to destroy them. She said there wasn't, the important things were intent and magic.

Draco said, "Damn! I want to get rid of these pesky things. Let's get the cauldron on a table in the living room and do it now."

Hermione interjected, "But Draco…"

Blaise replied, "Draco's right, Hermione. If we waited, we wouldn't sleep tonight. I know I'm too keyed up, and I gather everybody else is as well. We might as well get on with the program, if the Black Sisters are willing."

So Blaise and Harry were put in charge of ferrying the cauldron to the living room. Draco and Hermione went to look for the Sisters. Draco took advantage of the moment alone to speak with Hermione. "What do you know about obedience spells, Hermione?"

"A little, why, going to put us under one?"

"No, that'd be too easy. It's just that recently I've run across a problem when the subject of the spell could not divulge the caster, quite common I'm sure you're thinking; except the subject of the spell was dead. That is, we are looking at a spell strong enough to survive death."

Hermione replied, "That narrows the choices a lot. You want me to research it?"

"If you have enough time."

They got to the study and asked to speak to the Sisters in the living room. When they entered, the whole gang was there. They were forming a circle around the cauldron. The Sisters visibly shuddered watching the object.

Draco asked them if they would kindly use their wondrous Power of Three to rid the world of the unnatural horcruxes. Apparently using sarcasm on them backfired, as Andromeda answered primly that they wouldn't.

Everyone gasped, and then Andromeda – whom Draco was privately beginning to think of as the evil sister – said, "Think, Draco. We are Slytherins, kin of the Slytherin Prince. There is something you can do for us in return for our help."

Draco saw the trap then, but there was no turning back. He said, "You can show the baby photos, you have my word as a Malfoy."

Draco's mood was not lightened at all by the sniggers of his comrades.

Finally he said, using all the sarcasm he could muster, "And how are these pretty women going to destroy the big bad horcruxes by their lonely selves, Hermione?"

Hermione, who'd been snickering, stopped abruptly and said, "The stories tell that they projected the mental equivalent of 'destroy' in all the languages they knew. They acted in synchrony and succeeded."

Draco took charge at once and said, "Here's what we'll do. Put the table with the cauldron 5 meters from the window. The Black sisters stand 10 meters from the table, the rest of you form a shield behind me. Together we form a triangle with the horcruxes at the apex and we are the base. Just let me set a ward against unwanted energies." He took out his wand and brandished it, swishing, flicking and muttering strange phrases with such elegance and panache that it took one's breath away.

Draco continued, "Mother, aunts, you can begin when you want."

The witches began to weave a cohesive chant, using the cognate forms of words such as 'destroy, eliminate, Dark Magic, stop Dark Magic.' The unity that had been lacking in the beginning grew as the chant progressed. Small as the window of opportunity to get reacquainted had been, they had used it wisely, connecting at a deep unconscious level. They still had issues between them, which might never get solved satisfactorily, but they had the rest of their lives, however long or short that was, to try. Essentially, that was the important part, that they be willing to try.

So the sisterly bond that was the basis of the Power of Three grew visibly. There was a cloud of metallic silver and blue surrounding the table with the cauldron.

However the "big bad horcruxes" didn't plan to go out without a fight, apparently. Tentacles of black reached between the table and the Black Sisters and wrapped around them, when people wanted to help them, Draco put his foot down. "Stay out of it! The Power of Three will protect them!"

Surely enough, after a while the black streaks turned white, and were wrapping around the cauldron. The Black Sisters continued muttering, working as a team and closing one after the other the Dark Magic that underlay the horcruxes.

As the last horcrux was being destroyed, the Dark Magic again sought to gain the upper hand, but Draco sensed the coming struggle and forced the magic to follow his wards out of the Manor towards the Northwest, considering that was why he had selected the triangular shape.

After it was all finished, they took Narcissa, Andromeda and Bella to their rooms.

Draco wanted to go outside for a while, so he left to go to the Gardens. Susan came up to him and together they made good time, but when they opened the door, they could see a ghastly sight: the _Morsmordre _over Malfoy Manor. Draco got angry. He cast a camouflage spell and fumed, "Never had the _Morsmordre_ been over the Manor. He'd have to hope no one had seen it."

Susan cheerfully said, "Come on, Draco! If people see it, we'll say we were attacked by the Death Eaters. Which is true, by the way. You've got rid of old Snake-face's means of resurrection, from now on, he is only an old man."

They were restless and decided to look for the others at the Manor. When they got to the living room, everyone was observing the spent horcruxes. They seemed normal now, with no magic.

An owl entered and approached Luna, who untied the parchment from its leg.

Luna read it and went to Draco, saying "My father sent me an interesting report about an unusual earthquake which occurred in Liverpool, at around the time of our adventure with the horcruxes."

Draco noncommittally nodded.

Luna continued, "It occurs to me that Liverpool is due Northwest from here."

Draco replied, "I'd say an enormous amount of magic tried to find its way home. Think about it, 9/10 of his soul just tried to unite with him and couldn't find him. If I were Voldemort's soul I'd also be pissed enough to cause an earthquake."

Luna laughed and replied, "This means he is aware that all his horcruxes were destroyed."

tbc


	34. Dealing with Dark Twits 1

_The HP world and characters belong to JK Rowling_

On Wednesday morning, they all woke up feeling exhilarated and restless.

Draco, particularly, woke up in a randy mood. He snuggled closer to Blaise and started kissing his face. Blaise turned to Draco and hugged him, he got hold of his wand and bade their pajamas to fold obediently at the bottom of the bed. Draco continued kissing him hungrily and licked trails to his throat, where he located the pulse point and bit lightly on it.

Going lower, he suckled and bit lightly Blaise's nipples, switching back and forth. He followed the happy trial, peppering it with kisses, until he arrived at Blaise's erection. Blaise tried to reciprocate, but Draco held him firm, growling sexily, "This is for you, Blaise!"

Draco returned to his cock and took the head in, savoring in the musky scent of Blaise. He slowly took more of the length in, suppressing effectively his gag reflex. Soon he had swallowed the whole, and raised up his head until only the cockhead remained within his mouth. He repeated these movements several times until Blaise clutched his head and whispered huskily, "No more, Draco, or I will come! And I want to come with you inside me. So hurry up, and I want it rough!"

Draco replied, "So you want it, Blaise! You'll have to work for it. Get on your hands and knees." After Blaise complied, Draco maneuvered him to the center of the bed. He muttered an incantation and a bottle of lube appeared on his hand. He used one finger, then two and finally three to prepare Blaise, saying things like "You should see how you look Blaise, with you taking obediently my fingers; how your hole seems to suck them in by itself. It must be hungry for my cock, and I can tell you it yearns for your tight, wet hole, waiting ready for me to plunge in."

Draco got closer to Blaise, and slipped his lubricated cock into Blaise's tight hole. He didn't wait for Blaise to adjust, but plunged right ahead, knowing it was the intensity that Blaise wanted right now. He was soon completely surrounded by Blaise, and pulled out, taking his cock completely out, only to plunge it relentlessly back in.

He said silkily to Blaise, "And just so you know. I appropriated one of the Twins' spy cubes, and it is recording our activities. I modified it of course, so it will only respond to our magical signatures. How say you, Blaise? I can't wait for you to see how hot you look spread out like this, writhing on my cock, with your own cock about to explode without being touched."

Blaise groaned at the mental imagery brought forth by Draco's words. He also felt his cock stabbing his prostate repeatedly. For a moment, entirely too brief in his opinion, he lived in this universe of thrust and counterthrust, of pressure and fullness. Then he came. He felt his cock spasm repeatedly and his inner muscles clenched, hoping to take Draco along, which they did. The feeling of Blaise's behind clamping him down was so exquisite for Draco that he came too.

Afterwards, Draco slipped out of Blaise and wandlessly cleaned them both. Then he lay together with Blaise. He said, "I love you. I want you to know that. The coming days may be uncertain; we will do everything we can to destroy the Dark Twit. I just want you to know that I will try to come back to you, to this, no matter what."

"Disregarding the Dark Lord's tricks, I will try my best to outwit him. But I need you to promise me something, Blaise!"

"What?"

"No more 'Draught of living death' or whatever was in the green vial. You have to stay put and man the ship. I can't dictate and tell you that you should live when you don't want to, but please give me time to come back. You know that I have plans within plans. Also, if the worst happens, consider becoming the leader of the Slytherins. They would follow you; they also require and need guidance and counsel."

Draco continued, "I think too much is made of my position as leader. I think if I were not here, eventually a similar group would have coalesced, around you, or Pansy, or Nott or Millie, or Daphne. They would have arrived at the goal by a different way."

Blaise replied, "I beg to disagree, Draco. No one could have that mix of force, cunning, will that you exude. No one else would have been able to convince Crabbe and Goyle to switch except you, by sacrificing yourself for their sons. You are truly one of a kind and our group needs you. And of course I'll always need and love you."

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

After breakfast, Draco, together with Crabbe, Pansy, Goyle and Blaise approached Harry. Harry looked timidly at Draco and saw him wearing his deadliest smirk. He prepared to be utterly humiliated.

Draco said, "Can you tell me what happened yesterday, Potter?"

"We got rid of the Horcruxes?"

"And what happened before that?"

"What do you mean?" Asked Harry.

"Just before they began arriving, you didn't believe me when I told you I had that angle covered. Despite the fact that I've always delivered on my promises, or had compelling reasons not to, you haven't stopped distrusting me. There might come a time when this has a deleterious effect on us. When faced with a command or a split second decision, if you run your decision through your gauntlet, we'll be lost."

Draco continued, "You also promised that if I delivered the Horcruxes, you would do what I wanted for 3 hours!"

Harry looked beseechingly to Hermione. She just looked as smug and full of smirks as the Slytherins themselves. Harry felt betrayed.

Draco decided to end Harry's uncertainty. He drawled, "I've got the perfect thing to take our minds off matters: Quidditch! We will play three on three in our private Quidditch pitch. There'll be two teams, one with the redoubtable Mr. Potter as Seeker, and Crabbe and Ginny as Beaters, and one with Pansy as Seeker, and myself and Goyle as Beaters."

Harry, whose face had lit up at the thought of playing Quidditch against Draco again, promptly agreed, and tried to conceal his displeasure at Draco for not playing opposite him. However, Draco could read him like a book, apparently; for he took Harry and led him away from the group and asked him point blank: "What's the matter, Potter? I could swear you liked the idea, but then your face fell."

Harry answered, "It's just that I wanted to play against you as Seeker. I'm sure Pansy is good, but she is not you."

Draco considered the idea briefly, and then frowned, coming to a decision. He said in a loud voice, "Ladies and Gents, there's been a slight change of plans in the Slytherin team: I will be Seeker and Pansy will be Beater."

Pansy glared at Draco and was ready to state her reasons why she should remain Seeker, when he simply said, "_Spy cube_." Pansy visibly fought to contain herself and just continued her murderous glares directed against Draco and Harry.

Draco warned Harry, "We'd better watch out for Pansy, she'll try to hurt us from her position as Beater."

As Harry passed the dining room table, he thought she could hear Narcissa muttering under her breath "_Precious Ally_." The thought brought a quirky smile to his lips.

All in all, they played 5 games, and surprisingly enough, Draco won 4 of them. At the end the Beaters joined in hounding Draco's steps so Harry could catch the Snitch. Draco was right, and an irate Pansy kept them on their toes. Harry looked around him at the utter chaos of the game, with the balls wheezing around Draco, who tried ineffectually – and comically – to get away, the sight of an incensed Draco huffing and puffing as the balls got nearer was so funny, so warm, that he felt he would do whatever he needed so that moments like these could occur again.

After the games, house-elves appeared and laid quilts on the grass so they could have an impromptu picnic. The meal was as sumptuous as ever, but Draco was tipped off by Dobby's sighs of commiseration. Surely this meant that his mother and her devilish sisters were going to parade the Books!

Surely enough, when everybody had settled down to eat lunch, Narcissa, Andromeda and Bellatrix appeared with joined arms, trailing several books behind them.

Narcissa spoke, "I hope you are enjoying the picnic. As you know, our conditions for destroying the Horcruxes were that we be allowed to show you these books. These are simply scrapbooks with photos of Draco throughout his first years. It is important for us, for you, to see them because they show a side of Draco that few have seen. He's not always ruthless and vindictive; he can also be loving, caring, vulnerable. He cannot be one without the other."

Narcissa continued, "The books cover a range of about four years. You may wonder why they were not continued past that. The answer is that Lucius took more interest in shaping Draco's life, and photos were not his style. He would have probably hexed us if he knew."

Narcissa lowered her voice, "The books were very important for me personally, for I rejoiced in the love Draco brought into my life. They gave me hope that maybe some day, conditions would change and Draco could experience once again the full gamut of human expressions."

Draco hugged Narcissa tightly.

Narcissa took seven books and gave them to the group, saying that were photos of his first year. The group was astounded with the pictures of baby Draco laughing, smiling, being open and vulnerable. Only Pansy and Blaise had seen him express himself unencumbered by protocol. The photos were Wizarding ones, so the progress of little Draco could be seen. There were surprisingly few embarrassing photos, as Draco had feared, and the group did not dwell on them.

Andromeda passed the books for Draco's second year, and they witnessed his first steps, where soon he was stomping all over the place. In a series of photos they could see Andromeda with Narcissa and Draco, as she went to visit them, without Lucius knowing. Draco's gaze was surprisingly frank and unafraid.

Bellatrix gave them the books for third and fourth year. In one photo, she was there with Draco, smiling briefly. There were several photos of Snape and Draco, where you could see that Draco was desperately trying to sit like Snape, to smirk like him. There was even one photo were Draco's eyes were blue. He saw it, and explained, "That's when Lucius told me he had killed Dobby and I believed him. He just wanted to hurt me."

Narcissa curtsied to Draco and said, "Thank you for allowing us to see the photos."

Draco bowed, "No, thank you, Mother, for having the books made in the first place. They helped you. To me, they sustained me, not so much the photos as the loving memories they embrace, which were created by you. So I remain forever in your debt."

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

After having seen the books – Harry prepared himself mentally to pass, but upon seeing a wild shock of blond hair which just demanded his attention, he just had to keep on watching all the photos, until he almost cooed at baby Draco – Harry made his way to the living room, where an incensed owl was waiting for him. The owl lifted its leg and Harry recognized one of the Twins' owls. After making sure that the letter did not contain Dark Magic, Harry opened it and read:

_We hope this letter finds you well, Harry. We want to deeply apologize. We'd like to think we would have stopped if you made it clear, but we were too harsh and unforgiving. We really respect you as a friend and as a Wizard. We don't know how else to say how sorry we are; and of course, our earlier promise remains valid, we're ready when and if you decide to top._

_We had a great time with you, so we're open to that possibility; but most of all, we've spent wonderful time together in school as friends, and we wouldn't give that up for the world._

_Gred and Forge_

Harry sighed. Truth to tell, he missed the boisterous Twins, and once or twice he might've missed the mischief they got into. He would get in touch with them, afterwards.

He noticed Goyle and Crabbe Seniors approaching. After a curt nod, they left to Draco's office. Soon everybody was gathered there for a spur-of-the-moment war conference, including Bellatrix. When the rest of the gang entered, Harry was surprised when the last to enter was the spy, Ravenclaw Mandy Broklehurst. The blonde looked ok, if a little pale.

Draco took center stage, as always, and spoke, "I want to thank the people who brought the Horcruxes." He nodded to Crabbe and Goyle Seniors, Bella, and bowed to Mandy. He continued, "You will be pleased to learn we destroyed them. Apparently, when we did, it caused some sort of reaction and a strange earthquake occurred in Liverpool. Now you probably know that the Dark Twit's hideout is under the _Fidelius_ charm, which prohibits the persons from talking about the site. However, I suggested Hermione interrogate Mandy about physical features of the place which were permitted under Fidelius, she cross-referenced this information in a website about Liverpool, corrected possible sites following the path of the earthquake, and she came up with a place I'm 90 percent sure has the Dark Lord."

Draco continued, "I am sure Voldemort is aware that his Horcruxes were destroyed and he is mortal again. He will move to address this problem soon. It is imperative that we strike first, while he is weak." Draco could see that Mandy was fidgeting, so he asked, "Is there something the matter, Mandy?"

"Nothing, Draco. It's just that, discussing the Horcruxes, Voldemort was almost dismissive, as if he had something else up his sleeve."

"Thanks, Mandy. He probably had. We'll have to watch out for that. I suggest we attack tomorrow morning, and that we give no quarter. I suggest we use Dark Arts spells."

Hermione and Harry were outraged. To suggest that they use Dark spells was horrendous in their eyes, they loudly said so.

Draco exploded, "I've had it up to here pandering to Gryffindors! When you face the Death Eaters, how do you propose to stop them: talking about the weather, sending them Jelly-legs jinx, bat bogey hex, whatever the hell Hogwarts taught you,_ Wingardium leviosa,_ thatwon't help at all! The _DE _will laugh at you as he casts a Dark spell to maim you or kill you, or uses _AK."_

"Tell me if this will be your modus operandi so I can shut you in, before you put your life, or worse, the lives of my people in peril." Harry and Hermione looked ready to fulminate against the heartless Slytherins when they were halted by an unlikely source.

"Draco's right," said the voice of Ginny Weasley, "it is laughable to see you being so considerate with the lives of murderers. Hermione I can understand because she has never gone into battle, all her wars have been with books so she knows next to nothing about the coldness in men's hearts; but you Harry, have you forgotten the Creeveys, and Cedric?" "Against these scoundrels we need to use the same weapons they use, or we'll be like sheep. You have to do it from the outset and not say: 'Wait, I'll let them hex me so I can see what level they're at and then I'll choose that level'"

Ginny continued, "I know that when I go with you tomorrow I'll want to use them."

Harry and Hermione sputtered, and tried to change her mind, failing miserably, they turned twin glares on Draco, expecting him to cave to their demands that Ginny stay safe behind them.

However, naturally Draco disappointed them by refusing outright. He said, "The trials that Ginny has endured have given her maturity beyond her years. If she decides to fight, she is a welcome addition; I would only suggest to her that she may need the support of family near her. In case any DE tries to hit you or something, you should have an escort of two bodyguards. I would suggest the Twins. Do you want me to write to them and tell them so?" Ginny nodded once and Draco penned a quick note informing the Twins that their presence was required in the Manor to help Ginny, starting tomorrow morning at 8:00 o'clock.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

On Thursday, the last act of the war against Voldemort was supposed to take place. At 7:00 Crabbe and Goyle Sr showed up, together with those loyal to them, which numbered approximately 40 people. A while later, the Twins showed up. They were welcomed by hugs from Ginny and handshakes from Harry.

Draco stood and said, "We'll go as follows: Crabbe Sr will lead his men to the outer Northern edge of the map we provided. He will attack at 9:00. Goyle Sr and his men will prowl the Southern edge and take care of stragglers, at 9:00 they will attack and will drive the enemy to the house. This is a three-story house. You can forget the first and second floors. I'll put them under stasis. It is in the basement that the serpent waits. There is a tunnel that connects it to a nearby river and then the sea, so the snake can hope to escape. As soon as we're engaged I will set up anti-portkey and anti-apparition wards. For today you have a license to use any spell you see fit, Dark or Light, that license has been issued by Life itself. Any problems with that I will deal with opportunely in the Wizengamot."

"For some of us, this war started even before we were born. All our life have we been ordered around, pushed around, hurt by prejudices fuelled by the monstrous ego of the snake Voldemort. Together we take the war to his home. Today we start to avenge the loses of our friends and family. Go and make your ancestors, Muggle or Wizard, proud!"

For Harry time behaved very strangely that day. First it seemed to crawl slowly to 8:00 and 9:00 o'clock; then it sped tremendously and he was in the midst of the battle. Curses were flying left and right, and he himself was casting Dark spells!

He had been reclining near John, a friend of Goyle's, when John's arm was cut off by a vicious hex. He immediately turned towards the direction of the hex and shouted _Sectumsempra_, and watched the Death Eater fall.

There were fewer_ DEs_ in attendance, though they were ferocious. Many had been captured in the upper floors when Draco caged them. The ones in the basement were not so easily subdued, though. Then there was an explosion, and Harry asked what it was.

Draco replied, "The snake tried to use the tunnel, but the same spell that binds the occupants of the upper floors bars his entrance to the tunnel. The explosion is just to disturb him and let us know the knave tried to escape."

With that Draco looked at Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, Harry, Ginny and the Twins, and motioned to the basement. It was clear that he wanted to enter accompanied by them all.

They proceeded to do just that. Blaise and Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle started throwing hexes to the remaining 4 Death Eaters, the Twins hovered next to Ginny, protecting her, but hindering her actions, and Harry looked at Nagini.

Harry was interrupted by Draco's voice murmuring, "Potter, here!" And suddenly the Sword of Gryffindor was thrust in his hands. Having that great piece of art, he knew what he had to do.

He said in Parseltongue, "_Come in, pretty. Come here!"_

Nagini came close, hissing, _"You speak my tongue, you!"_

Harry approached enough, took aim and used the Sword of Gryffindor to decapitate Nagini. He chortled.

Voldemort yelled, "What have you done?"

The others were still fighting the Death Eaters, so Voldemort and Draco faced each other. The hexes started flying fast and deadly. Harry was watching them, transfixed. He realized that here there was no stately ballet of interchanging hexes, no flourishes like transfiguring objects and putting them in the paths of hexes to contain them. This duel was dirty and deadly, veritably to the death, without airy touches. So this made him wonder, truly wonder, whatever had transpired between Voldemort and Dumbledore at the duel in the Ministry of Magic, whether that was just a ploy to garner support from their inferiors.

Whatever, he needed to help Draco, or Draco would be history. So he pointed his wand to Voldemort and shouted _Avada Kedavra!_

And Voldemort's body was covered by the green light, and all his Horcruxes were destroyed. So that should have been the end of it.

Only it wasn't.

There was a noxious-looking green smoke that shot out of Voldemort and made for Ginny. It completely surrounded Ginny's face and entered her nostrils. Then it disappeared. For a moment her eyes gleamed red, then they recovered her natural color.

Draco directed subtly two pushing spells that moved the Twins 10 meters back. He needed them out of the way. He said to Harry, "Kill her, Potter!"

Harry was gobsmacked, "What?"

Draco insisted, "Just do it!"

Harry was confused. But then he remembered that Draco had been right, right about what to do, how to accomplish it, when to stop. He wasn't afraid of dirtying his hands. He had been brutally honest with him, the only one to do so. He'd given him chance after chance after chance. He showed surprising depth. He would trust him with his life. Seeing this was so, he would trust him with this event.

So Harry grimaced, turned towards Ginny and shouted, "_Avada Kedavra!"_

And time moved again strangely for Harry.

There was time to see Draco as he ran and caught up with Ginny. Time for Ginny to look at Draco pleading for an explanation, or a way out. Time for Draco to move their bodies so they would both face the curse equally. Most of all, time for Harry to wish it was him instead of them that were the condemned ones.

But all moments must end, and so did this one.

The Killing Curse arrived and hit them.

Two still bodies hit the floor.

tbc


	35. Dealing with Dark Twits 2

_The HP world and characters belong to JK Rowling _

When Draco's and Ginny's bodies hit the floor, an eerie quietness descended upon those present. Blaise visibly lurched, and felt gnawing desperation, he panted and tried to regain his breath. Crabbe and Goyle staggered to the bodies and tried to search for pulses. Harry was kneeling and muttering under his breath.

The Twins, though, they were another matter entirely. Too feisty for their own good, they were full of animosity towards Draco, they made it to the bodies, and when they got there, Fred kicked Draco's body while George started spouting things like, "So this is what you planned all along, to kill Ginny, you slimy, no-good Death Eater spawn, you have fooled everyone but won't fool us, you murdering bea…." George was forced to stop after Pansy struck his face so hard that his jaw broke. Pansy calmly moved her wand toward Fred and uttered a forceful "_Crucio,_" that had Fred writhing on the floor. Harry looked at this event worryingly, his hand itching towards his wand, only to find 3 wands directed against him.

Blaise asked, "What's it going to be, Potter? Going to destroy our alliance because your minions can't contain themselves and just blurt stupid things out like a 4-year old?"

Harry thought about all that he and Draco had achieved, well, mostly Draco, and realized he couldn't let it end this way. He also conceded that the Slytherins were right to be so peeved at the insults of the Twins, who most of the time acted like kids. He took his hand from his wand and nodded towards Blaise.

Pansy calmly intoned "_Nolo curare_" directed towards George's jaw and said conversationally, "Now your jaw can only be healed through Muggle methods, magic won't work. You won't be able to talk for a month. During that time, I suggest you calm your stupid prejudice and impetuosity. And before I forget, _Crucio!"_

Blaise took out his slim cell phone and called someone. What he got weren't good news, apparently. Blaise sighed and said, "The upper floors were under a stasis spell cast by Draco, when he fell, the spell disappeared, and the Death Eaters are pouring out. Right now there is an intense battle going on in the house. We haven't been interrupted because of Voldemort's and Draco's wards. We have to find a way out."

Harry started to pace, thinking about a way out, when he suddenly bumped against something and fell to the floor. He was surprised because he hadn't sensed anything, but his fingers felt soft fabric and something hard underneath. With his heart beating more rapidly, he uncovered what he was quite surprised to see was the Sorting Hat, and he held his Invisibility Cloak. Groaning, he took the Sword of Gryffindor and pulled it into the Hat, and for good measure, put the Hat on.

_"So we meet again, Harry Potter._

What are you doing here?

_You should ask that of your blond partner, it was him who took me from my slumber in Hogwarts, claiming he needed the Sword of Gryffindor and had seen that I had it._

You gave him the Sword? But only a pure Gryffindor is supposed to be able to wear it!

_You were not the only difficult student to place that year at Hogwarts. He's even more of a Gryffindor than you are. Witness how many times he's thrown himself in front of Killing Curses. But if I had placed him in Gryffindor, his father would have killed him sooner rather than later. I couldn't bear to speak with him, or I would have tried to change his mind; so I sorted him immediately I touched his head._

And now, all that for nothing. He is dead.

_I wouldn't be so sure, young Gryffindor. You're talking about one who has plans within plans._

It doesn't matter. Death Eaters await us outside, it's only a question of time, and the only way out is a cave that leads to the river.

_You can always use the Malfoy phoenix_.

Malfoy has a phoenix?

_Yes, it's an ice phoenix. His name is Sylt. He'll take you to wherever you want to go, only in emergencies._

Well, that's really useful, thank you, Hat!"

Harry took off the Hat, breaking their communication, and noticed his companions. Crabbe and Goyle were cradling forlornly Draco and Ginny, and Pansy was staring menacingly and truculently at the Twins who just shuddered in fear. Blaise looked strangely calm.

Harry said, "I've been advised to use the Malfoy phoenix."

Blaise answered, "Sylt? Hopefully this time the bastard will answer."

Harry asked dumbfounded, "You know about this?"

Blaise replied, "Sylt is a relic of an era when the Malfoys worked for the Light. He's bound to the House, not to any individual, so he can disregard notifications he doesn't want. I'm sure Lucius called for him many times, but the wily phoenix never answered. Draco called him once before. He wanted to go to his mother. Sylt never answered and Draco cursed the phoenix."

"Oh, he cursed his name."

"No, physically cursed the ruddy bird. He made his feathers pink and violet."

Harry closed his eyes, imagining such a flamboyantly colored bird.

He coughed and then said in a loud voice, "Sylt. Malfoy needs you, the Light side needs you."

There was a sweet sound, the beginning of a phoenix song, and then a bright if gaudy sight was upon them. Sylt, the pink and violet ice phoenix, stood before them. Harry asked him, "Can you take us all to Malfoy Manor?"

The phoenix trilled agreeably. Harry grabbed the Cloak and the Hat, and was transported with the others. When he opened his eyes, he was in the living room at the Manor.

Crabbe and Goyle took Draco's and Ginny's bodies away. Blaise ordered that they be kept in neighboring beds in Draco's room. He took strength from his boyfriend's resources and decided the Slytherins needed a leader.

He said, "I'm going back to Voldemort's to consolidate our gains and get rid of more Death Eaters. Harry, you're in charge here, if you could get Pomphrey, that might help."

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Madam Pomphrey was finishing her inventory of medical and magical supplies when she felt a presence across the wards. She looked up, being aware of where her wand was. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw it was Hermione.

Hermione said, "Madam Pomphrey, the Light side needs your urgent services. Today there was an attack against Voldemort, but there were unforeseen casualties, Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley were affected."

Pomphrey countered, "You and Ginny, and Malfoy. I find that hard to believe, Miss Granger."

Then there was a sudden movement of someone getting rid of a certain Cloak, and a cultured drawling voice said, "My dear Madam Pomphrey, who else but Draco Malfoy could command the allegiance of Hermione Granger and Bellatrix Lestrange?"

"But we tarry too much, and the life of my only nephew is at stake here. We have dire need of you."

Pomphrey, visibly shaken by developments, agreed.

They left, and were unaware of the painting that had skulked around, listening intently to the story. It was a colossal blunder to make, especially for someone as bright as Hermione.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Madam Pomphrey finished her examination of the two bodies and commented, "You've told me that after Harry _AK'd_ Voldemort, there was a cloud around Ginny, her eyes flashed red for a bit and calmed down. Draco ordered Harry to kill Ginny. He shot a_ AK_ at her, but Draco had time to run to her side. They both took the Killing Curse. Correct?"

Everyone nodded.

Pomphrey continued, "I don't know what is going on. Their life force is at a complete minimum. They avoid _rigor mortis_ just barely. There is no trace of magic in their bodies. In witches and wizards, even after they are dead, there's always a magical trace. Not so with them."

"In the case of Ginny, however, there is a small residue of Dark Magic. Thanks to magical forensic analysis performed on other subjects, I can say that residue came from Voldemort. It seems there was a double of his magic and personality inside Ginny, waiting for the correct trigger. When it occurred, Voldemort threatened to take over her body. The _AK_ prevented that. It does not seem to have touched Ginny, but when the AK hit her, the Killing Curse attacked what wasn't Ginny and destroyed it."

"Wherever Ginny is, she doesn't have to contend with Voldemort, or a complete Voldemort, at any rate. I would say it's a master plan, even the small but vital point of having Harry cast the Killing Curse."

Harry asked interestedly, "Why?"

Pomphrey replied, "So the Prophecy is fulfilled. It was your wand which destroyed Voldemort, his body, and then his image which was in Ginny."

Harry worriedly asked, "Then why are they not back?"

The nurse replied, "Wherever they are, they are alive. Mr. Malfoy's rings prove this. I have no idea of the kind of magic involved in circumventing the Killing Curse, but it appears to take time. We must keep a vigil on them."

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Soon news of Voldemort's signal defeat were becoming known. Wizengamot members Joseph Peregrine, Antoine Chichester and Kurt Salisbury saw a chance to prosper when they also were assured that the upstart Malfoy was as good as dead.

They decided to proceed to dismantle the Loyal Slytherins, and one way of doing that would be to take care of elder members, who were protected by a Wizengamot plenary pardon which was valid until Voldemort kicked the bucket, which he had conveniently done.

They were free to arrest the turncoat Death Eaters, have them convicted, executed, and a signal defeat dealt to those uppity purebloods.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

There was whiteness all around him. He had a feeling of peace, of wanting to stay part of the whole, if only for a little while. But a flash of green irritated him no small end. Why should this happen? Wasn't the green related to Potter? Damn Potter! He didn't know who or what Potter was, only that it vexed him so.

There were also other inconsistencies. His thoughts kept returning to a freckled visage, twisted in a fierce grimace as if hexing someone, or scowling and crying. Weaselette, Ginny, were the tags accompanying that image.

His sense of urgency increased. He felt he needed to play the host, that it was up to him to maybe construct the scenery. Maybe he could construct it out of dreams. Then he remembered a dream he'd had recently and more things kept coming into focus.

He meditated and pondered the symbolism of the dream, and slowly a path to the future opened.

He concentrated on the Shadow Realm, and slowly it appeared. There was a common room, but with beige and earth colors. Ginny was laid down in a couch, soundly asleep. Draco debated how to wake her up and decided on a loud noise.

Ginny woke up, somewhat alarmed, and asked, "What happened?"

Draco asked, "What do you remember?"

"Harry _AK_ Voldie, and then there was a cloud in front of me. Voldemort tried to take me over but I could defend myself, then Harry launched the curse at me and you embraced me and the curse hit us. We're dead, aren't we?"

Draco replied, "No, we're not dead. We're in the Shadow Realm, it's different from other Realms of the Siddhe in that it is accessible only if you're near death. Here you can get rid of the shadows of your soul. I'll be bluntly honest with you. The purpose of the Killing Curse was getting us here, and also to get rid of Voldemort's horcrux which was somehow channeled into your body from the experience with the Chamber of Secrets. When the _AK_ hit your body it almost destroyed the horcrux. Voldemort's only link with life lies now in the shadow of your soul. You have to consciously cast him aside as if you were exorcising him, and then he'll go to the Hell he deserves."

"Make no mistake: Voldemort has had his eye on you for years, since your First Year. He has tried to nurture the resonance or whatever it is he found in you. He wanted you weak and pliable. To that effect, he directed his efforts to influence people around you…."

Ginny asked, "You mean to tell me…"

Draco answered, "Yes, he influenced the Leprechaun and Thomas. Nothing like _Imperio,_ but a suggestion of what a _man_ supposedly does. The idiots followed like sheep."

Draco continued, "Apparently he expected you to be so weak, that you would welcome his strength to reach revenge."

Ginny retorted, "Is that why you wanted me to go to the Azkaban raid, so I got revenge and got satisfied?"

Draco answered seriously, "I wanted you to feel some control over your life, that you see and feel that justice is done. I remember the little girl with fire in her eyes, and I want to see her grow up into the woman with fiery eyes. Everything else follows from this."

"I will also tell you what I see: I see the girl who destroyed Voldemort. I saw the green cloud surround you, and saw the red eyes. That meant that Voldemort actually possessed you for a second or two, but you were strong and obstinate enough to thwart him. Because of that we had time to launch the _AK_. Ginny, if Voldemort had possessed you completely, he would've killed us instantly and the war would be lost."

"Though the history books say that Harry Potter killed Voldemort, it truly was Ginevra Weasley who vanquished the Dark Lord, and I will tell it so to the press."

Ginny cried, and sobbed, "You make me sound so heroic!"

"That's because you are."

Ginny sighed, "No, I'm not. I can never be a complete heroine, marry and have children."

Draco sighed, and said very earnestly, "Ginny, I should thwack you on the head for defective thinking processes, but as we are in a Shadow Realm, I won't do it. I only want to point out what the doctor said that your uterus could not carry a child. That is true."

"However, you could have one of your eggs impregnated and carried to term by a host mother. You would be a mother; it would be your child and your partner's."

Ginny laughed, and then cried, and then laughed again while Draco held her.

Ginny asked, "What about you and Blaise?"

Draco said, "There's a spell that can be used that would join our genetic information and bring forth a kid, we'd need a host mother, too. I want to have many kids."

Ginny said, "How much time has passed outside?"

"I don't know. We have to hurry though."

"Ok, What do I do?"

Draco replied, "Just imagine you're banishing Voldemort to hell in front of the gods and goddesses of yore." "You can do it. You'll feel it, a cleansing feeling."

Ginny intoned, "Before all present and dead, I command you to return to the nether hells where you belong, where you should have been chained for eternity, nay for ever and a day. I order you to the hell you created for other creatures, their hopelessness, their fears; they are your only provenance now. Your roads lead to desolation, like they have always done. To emptiness you return, to remember the emptiness you created in others. Lord Voldemort, Tom Riddle, in the end your names matter not at all, for the condemned cannot hear them, nor understand them. Return to hell in the name of the gods!"

With this a green cloud got out of Ginny, after swirling for a second in front of her, it coalesced into a miniature Voldemort. Below the representation of the Dark Lord a ring of blackness appeared which increasingly grew to include half the room. Ginny and Draco were able to follow the Voldemort figure as it entered hell.

Ginny turned to Draco and said, "I feel the cleansing, as if the problems have gone away."

Draco answered cautiously, "That's what you'll feel at the beginning. The problems will return, but with less force than before."

Ginny asked, "How do you know this? Did this happen to you too?"

"No, it's the meditation process, which is useful to fight stress."

"Good. How are we going to get back?"

Draco said, "We'll concentrate on them. Concentrate hard if you don't want to remain here!"

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

In the real world, Thursday turn into Friday. Blaise, Harry and the Twins were in Draco's rooms, fidgeting and trying not to hex one another. The Twins were thoroughly cowed and were very cautious when speaking, at least the Twin that could speak, that is.

Blaise had asked Harry if he could still feel Draco through the failed Bond, and when Harry looked despondent and said no, Blaise had cried. Blaise'd been magnificent during the cleanup of Voldemort's house, but now that there was time to think, he wasn't doing too well.

After lunch they were visited by Pansy. After scowling at the Twins, she said she brought tidings, though not good ones. Apparently the Daily Prophet had run a sneak edition, telling the readers about the battle with Voldemort, that Voldemort was dead, and Draco was considered near dead.

Blaise was dismayed, and took out his phone cell to talk to his comrades and mount some sort of political defense.

He muttered, "We need you now, Drake."

A voice drawled tiredly, "How many times have I told you that my name is Draco."

Blaise shouted "Draco!" And launched himself at the blond, while he held him, Harry couldn't wait anymore and also hugged him, followed by Pansy. The Twins shrugged nonchalantly and joined the group hug.

A weak voice said, "Am I being forgotten?"

The Twin shouted "Gin! Gin you're alive!" Both Twins cried and hugged Ginny.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Draco insisted in being told everything. He grunted when it came to the phoenix, Sylt, and hurriedly intoned the counter curse to the colorful plumage.

Before Draco could ask more, Hermione, who had walked quietly into the room, sent him a piece of parchment with a message:

_Draco,_

_I found the following info in wikipedia:_

_A geas is a vow or obligation placed upon a person (usually a hero). Traditionally, the doom of the hero occurs because he violates the geas (plural geasa) by accident or having many and being then in a position where he must violate one to uphold another._

_Later a geas took the aspect of a taboo or prohibition. A geas can also be compared to a curse or, paradoxically, a gift. If someone placed under a geas breaks it, the infractor will suffer dishonor or even death._

_HG_

Draco nodded to himself and to Hermione. This cleared up some mysteries. Now he had to let the scene roll.

Blaise neared Draco's bed with a worried frown. Draco asked, "What's up, Blaise?"

"I've tried to contact Crabbe and Goyle Sr and can't seem to reach them."

Draco felt a heavy weight settle on his stomach as he pondered this. Then he asked "Dobby! Find my aunt Bella and Miss Mandy and bring them here, please."

He sat up in the bed and was Ok, but people could see that he was sick.

Dobby came back, looking harried, "They's not here, Master. Leaby says he heard Mrs. Bellatrix muttering about going to help you. I looks in her desk and found a strange letter."

Draco looked to Blaise, who took the letter and muttered some incantations over it. Blaise said, "The letter has a strong Confundus charm, cleverly disguised as a Privacy Charm. It appears to have been made by WWW. Far as I can tell, they wanted Bella out of the Manor's protection where they could get at her. Apparently they did the same to Mandy."

Pansy was growling and was on the brink of hexing the hapless Twins again, when Draco stopped her. "Don't do it, Pansy. I don't think the Twins are behind this at all. They've been here the whole time. However, I do think they lack judgment to create such wide ranging products that can be turned to awful uses. Now, won't you please get my Wizengamot files and shrink them, covering them with the Cloak?"

Then Draco stood unsteadily and said confidently, "_Accio_ Lucius's cane!" The cane came and he leaned into it, smirking sardonically and saying, "The big bad boys want to play with me and compare me to Lucius. After today there will not be any doubts in their minds that I'm worse than Lucius!"

Draco said imperiously, "Pansy, you're in charge of my files. The Twins will stay guarding Ginny. Crabbe and Goyle, you're with me, and Blaise and Potter, I hope you'll accompany me. I can read you both like books and see that you're worried about me. Don't be! It's just what happens after you defy death! Seriously though, we need to make our way to the Wizengamot as soon as possible or they will sit there in supposed justice and order all 4 of them Kissed. Of course they have rings taking them to the Manor, but they might not be in the right frame of mind to remember them, or may in a Gryffindor trait, decide to play the innocent card to the last. At any rate, I have to save them!"

Draco continued maniacally, "We'll Apparate to the front of the Wizengamot. I know as members we can Apparate inside easily, but bear with it for now, Ok?"

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

At the front of the Wizengamot, they regrouped. Draco made to enter, but first he pushed the air in front of him with the cane. He'd been a little unsteady on his feet, and the cane really helped. It seemed the cane met a magical resistance, for there was a brief flash when it would meet what felt like wards.

Draco smiled coldly in triumph. They had made the big mistake of believing themselves invulnerable. He debated whether to lift the wards or not, then decided to continue with his plan.

He said, clearly and carefully, "I am Draco Malfoy Black, Lord Malfoy and Lord Black; a current member of the Wizengamot, leader of a faction. I find that my entrance to the Chamber is blocked by wards cast from those within, preventing discourse. I hereby invoke the Self-defense statute."

There was a backlash of magic as the would-be wards were dismantled and the Wizengamot Chamber made its presence known.

Law-making in the Wizarding world is completely different than the Muggle one. With magic, all a group (or an individual) would have to do is prevent the others from entering and they could enact whatever laws they wanted. The Wizengamot found that out to its chagrin very early in its history and drew the adequate conclusions.

Henceforward, if a Wizengamot member was prevented access to the building by magical means, they could invoke the self-defense statute. The Wizengamot chamber would become itself self-aware, composed of the viewpoints and consciousness of all its members, joined together to sit in summary judgment of the circumstances that brought about the self-defense statute, acting as the title implied, in self-defense.

Draco addressed the Chamber, "I'd prefer to reveal the situation myself and remain incognito a while longer." "Pansy, could you please put the Cloak over me and then all of you enter, looking sad."

They did as he asked. Some members had looked hopefully at them, but not seeing Draco, their spirits fell.

In the table where the accused sat, there were Crabbe Sr, Goyle Sr, Bellatrix and Mandy, the last two looked like they had been beaten. They were heavily laden with magical chains to prevent their escapes, and Joseph Peregrine, Antoine Chichester and Kurt Salisbury crowed over them.

Peregrine was saying, "The plenary pardon was over the second Voldemort died! You will be tried for your crimes. Mayhap you helped to bring young Malfoy down! Maybe he was dabbling in Dark Arts and that's why he's almost dead!"

A voice drawled lazily, sounding uncannily like Lucius's: "Maybe I'm right behind you, lout!"

Draco stepped out of the Invisibility Cloak. He'd arranged his hair to look like Lucius's. His posture, his demeanor, his cane, it all screamed Lucius. Two members fainted.

Blaise understood. He'd seen Lucius act in politics and seen Draco. He knew what Draco wanted. Lucius was a very dangerous man, always exuding a menacing aura. He'd hurt many people, but in politics he was mostly bark and no bite. He'd stake a position and act hostilely, and people took notice of him and then forgot him.

Draco moved by increments. Sometimes you didn't know what he wanted. If you encroached upon him, he let you know unmistakably. If you did not react, he pounced, and it wasn't nice.

People were about to learn that even though Draco Malfoy worked for the Light, he was not always a nice person.

Draco continued, "You made a mistake when you erected a Ward to keep me out, Peregrine. You all really should learn how the Wizengamot functions."

Draco said, "Chamber, let them know." The Chamber said, "I/we are the Wizengamot Chamber, composed of the consciousness of all members, I/we were called forth as the solution to a self-defense statute petition. I/we will sit in judgment of the conditions preventing the rightful entrance of Wizengamot members."

Draco continued imperiously, "I demand that these 4 persons be left free of chains, and instead their three accusers are bound with the chains."

The Chamber asked, "What would be the purpose in that?"

Draco said, "To let them know that pointing fingers is wrong, and also to warn them against crossing me."

The Chamber answered, "So be it."

In a flash of magic, the four accused were left free and the former accusers were bound in chains.

Draco neared Bella and Mandy and hugged them. He then said, "I want the person or persons who beat them up. I want them to stand up, so I know who it is." No one stood up. Draco snorted, "I guess it was a Gryffindor, all for show. Chamber, make the person stand up or we can not go any farther!"

In the side where the Aurors were, one was struggling to remain seated, and was losing that fight. Moody stood up.

Draco now showed where he differed from Lucius. Lucius would have been all bark and would have left the Auror go. Draco wanted revenge.

Draco said, "I ask the Chamber that Moody be fired from the Aurors and given a sentence of six months in Azkaban."

The Chamber said, "Isn't Azkaban a little too much?"

"No, he's a complete scourge for the purebloods. If I see his evil smirking face around I might be tempted to do something about it."

The Chamber said, "Mr. Alastor Moody is sentenced to six months in Azkaban for abusing his job of Auror. He's also discharged from said job."

Chichester exploded, "You can't do that!"

The Chamber answered, "I/we assure you I/we can, Mr Chichester. Seeing as how I/we are comprised of the viewpoints of all Wizengamot members, what I/we decide stands."

Draco had taken advantage of the delay and grabbed three fat folders. After perusing them, he drawled nastily, "I charge Peregrine with conspiring against the Wizengamot for years, receiving bribes from Death Eaters. Here is the proof," Draco pushed the envelope through thin air, where its movement was slowed and presently there were two envelopes. Draco took the copy for his files and left the original.

The Chamber remained silent for a minute, as it pondered the revelations and their implications. Finally it spoke in a grave voice, "The proofs are irrefutable, Peregrine is guilty as charged and will serve 20 years in Azkaban. Aurors, take him away!"

The Aurors took a babbling and broken Peregrine away while Draco prepared his next volley. He said, "I charge Chichester with receiving bribes from Death Eaters. Here's the proof."

Again, he was found guilty as charged and taken directly to Azkaban to serve 10 years.

Everyone thought that Draco would show leniency and excuse the last conspirator. Everyone was wrong.

Draco said, "I charge Kurt Salisbury with abusing mentally and physically his sons. I accuse him of killing them and blaming an innocent man who was Kissed as a result!"

The deliberation took longer, this time; three minutes after Draco had grabbed the copy and saved it in his archives.

Eventually, the Chamber, in its gravest voice yet, said, "He is guilty as charged. He will be Kissed immediately for his heinous crimes."

Draco said, in his most dulcet tones, "But we still have the little matter of the judgment against my 4 friends. A judgment none of you fought to delay. You did not find it strange that a day after Voldemort's supposed death; you'd be asked to rescind the guarantees made in good faith in the plenary pardons? Surely you cared, but when you realized that the beneficiaries were old Slytherins who once served Voldemort, you didn't care anymore."

Draco continued as he leaned on the cane, "I just have a question for you: who made you judge who can get redeemed or not?" "As for the judgment, I yield the floor to the members, if they wish to interrogate the prisoners. Who'll have the guts to do it? You, Weasley? But then I'd have to use that tidbit about the unlawful business…oops, sorry! You are at liberty, fellow members. Pansy, if you please be handy with my archive, I may need it very soon."

Most Wizengamot members were smiling or smirking at Draco's antics against the old codgers. Some of the Gryffindor faction were glaring at him, but were completely cowed to do anything.

So it was left to Amos Diggory to continue for the Wizengamot. He stood up and said, "If it pleases you, I'd like to ask them questions."

Draco said, "Gladly do we yield the floor to Mr. Diggory. I know he is the most honest man I've ever met."

Diggory asked the four, "Why did you decide to turn against him?" Crabbe and Goyle Sr explained their thankfulness to Draco for saving their sons. Bellatrix explained at length about realizing that the cause had been corrupted so much, and Mandy explained that she went in wanting to be a spy and do her duty for the war.

Diggory further asked them what they would like to do now. Crabbe and Goyle unsurprisingly wanted to live in their Manors and spend time with their sons. Bella wanted to spend time with family and Mandy wanted to become a Healer.

At the end, Diggory said, "I propose that the Wizengamot vote and extend an unbreakable plenary pardon for these 4 people. They erred, recognized it and protected the commonwealth when it was their turn."

After Draco concurred, the Chamber deliberated with itself for five minutes, at the end of which four parchments flew to Draco. They contained the pardons, and Draco saved them, he then picked up his people and they made their way to the Manor.

Harry felt that they were now finally able to walk out of the woods, and commented this to Draco, who snorted and said, "Are you daft, Potter? In most fairy tales, when it looks like the problems are over, they are just beginning."

tbc


	36. The Eternal Horcrux

_The HP world and characters belong to JK Rowling_

The next three days were a time of public rejoicing: the Wizarding World was free of Voldemort's yoke. Families joined together to celebrate their deliverance at the hands of the Boys-who-Lived and the Girl-who-Lived. True to his word, Draco had given a press conference where he explained how Ginny had held the fate of the world in her hands, and had fulfilled her duties superbly. There was only one fly in the ointment, Snape had seemingly disappeared. No word reached anyone about the former Potions Master.

During the same conference, Draco announced harsh measures against the persons responsible for the sneak edition of the Daily Prophet, and also the definitive closing of the newspaper. The Enquirer was given free reign. The participants of the conference looked at Draco a little askance, as well they might. It seemed Draco had gone on a Lucius fix: he'd dressed like Lucius, talked like him, acted like him. It was highly uncanny.

When they were back at the Manor, things were heating up. Even a reluctant Harry Potter was persuaded – or _ambushed_ might be a more honest word – to help. Harry had felt the tension mount and decided to await developments at Black House. As he was going out of the house, he triggered wards sneakily put by Blaise, and soon found his way blocked by Hermione and Pansy. Soon he was in a room with them, the Black Sisters, Tonks, Susan and Luna.

Pansy and Hermione took it upon themselves to make clear to Harry that they needed him to explain to Draco that he had to end his Lucius kick. Harry wasn't sure about the success of this idea at all, but he knew better than to go against these two women, especially when they worked together.

However, Luna and Susan raised interesting objections, Susan said "I don't think it will work like you want it to. Harry has always caused strong emotions in Draco. If he were calm and content, a voice of reason, then we'd be all set." Luna continued, "But Harry is nervous. It's quite likely he won't calm Draco, and instead fight bitterly with him. Our advice would be: if you want to increase the pitch of Draco's emotions, send Harry; if you want to calm him down, send someone who knows him better, like Blaise."

Pansy called for Dobby, and asked him to get Blaise. Presently Blaise entered the room. Pansy asked him if he could speak with Draco and jolt him out of his Lucius-inspired demeanor. Blaise answered affirmatively and left.

He made his way to Draco's. When he entered, he saw that Draco was in front of the window, leaning on his cane, looking out.

Blaise knew that deep down, Draco didn't like being ruthless. Oh, make no mistake, he loved it when he was seeking retribution. In the heat of the battle or seeking revenge, he was ruthless and he enjoyed it. But afterwards, he was sated and hated to cause more pain than necessary. Yet for the future it was important that he rule with an iron hand. He'd acted harshly against the three Wizengamot conspirators because they deserved it, but past a certain point, he had to force himself to act the harsh part, to act like his father.

Maybe Draco behaved so much like Lucius so people would be afraid of him and leave him alone, and he wouldn't have to hurt them so much. Maybe to remind him of how much like his father he was, _and he wasn't_, _simultaneously._

Blaise started with, "People are worried about you, Draco, and your sudden shift into Lucius. You've not only copied his mannerisms, but are treating people like he treated them. Yesterday you snarled at your mother and didn't see as she made her way out of the room, no doubt to cry. You snark with the best of them, but there is a new cruel cutting edge to your sarcasm where it had abated considerably. You also made Dobby cry when you were so unfailingly, coolly and infuriatingly polite to the little elf!"

Draco was aghast, "I didn't know, Blaise. People should have told me and I would have stopped. I just wanted to be safe for a while. The worst is yet to come, and I'm weary, Blaise, I'm so weary and I want out." "Pretending to be Lucius is a nice game, because there are no challenges. I can do what I want, not take into account anything. But I've also realized is very empty, and non fulfilling. I'm ready to return, and will put the cane in its hiding place."

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

On Wednesday morning Harry felt a strong, burning desire to see Hogwarts again and maybe even talk to Dumbledore's portrait. He grabbed the Hat and made his way out of the Manor to Apparate to Hogsmeade. He didn't think about Draco's desire to see him with a sizeable escort, or letting them know where he was going. He just felt the compulsion to go, and surrendered to it.

So he made his way through the village, and after a leisurely stroll was at the gates of Hogwarts. The castle slumbered, but it was home to Harry. A place to learn, to live, to enjoy friends, everything that Privet Drive wasn't, again his perspicacity was dulled, his self-preservation smothered by calls of home.

He made his way to the Headmaster's office. Although he didn't know the password, the gargoyle immediately opened the door. Soon he was inside, marveling at how it hadn't changed at all. He put the Sorting Hat where it belonged, and the voice of Albus Dumbledore ran out, "Would you like a sherbet lemon, Harry?"

Harry replied dazedly, "No, I'm fine, sir."

Dumbledore's portrait answered, "As you like, Harry. We'll soon be joined by others."

The portrait added in a loud voice, "Come in!"

The door opened, and Severus Snape strode in, looking harried and stressed.

Harry gaped openly, which didn't help him to defend himself at all. Dumbledore said, "Immobilize him!"

Snape cast Immobulus on him and left him reclining on the chair. The portrait ordered Severus, "Now get the other one and proceed with the ritual!"

Severus left, and Harry was alone, pondering this new twist in his fate. Presently he heard the door open and Severus came in, trailing a suspended Draco Malfoy, who'd also been put in _Immobulus._ Harry felt the beginnings of blind panic grip him. Even after Snape had cursed him, he'd had a little hope that Draco would rescue him, as he had done before. Always Malfoy seemed to have a plan, and it usually worked and got them free. Now those ideas were dashed, as they were both in the unknown power of Dumbledore and Snape.

Snape got out and returned with a big cauldron and two daggers. He was about to begin the ritual when Dumbledore stopped him saying, "Wait, Severus! I know my Harry and this is him, but how do we know this is Draco Malfoy and not someone under polyjuice?"

Snape said tiredly, "Look at the Black ring. Only a Black can wear such a ring and survive. You ought to conserve your force for the ritual." Dumbledore nodded and Snape continued, "The blood of the Child of Light." He cut Harry's wrist and gathered the liquid in a plate he'd put under his hand. After he had enough, he healed Harry.

"The blood of the Child of Dark." He repeated the same with Draco, also healing him. When he added the two liquids, the cauldron started to shine, alternating between lightning and darkness. Snape took a huge tray from the desk, opened it and dumped the contents, which appeared to be ashes, into the cauldron, saying, "The ashes of the phoenix, the symbol of immortality, the eternal horcrux."

For Harry, there was a maelstrom of sights, sounds, smells, magic. He bitterly reflected that he should be used to watching people resurrect, as he'd seen Voldemort being reincarnated.

However, soon Harry was able to see better, and he caught Snape as he hurriedly put a robe over someone who had stepped out of the cauldron. Someone with brown hair, a long beard, an aquiline nose, approximately 50 years old. He'd be instantly identifiable due to his twinkling eyes, though now, for Harry, they shined more in sadistic glee than anything else.

The young, undeniable physical Dumbledore looked at Harry. He said, "What, Harry, surprised? Who do you think told Tom all about horcruxes if not me? Of course I had to obliviate him, and that fool Slughorn babbled about what should have been better guarded."

"I would say that having a lot of horcruxes is inefficient as you have discovered, Harry. Possessing one is easier to guard and hide, and if your horcrux is a phoenix, you're all set. Right, Harry? Sorry about Mr. Weasley. He was lamentably unbalanced, but he was important for your well-being, so I couldn't punish him, I just had to direct his anger away from you, which was harder than it sounds."

Dumbledore stopped his tirade, and threw a cold look towards Draco, saying to Snape, "The usefulness of Mr. Malfoy is at an end. Dispose of him, Severus!"

Snape snarled and answered full of contempt, "You promised! You said that if I followed your orders you would let him live! Fulfill your end of the bargain!"

Dumbledore answered with cold hauteur, "Severus, the _geas_ forces you to obey my will. If you don't kill him, you'll die and I'll kill him then, he is done for. Don't you want to survive?"

Snape answered tiredly, "I care not for you or _geas_, but for my godson's life." Saying that, he had taken the dagger and was thrusting it directly to his own heart. Before the dagger could pierce the skin, though, Severus was hit by a _Stupefy_ spell, and as the former Potions Master fell, Harry could see his form disappearing, but not at once, rather sequentially, like it was being covered by an Invisibility Cloak.

This thought gave him hope, that someone he knew very well had indeed plans within plans. This was strengthened by the slight shimmer he saw around himself and Draco, indicating a shielding of some type.

Dumbledore was surprised by developments and tried to curse Harry, but the curse rebounded.

Suddenly there was a multicolored flash in the room, and another Draco appeared. He was smirking widely, and without further ado, battle was joined. It was a struggle to the death, no quarter was given or asked. Again, Harry compared it to the stately pavane danced by Voldemort and Dumbledore in the Ministry, where they had the leisure to use statues to stop curses, even then it should have been plain to see that their fight was not completely real.

Dumbledore at 50 had very good reflexes, and an enormous repertoire of magic, both Light and Dark. He sent volleys of hexes without becoming weak, and forced Draco to deflect them en masse. Again he sent a stream, this time of dark curses, including _Crucio _and _Sectumsempra_, forming a sheaf of spells, in such a way that to defend against the bottom curse the top one had to be resolved first. This with a depth of 4 levels became highly problematic.

At one point Dumbledore had Draco trapped under _Cruciatus_, his limbs held by malicious pieces of furniture. Dumbledore smirked menacingly and advanced, ready to give Draco the coup de grace.

Harry observed this and felt himself die a little. He remembered the other time he'd witnessed something similar, in the Astronomy tower, and how that had turned out. He was confused, but he knew Dumbledore was more, much more malign than he appeared, but he had faith in Draco. Even here, with Draco cowering under the effects of the curse, Harry relied completely on his magic, his craftiness, his Slytheriness to pull them through. He would hold to that faith until the bitter end, if need be.

Just as Dumbledore was about to utter _Avada Kedavra_, Draco summoned his inner magic to briefly throw the _Cruciatus_. He held his Bridges, shining as diamonds, in his mind, and chose the one which would take him to the exit, he briefly flashed in multicolored hues and disappeared. Immediately the colors reformed behind Dumbledore and then Draco reappeared, the Road having fulfilled its duty. He concentrated further, and then: "_Imperio! Give me your wand_."

Dumbledore obediently followed the _Imperio_ only he could hear. He tried to fight against it, but found the sheer energy behind the curse staggering. After he gave Draco his wand, he tried to regain some ground.

Dumbledore said, "I order you to release me and follow all my orders!"

Draco drawled amusedly, "Under what authority must I obey your rules? Let's avoid games, _Silencio!_"

Draco turned to Harry, "Observe this carefully, Potter. Dumbledore and I fought an epic battle, and yet at the end he expects me to obey him blindly. Is he mad or does he know something else?"

Then Draco said, apparently into thin air, "I'm Draco Malfoy, the Siddhe Lord, and require urgently Shadows from the realms. Send me your best guardians, that they satisfy tradition and force, for I fear the integrity of it all if this entity be left unchecked any longer."

Suddenly there was a flurry of rainbow apparitions, and Harry could almost see, if he squinted enough, those shadows. They took positions around Dumbledore and formed an effective shield against him.

Draco took Harry's and the other Draco's shield off, he took off the curses. He conjured a cup of coffee for Harry. He took the Black ring from the other Draco and put another ring on his finger, saying, "You did well, Tonks. You fooled them all, even Harry here. Now off you go to lay down in the Manor, _Cousine_." The portkey activated and Draco!Tonks was whisked away.

Draco tried to make Snape comfortable, but he didn't take his curse off.

He said, "I want you to imagine what it must be like to be Albus Dumbledore. You vanquish Grindelward, and everyone adores you and follows your indications. You find out that you can do a lot for the commonwealth, your advice is followed religiously. Things look up."

"But time flies, and soon they don't want to listen to you anymore. You have lots of good advice, but they are deaf and you are left alone to face the consequences of all those missed opportunities. If only they listened to you and did as you wanted, not all the time, but when important matters arise! You must see your country lurching around for lack of direction when it lies in your power to help them."

"Then you stumble upon the concept of geas. From Hermione:

_"A geas is a vow or obligation placed upon a person (usually a hero). Traditionally, the doom of the hero occurs because he violates the geas (plural geasa) by accident or having many and being then in a position where he must violate one to uphold another."_

_"Later a geas took the aspect of a taboo or prohibition. A geas can also be compared to a curse or, paradoxically, a gift. If someone placed under a geas breaks it, the infractor will suffer dishonor and even death." _

"It's simply a hugely powerful Obedience Vow."

"You decide to put British Wizards and Witches under a _geas_, so they will follow your orders. You would have done it for the world, but the energy was insufficient."

"Of course you haven't researched all the material yourself, you have to work, too. You had the convenient help of a former Hogwarts student named Tom Riddle. You have raised Riddle's leadership talents by teaching him some Dark Arts so he can command Slytherin and act as your counterweight, so this partnership feels right to you."

"It isn't until the _geas_ is cast that you realize that Riddle is quite a sneaky Slytherin. He managed to twist the rituals so that you are under a _geas_ of your own to him. You must protect his life, and as you effectively command British resources, Riddle can pretty much do what he wants."

"It's a dismal time for you. On the one hand, the _geas_ ensures that everyone is honor bound to obey your wish stated as such, but this is marred by Riddle's continued existence and success."

"The prophecy offers a way out. You manage to contrive the confrontation Riddle-Harry and it goes as you planned. You put Potter in a loveless home, so that he looks up to magical things as an escape. You hope to make him more manageable than Tom ever was."

"It's important to note that the school severely lacked safety features. Harry was in constant danger here, and the Death Eaters and associates easily worked on Hogwarts's hallowed grounds, as if they were permitted to do so, which of course they were. You knew what was going on. You were aware of Quirrell, Ginny's strange behavior, fake Moody, and my plan." "When you came back maimed for Sixth Year, it wasn't caused by a horcrux. You disobeyed the _geas_, went against Riddle and fell victim to the curse. You were dying, and all the rest was just theater to get Harry and I to do what you wanted."

"The _geas_ accounts also for so much equivocation, false starts, hyperbole in your explanations. You're constantly seeking to establish the permissible limits of the _geas_ binding you to Riddle."

"So you staged your death to blame me and Severus. Surely you hoped that the purebloods would be finished by this. Your prophecies guided to this, and I'm sure you're just waiting for some third prophecy to kick in and save you."

"I hate to disappoint you, but I don't believe in them. We make our own future. You are bound, even more than by my Shadows, by the consequences of your actions."

"And yet here we stand and Voldemort is no more. You could have so much power without chains! But the first thing you do is try to kill me, or rather, have Severus kill me. Surely a test of his loyalties."

"I grow tired of loyalties. You will lift up the _geas_."

He motioned for the Shadows so he could see Dumbledore's face. It was set in a determined gesture. He answered, "No."

Draco said, "I know what you're thinking: You're remembering you own the phoenix, Fawkes, that he is the eternal horcrux, that you could well afford to have me kill you on the spot. Knowing that one week, one month, or one year hence one of your henchmen would perform the ritual again and you would be renewed, perhaps even stronger."

Dumbledore grimaced, and Draco knew that he had been right. He continued, "Well, you're wrong in one important thing, Dumbledore. Fawkes, is not free. Of course he was reconstituted at the same time you were, and had the bad manners to try to leave my presence. I of course was incensed with the animal and determined to teach him a lesson."

Draco gloated, "Fawkes, come here and meet your _horcrux-er!_"

A perch appeared with Fawkes looking just as he usually did after he had been reborn, but there were thick strands of light all around him. It was plain to see that some strands were perilously close to cutting him, in fact some had already burnt his feathers and caused bleeding.

Draco continued nonchalantly, "I'm of a mind to find out if phoenixes are immortal. Dumbledore, do you think Fawkes could stand being thrown directly into the heart of a sun? Even the ashes would disintegrate then. Think it would remain a horcrux? Or what about in the heart of a star so big, that the weight of all its matter won't allow even light to escape the confines of the star. Could magic escape the event horizon of a black hole?"

Draco concentrated, and, just as he'd told them, opened a portal to the center of a black hole.

There was a huge space with subliminal lighting, the air visibly got colder near the space. It seemed to attract glances, which never reached the bottom. There was a small gravitational pull, as if all objects in the room had to accommodate the new constellation.

Draco said, "Say good-bye to Fawkes! He promises to send postcards from the Edge! Unless you lift the _geas_, in which case I will move you and Fawkes together on my word as a Malfoy."

Draco started to slide the perch toward the portal of the black hole. Within 5 seconds, Dumbledore caved and said he'd do it. Draco pretended he didn't hear it and kept pushing the perch, until Dumbledore screeched that he would do it.

Draco told him to get on with it then, whereupon Dumbledore started chanting in ancient Gaelic. A strange light issued from the environment, approached Dumbledore, was transmuted into white light and shot to the sky.

Draco insisted, "Order Harry to do something, and we will see." Dumbledore ordered him to curse Draco. Harry indignantly refused.

When the curse was taken off Severus, he was informed of the broad circumstances. He agreed that the compulsion he had been laboring under had been removed, and thanked Draco and surprisingly Harry.

Draco wanted to talk more with them, but first he had to take care of Dumbledore. He reminded him that he would be with Fawkes, and vanished with Dumbledore and the bound phoenix in a swirl of rainbows.

Harry had literally to bite his tongue to keep from blurting out, "Don't trust him!" But he knew that Draco was plenty devious and powerful.

Two minutes later, a rainbow appeared next to him which solidified in Draco Malfoy, who got an armful of Harry.

Draco hugged Harry back, and decided to address Severus first: "Sir, permission to speak candidly!"

Severus answered, "Permission granted as always, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco said, "You were less than Slytherin today, Sev. You were going to kill yourself. Only my quick reflexes saved the day. You should have played for time like a good Slyth."

Severus answered tiredly, "Play for time and kill you, or someone who looks like you? I would rather die first, and save the _geas_ some work."

Draco realized that Severus had been run dry by the barmy villain Dumbledore, and said, "At any rate, you are invited to the Manor, for an extended stay. You have the portkey."

Severus growled at realizing he had been set up, and had to utter the password, he muttered low under his breath "Potter is hott." Harry heard him, though, and with eyes wide as saucers, turned to look at Draco's smirk.

Harry had some urgent questions, though. He asked, "What did you do with Dumbledore?"

Draco answered, "You know about the Siddhe Roads, which I call Bridges and how they connect different realms, at different locations and times. It becomes possible to travel across them and across time, too. Indeed I used this property to get rid of the menacing furniture pieces. Everything in the Realms is connected by Roads."

"Yet there are certain places that are unconnected to anything else. You cannot travel there. I was trapped once in such a Singularity, when I took the _Avada Kedavra_ Weasley sent your way, only my mother saved me."

"Dumbledore and his phoenix are now in a Singularity, together as promised. I have no idea how much the Singularity will last. Maybe for days, or maybe for Eternity."

Harry continued asking, "Why did you allow him to be reborn? I'm guessing you were here all the time."

Draco answered, "Yes, I was. The answer to your question is that I wanted to see what he would do and also, he was much more powerful before he incarnated. When he was dead, any of his followers could have used the phoenix and the ritual to raise him, at any moment, at any place. This made him a problem impossible to surmount. I've suspected what he did for some time, but I always arrived at this impasse. To restrain him we needed to distill him from the multitude into a single individual, which is what he did. Now he is contained."

Harry continued asking, "If this _geas_ is so powerful, how come he ordered you to do something and you disobeyed?"

Draco answered, "The _geas_ could be likened to a computer program, which follows the instructions literally. I'm guessing the _geas_ insists that a British Witch or Wizard should obey Dumbledore when given a direct order, but the crux of the matter is that I am no longer a British Wizard. I own no land or estates here, my new estates are in France . I wanted to keep this secret from Dumbledore."

"Why?"

"Because Dumbledore is a very wily and smart person, he is highly intelligent. If he realized that's why I was free and that now I had estates in France , he might remember that there were parts of France subjected to the suzerainty of English kings hundreds of years ago. He might fashion an argument to convince the_ geas_ and still force me to obey him."

Then Draco said, "You realize of course that if we tell them what transpired, they'll cart us off to St. Mungo's. The sainted Dumbledore a criminal mastermind? We must keep this very secret."

Draco continued, "I was forgetting a small detail." He turned and pointed his wand to the wall, where Dumbledore's portrait was. Before Harry could react, he bellowed, "_Avada Kedavra!" _inthe picture, Dumbledore fell dead.

Draco commented, "His portraits are a menace because of what they know. From now on, wherever we find them, we eliminate them."

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

On Thursday morning, Ginny truculently announced she was planning on collecting on the bet she'd made with Draco concerning the Power of Three. She would get to order Draco around for three hours. She had conferred and arranged a suitable pay-off with Blaise. But that didn't mean that Draco was off the hook. Not at all. In fact, it soon became a game of making Draco squirm, and soon the other ladies joined in.

So for starters, everyone was looking pityingly at Draco, which unnerved him a lot, and almost had him Accio'ing the cane. Then Ginny announced that according to the terms of the bet, she'd order his movements for three hours. The women leered at him!

He turned towards Narcissa, hoping for succor, and found her eyeing Ginny respectfully.

The clincher was when Ginny announced that Blaise had been instrumental in arranging certain matters. They would visit an old London place that showed Muggle cinema. Now that was safe, right?

Ginny stood to speak and eyed them menacingly. She said, "I had a suggestion and implemented it thanks to Blaise. He's rented a cinema house to show two movies to all of us." She scowled ferociously at Draco, "Before you begin, yes, they are Muggle movies, but they are very good. They're Star Wars and its sequel "The Empire Strikes Back." I hope all of you enjoy them as much as I do."

After Ginny's posturing, Draco was glad that it was only movies they were watching. He said to Severus, "Do you think you'll like the show, Sev?"

Severus replied, "I won't go. I don't fancy being arrested and given the Kiss just because I wanted to see a movie!"

Draco gloated, "Oh ye of little faith!" A magnificent Eagle Owl approached them, and Draco said, "What do you have for us, Ham?" Whereupon the owl started to screech and hoot as if he was highly affronted, which he was. Draco tried to ruffle his feathers saying, "I didn't mean you, Hammersfall, I meant Ham and eggs. You know I like your name." The owl calmed down and Draco took off the parchment, read it and gave it to Severus, saying, "That's your plenary pardon for all past misdeeds committed, with the promise of an Order of Merlin First Class very soon."

Severus said, "I'm impressed, Draco. I didn't think they would do it, I thought they would just let me live. Order of Merlin?"

Draco said, "You deserve it because you've been in this war the longest, you and Lupin. I want both of you to be recognized for your endurance and grit. As for the Wizengamot, I just had to bonk some heads and shake some assumptions."

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

All of them had a great time at the movies. However, at the end, there was a small disagreement which escalated when two of them, Harry and Draco, fought about their favorite character.

Draco insisted that he was Luke Skywalker, pressed by Harry to answer why, he said they were both blonds. Harry wanted to be Luke too and travel all over. Surprisingly they agreed to everybody else, going even to suggest Dobby as R2D2. They got so into the movie that they started to duel, using magic masquerading as the Force. Nothing dangerous, just showy.

Their friends had to quickly repair any damage caused. Severus and the Black Sisters just smiled secretively that Draco was having a good time.

tbc


	37. Epilogue,The Importance of being serious

_The HP world and characters belong to JK Rowling _

The Manor was a congenial place to be in those days. But the atmosphere didn't last long because a strange argument erupted.

It seemed that Draco had been perhaps a little more successful than he intended in his praise of Ginny, Girl-Who-Lived. The reporters had found out that as a result of the Killing Curse, both Draco and Ginny sported half lightning bolts in their chests. They wanted to devote an entire issue to them, with photos of the scars.

As could be reasonably expected, the Twins put their feet down and did not want to hear from the silly idea of someone taking a photo of their sister's naked breast. Harry also opposed the idea, blushing and not meeting anyone's look.

Hermione and Pansy rubbed their hands with glee, as they prepared to verbally tear them to shreds. However, it turned out that Draco also agreed with them.

And so the factions were formed. The defection of Blaise from the Clothed was disappointing, as was the utter lack of interest of Crabbe and Goyle. For all that, Luna, Susan and Narcissa joined them from the Unclothed side.

However, having Hermione, Pansy and Ginny, three formidable witches, against you, was quite unsettling. So everybody decided to avoid walking alone in case the aforesaid witches didn't like one's position. Narcissa observed how the Twins cringed when they interacted with Pansy, and took to mothering the redheads.

Fred and George enjoyed the attentions of Narcissa. Molly had been too weak lately to talk much. Thankfully she was safe at their home, being looked after by Bill and Charlie. They noticed that when Narcissa spoke to them, Malfoy got this strange look on his face, and wanted to needle him further, but the look was just the smug realization that the Twins needed Narcissa's comforting.

And it was difficult to know whose side Severus was on. If someone was brave – and foolish – enough to ask, he snarled an almost understandable reply and stalked off, robes billowing. Even Draco was treated in such a manner and he cringed, but he knew the strictures that Severus had been working under. It would take time to make Severus understand that the danger and compulsion were gone, that he could create a new life for himself, that his Slytherins loved him. His godfather was with him, and he didn't intend to let go.

Finally, one afternoon, Draco spoke with Blaise about the affair. Blaise asked him why he was so against the baring of the breast. Draco replied, "I don't want the common people to get ahold of photos and say bad things about her, Blaise! You know how fickle the public is. Now they adore her for what she did, but a few years hence, when she does something they don't like, they'll dredge up this. I don't want Ginny to suffer through the rejection inevitably caused by some of them!"

Blaise continued softly, "Have you considered her side, Draco? All her life her brothers have burdened her with rules, which ultimately proved futile. Her caretakers did not care enough for her, enough to recognize the damage she was showing and they did not take effective measures to stop it. She was left to muddle through it alone until you came along, a seemingly hardened antagonist who viewed her as a human being."

"Let her live without rules, on second thought, let her live according to her rules!"

"And then you convince her that she is worthy of being looked up as a heroine! Great deed! But when the dratted photo affair came up, _you withheld choice from her, and want to impose your viewpoint._ Draco, that smacks of _hypocrisy_, that she may only choose what you want."

Draco looked gobsmacked, and then repentant. He said, "That's not what I meant at all. I'll go talk to her. Come with me Blaise?"

Draco and Blaise made their way to the living room, where the rest of the gang was reunited, including the Black Sisters and Severus.

"Just the person we have waited for!" "Please seat yourself there, next to your accomplices." "Of course not you Blaise, you come up here," thundered the voice of Pansy. The menacing attitude of Hermione and Pansy caused Draco and friends to gingerly touch and see if they still had their bits.

Hermione pointed out with alacrity, "We've had enough of this row. It's grown and caught us, bystanders." "Mainly it's hurting you two." She pointed towards Draco and Ginny. She continued, "Fortunately for you, I've developed a new spell which might help you." She stared intently at Harry, who blushed and looked away.

"The spells allows you to feel what the caster does about a situation or person. I developed a variation where everybody in the room would feel what the person felt about something. The technique is similar to a Pensieve, though I doubt it could be used in a court of law…" Suddenly Ginny's elbow connected with Hermione and derailed a long lecture about law.

Hermione continued grumpily, "So how say you, Draco?"

Draco replied, "I'm game. Hit me with your best shot!"

Hermione raised an eyebrow in a Malfoyesque manner and said, _"Revelo animi!"_

_They all felt a rush of feeling, of giddiness at facing the red-headed girl. Her passionate fury was beautiful to behold, if it didn't burn him so. It made him feel so inadequate to the tasks set upon him by his heritage and his father. Time moved forward in discrete jumps, and almost always was there the fiery girl, until a cold moment came when he realized the girl had been cruelly used, and needed someone's help desperately, even if it came from a former enemy._

_Soon he faced her and noted the subdued looks, the shyness that hadn't been there, and he vowed to do what he could to bring the fire back to her eyes. Then occurred her masterful handling of Voldemort, and the current impasse._

_He knew the fickleness of the public, and could hear them in his mind as they taunted her. He would not allow that to happen to her. That cannot happen to a Malfoy! OK, he knew she was a Weasley, but in his heart, she had become a Malfoy, representing the ideals they should have upheld. In his mind she was the little sister he never had._

Hermione broke the spell and turned towards Ginny, who was crying. Hermione asked, "Ready?" Ginny nodded, Hermione intoned the spell and:

_At first they felt disoriented in a world in which your brothers pave the way for you. They offer advice, and stifling rules. Harry is there too, but not very noticeably. The confrontations with the blond, though, soon become regular. Given enough time, everything changes, your brothers leave or stop paying attention to you. You end up with Harry, and then break up. There's a menacing feeling on the edge of your mind you can't quite get rid of, because it's the result of Obliviates. The fights with Malfoy remain constant, and for that you are grateful._

_When troubles accumulate and completely overwhelm you, it is him who lends a helping hand, an understanding ear. The one who is there to see you through. The one to explain things to you so you can understand them. Things about you._

_You want him to be proud of you. Surely this article and photos will help! But he reacts to the proposal with fury, seemingly smothering your choice. You are hurt._

Draco approached Ginny gingerly, and hugged her tightly. He was crying and his eyes were cyan blue, he said, "I'm sorry Gin. If you want to, do the article and photos."

Blaise came near, and he said, "I think I can offer a compromise. Since the main point of contention are the photos of Ginny's breast, which have to be shown, this could be sidestepped by printing a drawing of the scar."

If Blaise was expecting accolades for his sage advice, that didn't happen at all. Instead, both Draco and Ginny narrowed their eyes dangerously, and with fire in their eyes, looked at him. Blaise cursed his one-upmanship, and wished he was safe, say in France .

Then Draco and Ginny talked finishing off each other's sentences, like the Twins:

"So, Blaise, this is very."

"Smart of you. But you could have told us."

"Long ago and we'd have avoided trouble. Now"

"you're in trouble!"

Blaise insisted he'd had the idea just today. Draco used magic to hold him captive while Ginny used a tickling charm on him.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

It was two days later that Harry's world came crashing down. He could tell from Draco's behavior at dinner, that the blond was uncomfortable about something. Because Draco looked away and didn't glance in his direction, it had something to do with him.

After dinner, Harry read a little. Soon someone knocked, Harry answered and Draco got in. Harry could tell from Draco's closed expression that the news would probably be bad. Maybe Voldemort or Dumbledore appearing again.

However the news was worse. Draco, as was his wont with Harry, spoke plainly and with the truth, "Summer vacation is almost over. I have decided not to resume my studies at Hogwarts. Instead, I will earn my license finishing with the courses offered in Beauxbatons. Severus has taken a position as Potions Master at Beauxbatons and Blaise will attend with me. You're the first to know this, other than them."

Harry lurched into the bed. He grabbed the duvet to himself, and told himself that he didn't feel so cold, so alone. The thought of Hogwarts without the bright mop of blond hair was repugnant to him. He lashed angrily, without thought, without remorse, "So this is it! You leave me, us, after all we've done. We're just another problem solved!"

Draco answered patiently, "Of course not, Potter! There are reasons which I will explain to your thick self! McGonagall called a meeting of the prefects and said that Hermione would be Head Girl and I would be Head Boy, thereupon all the prefects threatened to resign if I was Head Boy."

Harry asked in a small voice, "What about the Slytherin prefects?"

Draco answered, "They acted like the others."

Harry growled, "I'll kill them!"

Draco replied, "Not so fast. I had to persuade them to act like this, they had a role to play."

Harry stuttered, "Wh-what?"

Draco continued, "Harry, to our classmates I'm still the one who let the Death Eaters into Hogwarts, who helped kill Dumbledore. Right now they read in the paper that I'm a hero, and believe it. But what will happen when they congregate at Hogwarts? They will lash at me like there is no tomorrow. If there were few of them, I'd curse them, but since there will be so many, that solution proves unadvisable."

"No doubt you would defend me, and my friends, but then, two factions would exist, and we'd be in the minority."

"I've thought about this, and the best line of defense is simply to disappear from their disapproving eyes. While they ruminate on their best joke about me, I'll be enjoying my studies with Blaise, and the joke will be on them."

"I once read a book that had this line: _It is the story, not he who tells it_."

"I think it is the truth. I serve the story better by being unseen."

But Harry was imagining the Dungeons, always trying to get a glimpse of the blond hair, and now, as if it were forever out of reach at the other end of the Channel, his spirits sank.

Draco recognized the feelings of the fellow Seeker, and tried to raise his spirits, "Come on, Harry! We can always have portkeys and visit! I'll make you some and then you can go to France , other times I can go to Hogwarts. You will also have your friends with you, the Twins, Ginny, Hermione, the Slytherins."

Still, Harry's demeanor rang warning bells in Draco, and he tried to react appropiately.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Bellatrix asked scandalized, "Are you serious?"

Draco answered calmly, "No, but I know who will. You said it was possible when I asked you yesterday."

Bella said, "It depends on whether the hard version of Tradition is true. It dictates that the Veil was created to punish criminals. If so, then the criminals remain there and could theoretically be rescued. The soft version says that the Veil is death. If so, it is the final answer."

Draco continued, "If I make contact, I will need the Power of Three to give Black corporal form. You should be able to convince your sisters to cooperate. The delicious symmetry of helping him now after being his enemy is staggering. Talking about this, please don't enter into rows with him. Just don't listen to him at all. It's what I do with Potter."

Bella rolled her eyes and murmured sweetly, "Of course, Draco."

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Blaise looked up from the report he was reading to find a serious-looking Draco. Draco was fidgeting and had a slightly guilty look, which meant that he'd gone and done something bad or was thinking about doing it.

Draco started, "I'm considering doing something dangerous, Blaise; to help Harry with his demons. It could prove effective but it would be dangerous. But I don't want to do it if you will worry too much."

"I'm asking for your permission on this, because our emergencies happened very fast, and we often reacted to them."

"Here is what I would do:" And Draco expounded his masterful plan to Blaise's inquiring mind. At the end, when Draco asked for the decision, Blaise answered, "I'll say, go with your heart, Draco. I've never met anyone with a bigger heart than you. You are ever so much more than anyone intended, not Child of the Dark, but Child of the World. With you, I fly, and I will follow you all the days of my life."

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

There was whiteness all around. There was no time, for there was no sequence of actions to give it meaning. Sometimes he managed to peek at the real world, using his abilities as part Siddhe. Unfortunately they weren't enough to leave this place. And so he endured.

He remembered Harry, and tortured himself thinking how the boy would be suffering from his absence. Whenever he got too weary and the temptation to disappear was strong, he imagined his godson's troubled face and he remained.

Suddenly there appeared color amidst the white. A will was imposed and the space looked like the Slytherin common room. A mop of blond hair appeared, followed by the rest of Draco Malfoy.

He said, "How much do you remember, Black?"

"Pretty much everything until your aunt killed me. I've gotten glimpses of things now and then."

Malfoy sighed and said, "Then that eases things a bit. I'm coming for you because Harry needs you. He suffered your loss a lot. Things got heated in Hogwarts for a while, but now, Harry and I are friends. I'm leaving for France and didn't fancy how he looked, he needs you. We are about to enter Seventh Year, Dumbledore is dead, and Voldemort is dead."

Malfoy continued in a low voice, "I just have some requests concerning some people: your mother's portrait proved invaluable in the fight against Voldie, please treat her with respect. Kreacher also helped, but I leave the elf to your discretion, and Bellatrix has also proved very helpful against Voldemort. I would ask both of you that you do not kill each other on sight, but rather conduct a more civilized fight, like Potter and me!"

"Apart from these requests, it's your life!"

Draco took out the Black Ring and gave it to Black, who said, "What are you doing?"

Draco replied, "I'm giving back your title of Lord Black!"

Black answered, "I don't want it, you can keep it!"

Draco, astounded, countered with "Are you serious?"

"Yes, I am, I'm Sirius! Seriously though, I think you've handled very well the pressures of the title and the power that it has, I also think there might come a time when being Lord Black could prove advantageous for you."

Draco sighed and said, "OK, but I'm giving you the deed to Black House and half the contents of the vault."

Sirius was about to say something when Draco replied, "I don't want you to keep you from buying Harry a new broom due to funds!"

Sirius asked, "And now what?"

"We will be called by the Power of Three, your cousins the Black Sisters, they will use their magic to give you your body back."

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Tomorrow, Friday, Draco and Blaise were leaving and everybody was behaving so strangely. They were commiserating with Harry but also seemed to know something he didn't, they smirked.

What Harry didn't know was that they were aware of the surprise person coming to dinner.

When everybody had been served, Draco made a point of asking Dobby to set another plate. The elf did, and Harry asked who it was. Draco answered slyly, "Someone you haven't seen in a while, and would love to see." Harry was bouncing on his seat when Draco relented and called, "Black!"

The door opened and Sirius Black sauntered in. Harry lurched, the biggest grin appeared in his face, which soon turned into a grimace when he asked, "Tonks, I'm going to kill you!"

Draco said, "No, Harry, not Tonks, she is right there next to her mother." Harry turned and saw Tonks talking to Andromeda.

Harry asked, "How and why?"

Draco replied, "How: as a Siddhe I could enter the Realm of the Veil as just another one. My mother and her sisters provided the magical force necessary to provide Sirius with his body. Why, because you deserve it."

After the meal, everyone went their separate ways. When Draco tried to leave and let Harry and Sirius together, Harry insisted he stay, because he was leaving so soon. Eventually Harry pouted, and Draco decided to stay.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

On Sunday, Harry and Sirius had lunch in Black House. Sirius showed off his impressive CD collection.

Later, Harry had to stay indoors because of the storm. He leaned on the window, as the raindrops traveled their short way before merging together again. He listened to his favorite song, and thought how fitting some imagery was.

_Midnight diamonds  
Stud my heaven  
Southward burning  
Lie the jewels that eye my place  
And the warm winds  
That embrace me  
Just as surely kissed your face  
Yeah these miss you nights  
They're the longest_

_Miss you nights – David Townsend_

Sirius had said, "I know that you miss him, Harry. You must learn to let go, at the same time that you keep some hope. What he did for me indicates that you mean a lot to him. The future is open. Your future may be with him, or not. Change what you can and live your life, is what he'd want you to do, it's what you've earned."

The End


End file.
